Into the Fire
by Arrina-san
Summary: Highschool AU. It's a new year in a new school for Deidara. And persistent enemies, crazy students and teachers and overall bad luck warmly welcome him. But despite all the bad luck, something good has to happen once in a while…right? SasoDei and others.
1. Meeting

Okay, this one plot wouldn't leave me alone, so here's the first chapter of the story that bloomed from it. Highschool, yeah, it wouldn't leave me alone. o-o It won't be as good as Genesis, I don't believe, partly because I've never _been_ to highschool...  
It's not meant to be a funny story, but funnier than Genesis. If that makes sense.  
Dedicated to FearDePucca 'cause she's an amazing friend and helps me a lot. And she was nagging me to put this up.  
Um, warnings...OOCness. Oh yes. A lot of that. And shounen-ai. If you don't like shounen-ai, go away.  
Ages are mixed up for the sake of the plot, and...highschool...yeah. Orochimaru is the only Sannin who's not an adult. 'Cause he helps with the plot. I guess. o0; Probably a cliché plot, but eh.  
So...here we go.

_Disclaimer:_ _Nope, I don't own Naruto._

_

* * *

_  
Deidara slammed his locker shut, putting his books under his arm and stalking to where his first class was supposed to be. _Supposed_ to be.

_Dammit, this is going just great…first day of high school in a new school and already I can't find where I'm supposed to go…_ He thought to himself, looking much like an irritated tiger. _I've walked around this stupid place three times already and–_ His visible baby blue eye locked onto a door, nestled quietly in a corner. _Oh, give me a break…who the hell puts a classroom in a corner?_

Closing his eyes, he reached the entryway, sliding it open and announcing, "Sorry I'm late–" The pool of blue opened slowly, met with the torso of the teacher.

"Ah, Deidara-kun, we've been waiting for you!" Hatake Kakashi exclaimed, grabbing the boy by his shoulders and pulling him into the classroom. He gestured towards the blond, announcing, "Class, this is Deidara, the new student. If you see that he needs help or anything in the hallways…"

"We will help him," the students replied in a monotone unison.

Kakashi smiled through the mask on his face. "Good." Turning to Deidara, he said, "Let's see…you can sit next to…Itachi-kun."

"Itachi-kun?" Deidara repeated, turning his head towards the rows of seats.

"Itachi-kun! Raise your hand!" Kakashi called out, answered by an arm towards the middle of the sea of people rising.

Deidara took this as a cue to saunter over to the raven-haired boy, a bored look dragging onto his face as he sat down.

"Okay! Since this is everyone's first day, I'll let you relax and talk quietly," Kakashi announced, walking over to his desk and propping his feet up.

"Meaning he's going to read some perverse book…"

The blue-eyed boy turned at the mutter of the student he sat next to. "But isn't he a health teacher? I…Itachi…_san_?"

"Get used to it," Itachi replied in his indifferent tone, tilting his head to get a good look at the boy he was speaking to. "I heard from someone else that he'll give you a whole week off from teaching just to read one of those books."

"Who, un?" Deidara inquired, blinking.

Itachi raised an eyebrow at the other boy's words, but merely answered, "No one important."

"Un…" Deidara looked around the room, eyes soaking in the images of his classmates.

"Let me see your schedule."

"What?" He turned at the sound of Itachi's voice before retrieving the paper and sliding it to him.

"Do you know where half of these classrooms are?" Itachi asked, scanning the print.

"Er…"

"Didn't think so." Itachi sighed slightly, eyes briefly closing. Turning to Deidara, he continued, "Look. You have health here, with me first. Then you have…math with…her."

Deidara looked to where the Itachi was pointing: a pink-haired girl who was busy giggling and blushing with her blonde friend.

"And then…Physical Education with Kisame…"

"Wait a second, un!" Deidara cut in hastily. "You mean I have to _stalk_ these people?"

"Not _stalk_. Follow."

"Then who's Kisame?"

"Me."

The blond turned and looked behind him to see a blue-skinned boy with darker blue hair. He blinked before a grin broke his face. "Then I'll see you again in gym or whatever, un?"

Kisame smirked in return.

"…You have science with my idiot brother," Itachi interrupted, the tone of his voice flat.

"Brother, un?" Deidara echoed, redirecting his attention back to Itachi.

"You can't miss him," was all Itachi replied, before he quickly read over the paper and handed it back to Deidara. "You should be able to find all your other classes easily. Follow people."

"Un…"

––––––»

"Sh-She's inhuman, un…!" Deidara shuddered as he came out of the gym, stealing a glance backwards and immediately regretting it.

"I know…" Kisame muttered, peeling his hand from his forehead.

"You wimps better toughen up for next time, you hear me?!" The gym teacher shouted at the disappearing students.

"Yes, Mitarashi-sensei…"

"Sensei!" The brunette girl named Tenten ran up to the violet-haired woman and thrust her outstretched finger towards the exit, desperation etched into her voice. "Hidan killed another squirrel!"

Deidara turned to the blue-haired student. "Hidan, un?"

Kisame looked exasperated. "Don't even go there."

"You there!" Anko bellowed, marching over to the door and yanking it open. "How many times have I told you to stop killing unnecessarily?!"

The blond's blue eye locked with shark-like ones, questioning curiously, "Follow?"

A sigh was the response, and the two teens cautiously poked their heads around the corner to see out the glass door.

Kisame winced, muttering out, "I should've known it would look like this again."

"…That's _disgusting_, un." Deidara fought to keep his tongue in his mouth at the sight of the silver-haired teen standing outside the glass entryway.

The once white school uniform was speckled with flecks of red, Hidan glaring knives at the gym teacher. The slicked-back silver hair had patches of crimson dripping from it, and his hands were coated with the red substance.

"I don't give a _damn_ if these dumb things are 'your neighborhood, happy rodents that live on top of trees and only eat nuts!' No shit, they eat nuts! This stupid thing tried to eat _mine_!" he snarled, fist clenching around the bloodied carcass of the squirrel and whipping all over the place.

"Is that any way to talk to your superior, you little pansy?!" Anko countered, oblivious to the corpse.

"Is that any way to talk to your _student_?! Seriously, woman, you've got _major_ issues!" Hidan shot back, stomping a foot.

"Hidan, stop flinging the squirrel around."

"Stay out of this, Kakuzu!" Hidan snapped at the masked male behind him, spinning around and shoving the decaying rodent in his face. "I'll do whatever I want to this little fucker!"

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" Anko broke in.

"Oh, will you just shut up already?!"

"Hidan, it's _dead_. Leave it alone."

"I said stay out of it, Kakuzu!"

"You ripped off its _head_."

"You little wimp, I'm gonna–!"

"I don't care!"

"With your _teeth_."

"Yeah, because it bit my nose when I was reprimanding it for disobeying the direct order of God!"

"You're not supposed to reprimand a squirrel, you idiot."

"The little fucker was saying _his_ God was better than Jashin-sama!"

"Squirrels can't _talk_."

"You're ignoring me again aren't–?"

"Seriously, he was _so_ insulting Jashin-sama, Kakuzu! Yeah, well you hear _this_, you little fleabag? Your stupid heathen Squirrel God can go shove it up his big, furry–!"

"Enough! Listen up, you brat, you're going to see Principal Tsunade this _instant_!" Anko screeched, voice spewing out like lava.

"Will you shut your Goddamn mouth already? Seriously!" Hidan flipped around and flung the unrecognizable lump of flesh at the teacher, spinning around afterwards and stomping off.

"How doesn't he get in trouble for all that, un?" Deidara inquired, eye twitching as the purple-haired woman sprinted after the escaping boys.

"He's been like that ever since I've known him," Kisame answered, sighing slightly. "If he didn't come, then the school would become…_boring_, as some might put it."

"So the teachers let him go because it would be _boring_ here without him?" A blond eyebrow rose skeptically.

"Basically."

"You two! Get to class immediately!"

The two teens flinched, turning around to see Morino Ibiki standing there with his usual stony face.

"Y-Yes, sir…" Deidara muttered quietly, eye twitching slightly.

The teacher's eyes widened briefly as he stepped towards the blond. "You're Deidara, correct?" Without waiting for an answer, he continued, "You're in my science class. Come with me. Kisame, you can take your leave."

"O-Okay…" Kisame held up a hand in departure as he left, leaving Deidara alone with his teacher.

Ibiki merely glanced at the student before he began his walk. "This way."

Deidara nodded, following next to the older man until they reached the classroom, where he slammed open the door.

"Alright, everyone: this is the new student, Deidara! Some of you might already know him already!" he boomed, pointing at the stunned Deidara. "_You_ can sit next to…Uchiha!"

_Uchiha? Itachi-san?_ Deidara's ears perked, face slightly falling as he saw whom the teacher was now pointing at…definitely not Itachi. He slowly made his way over to the dark-haired male and sat down, barely paying attention to the lecture Ibiki was shouting out. A light gasp reached his ears, and he looked to his right, seeing the same blonde girl from his first class.

Ino's lips formed words as her face stained in red, blue eyes sparking slightly.

_You…get to sit…next to…Sasuke-kun…? …Unfair…?_ Deidara gave the girl an odd look before mouthing back, 'Who the hell is 'Sasuke-kun?''

The blonde female gaped at him for a few seconds before Ibiki stopped her from responding.

"Yamanaka! Repeat to me what I just said!" he ordered, crossing his arms over his chest.

Deidara quickly looked away from the girl, met with all-too-familiar dark eyes.

"You." Sasuke whispered bluntly as Ino struggled to answer the demand. "Do you know my brother?"

"U-Un…?" The blond mumbled back, watching as Sasuke's eyes glinted slightly.

"That bastard…I _will_ defeat him one day!" he hissed, fingers curling into a fist.

"Why do you hate Itachi-san?" Deidara questioned, without a doubt in his mind that Sasuke was the brother Itachi had spoke of earlier.

"Because he's an asshole!" Sasuke snarled softly, dark irises flashing. "He constantly beats me in arm wrestling no matter how hard I train!"

"Arm wrestling?" Deidara's eyebrow rose. "So you're…weaker than Itachi-san?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, hate gleaming in his eyes. "Only because he's a Goddamn cheater!" He paused after his outburst, continuing with his usual aloof, uncaring demeanor. "I'm pretty sure he's on some kind of drug, Deidara-kun. Like steroids or something. But I _will_ defeat him. No matter what."

"Itachi-san isn't on steroids, un," Deidara male argued, stealing a look at the teacher, who had moved from Ino to Hyuuga Hinata.

"Hmph." The black-haired boy turned away, folding his arms over his chest. "You're not his brother. I _know_ Itachi is cheating somehow."

Deidara felt his eyes start to roll, turning his attention to the front of the room just in time as the teacher began his lesson on the human body. _I'm going to have _so _much fun in this class…_

––––––»

"Hey, hey, Deidara-kun, do you want to sit with me and the others at lunch?" Naruto asked the other blond.

"Maybe tomorrow, un." Deidara replied hesitantly. _How did this guy get so attached to me already…?_

"Aw…" Naruto looked crestfallen. "Sakura-chan isn't eating lunch today either…it won't be fun anymore…"

"S-Sorry…!" Deidara walked out of the classroom, head turning to look for the exit out of the school.

"Deidara!"

He scowled slightly. Why was everyone trying to talk to him today? Turning towards the voice, he saw Kisame and all distaste flooded off his features. "Kisame?"

"Deidara, have you seen Itachi-san?" Kisame asked, still looking around for the black-haired male.

"Itachi-san, un? No…" Deidara blinked.

"Oh." Kisame sighed before asking, "Where'd you just come from?"

"Music."

"With Kurenai-sensei?" Kisame questioned, answered with a nod. "I'm sure you had lots of fun."

"Un. Delightful," the blond spat sarcastically.

"I just had art with Orochimaru. Asuma-sensei spent the whole class trying to–"

"Art, un?" Deidara was fully alert at the word.

"Yeah, you're just lucky you don't have him in your class," Kisame warned, turning his head to look for Itachi one last time.

"Do I need to ask why?"

"Better if you didn't."

"Un…so where's the exit to this place?"

"You're not going to eat lunch?"

The blue-eyed male shook his head.

"It's down the hall, then to your left."

Deidara nodded. "Thanks, Kisame."

Walking down the hall as the directions stated, he vaguely heard all the gossip that fluttered about the crowded hallway about relationships and school fights. Finally, he saw the door leading outside, eye squinting slightly in the brightness as he ran out.

Everything outside was happy and upbeat, and he found himself frowning slightly at the quiet. It was _too_ quiet. Until a female scream pierced the air like nails on a chalkboard; Deidara's head snapped towards the sound, sprinting towards it moments after.

"Damn you! If you hurt her again, I'll personally see to it that you go to hell!" Ino screeched, detest glazing over her eyes.

"…?" Deidara blinked, arriving to see the pink-haired girl leaning into Ino's lap and sporting a bloody nose. His blue eye locked onto the one who had caused it, widening.

"Ino…i-it's fine…just leave him alone," Sakura coughed out. "He's with _them_, after all."

"No way, Sakura!" Ino protested, sending a glare at the redheaded boy staring callously down at them. "He has to learn that it's not right to hit a girl! He has no right to call himself a man!"

The boy's lip curled as he turned around and stalked off.

"I'll get you for this, Akasuna!" Ino called after him, before returning her attention to Sakura.

Deidara felt himself tense as his visible eye caught a glimpse of the silver ones of the other boy: they were cold and uncaring, impassive and indifferent. Time seemed to stand still as the redhead strode past him, paying no attention.

Even after the other student had left, Deidara stood frozen, paralyzed by the overwhelming weight of hatred from the other teen. He swallowed, his eye wide with fear.

* * *

End chapter 1.  
In this story, the romance'll move pretty slow. That is, if my patience holds out that long.  
Haha, Sasuke-Itachi arm wrestling thing...random, I know. I couldn't think of anything else. Sue me. Hidan and squirrels...yeah, same thing.

～Arrina


	2. Sparks Fly, New Objectives

Wow, I never thought this story would be so popular. o0; Of course, I say that for almost everything I do that people like, but whatever.  
I forgot to mention in the previous chapter that everyone's, like...normal unless stated in the story. Like, Sasori's not a puppet and Deidara doesn't have hand-mouths...I didn't know how to fit those in, so yeah. Hidan and squirrels...wow, I didn't think it was _that_ funny. xDD; I'm not too good at humor, so I just stuck some random idea in that I would continue for the rest of the story. Didn't think it'd actually be _funny_.  
This chapter takes place the next day. Second day of school.

* * *

"Itachi-san!"

Said boy looked up as Deidara took his seat next to him. "What is it?"

"I…want to know about something…some_one_, un," he confessed, sitting down.

A black eyebrow rose. "Describe him."

Deidara paused to think for a moment before muttering out, "Red hair, silver eyes–"

"I'd suggest you leave him alone."

He blinked at the cold tone in Itachi's voice. "Why, un?"

Itachi looked away. "He's not exactly the most _friendly_ person you could meet. So stay away from him."

"I know _that_…" Deidara mumbled, before asking, "What's his name?"

"…" The Uchiha paused. After a while, he mumbled out, "Sasori."

"Sasori?" Deidara questioned. "Then why…?"

"You heard him being called 'Akasuna?'" Itachi sighed slightly. "Nickname."

"Un…"

"I don't know why, though," Itachi's eyes shot to the doorway as Kisame strolled in. "He just gained it somehow."

"Maybe because of his hair?" Deidara asked, head tilting.

"Perhaps."

"Itachi-san? Deidara?" Kisame blinked as he walked over and behind Deidara to take his seat. "What are you two talking about?"

"S–"

"Nothing." Itachi cut the other student off curtly before his eyes caught sight of the teacher. "Looks like Sensei's actually going to teach today instead of reading his book."

"You said it was a 'perverse book,' un…" Deidara looked at Kakashi, eyes following him. "Does that mean he's reading–?"

"…You don't want to know," Kisame answered, nose scrunching up slightly.

"Is that so…" Deidara paused to think. He blinked before stating out, "Itachi-san, your brother thinks you're on drugs, un."

Itachi scoffed softly, eyes narrowing. "Foolish little brother…you lack…intellect…"

––––––»

"Today we will start actual lessons," Iruka announced at the head of the class. "I hope everyone enjoyed yesterday and got to know one another. Now, is there anyone who can solve the problem on the board?"

Deidara looked up at the blackboard with bored eyes.

75 – 3x plus x equals 2x – 21

x equals ?

He sighed, raising his hand almost immediately.

Iruka noticed it, and smiled. "Yes, Deidara-kun?"

"The answer is 16," Deidara answered, voice monotone.

The brunette looked surprised for a second. "A-And how did you figure that out?"

Inwardly, the ice-eyed teen sighed. "You first add the variables with 'x' in them together, making the first half '75 – 4x.' With the whole problem now reading '75 – 4x equals 2x – 21,' you add 4x to both sides, changing the problem to '75 equals 6x – 21,' un. Add 21 to both sides, leaving you with '96 equals 6x.' 6 goes into 96 16 times, making 'x' 16."

"You…did all of that…in…?"

"Un. It was pretty easy."

"Alright then…what about this one?" Iruka hastily jotted another problem on the board.

109 plus 6x – 8x equals 5x – 3x plus 13

"24, un."

3y – 8 plus 12 equals 5y – 6

"5."

7a plus 8a – 23 equals 9a plus 10 plus 2

"Sensei…that one doesn't come out even. 6 can't go into 35."

Iruka froze at his mistake; a few beads of sweat trickling down his forehead. "Y-Yes, my bad."

Deidara sighed again, suddenly feeling all eyes on him. He turned to his right, met with the jade eyes of the girl who sat next to him.

"You're good at math, Deidara-kun!" Sakura exclaimed quietly, glancing up at the teacher. "How do you do it so fast?"

"Training," the blond replied, a look of disdain creeping up onto his face. "My mom teaches math…you can only guess what I learned when I was little, un."

"Oh…?" Sakura blinked.

"Un…" Deidara returned his gaze to the teacher, just as he announced out,

"Okay, let's start the lesson for real, this time…"

––––––»

"I heard you wiped the floor with math today," Kisame stated as he ran beside the blond.

"Un. Iruka-sensei was giving really easy problems, though…" Deidara responded, quickly wiping some sweat off his forehead.

"Really?"

"Yeah. How much longer do we have to run, un?"

"Two more times around."

"Great," Deidara growled. Running around a giant field wasn't his idea of fun.

"So, you can do any problem within a few seconds?"

"Most likely."

"1,053 times 43."

"45,279, un."

Kisame blinked. "Wow. And I just made that up, too…"

"Are you good in anything, un?" The blond asked, head cocking.

"This."

"Gym?"

"Yeah, I could've been done with this running already."

A shiver trembled down Deidara's spine. "Really? Scary…"

"So is your ability in math."

"Guess so. What's Itachi-san good in?"

"English."

"Seriously? I'm _horrible_ in English."

"For real. He can say full sentences in English _perfectly_."

"_That's_ scary."

"I know."

"Pick up the speed, you pansies!" Anko shouted as the two of them passed.

"Tch!" Deidara spat, glaring at the teacher once he and Kisame had passed. "Can she _get_ anymore annoying, un?"

"You've seen _nothing_."

Suddenly, a scream rang throughout the area, making the blue-eyed teen flinch.

"Hidan?" he guessed, voice flat.

Kisame sighed, slapping a hand to his head. "Most likely. He usually does his 'rituals' around this time."

"But last time, didn't he…?"

"I said _around_. He'd do it every second if it weren't for the teachers."

"I don't need to see–Oh _God_, un."

"What?" Kisame questioned as he returned his line of vision to the front, groaning at the sight. "There he goes again."

"Kisame, he's killing it with a _fork_."

"Must've lost his _stick_."

"What?"

"He usually uses this long, sharp pike. When he can't find it…he uses dining utensils. I once saw him using a spoon."

"How do you kill something with a _spoon_, un?"

"You _don't_ want to know."

"Hey!" Anko stomped over from where she was previously standing, pointing a finger at the purple-eyed boy. "How many times is it now that I've told you–?!"

"How many times have I told _you_ to shut the hell up?!" Hidan retorted, pausing his mutilation of the rodent.

"Why you little–Wait a second, is that one of the school's forks?! Hey, answer me! Is that one of the school's forks?!"

"Why don't you give me some Goddamn time to answer your question before you open your annoying mouth again, woman?!" Hidan snapped, letting his arm drop, and thus stabbing the fork into the squirrel once again with a sick squelching noise. "And what if it _is_ the school's fork? You've got almost a million of these things already, don't you?"

"That's not the _point_!" The woman snapped, stomping in front of the student and starting her lecture.

Deidara clasped a hand over his mouth as he passed Hidan, face scrunching up. "I–That is disgusting, un! How in hell does he stand smelling, let alone _looking_ at that kind of stuff?!"

"Don't look at it, Deidara." Kisame breathed deeply, gaze looking off to the side. "Kakuzu can't even stand looking at it."

"Killing it with a _fork_…why is he allowed to come to school?" The blond hissed so the object of his sentence didn't hear him. "And how the hell is killing squirrels a religion?!"

"It's actually killing _anything_, but he mainly sticks to squirrels because he's less likely to get into trouble…he doesn't kill _people_, if that's what you're thinking."

Sighing, Deidara cleansed his forehead of sweat once more before breathing out, "I know, but still…"

"You'll get used to it."

––––––»

"Deidara-kun! Over here, over here!"

Deidara's head turned to where Naruto was waving ecstatically. He sighed slightly, before walking over to the table.

"Deidara-san, you can sit next to me!" Ino invited, gesturing towards an empty seat next to her.

"Un…" The blond complied with the request, immediately regretting it after he sat down.

"So, Sakura, what are you going to do to get back at him?" Ino questioned to the girl sitting across from her.

"Who? What happened, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, staring intently at Sakura.

"He punched her yesterday during lunch!" Ino fumed, remembering the past event.

"_Who_?" Naruto demanded. "No one hurts Sakura-chan!"

"…It was Sasori," Sakura replied after a while.

"That guy!" Naruto seethed, fists forming. "We should really get back at him!"

"Well, what can you expect? He's with _them_, after all," Ino said bitterly. "They'll do whatever they please and get away with it!"

"Them, un?" Deidara interrupted, blinking.

"Oh, that's right." Ino pointed to a table not too far off. "Look over there, Deidara-san. They call themselves the Akatsuki; they're composed of the most 'popular' people in the grade, and they act all high and mighty about it too."

Deidara's blue eyes washed over the table, widening slightly. "I know some of the people there, un…"

"You do?" Naruto exclaimed, eyes wide.

"Only Itachi-san and Kisame, un."

"Formally?" Ino asked.

"Yeah."

"Orochimaru used to be part of them," Sakura said, gesturing over to a table not too far from the Akatsuki one. "Until he got dumped by Itachi. From what I've heard, Itachi already had a boyfriend."

"Do you know who it is?" Deidara stole a glance at the pale snake-like boy who seemed like the leader of that table.

Ino shrugged. "Nobody knows. A lot of people say it's Kisame since they hang out often."

_Kinda makes sense…_ Deidara thought to himself, remembering how Itachi's eyes had immediately switched to the doorway once Kisame had appeared in health.

A sly grin suddenly came to Naruto's lips. "Hey, I figured out a way to get back at that Sasori guy!"

"How?" Sakura asked.

Naruto pointed at Deidara. "You ask him out!"

"Wh-What?!" The blond protested in disbelief.

"Yes!" Ino grinned, a mischievous twinkle sparkling in her eyes. "It's perfect! He'll never see it coming! Do it, Deidara-san! For Sakura!"

"It won't be serious, of course," Naruto reassured. "Just to get back for Sakura-chan."

"B-But I don't see how asking him out will–!" Deidara argued, biting his lower lip.

"He won't see it coming, Deidara-kun," Sakura explained, trying to calm him down. "I highly doubt he knows anything about a relationship, and he will, if my thoughts are correct, become very flustered and nervous. Uncomfortable even."

"Even so, why do _I_ have to do it?" Deidara asked, uneasy of meeting those eyes once again.

"This isn't the only time he's picked on our group," Ino answered, turning her head away. "He knows of what we do to get back at him, and if any one of us goes, he'll know it's a fraud just by seeing us."

"But he doesn't know you're over here with us since you're new!" Naruto added on, still beaming. "So if you go up, he won't suspect a thing!"

"…Fine," Deidara mumbled, standing up and starting to walk over to the table. _Kisame's right there, only one seat away…what should I do?_

"He's the one with the red hair, Deidara-san! You can't miss him!" Ino whispered as he left.

_Unfortunately, I know that…_ Deidara took a deep breath, slowly approaching the target. "S…S-Sasori-san, un…?" He tensed, readying himself for the same callous silver eyes as before.

The redhead turned at the sound of his name. "…You're the new kid, right? What do you want?"

Sharp daggers went flying into the blond's being as he caught glimpse of the piercing rose gaze. "I…"

Kisame looked in confusion, noticing the fidgets that wavered through Deidara's body. _What's he so nervous about? Wait, how does he even know Sasori-san?_

"What?" The redhead's eyes narrowed, "I don't have all day, you know. I hate waiting."

Deidara's eyes shot to the others, who were waving ecstatically, egging him on.

"Where are you looking? I'm right here, idiot. Are you _trying_ to piss me off?"

"…O-Out, un…" he stammered, the degrading gaze making him uneasy.

"_Out_?" Sasori repeated, looking more annoyed by the minute.

"Will…" Deidara swallowed before blurting out, "Will you go out with me, un?!"

Kisame's eyes widened, mouth threatening to drop open. _He asked _Sasori-san _out?!_

The whole table hushed, Hidan even stopping his argument with Kakuzu.

Sasori's narrowed eyes narrowed even more, seething flames spreading through his forced-calm voice. "…You interrupt me for _this_ bullshit? I barely know you, and you hardly me, and you have the nerve to ask me _out_? Are you really that stupid or is this just some act to try and gain my attention?"

"N-Now, now, Sasori-san, is it really necessary to be _this_–?" Kisame butted in, quickly shooting Deidara a look that screamed, '_What in hell's name were you thinking?!_'

"Stay the hell out of this, Kisame!" Sasori snapped, redirecting his glower towards the blue-skinned teen for a fleeting second.

"Don't take this all out on Kisame, _Sasori-san_," Deidara threw back, fists forming and all fear demolished. "He didn't do anything! Besides, isn't he your friend, un?"

Hidan's eyes were wide, mouth gaping open as he choked on his food, coughing violently as Kakuzu roughly gave him a slap on the back, nearly shouting out after regaining his lost breath, "Whoa, whoa, _whoa_! New guy, you did _not_ just ask him out!"

"Go back to stabbing your squirrels!" Deidara snapped, met with a confused look.

Hidan blinked before a grin broke his face. "Oh, so you saw that? Wasn't that awesome?! I'll do it again, seriously, if–!"

"Funny, I don't recall Kisame ever saying he was so close with you that you could drop the formalities, _Deidara-kun_," Sasori interrupted in an eerily calm voice, tone dripping with venom. He stood up, gaze stabbing right through the other boy.

"Looks like he doesn't mind," Deidara growled, returning the gaze head-on, not even caring that he was taller. "And taking advice from an asshole such as yourself doesn't seem like the smartest thing to do, un."

"D-Deidara–!" Kisame tried to intervene, only to be disrupted.

"I don't think an idiot such as yourself would even _recognize_ advice," Sasori retorted, "let alone if it was shoved in your face."

Deidara male snapped, eyes narrowing as his fist connected with his offender's cheek, a look of pure anger etched on his face as he stomped off.

"Holy _shit_!" Hidan exclaimed, the glee in his voice and look swept away by bewilderment.

"_Deidara_?!" Kisame stared as Deidara passed.

Sasori's eyes were wide, disbelief dripping in the ash-rose irises.

"D-Deidara-kun!" Naruto squeaked when Deidara had returned, staring widely at the hate-filled look on the other blond's face.

"…Deidara-san?" Ino asked tenderly, wincing as she was ignored.

The whole room was deathly quiet, like a graveyard.

"…Deidara-san, I-I'm sorry…" Ino stammered, nervously looking around the now whisper-hushed area. "I-I had no idea–!"

"I can't _wait_ until I see him again, un…" Deidara muttered, glowering at the silver-eyed boy as he sat down. "I'll show him…"

"Sasori…you look quite ruffled," Itachi said as he returned from his locker with his forgotten book, taking his place to the right of the redhead. "Did something…eventful happen? You're not usually the one to lose a hold of your emotions…"

"Nothing happened, Itachi. Leave me alone," Sasori growled in response, back in his seat with furious eyes. He dragged a hand lazily over his left cheek before locking his glare onto the one who had caused him injury. "Just a little mishap that I will soon fix."

* * *

And they meet! And...they hate each other.  
I don't actually know what you do in phys ed. and math in highschool, so I just stuck something random in. Also, I won't put history in (Which Deidara has last) since I don't know much of Japanese history...  
About the 'date' thing...probably not the best way to get them to meet, but I'm brain dead for other ways. What with all the kids in my school going 'out' and all...

～Arrina


	3. The Second Battle

I'm updating this story faster than I expected...but you're all happy because of it, right?  
I forgot to mention, again, that Tsunade doesn't really...care for the uniforms. I mean, the students can do anything they want to them and she won't care...as long as it's not, you know, unacceptable or whatnot. Like, Itachi doesn't have his left sleeve, Hidan keeps his uniform open (like a jacket) and the...right sleeve is torn off halfway...Konan, who hasn't shown up yet, has "コナン! " on the bottom left of her blouse and a small tear on the left side of her skirt. Tsunade's really lazy like that.  
This chapter takes place the same day, just after the class after lunch (For Deidara, English).

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Inuzuka Kiba scoffed as he stood with his arms crossed at Deidara's locker. "You punched Sasori, _the_ Sasori, Akasuna no Sasori, who's not afraid to punch a girl, _that_ Sasori, and got away _unscathed_?"

"Un." Deidara ground his teeth together, annoyed by the brunette's constant rambling.

"Without a _scratch_?" Kiba asked a bit loudly, causing Deidara to slam his locker shut.

"_Yes_, Kiba. _Without a scratch_." Deidara glared at the Inuzuka. _Dammit, now he's made me late…stupid Kiba…_

"Well, I've got to go to music with Kurenai-sensei now!" Kiba announced before he promptly spun around and began walking off. "Talk to you later, Deidara-kun!"

"For my sanity, I hope _not_," Deidara snorted softly. Kiba definitely wasn't helping his bad mood set by English: which he had just finished and, in his mind, failed.

"Oh, Deidara-kun!"

Deidara stopped at the sound of his name, looking up from the ground to meet brown eyes. "Principal Tsunade?"

"From now on, your classes of art and history are swapped. So right now you have art, and next you have history," Tsunade informed.

"Okay, un."

"You shouldn't need anything for art except for a pencil, correct?" When she was answered with a nod, Tsunade continued, "I've already informed Asuma and whoever the history teacher is–"

"Gai-sensei," Deidara said.

"Oh, yeah, Gai, of this new change."

"Un, I'll go to art right now." The newest student nodded again before turning around and speed walking through the halls. "Bye, Principal Tsunade!"

_Great, now I'm even _more_ late!_ He thought to himself, letting a look of anger slip onto his features.

"Dammit. You shit, don't tell me you're going to art?"

At the oh-so-familiar voice, Deidara was snapped out of his thoughts immediately, blue irises shooting to the right to meet sharply with ash-rose. "And what if I told you I was, asshole?"

"Don't think that I've forgotten about what you did to me earlier," Sasori scowled, changing the subject.

"Of course no–" Deidara was stopped short as the other teen slammed him into the lockers.

"Payback, you little shit," The redhead snorted before continuing his walk.

_Damn, he's strong…_ Deidara coughed once, moving away from the metal before hurriedly catching up to the other.

"What?" Sasori turned to glower at Deidara as he caught up, eyes narrowing. "Wanting to see me again so soon, even after I threw you into the lockers? What a strange fetish you have there, shit."

"Giving me a nickname so soon, un?" Deidara countered, lip curling. "I didn't know you cared for me so _much_."

"Don't flatter yourself."

Deidara's eyes rolled before he asked out, "So why are you late, un? Too caught up in punching girls, Akasuna?"

"Oh? So you even know my nickname. What are you, my stalker?" Sasori spat as he rounded the corner with Deidara in tow.

"Actually, I heard it after you punched Sakura, un."

"So you saw that? Tch." Venom seeped through Sasori's voice as he walked faster. "She's such a bitch. I hate her, and she really deserved that bloody nose. What was it, her third this year?" A smirk crawled onto his lips. "I've given her so many since I've known her I forgot to count."

"Third?" Deidara felt hate start to well up in his tone. "So you've hit her three times in only two days, un?"

"Should've been four, but she decided to skip out on walking the usual route home yesterday." Sasori smirked as he saw the dark look on the other's face deepen.

"_You're_ the bitch, not Sakura, un."

"I'm flattered, brat," The silver-eyed teen snorted as he swung open the door to art.

"Can't tell the difference between an insult and a compliment?" Deidara asked, slamming a hand onto the doorframe as the redhead tried to close it behind him.

"Was that _supposed_ to be an insult?"

"I don't know, how about you use your so-called _brain_ and figure it out?"

"You tell me something and you can't even tell if it's a compliment or an insult? How stupid."

"Don't use my–!"

Up at the front of the classroom, Asuma coughed, causing the two boys to stop their argument. "Well, since I heard the new student was transferring to my class, I'm presuming you're Deidara-kun?"

Deidara muttered out a dark "Un," glaring at the other teen for a moment.

The teacher sighed, eyes closing. "I'm afraid the only seat left for you, Deidara-kun, is next to Sasori-kun, and–"

"No," Sasori objected, lip curling. "There is no way this little _shit_ is sitting next to me."

"Sasori-kun!" Asuma scolded, "Watch your mouth in school! You will let Deidara-kun sit next to you, or I will _dismiss_ you from this class!"

"Tch." Sasori glowered angrily, stalking over to his seat on the right side of the room in the back, hissing out, "Over here, _shit_."

"Right behind you, _asswipe,_" Deidara seethed in return, reluctantly shadowing the other male.

"Now," Asuma continued once the two boys were settled down, "we will continue off from what I had asked you to think about yesterday for homework. What is art?"

"Fleeting."

"Eternal."

The blue-eyed male stiffened, eyes immediately locking onto equally sparking silver ones. "No way! Art is _not_ eternal, un!"

"Think what you want, brat, but it's not _fleeting,_" Sasori retorted, eyes rolling.

"Art is a _bang_."

"_True_ art is meant to last forever."

"That's absurd! True art is fleeting, bursting for a moment in its transient beauty!"

"Ridiculous; art is something that lasts forever, lasting for eternity."

"Art is fleeting!"

"Art is eternal!"

"Okay, okay, break it up!" the teacher broke in, sighing while rubbing his forehead. "Anyone _else_ want to share their opinion?"

Tayuya raised her hand and gritted out, "Art is stupid and only stupid shit-loving pansies like it."

"Art is not stupid, you bitch, it's fleeting/eternal!" Deidara and Sasori both snapped out in unison, quickly turning back onto the other and starting their argument again.

"Dammit, you idiot brat! When will it process through your tiny brain that art is eternal?!"

"When will _you_ realize that fine art is fleeting, un?!"

"When you actually grow a brain!"

"I already _have_ brain, seeing as I can tell art is fleeting!"

"Like _you_ have a sense in art: art is meant to last forever!"

"As if, asswipe! You obviously were dropped on your head when you were younger since you're so blind to the fact that art is fleeting, un!"

"Alright, stop, _stop_!" Asuma ordered, earning himself two piercing glowers. _Maybe it was the wrong idea to put them together after all…why does this school have so many foul-mouthed kids…?_ "You all have a right to your own opinions, so even if you don't agree with someone else, that's _fine_."

"Tch."

"Now," Asuma resumed, "I'm going to pass out a sheet of paper. You will draw whatever you want by the end of class."

Deidara rested his cheek in his hand, glaring down at the table as Asuma slipped the white sheet before his eyes. "What are you drawing, ass?"

"None of your business, shit."

The blond's eyes rolled before he picked up his pencil and stared at his paper, finally deciding on drawing a cat a few moments later. He was almost finished when he heard Sasori remark,

"Leave it to a brat like you to draw something idiotic like a _cat_."

"Well then what did _you_ draw, un?" Deidara snapped, slamming down his pencil.

"Like you would know. Why do you even care?" The redhead scoffed, sending a glare in the other's direction.

"Maybe because you're insulting my art, un?"

"Whatever."

"Stupid…" Deidara muttered, before he caught a glimpse of Sasori's paper. "What in hell is that?"

"Of course you don't know."

"Just tell me, dammit!"

"Supernova."

"Un, right. You're drawing something _fleeting_ for _art_."

"This is a picture, idiot. It will last forever."

"Until someone burns it…"

"Alright!" Asuma announced before Sasori could retort, "Class is over. I'll see you tomorrow. You can keep your pictures to hang on your wall or whatever you want."

"You're _ruining_ my favorite class, un," Deidara hissed at the other male as they walked out of the room.

"I could say the same to you, brat_,_" Sasori shot back.

Laughter rang out through the halls, interrupting the started quarrel.

Hidan ran into view, blood staining his hands. A grin split his face as he rammed a spoon into the squirrel he had over and over again.

Blood-covered insides were in slight view as the silver-haired boy cackled again and threw his arms over his head.

"Yes! Are you happy now, Jashin-sama?! I've prepared another sacrifice!" he shouted, laughing again before he slapped the rodent with the spoon once more.

"Hidan! I'm not finished with you yet in class–!" Kurenai started, eyes quickly widening at the sight of the bloody carcass. She raised a hand to her mouth and sped back into the classroom.

Kisame had just walked out to try and speak with the blond, but stopped when he saw Sasori and Hidan. Slowly he backed away, snapped to attention as he saw the teacher rush back into the room.

"Kurenai-sensei?" he questioned as he followed her.

Deidara's face paled as he saw the innards flopping around uselessly as Hidan shook the squirrel violently up and down.

"Goddammit, where is Kakuzu?" Sasori seethed to himself, fixing his piercing gaze on Hidan. "You, put the squirrel down _now_ and shut up."

"You're not the boss of me, redhead!" Hidan threw back, stabbing the spoon into the squirrel's head before flipping around and causing Hinata to faint from the sight of the mammal. "_You_ shut up!"

"That's…_disturbing_, un!" Deidara gagged, clapping a hand over his mouth.

Sasori rolled his eyes. "Grow up, idiot. There's nothing disturbing about it."

"Are you blind, you stupid, callous _ass_?" Deidara asked, nose scrunching up. "Everything about it is disturbing, un!"

"Oh, give me a break," the redhead scoffed, placing his hands on his hips. "It's only the small intestine and the colon. Or maybe I have to dumb it down for you and say the large intestine. Although…" His eyes narrowed, fixing on the crimson-dripping insides. "…The jejunum and part of the ileum is gone…the duodenum is still in place, and the colon is fine…Hidan, did you eat the–?"

"Shut it, redhead!" Hidan snarled, whipping around. "I didn't understand anything that came from your Goddamn mouth! And I didn't eat anything of this stupid thing!"

"You ripped through the rectus abdominis muscle to get to the small intestine and colon, idiot, and the whole jejunum is missing," Sasori growled, line of vision traveling back down to the bloody carcass. "You probably broke some of its ribs, crushing the stomach and lungs, perhaps even the kidneys. You practically bruised the ascending colon and descending colon, though that won't matter much since it's dead…"

"What in Jashin-sama's name are you _talking_ about?" Hidan stared, slight disgust stuck on his features. "Colons? What the hell are you talking about those for? Aren't they those things you use when telling time? Vitamins?"

"Your _colon_ is your large intestine," Sasori seethed. "_Vitamins_ are compounds that help nourish your body, such a vitamin A, or retinol, which helps you grow and helps your vision in darkness, or perhaps vitamin B, like thiamine or riboflavin, that helps metabolize carbohydrates and–"

"Will you shut _up_?!" Hidan pressed a hand to his forehead, dropping the squirrel, "You're making my head hurt!"

"–And then there are _steroids_, which includes _testosterone_, that if you're smart you know resides in a male's–"

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa_! I know I'm not that smart, okay? But I think I'm smart enough to know that the next word you are planning to say is–!"

"_T-Test_, un!" Deidara interrupted, backing away slowly. "I-I've got a test in history next, un! I've got to go!"

"As if." Sasori rolled his eyes. "Gai never gives tests, dumbass."

"Whatever." The blond's lip curled. "Listening to your crap about colons and whatnot makes history sound _fun_, un. Stupid bastard."

"Heh." A smirk twisted the redhead's lips, head tilting. "I heard from Kisame that you're pretty good with _numbers_."

"And?"

"7394 times 546 divided by 72."

"It doesn't come out _even_," Deidara sneered. "But if you were to round the answer, it would be 56,071."

"Math freak."

"Science know-it-all."

"Hey!" Jiraiya walked down the corridor, glancing in disgust at Hidan and the squirrel before interrupting the two quarreling teens. "Sasori! Get to my class immediately! And you, Deidara, have somewhere to be as well, I presume."

"Yeah, yeah, Sensei," Deidara muttered before turning around, eyes furious.

Sasori's lip curled at the back of the departing student.

"_Sasori_!"

"_Coming,_" he growled, reluctantly following the white-haired man, glaring at Deidara's back the whole way.

* * *

Sasori's character kills me. All that science crap and all...I'm not even sure if it's all correct, so just tell me if it's wrong. I don't know the anatomy of a squirrel. oo;; I don't even understand half of what I made him say... -cough-  
Jiraiya teaches English, if you wanted to know. Yeah, I don't know how that works out either. Like Gai and history.

～Arrina


	4. Mistake or Not?

My God it's been forever... xX;  
Sai makes an appearance in this chapter. So if you, um..._uncomfortable_ with the topic he's well known for...  
The chapter might seem a bit rushed, yeah...sorry 'bout that.  
No Sasori in this chapter, unless you count flashbacks.  
This takes place two days after the last chapter. (Itachi was out of school for who-knows-why the day after)

* * *

"Kisame said you could talk in English, un. Full sentences, perfectly," Deidara said.

"He was correct."

"Can you say something?"

"_My brother is an idiot._"

"…?"

"My brother is an idiot."

"Now, isn't that the statement of the day." Kisame grinned as he walked over, earning himself a glare from Itachi.

"_Kisame, shut up._"

Kisame sighed, taking his seat. "You know I hate when you do that, Itachi-san."

"_I don't care._"

"_Now, now, Itachi-kun. That isn't the way you talk with friends,_" Kakashi said, walking over.

"_Kisame is annoying me. He's used to it._"

"_Even so, he doesn't deserve to be left out._"

"_It's his fault he's bad in English._"

"_Maybe you're too good in English for him?_"

"_Sensei, I thought you were smarter than that._"

"_I was joking, Itachi-kun._"

"_I know._"

Deidara stared at the two for a while before turning to Kisame. "What are they saying, un?"

"Itachi-san said something about…English…I think. They're talking about that," Kisame replied, glancing at the teacher and student as they continued their coded talk.

"Un…I _hate_ English…" Deidara muttered, resting his cheek on his fist.

––––––»

"27, un."

"Yes, correct." Iruka sighed, moving onto the next problem. "Sakura."

"U-Um…" the pink-haired girl stammered, looking at her paper nervously. "Um…er…"

"Sakura…fifty, un…"

"F-Fifty, Iruka-sensei!"

"Good, and next time, Deidara-kun? Don't help her." Iruka sighed again, moving on.

"Yes, Sensei…" Deidara grumbled, glaring out the window.

Sakura smiled slightly at his turned back before looking away.

"Neji-kun, the next?"

"31."

"Right. Now, for homework, you must complete this packet: all of it by tomorrow."

Deidara blinked at the packet as it was passed to him, tilting his head as he heard Sakura groan.

"Five whole back to back pages…" She sighed, absentmindedly flipping through the pages. "Math really isn't my strong point…"

"It's not that hard, un."

"Maybe not for you…"

"You have some time to work on it now," Iruka announced, sauntering over to his desk.

"Easy." Deidara set to work on the packet, finishing the first page quickly.

"D-Deidara-kun?"

"Mm?"

"H-How…" Sakura looked away, "What is 16 times 13?"

"208, un. When you multiply 16 and 3 together and 16 by 10, in the end you need to add 48 and 160 together. 208."

"Oh…" Sakura smiled a little. "I see it now! Basically, when multiplying two two-digit numbers together, you first multiply the first number by the second digit of the second number, then by the first digit, add a 0 to the end of the second number, and then add them! Thank you, Deidara-kun!"

"Uh, sure, Sakura," Deidara said before getting back to work on the packet.

Sakura smiled.

––––––»

"I swear to God…I thought he was stupid before, but this is just plain ridiculous, un," Deidara commented, staring at Hidan from afar.

"Well, I _did_ say anything…right?" Kisame sighed, pressing a hand to his forehead.

"Un, anything, but you didn't tell me he went for _flowers._"

"Just…be happy it's not a tree."

"…A _what_?"

Kisame coughed. "Oh look, Deidara! He's on the second part of it!"

"Un?" Deidara returned his vision to the silver-haired boy.

Hidan cackled insanely, fingers clenched around the stem of the plant as he pulled it out of the ground, flinging it upwards afterwards. He laughed, arms thrown up over his head, as the flower fell towards the ground. Once the white blossom was on the ground again, he knelt down and began stabbing it with his pencil.

"…Kisame. He just threw it up and let it fall. And now he's stabbing it with a _pencil_, un," Deidara muttered, staring in disdain at Hidan.

"He's never used a pencil before…"

"But he's sacrificed plants before," he scoffed, glaring.

"Yes."

"A tree."

"Once…he got in trouble with principal Tsunade for it. He brought an axe to school."

"He brought an _axe_?"

"Yeah, he was trying to chop it down and then chop it into smaller pieces, but he got caught before it fell."

"…Is there anything _else_ I should be aware of that he 'sacrifices,' un?"

"I think it's just plants and small animals…sometimes fish and food…"

"Even ramen?"

"…Sort of…he throws the bowl to the ground and then stomps on it. He hit Sasori-san with the broth and part of the bowl, though, so I don't know if he does it anymore. Since he…wasn't in the best of shape afterwards…"

"Sa…sori…"

"Oh–I, er, mean Itachi-san…"

Hidan looked up from his flower, noticing the two staring at him. Hastily, he sprung up and sprinted over. "Hey! Kisame–Whoa, new guy! Seriously, I still can't believe you asked redhead out! That's like…suicide!"

A glare melted into Deidara's gaze as he looked into purple eyes. "Do me a favor, _Hidan_. Next time when you sacrifice your ramen, hit him directly."

"What?! Are you insane?!" Hidan gawked before shaking it off. "No way, blondie! You know what he'd do then? Beat the living shit out of me and then torture me with his Goddamn science language! I swear to Jashin, he nearly crushed my _pe_–!"

"Did someone say penis?" Sai asked, popping in. "Hidan-san, are you finally admitting you don't have one?"

"Goddamn it, no I'm not you stalker!" Hidan snarled, redirecting his anger on the newcomer. "Why do you want to know about my penis in the first place?! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Well, the way you're acting strongly suggests you don't have one…" Sai answered, head tilting. "May I see it?"

"No way! I'm not some strip club, so _no_, I'm not going to pull down my pants in the middle of everywhere to show off my penis!"

"Is it that small?"

"It is not small!"

"How do you know?"

"I think I know the Goddamn size of my own penis, thank you very much!"

Deidara coughed as the two argued more, eye twitching dangerously. "Ah…Kisame, I'm…going to leave now, un…"

"…I think that's a good idea…" Kisame nodded, face somewhat tainted with disgust.

"Is it okay if I call you 'No Penis-san?'"

"Is it okay if I shove this pencil up your ass so hard no amount of painkillers will ever make the pain go away?!"

"Oh, um…" Sai had caught sight of Deidara, eyes focused in thought. "New Student-san, can you take care of–?"

"How come _he_ doesn't get one of your stupid-ass nicknames?!" Hidan snarled, pointing a finger at the blond.

"Hey, Hidan-kun! Sai-kun! Get back to my class immediately!" Iruka shouted, sticking his head out of the window of the math room.

"No way in hell!" Hidan yelled back before running away.

Iruka sighed, catching sight of Anko in the distance. "Anko! Anko, can you catch him for me?"

The woman stared for a few moments before catching sight of the escaping Hidan, charging after him afterwards. "Hey! You again! Leave those squirrels alone!"

"You leave _me_ alone, woman!" Hidan countered, not pausing his sprint.

"…So…what do we do now, un?" Deidara asked, staring at the disappearing gym teacher and student.

"…Who knows…" Kisame answered, looking oddly at Hidan.

"Well, I'm going back into class, Deidara-kun, Kisame-san." Sai smiled, head cocking as he jogged to the door leading back into the school.

"…He didn't come up with any degrading nicknames?" Kisame questioned, earning himself a confused glance.

"What do you mean?"

"Sai usually gives people very…demeaning nicknames." The taller boy watched Sai disappear. "It's…_unusual_ when he doesn't."

"…I guess he was in a good mood? Un?"

"…He's _always_ in a good mood."

"Ah…yeah, I guess you're right."

––––––»

"No, Sasuke, I did _not_ knock Itachi-san out, take a sample of his blood, take it to the nearest hospital and then have them check it just to see if he's on steroids or not."

"That's your loss, Deidara-kun," Sasuke growled, eyes narrowing. "He is on steroids!"

"He is _not_ on steroids!" Deidara snapped back, clenching his fist. "Why are you obsessed with that, un?"

"Because he's a dirty cheater and I _will_ expose him!" The Uchiha shot back, irises sparking.

"Class!" Ibiki roared over the hum of chattering teens, standing at attention at the front of the room. Once the area was silent and all eyes were on him, he began once again. "Now! We will review what we went over yesterday. What is the thing that helps your body by nourishing–?"

"_Steroids_!" Sasuke shouted out, eyes wide.

"Incorrect!" Ibiki barked, whipping a finger at Sasuke. "Sit back down in your seat, Uchiha! And next time come to my class with a _brain_!"

Ino gasped, disbelief written all over her face. _Sasuke just got a question wrong…!_

_It's official…he's obsessed…_ Deidara muttered to himself, eyes rolling. A spark jolted his brain as he remembered the mini-lesson from a certain redhead two days earlier: "___Vitamins_ are compounds that help nourish your body."

"…Vitamins, un?"

"Correct!" Ibiki's lips curled upwards slightly. "Now, Deidara, can you give me an example of a vitamin? And I don't mean the pansy way either! So no cheating and saying 'Vitamin A!' or 'Vitamin B!', got it?"

"Un…" Deidara paused to think, trying to remember what else Sasori had said.

"_Vitamins are compounds that help nourish your body__, such a vitamin A, or retinol, which helps you grow and helps your vision in darkness, or perhaps vitamin B, like thiamine or riboflavin, that helps metabolize carbohydrates."_

He blinked, the memories returning. "Retinol…it helps your body grow and also helps your vision, un."

"Right! Now, _you_…"

Deidara sighed, disgust slowly creeping up onto his features. _I can't believe I had to have his help with this…_

"Since it's _obvious_ we're learning about _vitamins_ first," Ibiki growled, briefly glaring at Sasuke, "can anyone repeat to me the _pansy_ way you would say the names of the vitamins?"

_He should meet up with Mitarashi-sensei…_ Deidara thought to himself, scowling. _They definitely _act_ like each other…_

"No one? Fine, take out your notebooks!" The teacher waited until his request was fulfilled. "The first one is vitamin A! Vitamin A consists of retinoids, retinol, as Deidara said, and carotenoids."

"And how exactly do you spell that?" Shikamaru asked, yawning.

"Figure it out, Nara!" Ibiki snapped before continuing. "Now, vitamin B1 is Thiamine! Vitamin B2 is Riboflavin, and B3 is Niacin and niacinamide. Those are the vitamins we'll be learning about first: we'll worry about the rest of vitamin B and vitamins C, D, E and K later."

_Great…more confusing words…_ The blond glared at the notes he had written down.

"Morino-sensei!" Ino raised her hand. "Are we going to have a test on these names?"

"I wasn't planning to, but since you want one so badly, I guess I could make one!" Ibiki smirked, causing Ino to flinch.

"Sorry…" she muttered indistinctly as she felt the piercing glowers of her classmates.

"So now, since Yamanaka wants one so much, we will have a test on the names of vitamins A, B1, B2, and B3 in two days! Study and you'll do fine!"

_Even more great…_ Deidara scowled, glowering deeper at the names of the vitamins on his paper.

––––––»

"So you have a test in two days about the scientific names of vitamins A, B1, B2, and B3?" Naruto blinked.

"Un…" Deidara sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Lucky for me though, I already memorized all of them besides B3…"

"Really? How?"

Deidara froze, eye twitching slightly. _Oh, shit…_

"I, uh…have a good memory…un," he answered, coughing.

"Oh? Then you'll do really well! If you know three out of four, the worst you can do is get a 75 percent, so you'll pass at least!" The other blond grinned.

"Ah…yeah." Deidara strained a grin back.

"Well, I'm going to head off to lunch!" Naruto announced, already jogging off. "I'm starving! See you there, Deidara-kun!"

The newest student sighed, watching the other go. How did he always have so much energy?

"D-Deidara-kun…"

Deidara turned back, blinking. "Sakura?"

"U-Um…hi…l-look…" Sakura looked away, her face flushed slightly. "I-I know that we just only met, and you're new, but…"

"Un?"

Sakura's face stained red as she bowed, announcing out, "Deidara-kun, will you please go out with me?"

"Wha–?" Deidara blinked. "I…I guess I could, Sakura."

"Really?" The pink-haired girl stood straight up, eyes wide. "Deidara-kun, thank you so much!"

"S-Sure, un." Deidara smiled as Sakura ran into his arms, running his fingers through her pink locks.

"Thank you…" Sakura repeated, nestling her face into his chest. "Thank you, Deidara-kun…"

* * *

Agh, the DeiSaku! -bangs head against desk-  
Yeah, it might seem a bit early for any 'relationships' to start, but I got brain-dead for any other events to happen before, and I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer as I tried to think of one, so...  
There's a reason for why I wrote this event. Believe it or not. Eeg.  
Lol, Sasuke and his steroids...the next chapter will be up faster than this one. I can promise you that.

～Arrina


	5. Mistake or Not? Part 2

Hi again! Kind of a short chapter, but I seriously couldn't bring myself to write more... xX;  
This chapter isn't funny. Or, at least I don't think so. Nope. It's one whole violence chapter: most likely the only fighting in the entire story. And I'm not good at writing fight scenes, though...my friend said it was good, but I...don't think so. xX  
Uh, warnings: violence, swearing, crappiness...argh...and author hating the chapter..._a lot_...  
End of the day.

* * *

"Damn him!" Deidara swore as he slammed his locker shut. Sasori had, once again, pissed him off, figuring out that acting all innocent and provoking got under Deidara's skin quite well. Even at the end of the day, the redhead's taunting words still buzzed around Deidara's mind like an annoying gnat or mosquito.

"_Aw, come on, brat, you don't want gray hair do you? That'd be rather __embarrassing__, don't you think?"_

"_You are really the biggest ass I have ever met, un!"_

"_You flatter me."_

"_That wasn't a compliment!"_

"_You get flustered so easily. Learn to calm down, okay?"_

"_Asswipe!"_

"I'm not in the mood, Kiba!" Deidara snarled as the brunette tried to approach him.

"Geez, fine, if you wanna be like that!" Kiba huffed, placing his hands on his hips.

A sigh broke through Deidara's mouth. _Calm down already…you've just got to find something that gets under _his_ skin…but what? Dammit, he's like a tetherball! You can hit him as much as you want, but it never hurts him and all he does is come back and hit you even harder!_

Sunlight shone down from the clear blue sky as the newest student walked out of the building. He glared at the ground, kicking a rock that had unfortunately been placed in his path.

_Okay, focus on something else…homework…_ Deidara thought as he paused his saunter to think some more. _I finished math…science is just to study…English…nothing. History, nothing…okay: science. That third vitamin whatever…B3…was, uh…_ The blue-eyed boy mentally kicked himself. _A is retinol; B1 is…thiamine…B2 is riboflavin…B3…B3…niacin? Yeah, sure. Let's go with that._

A group of students were clustered in a bunch, chattering away. Some others were just standing, as if in deep thought, while others were already walking away.

Suddenly, he caught sight of pink hair, blinking. "Sakura?"

She turned at a soft call of her name, her face brightening as she saw Deidara.

"Deidara-kun! You wouldn't mind walking with me home, would you?" she called, waving.

"N…No, not at all," Deidara responded, trotting over. _Does this mean I'll meet…?_

"Today was sure rough, huh?" Sakura asked, wiping her forehead as they started walking together.

"Un…"

"Iruka-sensei gave some pretty tough problems; but they weren't a problem for you, of course."

"No, not–"

"So the shit's with you today, huh? Heh, not that it'll help much, but whatever makes you happy."

Deidara froze, head turning to have blue eyes meet silver.

Sakura backed up from the redhead as he detached himself from the brick wall and walked over, her eyes narrowed.

A smirk was painted on Sasori's lips as he sauntered towards the two. "Ready for your daily beating, bitch?"

The blond quickly moved in front of the girl, taking the blow to his nose for her.

"Deidara-kun!" Sakura exclaimed, eyes wide with horror.

Blue eyes glared at Sasori, before Deidara leapt forward, catching him guard. The two tumbled in the grass for a few seconds, until Deidara came out on top, his hands pinning the other's arms down and his knees pressing down on Sasori's knees.

"Oh? I didn't know you swung that way, _Deidara,_" Sasori purred mockingly, eyes narrowing and smirk growing.

"Don't play with me, asswipe!"

"Mm, but you amuse me _so_ much. It's rather hard to be angry with you now."

"Get serious already! You Goddamn, uncaring bitch!"

Sasori chuckled, tilting his head. "Do you want me serious?"

"Wha–?" Deidara didn't have time to think or even finish his sentence before a leg slammed into his stomach, leaving him breathless.

"Next time, think about what you're doing before you actually do it, _shit,_" Sasori snorted, standing up and brushing his legs off, coldness returning to his voice.

"I…" Deidara breathed hard, trying to regain his lost wind, struggling to stand up. "I…_hate_ you…un…!"

"Really?" The redhead paused. "I'm so flattered."

"You…can't be serious…un!"

"Didn't you just ask me to be?"

Deidara's body trembled with anger, eyes narrowed into slits of hate. "I've had enough of your bullshit, un!"

Sasori's eyes widened as Deidara's fist rammed into his face, causing him to stumble backwards.

Pants streamed out of the taller teen's mouth as he glowered at the other, watching every movement.

"Now you've done it…" Sasori dragged his hand over his mouth, slowly lifting his head. "You're not going to get away with that, shit. I'm going to beat you down until there's nothing left of you."

Sakura gasped, stepping forward. "Deidara-kun! Run away! Please!"

"Is that supposed to be a _threat_?" the blond hissed, bracing himself.

"Why don't you _find out_?" Sasori snarled as he flashed forward, seeing the look of bewilderment before his fist connected harshly with the other's cheek, forcing him to the ground.

Deidara had no time to strike back, as a foot collided with his stomach, blood pushing out of his mouth. He rolled out of the way of the second blow, quickly grabbing a hold of Sasori's leg and whipping it out from under him, causing him to fall onto his back heavily.

A sharp cry of pain jolted from the shorter male, his head leaning backwards and exposing his neck, which Deidara took no time in getting his hand around. Sasori's mouth opened in an attempt at getting air, fingers of his right hand reaching up and digging into the offending limb's wrist.

The blue-eyed boy hissed out as sharp fingernails ripped down the skin of his wrist, releasing Sasori's neck immediately to escape from the damaging nails. He retreated back a few steps, holding the bleeding joint tenderly.

Sasori took the moment to stand back up, hate sparking in his eyes. He raised his leg and swiftly crashed it into the other's side, panting afterwards.

Deidara felt the impact shiver up his body like electric sparks, mouth opening in a cry. After the other's foot had left, he stood as well, panting and glaring. Blood trickled down from his nose and mouth; the deep nails marks on his wrist were crying blood as well. A few bruises were scattered over his body, and he saw that his opponent wasn't in the best of moods.

"Heh…" He laughed darkly. "Not even a few minutes into this fight and we both already look like trash…"

"Don't try to be funny, shit…" Sasori snarled weakly, tenderly rubbing the redness around his neck. "I'm not finished with you yet."

"Tch." As much as he hated to admit it, the blond knew that Sasori was in better shape than he was, even if it wasn't by much. The only blows he had gotten were a crash on his back and one lucky punch to his jaw. The only advantage Deidara had was the fact of his opponent still trying to catch his breath, but it was apparent that Sasori was a fast recoverer.

Taking a deep breath, he rushed forward, catching Sasori off guard. He grabbed onto Sasori's red locks and rammed his head into the ground, ears drinking in the sound of pain that was given in answer. Hastily, he moved his foot to under the other's left leg and lifted it up, trying to force it down on the other side.

Sasori grit his teeth together and tried to flip over onto his back, crying out once again as the blond prevented him from doing so, pressing down on his leg harder. Reaching up, he grasped Deidara's neck tightly and forced him down onto the ground next to the redhead. Sasori stood up, wincing at the agony that rumbled up his left leg.

Deidara's eyes squeezed shut, fists tightening to help endure the pain. Even though the last traces of searing flames up his spine hadn't washed away, he shot up, nailing Sasori in the chin.

Sasori hissed, left arm shooting out and digging into the already wounded wrist, gaining a cry of hurt in return.

Deidara kicked the other's feet out from under him, and in a flash gripped his throat and lifted him back up, nails piercing into the soft flesh.

Teeth met harshly together as Sasori was still trying to recover from the painful tremors traveling up his spine while at the same time trying to breathe. A shout burst from his throat as he was thrown off to the side, landing roughly on his already injured left leg.

Trembles slightly shivered up the newest student's arm at being strained to lift something that heavy. He walked over slowly, glaring at equally glaring silver eyes, noticing how Sasori's posture looked much like a crouching tiger.

And with that the tiger pounced.

Deidara yelped out as he was tackled down, all five nails of Sasori's right hand ripping down the blond's left arm, tearing uniform and skin. He kicked his offender off of him, struggling to stand up as he watched the other male clutch his wounded leg. A regretful look passed on Deidara's face before he walked over to Sasori, met with a glare. With only a short hesitation, he slammed his foot down onto the silver-eyed teen's throbbing limb.

A scream resounded through Sasori's's throat as agony crashed through his leg like a waterfall. He bit down onto his own wrist to try and ebb away the pain, eyes nailing shut as he rested his head down onto the ground.

The newest student stared down indifferent as he ground his foot down harder, rewarded with another yell as Sasori's teeth broke the skin on his wrist and blood freely leaked down the joint. He saw the rose-eyed male's other arm try and wrap around his ankle, and hastily stomped down on it, earning another yell from Sasori.

"Give it up, ass…" Deidara muttered, looking down at the other. "You've lost, un…"

"N…Never…" Sasori seethed, eyes narrowing. "I…don't have my reputation…for nothing…!"

"Un…is that how you're going to play it…?" The blond crushed his foot down on the trapped wrist; his eyes widening as no yell was accompanied.

Sasori removed his bitten wrist from his mouth, successfully capturing one of the taller student's ankles and yanking it from under him, watching as his assaulter fell. He thrust himself forward, now straddling Deidara's chest. One of the redhead's hands gripped the front of the other's uniform, the other clenching into a fist and slamming into his cheek.

Deidara felt his face going numb, as it was beat upon once more, more blood flowing from his nose. Instinctively, he reached up and blocked the next blow from reaching its target, although he wasn't prepared for a knee thundering into his gut.

Having his first assault sent to the graveyard, Sasori switched to his plan B, and stood up shakily, stomping down, though somewhat weakly, on Deidara's stomach. It signaled the end of the rose-eyed teen's attack, pants streaming out of the boy's mouth.

He stumbled backwards, inhaling sharply as he felt weight being pressed onto his bad leg.

Breathing heavily, Deidara stood up shakily as well, glaring into his opponent's eyes fiercely and ignoring the excruciating pain pounding on his gut, coughing up blood and wiping it on his hand. He knew the attacks were weak compared to if Sasori was at full strength, and he had gotten lucky.

"You done yet, un?" He smirked weakly, coughing one last time.

"Of course not…" the ash-rose-eyed student fumed, eyes narrowing.

"Stop!" Sakura interrupted, running over to prevent the two from getting at it again, tears streaming down her face. "Please, Deidara-kun, no more fighting! Please!"

"Stay out of this, you bitch!" Sasori snarled before elbowing her in the face, glaring deeply as she fell backwards, unconscious.

"You bastard!" Deidara lunged at the other boy, pinning him down once again. "What the hell is wrong with you, un?! Hitting a girl! What has Sakura ever done to you that you have to constantly hit her?!"

Ragged breaths of air streamed out from Sasori's mouth, having to be filtered through his teeth that were clenched together. "So much, Deidara…she's caused me so much pain, and you wouldn't know!"

Deidara froze, eyes wide. A fist suddenly shot into his cheek, and he fell off to the side, eyes closing. When they reopened, he saw the other boy walking away, one hand gingerly holding the crimson-cloaked wrist. Frost seemed to cover Deidara's body as he saw the limp in Sasori's once powerful stride, marring the once proud image. He quickly stood up, racing after the other boy as best he could, forgetting about Sakura.

"Sasori-san, un!"

"Get the hell away from me, dammit!" Sasori snarled, stopping his retreat and leaning all his weight on his right leg. "Just leave me alone!"

"Sasori-san, I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean–!"

"Why are you apologizing, you Goddamn shit? Go away already!"

"But Sasori-san, y-you're–!"

"Dammit, you're so annoying! I said go away, so _go away_!"

"Y…You could come to my house, un…m-my mom can help you get patched up and all, so…"

Sasori stiffened, head whipping around as he snapped out, "I don't want your damn pity! Go away, shit, just go away and leave me alone!"

Deidara's eyes widened as he saw more than just physical pain stabbing at the other boy's eyes, even as he was limping away. He felt his lungs seem to fill with water as he watched the silver-eyed teen stagger out of sight, and something like guilt pierce at his heart as the image of torment trapped within Sasori's eyes haunted his mind.

* * *

I hate my bad luck. Right after I wrote this chapter, I went bowling with my band for a fundraiser...and somehow managed to injure my left leg and right arm. Joy. They are killing me. It's karma I tell you. Stupid karma...  
Um, yeah, Deidara's not too good at tetherball or whatever that game is called...hence the Sasori-tetherball comparison.  
Heh, a tiny SasoDei-ish moment...but I can assure you, they are nowhere near getting together. It's not happening anytime soon. xP

～Arrina


	6. Unforeseen Actions

Here we are on chapter 6. Cram chapter: meaning I fit a whole day into it (And failed).  
Konan appears at last. :3 She...kinda acts like Szayel Aporro from Bleach did in the most recent episode (159), unfortunately. I'm going to try and change that in the future, though.  
Uh, yes, this does mean that Deidara's missing his left sleeve now as well. o-o Didn't expect that, but oh well.

* * *

"Deidara!"

Said male looked away as he felt the gaping stares of his classmates as he walked into the room. Slowly, he made his way over to his seat, trying to ignore the bewildered gawk from Kisame and the slightly wide eyes of Itachi.

"Deidara, what happened?" Kisame asked, straightforward, eyeing the nasty-looking bruise splattered on the blond's left cheek and the gauze bandages scaling his whole left arm and around his right wrist.

"I…just…fell down some stairs, un…" Deidara mumbled, sitting down and looking at the ground. "Mom accidentally left her jacket at the top of them, and I wasn't looking where I was going, and I slipped."

"Then why is your sleeve torn," Itachi cut in, eyes narrowing in suspicion, "and gauze bandages all the way up your arm? It's not broken, I can tell by the way you move it, which means it isn't sprained, either."

"Un…" Deidara swallowed, hoping the black-haired boy wouldn't take off the bandages and see the five jagged scars. "M-My mom's really overprotective. She wanted me to keep them on, since I landed on it. And…she tore the sleeve off to put the bandages on, since she was in such a hurry."

"Do you feel alright?" the blue-haired student asked, quickly adding on, "I mean, you're not in pain or anything?"

"No."

"That's good."

Deidara felt eyes on him, and he looked to his right, seeing Sakura looking at him worriedly. He quickly looked away, returning his attention to Itachi.

"So…Itachi-san…how're you so good in English?"

––––––»

"Deidara-kun! Come with me!" Sakura hastily pulled the blond out of the math room.

"H-Hey! Sakura-san?" Iruka stammered, blinking.

"We'll only be a few seconds, Iruka-sensei!" the girl called back before shutting the door.

"S-Sakura, un!" Deidara protested as he was dragged out of class. "What are you doing?"

"Deidara-kun, I saw you in health," Sakura said firmly, looking at the blue-eyed male's covered arm. "All these wounds were because of _him_. Let me see."

"No, Sakura–"

"_Let me see_."

Hesitantly, Deidara began to unwind the gauze around his limb, looking away once it was fully off.

"Oh…God…" Sakura stared in horror, head shaking.

Five jagged bolts of lightning trailed down the blond's arm from a bit below the shoulder to the middle of his forearm, each one a dusky red.

"He…!" She hastily gripped the injured arm, gaining a wince from its owner. "He's a monster…!"

"Sakura, he's–"

"He damaged your stomach, right?" Without an answer, Sakura released the limb and reached out to lift the front of the boy's shirt, raising her unoccupied hand to her mouth at the sight of the large purple and blue bruise residing before her eyes.

"I'm fine, so–"

"Deidara-kun, this is serious!" she interrupted, looking into Deidara's blue eyes sternly. "We-We should go show Principal Tsunade this! I mean, look what he did to you! We could get him expelled from this school, maybe even sent to–!"

"No, Sakura! Listen to me, un!" Deidara snapped, averting his gaze when he received a shocked look. "Sakura…I'm not going to do anything about this, and you won't either."

"What?!" Sakura spluttered, blinking in bewilderment. "Deidara-kun, what–?!"

"_I_ was the one who started the fight. Don't forget." Deidara muttered, beginning to rewrap the bandages around his arm. "I don't get, then…why _he_ should take the blame."

"E-Excuse me?" Sakura stared dumbly. "Deidara-kun, pardon my language, but even if it was _you_ who started the fight, _he_ still beat the living _hell_ out of you!"

"And I sprained his leg and probably gave him a bruised back."

"But–!"

"Enough already. You can't do anything to him unless I'm there agreeing with you. So forget about it, un." Deidara turned back to the classroom, opening the door and walking in.

"Deidara…kun…" Sakura stared as the other disappeared into the room to his seat.

––––––»

"You wanna sit out, Deidara?" Anko asked, looking over the him.

"Un, well…"

"I had another kid who had to sit out as well the class just before yours. Nasty sprain he had there, in his leg. He tried to be all tough and run anyways, but it wasn't long 'til he finally succumbed. I tried to get him to go to the nurse…whoever it is, but he refused, saying he was okay. Heh, but it really was everything _but_ okay! You should've seen that sprain! It was almost as if…something heavy was dropped on it and then dropped a few more good times!"

Deidara froze, eyes washing over in guilt.

Fortunately, the teacher didn't notice. "…You wouldn't know anything about it, would you? Since you're both pretty slammed from what I see…"

"No, un."

"Really?" Anko sighed, scratching the back of her head. "Well, you can sit out this class, just so you know."

"Thank you, Mitarashi-sensei."

"Yeah, yeah. Just get better soon, okay? I don't want to give you a bad grade because you can't participate."

"Un…"

––––––»

"Hey, I remember you!"

Deidara turned, met with a blue-haired girl. "You do, un?"

"Yeah." Konan smiled, tilting her head. "You were the one who had the guts to ask Sasori out."

"Saso…ri…" Deidara felt something pain within him, lowering his gaze to the floor.

"Hey, hey!" Konan held up her hands sympathetically. "No need for the scary face! It's okay, really!"

"Sasori-san! Is he alright, un?" Deidara burst out, catching the other off guard.

"What? Oh, uh…" Konan blinked, pausing. "I…really don't know. I haven't seen him yet today."

"Is that so…" Deidara looked away.

"You two get into a fight? From what I heard, you're both pretty…you know…"

"U…Un…"

"Really?" Konan frowned. "It looks like…he really did a number on you. You mind if I take a look?"

Uneasiness quickly seeped up onto Deidara's face, trying to decide whether to allow the girl to see his scars. _Well…she _is_ in the same group as him…_

Konan solemnly unwrapped the bandages from around Deidara's wrist, inhaling as she saw the deep nail marks. "Ouch…"

Swallowing, Deidara looked away as the other redid the bandages before setting to work on his other arm.

"Oh, wow…" Konan winced as she saw the long scars, looking around to see if anyone was watching. "You must've gotten him really angry, Deidara-kun. I know how to deal with what he does, though. If you want, I could go to my locker and get you some painkillers or–"

"No thanks," Deidara responded, looking at the now shocked female. "I sprained his leg badly. If I'm in pain, it's nothing compared to his, un."

"A fair one, huh?" Konan said, bringing a finger to her lips. "We haven't had one of those in a long time. Well, if you ever need anything, you can just ask me, okay?"

"Un…sure…Konan-san?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry!" Konan laughed in embarrassment, taking the side of her blouse that had "ｺﾅﾝ! " on it and showing it to the boy. "Yes, I'm Konan, the fourth member to be accepted into Akatsuki."

"Is that how you actually write your name?"

"Nope. It's actually written like this–" The girl took out her notebook, writing down the characters "小南" in neat handwriting. "I just wrote it like that because I wanted to write it different for once."

"Mm…"

"Something wrong?"

"N-No, I was just…"

Empathy clouded Konan's irises as she patted Deidara on the shoulder. "Sasori's a strong guy, trust me. He'll be fine. Even if it's a really bad sprain, he'll get through it, I know he will: he's stubborn like that. Don't worry. I'm sure he wouldn't want your pity anyways: not to be rude or anything. It's just how he is."

"But still…" Deidara protested, cut off by a hand lightly touching his head.

"If you want, I can give you his phone number. That way, you'll always be able to check up on him."

"…He…would kill me if I ever called him, un…"

"Really?" Konan sighed, folding her arms over her chest. "He surely is an obstinate one, isn't he…"

Deidara nodded.

"What if you offer him your help? If he acts like an ass and refuses, just tell him to shut it."

"U-Un?"

"It's the only way into his thick head." Konan chuckled, placing a hand on her hip. "He's really tender at heart, though. He has his moments."

"…Thank you, Konan-san, un. I'll try what you said. If I can find him, that is."

"Then I'll see you later!" Konan smiled, running off. "Bye, Deidara-kun! Good luck!"

––––––»

"Are you sure you'll alright?" Ino asked, looking worriedly at the male.

"Un, I'm fine…" Deidara nodded, earning himself a sigh from her.

"Well, okay then…get your mom to look to see if nothing's actually sprained or broken, okay? I'm going to walk home with Sakura."

"I will." Deidara sighed, watching his friend disappear into the crowd to look for the pink-haired girl.

He looked at the ground, biting his bottom lip. Sasori hadn't been in art class, and Deidara hated to admit it, but it made the class rather…boring. _Mitarashi-sensei said he had been in her class, though…did he leave early? He wasn't in lunch either…_

Suddenly, when he looked up, he saw a redhead against a wall of the school some ways off.

––––––»»

"You look pretty beat up, my precious Sasori-kun," Orochimaru purred, smirking at the cornered boy. "Who was it that did this to you? I really must thank him."

"Bastard…"

"Now, now, there's no need for such _language_, Sasori-kun." The black-haired teen reached out and traced Sasori's jaw with a long fingernail, rewarded with a shiver. "Looks like you'll have to give up your title of 'school tough guy'…hmm, _orphan_?"

Sasori's eyes widened, his whole body stiffening.

"That's right, darling, let pain overcome your body…you just can't handle the truth, can you?" Orochimaru's hand slowly stroked the other boy's cheek, a chuckle vibrating from his throat as his arm was slapped away.

"You…bastard…!" Sasori seethed, anger erupting on his features. "You dare insult me–?!"

"Now, don't forget, Sasori-kun dear." Pale fingers forcefully caught the redhead's chin and tugged him halfway from the wall, snarling lips just centimeters away from Orochimaru's. "…You are no match for me in your current state."

The silver-eyed of the two glowered at the other, lip curling.

Orochimaru laughed softly, slipping his tongue from his mouth and licking Sasori's cheek, gazing in amusement as he winced and squirmed backwards against the wall.

"Oh, Sasori-kun, you never fail to amuse me," he murmured, sliding forward and pressing his knee in between Sasori's legs.

Sasori's mouth opened in a gasp, eyes widening as he tried to push himself away.

"Now, I'm going to get you back for–"

"N-No…"

"Hmm?" Orochimaru paused, head cocking.

"He…he'll…"

"He's not here, precious. Give up, okay?"

Sasori's eyes shut in defeat, grinding his teeth together.

"That's right, Sasori-kun, you–"

"Leave him alone!"

Orochimaru's head turned to the right just in time for Deidara's fist to connect with his face, flinging him backwards.

"S-Sasori-san, un…are you…alright…?" Deidara asked, turning to the redheada.

"You…!" Sasori breathed out, eyes wide.

"My, my." Orochimaru chuckled, walking back over and wiping his cheek. "You look rather beaten too, New Student-san. Don't tell me it was _you_ who did this to my wonderful little Sasori-kun?"

"_Yours_?" Deidara spat, bracing himself. "It didn't look like Sasori-san was too _happy_ about you being near him! What were you doing to him anyways?"

"Why, Deidara-kun!" The golden-eyed boy rushed forward and smashed the newest student's back into the wall. "I'm only going to repay him the favor. You see, Sasori-kun has caused me _so_ much pain, and it's only fair that I get him back, don't you think?"

"Sasori-san has caused many people pain, un," Deidara growled coldly, glaring at the other.

"Even so…" Orochimaru backed up so he was standing in front of the ash-rose-eyed boy. "Well, how about I strike you a deal, Deidara-kun? I leave Sasori-kun alone…and _you_ join my group, hmm?"

"What?" Deidara's eyes widened, walking a step away from the wall.

"Come on, I'd say it's a pretty good deal." Orochimaru smirked, head tilting. "How can you refuse?"

Deidara stared as Orochimaru extended his hand. Shakily, he raised his own to complete the deal.

"Don't do it, Deidara!"

He stopped just as his hand was about to touch Orochimaru's, withdrawing it immediately and staring in confusion at Sasori.

"Don't do it!" Sasori repeated, eyes narrowing. "His group is against us–Against the Akatsuki! If you join him you'll be against everyone: Itachi, Kisame, even Hidan–"

"_You_ need to shut up." Orochimaru interrupted frostily, quickly reaching out and dragging his nail down the ash-rose-eyed boy's wounded left leg.

Sasori's eyes widened, a scream ripping through his throat, hands quickly shooting down to clutch at the wound. The sudden movement forced pressure onto the limb, causing it to collapse under the weight, more pain sparking up as it was slammed into the ground.

A look of horror stuck to Deidara's face as another yell rippled from the redhead's mouth as he curled up and held his hurting leg close to him, eyes tightly shut and teeth grinding together. The blond glared with intense hate at Orochimaru, snarling out, "There's no way I'll join you! I'll never join someone who takes advantage of someone else's injury, un!"

"Mm…that's too bad, now isn't it?" Orochimaru sighed, halting his attempt to near the trembling redhead at the sight of the glower from Deidara. "Well, I'll leave you alone today, but only this one time. Don't get to used to it okay, _Sasori-kun_?"

Deidara glared at Orochimaru as he left, before turning his attention to Sasori. Gently, he sat Sasori up, wincing at the expression of agony.

"_Shit_…" Sasori hissed, pressing his forehead to his knee.

"Sasori-san…I'm going to need to you flatten out your leg…" Deidara muttered, starting to undo the bandages around his left arm.

"What…?" Sasori opened his eyes, an angry expression taking over his features. "Dammit, shit! I told you before, I don't want your Goddamn pity! Leave me alone, and _go_–!"

"Just shut up and let me help you!"

Sasori's mouth closed. He looked away with narrowed eyes, slowly trying to put his leg down, unable to prevent a small whimper from coming out and pulling the limb back to his chest.

"What happened to the 'tough guy?'" Deidara asked quietly, taking a deep breath before tenderly taking a hold of the leg and slowly lowering it flat, trying to ignore the gasps and cries that he got in return. "…It really is…a horrible sprain, un…"

"…Why…are you helping me?" Sasori asked quietly, as Deidara wrapped the bandages around his leg.

"I said before I disliked people who took advantage of another's injury…I meant it," Deidara answered, spiraling the white cloth around the knee. "I took advantage over your leg injury when we fought, and it's because of it that you got hurt by Orochimaru. This…is the least I can do to make it up to you."

"…" Sasori gazed at the ground, refusing to look at the other.

"…There's more to you than most see, Sasori-san," Deidara mumbled, finishing up the bandaging. "Many people don't see it, but I know there's something that's making you do what you do. I won't try and force it out of you, but I just thought you had the right to know…"

"…Well…anyways…thank you…for helping me…Deidara…"

Deidara's eyes widened as he looked up at the other. Quickly, he averted his gaze. "It's…not like this is going to change anything…you're still a callous ass, un…"

Sasori kept quiet, finally turning his head to look at the one who had helped him, watching as he stood up.

"Then…I'm going to go now, Sasori-san…" the blue-eyed teen said, turning and beginning to walk off.

"…!" Sasori's eyes widened slowly as he saw the blood that was dripping from Deidara's newly opened arm wounds that were once covered by the bandages on Sasori's leg. He looked down at his appendage with narrowed eyes. _Why…would he go so far…?_

_

* * *

_Another mini SasoDei moment. :3  
I can tell you right now that feelings have sparked for one of them, but they're very small, nothing big. The other still dislikes the other one like hell. Maybe not that much, but he doesn't think to highly of him. Yet.  
And if you're wondering about the rivalry between Orochimaru's group and Akatsuki? I...haven't thought of what it's over yet. They're not gangs though. Nope.

～Arrina


	7. Calming Waters

Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! (Or...day after/before Valentines Day...) :3  
Hidan returns in this chapter, but I don't think he's as funny as he was, since he's really not the main focus of the chapter. He's more of a...stepping stone. xPP  
Oh, also. Most (If not all) science information I get from Wikipedia, so it's not mine. o-o;; Forgot to mention that before, but yeah. Just so I don't get in trouble for plagerising or whatever...oh, but I did know that hemoglobin makes blood red.

* * *

"I'm going, Mom!" Deidara called before running out the door and closing it behind him. He sighed, relaxing until he heard the door slam open.

"Wait, Deidara! Answer this!"

_Oh, great…_ He turned around unenthusiastically, muttering out a forced, "What."

"89 times 43!"

Another sigh. "3827, un."

"Correct!" His mother smiled, waving. "Now have a good day at school, honey, and make sure you don't get into anymore fights, okay? I'll really call this kid's parents then."

"Okay, Mom."

The door shut, and Deidara spun back around and began his way to school once again. He zoned out as he walked, trying to remember the answers to the test he had on the names of vitamins A, B1, B2 and B3; no thanks to Ino. _Retinol, thiamine, riboflavin, niacin…got it._

"Goddamn stupid…"

Blue eyes blinked, breaking from the trance-like hypnosis. Deidara stood dumbfounded for a few moments before running forward, calling out, "Sasori-san?"

Sasori looked back with widened eyes. "…!"

"I…didn't know you walked to school this way, un," Deidara commented, seeing the surprised look fade away.

"Tch." The silver-eyed boy turned back around and restarted his walk.

Deidara noticed the bandages rewrapped around the redhead's leg, though he was still limping. "Sasori-san…why don't you get crutches for you leg?"

"_Crutches_? Funny."

"I'm serious! You're limping!"

"And you have a giant black bruise on your stomach, correct? Why don't you go get something for that, shit?"

"Because it's not affecting my life, un! It doesn't even hurt!"

"…Who says my leg hurts?"

"_You_ do. You're not walking on it, un."

Sasori glared defiantly at the other, lifting his sprained limb and slamming it down on the ground to spite the blond, immediately regretting his choice after. His eyes widened, just barely choking back a yell as he faltered on his feet, wrapped wrist beginning to reposition itself in its owner's mouth until a hand stopped it.

"Sasori-san, don't bite your wrist again!" Deidara intervened, pulling the joint away from Sasori's mouth and preventing him from falling. "It just got healed from the last time, didn't it?"

"It's…how I deal with pain, shit…you can't…stop me…!"

"Then bite mine."

The redhead stared at the other before spitting out, "Disgusting."

"I-I didn't mean that way, un!"

"_Bite me_."

"You're such a jackass! I didn't do anything to offend you!"

"Who gives a fuck?"

Deidara stared at the other for a few seconds. "…You know, I don't know if you're doing this on purpose or what, but you're using very…_sexual_ terms. It's like you're trying to flirt, un."

"What the hell?" Repulsion returned to Sasori's face. "Screw you, shit."

"See?" Deidara snapped.

"What's the problem? Are you turned on by it?"

"Of course not, you–!"

"Then shut up."

"It's sexual harassment!"

"Tch. Sexual harassment my ass. It's not sexual harassment unless you get turned on by it and you hate me, and since you're not getting a–"

"Dammit, can we just change the subject already?!"

"Oh? Don't tell me you _are_ getting a–"

"No I'm not, it's just that this is getting ridiculous, un!"

"Are you kidding me? You're _embarrassed_? Give me a break, brat, I learned this kind of crap when I was _seven_."

"What in the hell were they thinking teaching a _seven_-year-old about–?"

"Shut up, you're going to break my ears."

Deidara sighed, walking silently for several minutes. After a long period of time, he managed the guts to ask out loud, "Sasori-san…why weren't you in art or lunch yesterday?"

"Why? Did you miss me?"

"No. Art was just really…uninteresting." At a red eyebrow rising, Deidara added on quickly, "That Tayuya girl kept bitching about how art was for 'dumbfucks' and 'pansies,' and no one else is really…" He trailed off, looking away. "…Exceptional."

Sasori tilted his head. "If you're that desperate, I guess I can tell you."

"Un?"

"It wasn't because I was running away from you or anything. I was just fed up with teachers always asking me to go to the nurse. So I stayed away after science."

"…"

"I have science third, stupid."

"Like I would've known that!"

"Whatever."

"…What'd you do for the day?"

"Killed squirrels."

"What?"

"Did you actually believe that? Heh, you're stupider than I thought."

"What did you do then, asswipe?"

Sasori sighed. "Traipsed around like some homeless guy. It was _fascinating_."

"Weren't you hungry, un?"

"Of course not."

"Then–"

"Okay, look. Deidara." Sasori cut the other off, staring at him through the corners of his eyes. "Why are you so obsessed with talking to me?"

Deidara blinked in return. "You're interesting, un."

"_Interesting_?" Sasori echoed in disbelief, giving the taller boy an odd look. "…You have a screwed up mind."

"So do you for biting your wrist to ebb away pain."

"Tch."

The blue-eyed boy caught a glimpse of the school gates up ahead. "Sasori-san…what do you have first?"

"Music."

"With Kurenai-sensei, huh…"

"Who else?"

"Good point, un."

"…Shit, you might want to get your stupid self away from me now. We wouldn't want your little _friends_ seeing anything."

"…!" Deidara's face gained a surprised glaze as he looked at the redhead. "Right…"

"I'll make it to class fine, Orochimaru won't bother me, blah, blah, blah." Silver eyes rolled. "So go."

"Un…" The blond started to jog ahead, suddenly pausing and looking back. "Are you sure–?"

"_Go_."

––––––»

_Stupid Sasuke and his stupid steroids…_ Deidara thought bitterly to himself at his locker. _It's already after lunch, but his stupid ideas still annoy the hell out of me. Everything's about steroids with him: steroids and Itachi-san. I should just bring in some Goddamn steroids and shove them up Sasuke's more-annoying-than-shit–_

"…Deidara…"

He turned around, blinking, pausing his ranting of the younger Uchiha. "Sasori-san, un?"

The redhead turned away, eyes narrowed. "We had…homework in art, right?"

"Un…"

"…What was it?"

Deidara's eyes widened, mouth opening a little. _H-He's asking _me_, out of everyone else…?_

Sasori looked back at the taller student. "Well?"

"Oh…i-it was to bring in something to draw," Deidara said, flinching as he saw the look that clearly was screaming "_Shit_!" on the other's face. "B-But Asuma-sensei said we could share objects, so…you could use mine…if you want…"

The silver-eyed student looked at Deidara in shock, eyes wide. He hastily looked away once again, eyes narrowing back down. "…That would be…nice…"

"U-Un, okay." Deidara nodded, glancing away nervously for a second. "I'll tell Sensei we're sharing then…"

"…What is it anyways?" Sasori muttered. "Some kind of stupid jewelry box or something?"

"No…it's a model of an eagle…"

"What?" Sasori face was filled with pure interest, and Deidara could've sworn he had seen a flash of admiration and jealousy. "Where'd you get it?"

"My mom…she won it in a math contest, un."

"Is that so…" The redhead's face lost its fascinated expression.

Deidara noticed it, swiftly stating out, "Sasori-san, do you like eagles? Because, I mean…we have another one…if you want it…un…"

The other's body gave a slight twitch. Sasori looked away. "…Who said…I…I wouldn't want…you…"

_I'm guessing…that's his way of saying 'yes.'_ Deidara watched as the silver-eyed student fidgeted for a split second. "I can ask my mom. She'll probably be a bit stubborn, though, about giving it away, but I'm sure I can convince her."

Sasori looked back, an almost curious light in his irises. "…You'll do that?"

"Un! If I tell her it's for a good friend, I'm sure she'll allow it, un!" A smile curled at Deidara's lips. "Besides, I wouldn't be lying."

…_Good friend…?_ "You…don't have to."

Deidara blinked. "But I want to."

"…Then…I thank you."

It was Deidara's turn to look away. "You're so formal…loosen up."

Sasori glared slightly. "And you're too _stupid_, shit. _Smarten_ up."

"Back to your old callous asswipe routine, huh, Akasuna?"

"I'm surprised you still remember my nickname, brat," Sasori countered, lip curling. "What with _your_ microscopic brain and all."

"At least _I_ know art is fleeting, asshole!"

"Don't get me started on that, idiot!"

"Why? Because you know you'll lose, un?"

"As if!"

"_Hey_!"

The both of them turned to see Hidan sprint down the hallway towards outside, an axe clutched in his left hand.

"Great," Sasori spat, glaring as Anko thundered after the silver-haired boy. "Stupid bastard. He's supposed to perform his Goddamn 'rituals' around the start of the day and end, not in the middle. Dumb idiot probably lost track of time."

Deidara stared at the now vacant spot. "…Why did he have an _axe_, un?"

"Tch. Probably trying to cut down another tree." Sasori began to walk forward.

"Sasori-san, where are you going, un?"

"To stop him, obviously," Sasori replied nonchalantly. "Come watch if you're that bored and you don't mind being late. He makes the most entertaining faces when he's in pain."

Deidara did nothing for a few seconds before deciding to tag along, shadowing the other teen.

"What the _hell_ are you going to do with that thing, kid?!" Anko shouted, halting her run.

"Chop the living shit outta squirrels, duh!" Hidan yelled back, holding up the caught rodent and slicing its head off. "See?!"

"No weapons in school, brat!" Anko snapped angrily.

"I'm not _in_ school, idiot!" Hidan countered, slapping the limp body of the carcass with the blunt edge of the axe.

"Leave that dead squirrel alone already!"

He stared at the woman for a few moments before hitting the body once again.

"I mean it!"

A grin stretched Hidan's lips. He flipped the axe back around and began pummeling the dirtied flesh with the blade, leaving blood-dripping cuts up and down the animal's back. "Oh no! Look, I'm cutting the Goddamn squirrel! What will you do, _Sensei_? Throw a _stick_ at me?!"

"Why you–!"

"Let me handle this, Sensei." Sasori walked past the teacher, approaching the now blood splattered boy.

Hidan didn't seem to see the other, as he threw the carcass up into the air, holding the axe like a baseball bat and chopping through the corpse as it fell into place. Only then did he notice Sasori, and how some blood from the squirrel was headed straight towards him. "Oh _shit_."

The scarlet liquid made deep red stains on the once pure white fabric. Sasori looked down at the new spots marring his clothes, looking back up a moment later with an eerie smile curving at his mouth. "…Do you know, Hidan…what you just got on me?"

"…Blood, duh," Hidan answered, snorting. "I thought you were supposed to be _smart_, Aka–"

"And _blood_ is made up of white and red _blood cells,_" Sasori sneered, advancing forward. "Red blood cells are red because of _hemoglobin_, which is a metalloprotein. Don't know what that is? It's a protein that consists of a metal cofactor. The heme part of hemoglobin is synthesized in the mitochondria and cytosol of young red blood cells, while the globin part is synthesized in the ribosomes in cytosol. Creation then continues in the bone marrow; from the proerythroblast to the reticulocite to be exact. In most mammals, the nucleus is lost at this point, but–"

"Good fucking Jashin-sama!" Hidan screeched, dropping the weapon, "Okay, okay! I give up, I _give up_ redhead, so _shut_ up and spare my brain!"

"Do you deserve it?"

"Yes, Goddammit! You and your science talk drive me _nuts_!"

"Good." Sasori turned around and started striding away.

Deidara watched the whole thing, trying to keep a straight face at the expressions Hidan had been making.

"Well? Funny, right?" Sasori smirked as he walked past.

The blue-eyed student looked away. "I hate to admit it, but…yeah…"

A breath of amusement blew from Sasori's mouth. "Whatever. See you."

Deidara blinked, eyes widening as he turned to face the departing male. "U-Un…?"

_He didn't just…laugh…?_

_

* * *

_Yay for more mini SasoDei moments. :3 You can expect more in the future, though they're not that big.  
Now the other has some feelings started, by the way. They're still nothing great; I don't think that they're up to the "friend" level. xX;  
Don't ask why Hidan had an axe. Or why he was stabbing a flower before. I really have no idea. And I wrote it. o-o;  
Oh, and wth with Sasori being taller than Deidara. There's no way. ;-; It was so cute on EX2 that Sasori had to look up to Deidara when they fought...I got this moment when Sasori and Deidara just stood in front of each other, Sasori looking up and Deidara looking down...it was adorable. Until Deidara decided to be an ass and turn around and kick me across the arena. I beat the snot out of him after that. --;

～Arrina


	8. The Right Wrong Move

Heya, everyone! I know this might be early, but thanks to everyone who's reading this story and likes it. xD; Honestly, I thought it'd be bad and all, and no one would like it, but you guys proved me wrong.  
Tayuya is seriously Orochimaru's group's Hidan. Seriously. o-o;  
Oh, and all the eagle species I got from Wikipedia. 'Cause I'm a cheater like that.

* * *

"Does everyone have their object?" Asuma asked from the head of the room, quickly scanning over the tables in front of him. "Good. Now are there any questions?"

Tayuya's hand shot up like she was struck by lightning, her mouth beginning to open.

"Anyone _besides_ Tayuya-san who _doesn't_ have any comment related to how art is 'for pansy shitheads only?'"

No hands went up, the red-haired girl's arm slowly lowering, a deathly glare situated on her face.

"Then get started, class!"

Deidara glanced over at the redhead. "Sasori-san."

The silver-eyed boy was resting his chin on his forearms, staring at the perfect ceramic black eagle looking over its shoulder, perched on a tree branch.

"Sasori-san."

He didn't move, eyes glued to the clay raptor.

"Sasori-san, un!"

Sasori snapped up, blinking as he turned to the blond, eyes wide. "What?"

deidara looked away, trying to avoid the confused, almost childish, look on the other's face, informing, "Asuma-sensei told us to begin already, un."

"Mm…" The childlike expression quickly faded back into the features of sophistication. "Is that so…"

"Un."

He stole one last glance at the figure before picking up his pencil and beginning his rough sketch of the basic shape and direction of the bird.

"…Hey, Deidara."

Said boy looked up from his drawing, tilting his head at the usually taciturn Sasori. It had been a good ten minutes since the last time he had spoken. "Un?"

"Do you…have any others? The statues, I mean…"

"Besides the black eagle, you mean?" Deidara asked, continuing when he saw a nod. "Un, a lot. Why? Anything specific you want?"

"…Like what? Which ones?"

"My mom's an eagle fan, too, so she has a lot. It's not a complete collection, but it's pretty full."

"…No, never mind. I…don't impose on people."

"You're not imposing, un."

"…Then…"

"Un?"

"…List some. Some of them you have."

"I…don't have too good of a memory, Sasori-san. But we have…a bald eagle, a short-toed eagle, a white-bellied sea-eagle…another black eagle…a wedge-tailed eagle…"

"…Do you have a go–?" Sasori quickly cut himself off, turning away. "No, forget it."

"A golden eagle, un? No, sorry…we almost got one, though…"

"I didn't say golden eagle," Sasori huffed, eyes narrowing slightly. "I said…meant to say…grey…grey-headed fish-eagle."

"Then…we have that one."

"…How do you have so many?"

"I dunno, actually. Mom likes them a lot, so she works a lot to earn money to buy all these…Dad doesn't like it, but Mom insists, un."

"Wacky family you've got there."

"Un…I know."

"...What's yours…your favorite animal?"

Deidara blinked in surprise. "…Marbled polecat…"

A skeptical look passed onto the shorter teen's face. "You lie."

"They're pretty," Deidara protested.

"So?"

He sighed. "Fine, un…blue-eared glossy starling…"

Sasori looked puzzled. "I…haven't heard of that one."

"Really, un?"

"Really. Describe it."

"It's a…bird, un…"

"I know what a starling is. I meant the color."

"It's blue. And it's kinda…shiny. Although, they can, and usually do, have other colors blending on them like purples, greens and black."

"Oh?" Sasori's head tilted curiously. "Sounds rather _pretty_. Bring in a picture. I'm interested."

Deidara paused his sketching. "Wh-What, un?"

"You heard me."

"Sasori-san…why are you acting so…nice?"

Silver eyes widened. "Don't…flatter yourself, shit, you just caught me in a good mood."

"Alright!" Asuma interrupted from his desk in the front, "Who just swore? I know I said you could talk during this project, but I _didn't_ give any permission for bad language!"

"I bet it was Tayuya," Shikamaru said, leaning on his arm. "Troublesome woman…"

"Hey! You shut up, shithead!" Tayuya retorted, causing Asuma to hold his forehead. "I didn't say anything this whole time! You can even ask this asstard Kimimaro!" She turned to the white-haired male sitting next to her. "Oi, Kimimaro! I didn't say any 'offensive' words this whole time, right?!"

"Tayuya, shut up," Kimimaro retorted, glaring at the girl while trying to draw the bone in front of him. "I'm trying to work."

Tayuya glared in disgust at the boy, before turning to the teacher and yelling out, "It was Kimimaro!"

"Can we just all shut up and let the people who want to work, _work_?" Neji growled, pearl-colored eyes shooting sparks at the brown-eyed female.

"Yeah, why don't you just shut up, Hyuuga?" Tayuya snorted, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I would already _be_ 'shut up' if a certain person had just _shut up_ in the first place," Neji retorted icily.

"Okay, that's it!"

"_Enough_!" Asuma boomed over the arguing students. "Everyone, get back to work: we'll fix his problem later."

Deidara sighed. _Once again, Sasori-san causes another ruckus._ He suddenly caught sight of said boy's paper, noticing how one wing was a bit too stiff looking. "Hey, one of the wings looks weird, un."

"What?" Sasori paused.

"It's too _straight_," Deidara informed, looking at the other's paper again. "Let me fix–"

"No. It's fine. Leave it alone."

"But Sasori-san–!"

"Leave it alone!"

"Sasori-san, you've got it wrong, un! Let–Me–Help–!" Deidara snapped, trying to fix the mistake on the other's paper.

"No, dammit! Leave it alone! You'll just screw it up!" Sasori argued, keeping his sheet out of the taller male's reach.

"Give it to me!" Deidara pressured, leaning to the side to get the paper. Suddenly, in his attempt, his hand somehow met with the silver-eyed teen's face.

Sasori's eyes widened at the contact. His features grew infuriated, and he clenched his free fist and hit his offender in the stomach. "Don't you _ever_ touch me like that again!"

Pain shot up the taller male's body from the bruise. Wincing, he glowered at the other as he set his paper back on the table. He lunged forward in an instant, knocking Sasori onto the floor, sprained leg getting crushed with pressure.

The redhead inhaled sharply from the electric sparks quaking up his body from the impact on his leg. He struggled to get the other off him, letting out small yells as his leg was forced to move.

A blow landed once again on Deidara's stomach and he let out a cry, unconsciously putting more weight on Sasori's bad leg.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Asuma jogged over, "What is going on over here?!"

"Holy shit!" Tayuya yelled as she saw the two boys. "They're having hard sex on the floor! Someone call the Goddamn animal control!"

"You two break it up!" Asuma commanded, stepping back to avoid getting hit with a fist.

"Damn you, shit…!" Sasori strained out, panting harshly from the pain.

A stream of blood flowed down from the newest student's mouth as he struggled to breath, his stomach hurting like hell. "You're such a bitch…asswipe…"

"Is he your bitch? Huh?!" Tayuya broke in again, earning herself two poison-dipped glares.

Deidara's lip curled, his glare fading away slightly. "As a matter of fact–"

Sasori hastily kneed the other in the gut. Dear God, if something like that got out… "I wouldn't be talking _bullshit_ if I were you, _brat_."

"_Hey_!" Asuma leapt forward, pulling a coughing Deidara off the furious redhead, but not before the latter had received a good kick on his sprained leg.

Sasori reverted back to his old methods, sticking his bandaged up wrist into his mouth and biting down until scarlet trails of blood were once again flowing down, his eyes tightly shut.

"Heh! That's weak, Akasuna!" Tayuya scoffed at the boy, a smug look plastered to her face. "You look like you're about to cry! The great Akasuna no Sasori forced into crying by the low scum new student! How pathetic!"

"You bitch…!" Sasori shakily stood up, flames raging in his eyes. He rushed forward as best he could, fist raised. "You're dead!"

Tayuya merely smirked; easily catching the fist sent her way. She laughed at the shocked look she got, shoving the boy backwards, making him fall heavily on his still-recovering back. Without any waiting, she lifted her foot, slamming it down with much more force than Deidara had, on the damaged leg.

This time, Sasori couldn't hold back a scream, the old wound from Orochimaru's nail reopening, releasing the captive blood until it had stained a good portion of the white pant leg crimson, even more blood still flowing.

"Tayuya! You will go to the office _right now_!" Asuma yelled, snapping a pointed finger towards the doorway out.

Deidara's eyes widened in shock and horror, the memories of the fight he had with Sasori returning. Detestation and anger now etched into his blue eyes, he shoved his way out of the teacher's grasp and flew towards the departing Tayuya. "_How dare you do that to him_!"

Surprised, Tayuya turned to her attacker, getting his fist to slam straight into her face. She stumbled backwards, red slipping from her nose.

"Deidara! You will go as well!"

The brown-eyed girl had recovered from the blow to her nose, breathing raggedly. "You little fucker…I'll get you back for this, you hear?!"

"Go to the office now, both of you!" Asuma ordered, beyond angry by now.

Deidara ignored the command, running over to the fallen Sasori and dropping to his knees. "Sasori-san! Sasori-san, un!"

"…Pain…" The rose-eyed student managed out, his eyes covered by his arm.

At first, Deidara thought the other was talking in English, referring to the agony of his leg and back. He soon realized, however, it was a name.

"…Gotta tell…Pain…" Sasori continued softly, teeth gritting together. "…To kill…that fucking bitch…"

"Who's Pain? Tell me what he looks like: I'll tell him for you," Deidara said, looking guiltily at the fallen student.

"It's none of your…business…shit…"

"This is my fault…I need to make it up to you…"

"You're too…soft, you know…?"

"Even so…"

"…Pain…he's the leader of Akatsuki…orange hair…many piercings…gray eyes…he might not want to talk with you…"

"What should I do if he doesn't?"

"…Konan…tell Konan…I know you know her, Deidara…stupid girl told me she almost gave you my phone number…"

"Deidara."

The called student looked up at the calmed down face of Asuma.

"Take him to the nurse," Asuma continued, gesturing to the redhead by looking at him briefly. "Then go straight to Principal Tsunade."

Deidara nodded in understanding. He looked back to Sasori, only to find him starting to stand up.

"I don't need your help, Deidara…" he muttered, starting to limp forward. "Leave me alone…and go away…"

When Sasori had made it out the classroom and the door had been shut, Asuma turned to the blue-eyed student. "Go with him, make sure he's okay."

––––––»

"…I know you're following me. Stop trying to be so quiet."

Deidara's eyes narrowed. "I'm…sorry, Sasori-san."

"…For what?"

"I made you get hurt again…I shouldn't have tried to draw on your picture…the wing…I should've left it alone…"

"It's fine…it was sort of…stiff…anyways…"

Deidara looked up in surprise. "U-Un…"

Silence was the only answer the newest student got, and for a while, was the only thing filling the halls.

All of a sudden, Sasori hissed in pain, having put too much weight on his leg. It buckled under him, sending him falling towards the ground.

Deidara hastily ran forward, catching Sasori before he hit the floor. With only a second's worth of hesitation, he placed the other's left arm around his shoulders, putting his right arm around the rose-eyed boy's waist. "Sasori-san…I'm going to help you to Nurse Shizune's…"

"It hurts…" Sasori rested his head on the other's shoulder, eyes closed tight. "It hurts, dammit…!"

"I know it does…" Deidara murmured before beginning to move forward.

"Brat…if you're going to help me…I really don't care anymore, just don't give me your pity…"

"…Okay, un."

The halls were quiet once again, the two boys moving at a slow but steady pace towards the main entrance of the school. There was still a long way of walking to go.

"…Deidara…"

He glanced at the redhead. "Yes, un?"

"You…wouldn't mind still bringing in that picture…would you?" Sasori looked away, tone soft. "I'm still intrigued by that description you gave me…"

"O-Of course, un…I'll even still ask Mom about that eagle statue you wanted." Deidara smiled weakly.

"You don't have to…just the picture…"

"Like I said before…I want to."

Sasori blinked, looking at the taller boy briefly. "…Then I tha–I mean…thanks…Deidara…"

The drop of formality surprised the newest student. He grinned slightly, answering out, "You're welcome, un."

* * *

Would this count as their "friend" point? I dunno, what do you think?  
Haha, I rather like Tayuya, so I really disliked making her that bad guy of this chapter. xP Ah well. And Shikamaru was just in there because. I couldn't think of anyone else to fill his part.

～Arrina


	9. Murmurs

Hi! Yay fast update. :3  
Not much to say this time. ...Enjoy? xD;;

* * *

"Shizune-san!" Deidara called into the small room, stealing a look at the ash-rose-eyed boy he was helping. Sasori had worn out of stamina quickly, and Deidara was sure he was starting to feel dizzy from blood loss. Therefore, he hadn't complained when Sasori had suddenly rested his head on Deidara's shoulder, panting slightly, eyes barely open.

"Yes? What's the mat–?" The dark-haired woman gasped as she saw the pair, quickly rushing to get some bandages and a washcloth. "Lay him down on the bed, Deidara-kun!"

"Un!" Deidara nodded, nudging Sasori lightly. "Sasori-san…just a bit more…a few more steps…"

"…I know, shit…I can tell where we are…" Sasori mumbled, allowing himself to be lead over to the snow-white bed.

"How did this happen?" Shizune asked as she hurried over, pressing a cold wet washcloth to Sasori's forehead.

Deidara looked at the other boy. "I…really don't like…saying…"

"Were you the cause of this?" Shizune asked, gently lying Sasori down before putting the whole washcloth on his forehead.

"…One third of the cause…un…"

"One third?" Shizune paused her actions to look at the boy. "How so?"

The newest student looked at Sasori for help. He saw that beneath the pain and lightheadedness, Sasori was challenging him, silver irises plainly asking out, "What're you gonna do?"

He sighed before returning his line of vision to the nurse. "Sasori-san and I got into a fight after school one day." When he saw Shizune nod in understanding, he continued. "I sprained his leg during that fight, and because of that, some people took advantage of it…Orochimaru was the one who gave him that scar he has on his leg…and then, today, in art class…Tayuya stomped down on it."

"Seems like you've been through hell and back, Sasori-kun," Shizune commented.

Sasori merely looked away, eyes narrowing.

"Did you two tell Tsunade-sama?"

"…No."

Shizune pursed her lips together in thought, finally moving her attention back to the injured male. When she began to take his pants off, Deidara looked away, a blush appearing on his cheeks.

"…Is this really necessary?" Sasori asked, faint redness dripping onto his face.

"How else am I supposed to stop the bleeding?" Shizune answered, pulling down the dirtied piece of clothing down to the teen's ankles. She suddenly chuckled. "I always knew you were a red kind of guy, Sasori-kun."

The blush on Sasori's face darkened. "Well what'd you expect them to be? Purple?"

She laughed softly, taking the other wet washcloth she had and starting to clean up the blood. "Are you feeling any better, by the way?"

"…I'm fine," Sasori muttered in response, before catching the doubtful look Deidara was sending him. "…My leg still hurts…"

"I would suppose so." Shizune sat straight up, the crimson liquid finally nowhere to be seen. Turning to Deidara, she beckoned him over. "Deidara-kun, I'm going to need your help for this next part."

"Wh-What?" The blond blinked, catching the surprised look on the other male's face. "For what?"

"I need you to hold down this end of the bandage so I can wrap it around his leg," Shizune explained, tenderly trying to set up the wounded leg, coaxing out a cry of discomfort and hurting from its owner. "Shh, Sasori-kun, it's okay."

Sasori merely ground his teeth together, fingers clutching onto the pale sheets, mouth opening and another sound of pain coming out as his leg was moved again. He tried to set his limb back down flat, inhaling when he couldn't.

"Sasori-kun, I'm going to need you to endure the pain just long enough for Deidara-kun and I to get your leg all wrapped up." The black-eyed woman tried to soothe the redhead, attempting once again. "We don't want your wound to start bleeding again, so please try to bear with us."

Ash-rose eyes were wide as the nurse slowly moved the leg, and with each time it was forced to move, the shorter boy let out a cry, each one getting louder and longer until he was yelling, eyes beginning to water.

"Sasori-san…" Deidara stared sympathetically as the other student's final yell died down to a cracked whine, panting heavily.

"Deidara-kun!"

"U-Un!" Deidara rushed to the nurse's side, holding the white strip against the injured leg as he was told, trying to ignore the deep breaths Sasori was taking and focus more on how Shizune was spiraling the bandages around the limb gracefully and quickly in a proficient way.

When she was finished, Shizune released a breath of relief, smiling slightly. "Thanks for your help, Deidara-kun. I really appreciate it." She directed her attention to the other boy after she had received a nod in response. "How're you feeling, Sasori-kun?"

"_Fantastic,_" Sasori grumbled, glaring off to the side. "Can you pull my pants back up now? I feel ridiculous."

"Sasori-kun…you need to put your leg down if I'm going to–"

"What?" He stared at the nurse, body instinctively tensing. Deidara thought he had seen a glimmer of fear in the usually hard-hearted pools of silver. "No, wait, I can–!"

But Shizune had already started easing the appendage down.

Agony once again took over Sasori's body. He shut his eyes as he bit his bottom lip; small whimpers making it past his stubborn demeanor.

"Sasori-san!" Without thinking, Deidara placed a hand on the trembling wrist closest to him, eyes widening as the position was quickly reversed. Sasori had grabbed the other's wrist tightly, still shivering.

'_He's a monster,' huh? You're wrong, Sakura…_ Deidara thought to himself, unable to pry his narrowed eyes from Sasori's closed ones and the expression of unbearable pain, the visible tears that were forming at the corners of the ash-rose eyes. _He's human, just like us, no different than Itachi-san or even Naruto…he fears pain, he has his secrets, he has his pros and cons, and he has his strengths and weaknesses…it's just that he's _not_ Itachi-san or Naruto…he's Sasori-san…_

––––––»

"So I heard you got into a fight in art class," Tsunade said, resting her chin on her propped up hands.

"Yes, Principal Tsunade…"

"Why?"

"Tayuya…she hurt Sasori-san, un…"

"So you did it to avenge a fallen friend, hmm?" Tsunade sighed, setting down her arms. "I'm afraid, though, that you still were in a fight and injured someone. I'm not going to let you off the hook just because you're new. You've had plenty of time to grow accustomed to how this school works, so you have no excuse."

"I know."

"You will stay after school the day you come back from the weekend."

"Okay."

"For right now, you can clean up the blood our dear Sasori-kun tracked down the hallways from the classroom to the nurse's." An amused smile curved at Tsunade's lips. "Or have you forgotten about that one small detail?"

Deidara blinked, blushing slightly as he remembered. He smiled back sheepishly. "I'll do that, Principal Tsunade."

––––––»

"You have detention today, Deidara-kun?" Sakura asked in disbelief, staring at the blond from across the lunch table. "Because of _him_?"

"Because of Tayuya," Deidara lied, looking away.

"Tayuya?" Ino looked over at said girl, who was currently bragging to Orochimaru.

"Not because of Sasori?" Sakura blinked, surprise etched onto her face.

"Speaking of which, where is that bastard?" Ino growled, looking over at the Akatsuki table. "He's not where he's supposed to be, and he's _never_ absent."

Deidara's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Hey, hey! Guys, you'll never believe this!" Naruto snickered as he ran over, plopping himself down in his seat with glee. "Word around the school is that Sasori's cooped up in Shizune-neechan's office!"

"What?!" Ino's blue eyes widened, mouth dropping open. "Seriously?!"

"Yeah!" Naruto nodded, grinning. "Broken leg or something…"

"Sprained," Deidara corrected.

"…!" Ino's head tilted, eyebrow rising. "H-How do you know that, Deidara-san?"

"He got into a fight with Sasori one day after school," Sakura explained, glancing at Deidara as he winced. "That's why he has those bandages and bruises; they're from Sasori. It's also how I got this–" She pointed to the small purple mark on her forehead. "Sasori elbowed me here when I tried to stop them."

"So that's the reason!" The Yamanaka turned to Deidara, disbelief printed all over her features. "'I fell down the stairs:' Deidara-san, a fight with Sasori _can't_ be compared to falling down stairs!"

"I know, but–!" Deidara was interrupted by a loud crash coming from the kitchen. He looked over, seeing the whole Akatsuki table surrounding the area, minus Hidan and Sasori. Quickly, to his table's surprise, he jumped up and sprinted over to Kisame, asking, "What happened here, un?"

"Deidara!" Kisame exclaimed, eyes wide. He turned back to facing the kitchen, answering, "It's Hidan."

The blue-eyed boy looked where all the other members were looking. "…Sacrifice?"

"Probably." The blue-haired male sighed.

"Get back here, you fucking thing!" Hidan's voice radiated from the kitchen, the crashing of pot and pans accompanying him. "Let me just stick this fork through your head!"

"Hey, wait a minute! Hidan-kun! Don't make me call the principal down here!" Ayame's voice came next, as she was supposedly chasing after the boy.

"What is he going after?" Deidara asked, having to raise his voice as more loud noises erupted.

"A mouse."

"A _what_?"

"He saw it run into the kitchen…Kakuzu tried to stop him, but…" Kisame indicated the masked boy from before, who was being held back from charging into the room by Itachi.

Deidara resisted the urge to slap a hand to his forehead. "Kisame…I know I don't know him too well…but he…has mental problems."

"I know, Deidara," Kisame breathed out. "I know."

Another blue haired student caught the ice-eyed teen's eye.

"Konan-san!" he called as he made his way over to her, saying goodbye to Kisame.

Konan turned, face lighting up as she saw the blond. "Deidara-kun! Hi! What's up? And Konan is just fine."

"U-Un, Konan. Where's Pain, un?" Deidara asked, looking around for any trace of orange hair.

"Pain?" The blue-haired girl paused, head cocking. "He's not here at the moment. Why?"

"I have a message from Sasori-san–"

"Sasori?! You've seen him?" Konan's face suddenly turned serious. "Where is he? Pain's out looking for him right now!"

"Y-Yes, Sasori-san is in the nurse's right now–"

"_Nurse_?!" Konan held a hand to her mouth. "…He will not be happy about this…!"

"K-Konan, like I said, I have a message, un!" Deidara continued when he saw that he had her attention. "The one who hurt him was Tayuya. And he wanted to tell Pain something…er, Pain-san…but I'd rather quote him, because if I didn't, it'd sound really…" He waited until the other gave a nod. Taking a deep breath, he stated out, "'Gotta tell Pein to kill that fucking bitch.'"

"That's Sasori alright." Konan sighed before looking over at Orochimaru's table. "Tayuya of Orochimaru's group, huh? Didn't think she'd be a big threat…I was thinking maybe Kimimaro, or Kabuto…"

"She stomped down on his leg. Nurse Shizune said he'd be better off just laying down and not moving it for a while."

"Got you, you stupid heathen rodent!" Hidan grinned as he marched out of the kitchen triumphantly, the now dead mouse hanging from its tail from the boy's fist, the fork stuck through its stomach. "Jashin-sama! Are you ha–?!"

"Hidan, _shut up._" Kakuzu stormed over and punched the purple-eyed teen on the side of his head. "The mouse does _not_ have some 'heathen, son of a bitch mouse God which it thinks is better than the great Jashin-sama' because it's a _mouse_. Now get your brain back to functioning and throw that thing _out_."

"Fuck you, Kakuzu! It was insulting me. Insulting me!" Hidan protested, grasping the handle of the fork and shoving the bleeding mouse in the masked student's face. "Eat it!"

"Where the _hell_ did that come from?" Kakuzu snapped, slapping the animal away from his face. "I'm _not_ eating some stupid mouse for your sick enjoyment."

A pout made its way onto Hidan's face. Suddenly, his expression gained a sly smirk. "Hey! Uchiha! Get your stupid brother over here! Hey! _Itachi_!"

"Did someone say Itachi?!" Sasuke yelled from across the room, leaping up from his chair and pointing at his sibling. "_Itachi you're on steroids_!"

Deidara held back a groan, distaste evident on his features.

"Mm? What's wrong, Deidara-kun?" Konan asked, prying her gaze from Hidan and his mouse, a curious look overwhelming the disgusted one she had.

"Try putting up with _that_ every day," the blond grumbled, glaring at Sasuke as he argued with Hidan, insisting his brother was on drugs while Hidan was trying to get him to eat the mouse.

"The 'Itachi's on steroids' thing?" Konan chuckled. "I feel for you."

"No, _you're_ on steroids you stupid idiot boy!" Hidan yelled, shaking the mouse in front of him. "Now eat this piece of heathen shit before I come over there and force it down your steroid-obsessed throat!"

"Itachi! You're on steroids! Admit it, you lying, drug-using bastard!" the younger Uchiha barked, ignoring Hidan.

"Deidara-kun, I think it'd be best if you went back to your table," Konan whispered, or tried to over the constant yelling. "Hidan might get a bit…violent if he doesn't get his way."

Nodding, Deidara quickly ran back over to his table and friends, who had bewildered expressions on their faces.

"Deidara-san…what were you doing?" Ino asked, eyes wide.

"Nothing, un…" Deidara replied, looking away. "Just…talking with a few friends."

––––––»

"Sasori-kun…"

The redhead's silver eyes opened, turning his head to look at the nurse. "Mm?"

"Deidara-kun came while you were asleep before he had to go to detention," Shizune informed. "He left you something."

Sasori blinked, looking at the table next to his bed as the woman left to tend to her supplies.

On the small table was a small ceramic statue of a golden eagle, its beak open menacingly, wings slightly spread to give it an intimidating look. Taped to its chest was a rectangular piece of paper.

Sasori reached out and took the paper off, head tilting as he read the note scribbled in neat handwriting.

_Sasori-san,_

_Mom came home during the weekend with this statue. I still didn't know what you wanted (Since, you know, Mom has a lot of these things), but I remember you almost saying you wanted a golden eagle. I told Mom that you were put into Nurse Shizune's care because of an injury, and she immediately shoved the statue into my hands, saying, "Give this to him; he deserves it more than I do, you know?" I was kind of skeptical, but she pressured me to take it and give it to you. When my mom wants something, she usually gets it._

_I've probably already bored you with my pointless little story, so I guess I'll try to finish this up as fast as I can. I'd put down something like "Get better soon," but you don't want my pity, so I'll just leave it out. The picture you wanted of that starling is on the back of this note, if you want to see it. I'm really hoping to see you up and running again soon, as much as that sounds untrue. In art, Tayuya was bragging about how she had defeated you and how Orochimaru had praised her greatly. Your group is worried about you; Konan told me Pein was looking for you (And yes, I passed on your message)._

_-Deidara_

Sasori raised an eyebrow at the message before flipping it over, met with a dazzling cerulean bird with tints of green and purple, and piercing yellow eyes.

He turned back to the ceramic eagle, reaching out and lightly tracing the fine details of its form. A small smile curved at his lips, eyes softening.

"You stupid brat…"

* * *

Do _not _ask why Hidan wanted someone to eat the mouse. New ritual kinda thing...I think...  
And you can thank Dark Kisuna for Hidan being in this chapter. :3 She was the one who gave me the idea of him finding a mouse/rat in the kitchen. Thank you again! He wouldn't be in the chapter without you. x3

～Arrina


	10. Small Talk and Big Trouble

How've you all been? Rather quick update, but I think this is it for a while (Updating really fast, that is). School's approaching again, and I won't have as much time to write. But I'll try to write as much as I can (And for Genesis as well if you read it, once this stupid writer's block goes away...), so don't worry too much. xD  
Oh, did I mention I lied about the violence thing? Yeah, there's gonna be more violence. Not in this chapter, but in the future.  
Takes place about two days after the previous chapter. After school.

* * *

"Are you feeling alright?"

"How many Goddamn times can you ask that in a week? You asked me that just yesterday; I don't think there's going to be much difference."

Deidara looked down, shifting slightly in his chair, sitting backwards on it. "…Sorry, un."

A look of surprise flashed on Sasori's face. He faced away. "I can move my leg a bit, but not much. Other than having to stay in this same pose day and night, I'm fine."

The newest student looked back up, blinking. "When do you think you'll be able to get up and walk again?"

"Whenever this leg says I can." Sasori sighed, turning his head so he could see the other teen. "…Hopefully sometime soon."

"…Konan was really worried about you."

"She worries about everyone. Except Hidan." The redhead tilted his head. "Speaking of him, has the idiot done anything mentally ill while I've been confined to this bed?"

"The day we got back from the weekend, he chased after a mouse in the kitchen…nothing out of the 'ordinary' besides that, though, un."

"A mouse?" A red eyebrow rose.

"That's how I reacted. But yeah, a mouse." Deidara placed his arms on the back of the chair, resting his chin on them after. "…Do you want me to help you sit up?"

"…I wouldn't have anything against you…if you did…"

Deidara nodded, standing up. He put one arm under the other student's back, sitting him up and then placing his other arm on the shorter teen's chest and moving him backwards so he could lean against the wall. "Is that good?"

Sasori nodded. "You…_will_ lay me back down before you leave, right?"

"If that's what you want." Deidara went back to his chair, positioning himself as he was before. "So, like I was saying before, Hidan was chasing this mouse around the kitchen…when he finally got the stupid thing, he tried to make Kakuzu-san eat it."

"Sounds thrilling. So what's going on in science?"

"We're learning about _steroids_."

"Stero–What?" Sasori blinked in disbelief, expression screwing up into one of confusion and disgust. "Those things Itachi's little brother is obsessed with?"

"Yeah," the blond snorted, eyes narrowing. "But _you_ don't have to sit _next to him_ while we learn about them."

Right then, Sasori had that rare urge to laugh. He quickly put a hand over his mouth as he turned away, trying to stifle the action, but only succeeding in making it sound like a deformed cough.

Deidara blinked. "Sasori-san?"

Sasori turned back, hand slowly sliding down to reveal a tiny smile, silver irises having a sort of happy shimmer in them. "…Sorry…just the thought of having to sit next to that nut and having him shout nonsense at every word Morino says is rather–" He paused, bringing his hand back up and laughing faintly, "–Kinda funny."

The blue-eyed boy could only stare, eyes widening. _His laugh…he's laughing…smiling…_

A sympathetic look crawled its way onto Sasori's face as he lowered his hand all the way back down, laughter subsiding. "You have my pity."

Deidara was going to miss that laugh. "I thought you didn't like pity."

"Just because I don't like receiving it doesn't mean I can't give it, idiot."

Usually, Deidara would've taken offense from a statement like that. And he would've this time, too, if it weren't for that small smile still staining Sasori's features and that amused ring to his voice.

"So what are you learning about? What types of steroids?"

The newest student had to pause to think. "…The ones used in reproduction, un."

"Estrogen, progesterone and testosterone?"

"Un, those."

"Is he giving you a test?"

"Sort of…more like a mini-quiz, un. On which ones go with which gender."

"That's easy."

Blue eyes blinked. "Maybe for you, Sasori-san, but–"

"You can use the letters from progesterone to spell out estrogen, so you can immediately group those two together. And if you remember that females have two X chromosomes and males have _one_ X chromosome then–"

"Sasori-san!"

Sasori stopped, amusement dusting his face at the puzzled face of Deidara. "Is that too…scientific for you? Fine then. You can just remember that testosterone sounds like testicle, which only a male–"

"_Sasori-san_!"

He raised an eyebrow, cocking his head at the other's red face.

"What…do you want me to say then?" he asked. "E and P come before T, like F comes before M?"

Deidara paused. "That works, un."

"You're kidding me, right?" An amused smirk took over Sasori's features. "That's such a baby way of remembering."

A half pout took over Deidara's face. "I don't like thinking of reproduction."

"Why? You're not the one having the kid, you know."

"I know that!" Red seeped onto deidara's cheeks. "It's not very…it's just…"

"Alright, I get it." A small sigh flew from Sasori's mouth. "What about math?"

"Oh, right!" Deidara turned around and unzipped his backpack, pulling out a packet. "We finished the algebra unit, and Sensei gave us this packet to finish. It's just basically a small packet of multiplying large numbers, since so many people had problems with it."

"Great," Sasori sighed, taking the two papers and glaring at them. "Dammit, I hate that man…do you have a pencil?"

The newest student held out a pencil, watching as Sasori took it and immediately gaining a look of distain on his face. "What's wrong, un?"

"…I'm not too good at this, okay?"

"Un?" Deidara stood up, walking over to the bed and sitting down next to the redhead, looking at the first problem. 80 • 45.

"Aren't we allowed to use a calculator on this crap?"

"Nope. Besides, this is one of the more easy problems."

"Hah?" Sasori looked at the other like he had a lightning rod sticking out of his forehead.

"Can you multiply 8 and 45?"

Sasori hesitated for a second. "…360?"

"Right, and just add a zero to the end of that, since the problem wasn't 8 • 45, but 80 • 45."

Sasori blinked, writing down the number 3600 for the first question before asking, "Then how do you do the next one?"

98 • 23

"98 times 2, un."

"196."

"Add a zero to the end of that. 1960. 98 times 3."

"294."

"Add 1960 and 294 together, un."

"…2254?"

"Un!" Deidara smiled, tilting his head. "See? Easy!"

The silver-eyed teen tilted his head in understanding, a bewildered look spreading over his features. "…Number 14…"

"Hm?" Deidara looked at the problem. 39.5 • 7. "The decimal is just there to confuse you…you can just really think of it as 395 • 7. Which is 2,965, but since there's a decimal, then you just put the decimal before the 5. 296.5, un."

"And you can do this every time?" Sasori sounded doubtful.

"Pretty much…I think."

"Really…"

"Oi! Redhead! New guy told me you were–!" Hidan waltzed in, smirking until he saw the scene on the bed. "Whoa! Blondie!"

Sasori made a silent groan. "What are you doing here, Hidan? It's not like you to stay after school, not to mention you haven't visited me once since I've been confined in this place."

"Which is exactly why I'm visiting now, duh!" Hidan stuck out his tongue before transforming his features into a sly smile. "But…"

_I know that look on his face…what is he going to do?_ The redhead narrowed his eyes, seeing Deidara turn to him, as he wanted.

"Sasori-san?" Deidara tilted his head, averting his attention from the newcomer.

Hidan grinned, mouthing out, "I didn't expect you to go mushy-mushy over our cute little blondie! Aww, tough little Sasowi going all hearts and flowers!" He pressed the fingers on his hands together before joining them to make it look like they were kissing. "'I love you redhead!' 'I love you too, blondie!' Aww, muah, muah, muah!"

Deidara saw the expression on Sasori's face grow furious, like an about-to-erupt volcano. Blinking, he turned around.

Hidan acted quickly, clasping his hands behind his back and turning his attention skyward, whistling an innocent tune.

"If I weren't chained to this Goddamn _bed_, Hidan, your insides would be decorating this_ room_," Sasori seethed, clenching a fist.

"Ooh, scary!" The silver-haired boy held up his hands in mock fright. "What should I _do_?"

Confused, the newest student turned back to the injured male. "Sasori-san? What's going on?"

Hidan quickly made his hands kiss again.

Sasori let his head smack back into the wall, covering his eyes with his left hand. "Get. Out. Now."

"Hidan. Stop harassing Sasori and let's go already."

The purple-eyed student turned, face lighting up. "Kakuzu!"

"You're here too, Kakuzu?" A red eyebrow rose.

"_Someone_ has to look over him," Kakuzu replied, indicating Hidan, who was now hanging on him. "By the way…who's your 'friend?'"

Grinning, Hidan purred out, "He's redhead's _l-o-v-e_–!" He was cut off as the stuffed bear Konan had given Sasori as a get well gift smacked him in the face.

"He's the new kid. Don't you remember him?"

"Oh, so this is how low you've sunken!" Hidan exclaimed, detaching himself from Kakuzu. "Throwing stuffed bears! Uh-huh, _real_ scary!" He lifted a hand to his mouth in fake terror. "Oh no! Kakuzu _save_ me! Big bad Sasori's gonna throw a _Care Bear_ at me! Oh _no_–!" Itachi's mini basketball was next to crash into his mouth.

"Oh, right. The kid who asked you out." Kakuzu crossed his arms over his chest, ignoring a cursing Hidan. "I didn't think you'd actually accept his proposal, however…especially since–"

"I _didn't,_" Sasori interrupted. "It was just some foolish prank from the idiot brigade. They thought using the new kid would be _successful_."

"So what's he doing?"

"Helping me in math."

"Math?" Kakuzu almost snorted. "You're supposed to be a dumbass in _history_ not math. Akasuna no Sasori, the science genius, right?"

"Heh, right, and you're Kakuzu the prodigy in history and Hidan the group idiot. What's your point?"

"This guy's smart in math, then?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I don't know why you're giving me lip today, Akasuna. Are you in a bad mood?"

"Someone in my own group calling me by my ridiculous nickname: how stupid."

"I don't have time for your meaningless blather."

"I could say the same to you."

Deidara could feel the electricity in the air between the two members.

"You." Kakuzu turned to the blond. "Are you or are you not good in math?"

Deidara felt Sasori stiffen next to him. "I…have no obligation to answer that, un."

The masked teen twitched in annoyance. "Sasori, what did you do to this kid?"

"Nothing," Sasori snorted. "He acted on his own. He has quite the mouth, you know. And you wouldn't want to get on his bad side."

"You should know, of course."

Sasori's eyes narrowed, voice low. "You will leave this instant and take that _thing_ with you. Do you hear me?"

"Hey, that's not nice!" Hidan complained, pouting a little.

"Come on, Hidan." Kakuzu took a hold of the silver-haired boy's arm, dragging him out. "I think it's time to leave the asshole alone."

Deidara watched as the duo left the room, turning to the other when they were gone. "Sasori-san…do you not get along with Kakuzu-san?"

"Tch. He has a grudge against me for not liking his boyfriend," Sasori spat, returning his attention to the math papers.

"Boyfriend?" Deidara paused, an expression of alarm creeping up onto his features. "No way…Hidan?"

A nod was his answer.

"Kakuzu-san and…Hidan–?"

"What's with all the politeness towards Kakuzu?"

Deidara stopped talking, surprised at Sasori's sharp interruption.

Sasori looked away. "Is he special to you or something?"

"N-No, not exactly…"

"Then what's your reason?"

"…I just don't know him too well…so…"

"Kakuzu. Call him Kakuzu."

"Un, okay…"

"Then…let's get back to–"

"Why hello, darling Sasori-kun."

The shorter student froze, eyes widening.

"…!" Deidara turned to the entryway, swallowing at the sight of Orochimaru.

"I'm deeply sorry for what Tayuya did to you; I never meant for you to be hurt." Orochimaru smirked as he walked in.

"You're a liar," Sasori hissed, lip curling. "I know all about how you praised that bitch for what she did."

"Is that what you heard?" Orochimaru paused.

"It's what Deidara _saw_."

"Deidara-kun?" The gold-eyed student turned his line of vision to the other on the bed for a split second. "Well then, how can we be so sure he isn't lying, hmm?"

"What?!" Deidara clenched his fists. "I wouldn't ever lie to Sasori-san! Or anyone for that matter, un!"

"Hmm?" A black eyebrow rose. "Well, believe what you will, darlings. This isn't the reason I came, so I'll let it slither on by this time."

"Then what _is_ the reason?" Sasori snapped, anger searing in his words. "To try and ra–?!"

"Now, now, dear, don't use that word." An eerie smile lit up Orochimaru's lips. "It doesn't fit your pretty face."

Deidara's teeth ground together. "What do you want, un?"

"Hasty, aren't we? Oh well, I guess it can't be helped." Orochimaru placed his hands on his hips. "I just wanted to come and tell you, precious, that Akatsuki is in grave danger without you."

"What did you say?!"

"I'm only saying the truth, dear. You're the one who gives us the most trouble, you know? With you out of the picture, everyone else…doesn't stand a chance. We have Tayuya to counter the brash, raw power of Hidan, not to mention even his mouth; Kimimaro to parry the graceful, yet deadly, attacks of Uchiha Itachi; Kidomaru to oppose the tricky Konan; Sakon and Ukon to match against Kakuzu, master of intimidation; Jirobo for the never-ending stamina warrior, Kisame; Sasuke to render the fast-moving Zetsu useless; and of course, Pein is nothing to me."

"I wouldn't underestimate everyone so easily," Sasori snarled. "They're not as weak as you take them!"

"Of course not; I never said it'd be an easy battle, now did I? I merely said you're not going to win." Orochimaru's smirk grew. "We will have the position Akatsuki unrightfully has over the best in school. And all we need…is you, Deidara-kun."

"What?" Deidara and Sasori questioned in unison.

"You see, I'm afraid Kabuto isn't enough to hold back Sasori-kun," Orochimaru explained, trying to soften down his eyes to look hurt. "He's just way too strong. But you've already shown you can hold your own against him."

"And? What's your point, un?"

"Join us, Deidara-kun. You'll be honored. Besides, what has my precious little Sasori-kun ever done to make you so loyal to him? Last I checked, all he did was put you down, and even hurt you! Someone of such great stature and prowess shouldn't be so attached to someone like _him_."

"And I supposed being called 'dear' and all those other disgusting names you give people is just so much better." A forced grin appeared on Deidara's lips. "You make me sick, un."

A sigh broke from pale lips. "You really are a stubborn one…has Sasori-kun rubbed off on you that much?" He took a step forward.

Deidara bristled. "You take one more step towards Sasori-san, and you'll find yourself torn to shreds on the floor!"

"Deidara…!" The redhead's eyes widened.

"Oh?" Entertainment glimmered on Orochimaru's face. "Peculiar, darling."

"I know you're not afraid to hurt someone when they're already injured…!" Deidara hissed, eyes narrowing dangerously. "That's why you better keep your Goddamn distance!"

Orochimaru chuckled, brushing back his black bangs. "You never cease to intrigue me, Deidara-kun, dear." He turned to leave, smiling in an almost creepy manner. "I'll leave you to mull over my offer. Oh, and Sasori-kun?"

Sasori's lip curled.

"I'd watch out for my group if I were you."

And with that, the black-haired boy left, cackling ominously.

"I hate him…" Deidara growled: glowering at the spot the snake-like teen had once been.

"Hey, Deidara…"

He turned, blinking.

Sasori's eyes narrowed at nothing, eyes having a dangerous shimmer to them. "You wouldn't mind…being my message boy one more time…?"

––––––»

Hidan's ears perked. He looked over to the side, face lighting up as he saw Deidara charging down the hallway. "Hey! _Hey_! Deidara-chan! Hey!"

Blue eyes caught sight of the flailing teen. Deidara ran over to the two, panting once he'd gotten to them. "Ka…Kakuzu…"

"What do you want?" Kakuzu crossed his arms over his chest.

"O…Orochimaru…is going to–!" Deidara paused, features screwing up into a puzzled gaze. "Wait, why am I telling you, un?"

With that, he sprinted off again, leaving a dumbfounded Hidan and an angry Kakuzu.

_Great…there's no way I'll be able to fine anyone els–_ Suddenly, he crashed into someone, retreating and looking up. "Sorry! I–!"

Gray eyes glared down, accompanied with a snarl. "Watch where you're running, kid."

Deidara stared, swallowing before stating out, "Y-You're Pain, right, un?"

Pain's eyes narrowed. "Who told you that?"

"Sasori-san–"

"Sasori?" The orange-haired boy's face gained an expression of surprise before clouding over in darkness. He reached out and grabbed the collar of the other's white uniform. "Where is he?"

"Didn't Konan tell you–?"

"Who gave you permission to drop the formalities with her?"

"_She_ did! Now are you going to listen to me or not?"

Pain stood in shock of being talked to so crudely.

"Sasori-san told me to tell you…'Orochimaru's on the loose. He claims that his group has all the members needed to knock down Akatsuki to the floor.' Uhm…'before he left today, he gave a warning stating to watch out. He's currently trying to recruit Deidara, the kid I sent to tell you this message, to parry against me.' Er, and, 'it's a bad sign, I know it is.'" Deidara looked boldly into gray eyes. "That's what he said."

Pain's eyes narrowed and he released the other's uniform. "You _won't_ join him."

"I won't, un."

"…Where is Sasori?"

"Nurse's office."

The Akatsuki leader nodded in thanks before running off.

* * *

Geez, Pain! It's about time you showed up! D: And wow, Hidan went a whole chapter without swearing out loud. o0; Odd.  
When Kakuzu's not interrupting his rituals, Hidan's a totally different person to him. Just to clear up any confusion.  
Shizune, during the whole thing...she was, um...meeting with Tsunade. Yeah.  
...I'd really like to see Kimimaro vs. Itachi. It'd be interesting.

～Arrina


	11. Anything You Want

Okay, I know I said I wouldn't get the next chapter up as quickly, but I lied. xD  
I somehow got a lot of time to write, so here you go.  
And if you don't like NaruHina, then sorry. It's going to be in here, though I don't know how much.  
This takes place about two weeks later, on a weekend (Yes, it took that long for Sasori's leg to heal).

* * *

"Why aren't you with Akatsuki, un?" Deidara asked, blinking.

"We're not doing anything. Besides, like I would've known you were going to look at the ocean today at this time." Sasori felt a cool breeze ruffle his red bangs in an almost loving manner.

"Is everyone alright?"

Sasori sighed, eyes momentarily shutting. "Itachi's still pissed about letting Kimimaro get a scratch on him, but otherwise he's fine. Sasuke wasn't really much of a threat…just screamed to his brother about steroids the whole time. Pain has a bruise on his forehead from a cheap trick by Orochimaru. That's really everything. No one else had any injuries. Except Tayuya…Pain beat her up pretty badly."

"Strange…Orochimaru sounded so sure about his strength…"

"He's a fool, that's what he is. He lost that battle because he underestimated us."

"Maybe you're just too strong for him?"

A smirk curled the silver-eyed male's lips. "That's the praise I like."

"I should've known…"

"You sound so negative. Lighten up."

Deidara looked at the other in slight shock.

Sasori turned, an eyebrow raised. "What?"

"…Nothing."

The redhead gave a skeptical _hmm_. "Suit yourself." He sat down, letting another small gust of wind brush past him. "…What's your favorite part of the ocean?"

"I…don't know…" Deidara answered, staring out into the vast blue waters.

"Mine's the wind."

The taller student turned to the other in surprise, a small breeze drifting past.

A small smile curved at Sasori's lips as he rested his chin on top of his hands. "It's soothing, to say the least. And the fact that it'll never die down. The wind…it's sort of mysterious, right? No one knows where it started, and no one knows where it will stop." He paused, tilting his head to look at the blond. "Is that strange? It is, isn't it?"

"…!" Deidara blinked. "N-No, it's not…"

"Oh?" Sasori smirked softly, eyes lighting up. "You're interesting, you know?"

Deidara watched in puzzlement as the shorter male stood up.

"Everyone I've met," Sasori continued as he looked up into the sky, hair fluttering as a soft breeze wavered by, mingling with the calls of seagulls and the strong smell of seawater, "has always told me it was strange, liking the wind. Even Pain. 'It's just a meaningless force of nature, not even serving a purpose.' You're the first one…to say otherwise."

"…It's not meaningless, un."

"Hm?" Deidara's voice detracted Sasori from his surroundings.

"I like the wind. It can lift one's spirits when they're down, and it's important to the planet."

Sasori stared, eyes slightly wide in small shock.

"By the way…you never told me…what happened when Pain-san visited you that one time…"

"You really want to know?" Sasori looked away, voice quiet.

«––––––

"_Is he your friend, Sasori?"_

"_No, not exactly…"_

"_Then what is he?"_

"…"

_Pain sighed. "Okay, I won't press into that matter any more. It isn't the reason I came, anyways."_

"_Then what is? The message?" I raised an eyebrow._

_He nodded. "'Orochimaru's on the loose,' you say…what exactly did you mean?"_

"_He's not afraid to attack at any time. And he might just attack one member, retreat and then repeat the process. I can't read into his mind clearly this time."_

"_That's odd…"_

"_I know."_

"_Can you tell who he's planning to attack first?"_

"_Not really. There are too many possibilities; although, the one's I'd say are Hidan, Konan or Kisame."_

"_Not Itachi?"_

"_Itachi's too 'precious' to Orochimaru. He'll do anything not to hurt him, and attacking Itachi first wouldn't show anything. By going after Hidan first, he's showing us that he has brute strength that's incomparable; defeating Konan, well, let's say it would get you all fired up and you'd go straight to Orochimaru without the right mindset and, in his mind, would cost you the fight; and then for Kisame, it'd show us that stamina is no issue to them, if they're able to defeat Kisame and his inhuman stamina. But of course, this is all just a speculation from what he's tried from the past, so I'm not 100 percent certain."_

"_So he's aiming to scare us."_

"_Yes. But, by aiming for one of those three first, he'd immediately have an advantage as well. Taking out Hidan would render us useless against his power member, and we'd have a huge hole in our offense __and__ defense. Konan, he'd take out both you and her. We'd be missing the leader and the strategist, so that'd be a huge disadvantage. And then Kisame…taking out him would only make all of us have to work together against __his__ super-stamina member, and by the time we defeat him, if we do, we'd be all worn out and vulnerable to a surprise attack."_

"_Makes sense…"_

"_What do you suppose we do?"_

"_Guard those three and make sure they don't wander off alone."_

_I nodded, my eyes narrowing._

"_I'll station someone here at all times to make sure he doesn't came and try and jump you as well. Zetsu."_

"_Zetsu?" I looked at Pain in confusion. "Why not Itachi?"_

_He looked sternly at me back, gray irises stone hard. "You should know the answer to that question, Sasori."_

"…_Fine." I reluctantly gave in, averting his gaze. "…Pain. When or if…__he__ comes…Deidara comes…I don't want Zetsu in here."_

_Pain's eyebrow rose. "Really now. Tell me, what's so special about this 'Deidara' character?"_

_I faltered, not expecting such a question to be asked. Regaining my composure, I stared at my leader straight in the eye. "Pain, he was strong enough to 'defeat' me, even if he took advantage of my leg. I used strategy against him, and he still 'won'. If he can beat me, he can probably pose a threat to Orochimaru."_

"_Sasori, I hope you're not softening up to this kid. The last thing we need is some newcomer seeing the side of you almost no one has seen and blabbing it out to the rest of the school."_

"_He won't tell anyone, Pain. And…he's already seen some of it…"_

"_He's seen you laugh or smile?" Pain's face grew serious._

"_Yes…"_

"_What were you thinking?" He stormed up to the edge of the bed. "Smile, laugh, Sasori. Now. Show me."_

"_Pain, you know…" I stiffened, "I don't laugh or smile unless I find something funny…"_

"_Look. You showed some random bastard your smile, and yet I, your leader, haven't seen it once." He leaned forward, his face nearing mine. "Show me it. That's an order!"_

_I pressed myself back against the wall, wincing. "Why are you so hellbent on seeing it?"_

"_I'm doing it for you, Sasori! You know what could happen to your reputation if it got out that you __smiled__ for a non-member? People would think that you'd gone soft, and nag you about it and such!"_

"_I know, but like I said, he's not going to tell anyone!"_

"_How can you be so sure?"_

"_Deidara…" I narrowed my eyes at my feet. "Deidara's not like that."_

_He stared at me for a few moments before backing up, sighing and holding his head. "Sasori…__what__ am I going to do with you…?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I thought you were a brick wall, never letting anyone by. And yet here I find you letting this new guy through. This isn't like you."_

"_No one's ever willingly initiated a fight with me…"_

"_So you like people who stand up to you, huh…interesting. I always knew you liked it rough, but…"_

"_Hey__."_

_He chuckled. "Yes, yes, my bad, Virgin-san."_

"_Shut it, Pain. You're a virgin too."_

"_How did we get into this conversation?"_

"_You__ started it."_

"_Mm, guess you're right. Anyways, I've got to go now. I promised Konan I'd meet her and go to the store with her."_

_A smirk curled at my lips. "Heh, her little lapdog, now aren't you?"_

"_I really wouldn't be talking."_

"_Tch. Watch it. I don't belong to anyone."_

"_Are you saying __I__ do?"_

"_Pain, you rush to her needs whenever she asks."_

"…_Whatever, I've really got to go now."_

"_Bye."_

"_Get better soon. Konan's worried."_

"_I know."_

"…_He__…told you?"_

"_How'd you guess?"_

"_Don't get too close with him, Sasori. That's all I'll advise you."_

«––––––

"We just…talked about what we were going to do against Orochimaru," Sasori answered, turning back. "Who we thought he was going to go after first, what we'd do and all that."

"…He attacked Itachi-san first, right, un?"

Silver eyes widened. "How did you know that?"

"I saw Kimimaro approach him after school one day…" Deidara admitted, shifting uncomfortably under the other's gaze.

"Why didn't you help?"

"I tried to…he told me not to interfere and run off."

"You listened to him?"

"Not exactly…I protested, but he just told me to go away…I even tried to attack Kimimaro, but he told me 'You're not my enemy' and pushed me aside."

Sasori sighed. "We didn't think he'd go after Itachi first…"

"Hey! Sasori!"

"…Konan," Sasori said blandly, without even turning around.

Konan's silver eyes widened at the sight of the two, a smile once more taking over her features. "Deidara-kun! Nice to see you again!"

"What do you want?" Sasori swiveled to look at the newcomer, an uninterested look masking his face.

The female's smile dropped at the boy's attitude. "Oh, come on, Sasori."

"Tch." Silver eyes rolled.

Konan sighed, directing her attention to Deidara. "So, how's it been? Sasori hasn't been giving _you_ the cold shoulder, has he?"

"Not…really, un," Deidara admitted sheepishly.

"Is that so…" Konan shot a glare at the redhead. "He must've _warmed up_ to you."

Sasori sent a glower back. "Okay, I'll bite. What is it you want of me?"

"I just wanted to say hi!" Konan huffed. "…Why are you wearing green?"

"What do you mean, 'why?'" Sasori snorted, folding his arms over his chest. "I felt like it."

"Sasori-san…don't be mean to Konan, un…" Deidara mumbled, moving his gaze away from the other male.

Sasori blinked, before doing the same, narrowing his eyes. "…I got this shirt as a gift. I didn't want to be…unkind."

The blue-haired girl couldn't stop from laughing, earning herself a dirty look.

"What?" Sasori snapped.

"You…" Konan managed out between laughs, trying to calm down, "you said that Pain is my _lapdog_?" She laughed again. "You're practically Deidara-kun's pet _puppy_!"

"U-Un?" Deidara turned back to stare at the girl. "N-No, he's not, un!"

"Why you–!"

Konan's laughter had subsided to small chuckles. "Well, anyways, Pain called a meeting, so I came to get you." She began to jog off. "You better come soon, Sasori, or Pain will get angry!"

Sasori glared at the departing girl.

"Sasori-san…"

He turned, his glare dissipating into air.

"You have to go, right?" Deidara stole a glance at him. "Are you…going to be free later today?"

"…Meet me in the park at two." Sasori blinked and tilted his head.

"O…Okay!" Deidara nodded hastily.

Before he student left, Deidara could've sworn he had seen Sasori give a tiny smile.

––––––»

Deidara ran towards the grassy field, the hood of his light blue hoodie flying behind him. He slowed down, looking around for any sign of a green shirt. Eyes lighting up as he saw it, they quickly dimmed down, as the wearer didn't have red hair, and his pants were white instead of a darker jade. He sighed, cursing in his mind. Until he heard the all-too-familiar voice that was laced with silk: or rather, silk that had been thrown into a vat of poison and left there for three weeks.

"You're pathetic."

The blond guessed that Sasori was picking on some random guy who had rubbed him the wrong way. Either that or he was just pissed. Without another thought, he ran towards where he had heard the voice, eyes widening as he saw the redhead come into view a couple minutes later. Quickly, he hid behind a tree, looking around it to see what was happening. Surprise and confusion flooded his body as he saw. _That's…!_

Hinata gasped as Sasori approached, lavender eyes wide.

"What's wrong? Come on, girl, you're really starting to piss me off with all your timidness. It's pathetic," Sasori scoffed, eyes sparking.

"Wh-What do you want?" Hinata stammered, backing up. "I-I didn't d-do anything to you, so…!"

"God, your stammering really turns me off!" Sasori's eyes rolled as he stopped, placing his hands on his hips.

The girl swallowed nervously, fear apparent in her pearl irises.

"Can't you ever speak without that Goddamn _stuttering_? It's more annoying than shit, and you need to _stop_. Idiot."

Deidara's eyes narrowed. He was about to jump in and stop the other boy, but a yell halted him.

"Hey! You! Stop picking on Hinata!"

Sasori turned, silver irises glinting. "Oh, it's you."

Naruto sprinted past the silver-eyed teen, standing with his arms spread in front of Hinata. "I won't let you do anything to her, you bastard!"

"N-Naruto-kun!" The blue-haired girl exclaimed, blushing deeply.

"You really think you're a match for me, brat?" A red eyebrow rose. "That's really sort of amusing."

Naruto's eyes narrowed, his body tensing.

"Saso–Asswipe!" Deidara interrupted, running around the tree and catching himself before he blurted out the other's name. "Leave them alone!"

"…So you're here too, huh?" Sasori turned again, pure amusement dusted onto his features. "You stupid shit."

"Leave them alone," Deidara repeated, glaring.

"Heh." A chuckle fluttered from Sasori's mouth as he walked towards the taller boy. "Well, since you demanded so _nicely_, I guess I could do you a favor. Seeing as I wouldn't want another sprained leg, right?"

Guilt instantly reappeared on Deidara's face as he averted the other's gaze.

"…I'm only giving you this because I'm not in the mood to fight with you, _Deidara_. Don't expect for me to follow your command at any other point, got it?" Sasori informed quietly once he was next to Deidara. "Think of it as good luck."

"And think of me not beating your face in right now _your_ good luck, _Sasori-san_," Deidara muttered back.

A small laugh escaped the shorter boy as he elbowed the other in the back. "Nice try, Deidara."

Deidara glowered as Sasori strode away, eyes widening at a gasp from Naruto.

"He…! He…!" Nauto gaped once the Deidara had turned around. "He _laughed_! D-Deidara-kun, you made _Sasori_ laugh!"

"Tch. Stupid jackass…probably to provoke me…" Deidara grumbled: wincing as he tenderly rubbed the spot on his back. "Ouch…"

"B-But you don't know how _weird_ that is! I mean, _Sasori_ and _laughing_, it just doesn't–!" Naruto was cut off at a gasp from Hinata. "Ah! Hinata? Hi-Hinata! What's wrong? Hinata?"

Deidara blinked at the scene, before swiveling around to leave. "Well, good luck with her, Naruto, un."

"Wha–?!" Naruto looked up from the fainted Hinata with wide eyes. "Hey! Deidara-kun! Deidara-kun! What did you mean by that? Hey!"

––––––»

"Why were you going after Hinata?" Deidara asked once he had caught up with the silver-eyed boy. "I don't remember her doing anything to you."

Sasori turned around, a confused look in his eyes. "I thought you said you wanted that brat to pay more attention to her."

"…!" Deidara's eyes widened. "You did it…because I said…?"

The redhead shrugged. "You helped me when I was stuck in that bed, bringing me my homework and all, helping me with math…I thought I'd do something for you in return."

Deidara blinked in disbelief.

"Though…" Sasori hesitated. "…That was more for that idiot and that girl…" He looked back to the other. "What do you want me to do for you?"

"Wh-What?" Deidara was taken aback, retreating slightly.

"You deserve it for helping me." Sasori cocked his head. "Come on. Anything. But it can't be anything romantic, sexual, publicly humiliating, having to do with hurting myself – mentally or physically…" He counted the options off on his fingers. "Oh, or having for me to leave that stupid bitch alone. Because I won't."

"I-I don't know…" Deidara stammered nervously. "You make it sound like you want to be my _slave_…"

"Do you want me to be your slave for the day?"

"No!" Deidara immediately rejected, eyes narrowing.

"Then what do you want me to do?" A troubled look arose on Sasori's face. "Paint my nails a grotesque color? Buy you something you've always wanted? Cut off some of my hair and give it to you? Play a childish prank on someone?"

"I…really don't want you to do anything for me, Sasori-san…"

Ash-rose eyes widened. "You can't be serious. A lot of people in this school would kill for a chance for me to do something for them…I know, I hurt you when we fought. I'll go tell Tsunade it was my fault and transfer out of this school so–"

"Sasori-san, no!"

Sasori froze, a bewildered mask covering his features.

"If you're that hellbent on doing something for me…" Deidara sighed, looking away in embarrassment. "I've…always wanted to hear you laugh again…"

"…Laugh?" The redhead blinked, before averting his gaze. "I'm…sorry…I can't do that for you. You'd have to do something…funny, I guess…make me laugh."

"Oh…" Deidara's voice had a disappointed ring to it. "That's really all I want from you, so…"

"I'll keep that in mind." Sasori turned to leave, smirking lightly. "_Bye bye_."

Deidara stared dumbly for a few moments, face reddening in humiliation. "I'm not good in English, Sasori-san! But I _do_ know that you're treating me like a kid, and–!"

His eyes widened, everything seeming to move in slow motion; the hand moving up to cover a mouth; the curve of lips moving upwards; the faint trembling of a body; the soft laughter floating in the air like it had wings.

Sasori turned slightly, hand still masking the bottom of his face, the smile still in place, amusement dancing in his ash-rose irises. "…Looks like you got your wish after all, huh?"

Deidara blinked a few times before a smile began to turn at his own lips as well. "…It seems like it, un."

The silver-eyed of the two chuckled quietly. He started to depart once again.

"W-Wait!"

"Mm?" Sasori paused, looking back.

"That's it? You called me out here for that?" The blue-eyed boy looked slightly crestfallen.

"Do you want me to stay longer?" Sasori sounded confused. "Yes, I only told you to meet me here because I wanted you to see…"

"I thought that maybe we could…talk…" Deidara glanced away for a second.

"Talk?" Sasori turned back around, eyes a little bit wider than usual.

"Un, like…likes and dislikes and stuff like that…" Deidara suddenly grew nervous. "So we could, y'know…get to know each other better?"

"Talk…" Sasori repeated, frowning with a troubled look on his face. "You mean…like girls do when they're interested in someone and seek help, or just want to gossip. A 'girl-talk.'"

Disappointment burned into Deidara's mind, hearing the distaste in the other's voice.

"Sure. I wouldn't mind trying something like that out once. Why not?"

Deidara blinked at the smug face he was presented with, complete with a raised red arch of an eyebrow, amused shards of light glinting in moonlit irises and the half-smile half-smirk pasted upon the shorter teen's lips.

"You're serious?"

"I said 'why not?' Besides, I have nothing better to do."

Deidara could tell Sasori was lying; it was apparent he had other things he wanted to do. Despite knowing that little fact, though, Deidara felt himself begin to smile.

Sasori was, after all, the person Deidara felt closest to.

* * *

That last line somehow sounds like the end of the story...hmm...and Pain sounded way too caring towards Sasori. Not the effect I wanted, but that's how it came out. xX;  
Sorry if you wanted to see what happened with Orochimaru's group. I didn't like writing Sasori injured, and if I wrote the Orochimaru fights, he wouldn't be in the chapters. But Orochimaru's not going to give up soon, so I'll assure you that there'll be at least a couple fights between him and Akatsuki.  
Nya. I'd like a lock of Sasori's hair... DD:

～Arrina


	12. The Mishap's Misfortune

Hiya! Here we are at chapter 12.  
I'm not overly proud of this chapter, but I decided to post it anyways. Since, usually when I hate something, everyone else _doesn't_.  
And I have nothing against Kiba. He's tolerable for me. I just made him annoying because I can't really get his character down (Like Sasuke. That's why he's a nut. xP).

* * *

_Sasori-san doesn't like rabbits,_ Deidara thought to himself amusedly as he walked his normal route to school. _I'm never going to get over that._

"I just don't like them," Sasori had said, avoiding meeting blue eyes as he spoke. "They're too…fluffy and sniffy and…_cute_, for a lack of a better word. They're like cotton balls come to life by some witchcraft or something."

"Sasori-san!" Deidara called as the other came into view, starting to run towards him.

The silver-eyed boy looked back, gazing in amusement as Deidara caught up. "Deidara."

"So, is Itachi-san still annoyed that he got scratched by Kimimaro, un?" Deidara asked, a smile staining his face as he panted to regain his lost breath.

"Naturally." Sasori smirked. "You can see it when you see him today; it's so obvious. Right on his right cheek."

"The one I really want to see is Tayuya," Deidara admitted, chuckling briefly.

"Why?" Sasori snorted in an almost playful manner. "There's not much _too_ see."

"Like there ever _was_." Deidara laughed, causing the other to close his eyes in amusement, smirking roughly. He tilted his head. "Sasori-san…you don't need to cover your smile, un."

"Mm?" Sasori grew a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"You usually cover it. Your laugh, too." Deidara refrained from adding on that covering one's mouth while laughing was rather feminine. "I think…that you look nice when you smile and laugh…so it's a shame you cover them."

Sasori chuckled, lightly hitting the other on the arm.

"You're so strange," he mumbled quietly as he walked ahead. "So, so strange…"

Deidara blinked, slowing down.

"Oi! Akasuna!" Kiba laughed dumbly as he approached the redhead. "How's it going?"

"Go away."

"Aw, come on now–"

"_Go away_." Sasori used one arm to shove the brunette away from him.

Kiba sighed as he was brushed off.

"What the hell are you doing, un?" The newest student glowered as he passed the Inuzuka.

"Deidara-kun!" Kiba latched onto Deidara's arm, "Tell me! How did you become friends with him? Please?"

"What are you talking about?" Deidara shook the other boy off before beginning to walk away.

"You're friends with him! With Aka–Sasori! He's never rude to you anymore, so tell me how you did it!"

Deidara spun around, eyes flaring. "Sasori-san is _not_–" He stopped, realizing his mistake.

"A_ha_!" Kiba grinned. "You just called him 'Sasori-san.' You're friends. So tell me!"

"Why are you so obsessed with gaining his friendship anyways, un?" Deidara rolled his eyes, spinning on his heels and walking off without waiting for an answer.

"Because he's interesting!" Kiba answered, jogging slightly to catch up with the other.

"Tell him then."

"Will that work?" Kiba's face lit up. "Okay! Hey! Hey Akasuna!" He sprinted forward, heading towards the almost out of sight Sasori.

A blond eyebrow rose. Deidara walked faster than normal, curious to see Sasori's reaction.

"Akasuna!"

Kiba's obnoxious voice rang throughout Sasori's mind. He turned, poison seeping through his words as he growled, "Why are you so Goddamn hellbent on annoying me?"

"You're interesting, Akasuna!" A grin lit up Kiba's face.

"Interesting?" Sasori paused, remembering the same line being used on him from Deidara. A smirk twisted his lips as he replied back, "You know what else would be _interesting_? Me seeing if I could bend you all the way back so that your head would make it through your legs. _That_ would be _interesting_, now wouldn't you say, _Inuzuka_?"

"You…" Kiba stared in disbelief. "You called me by name…!" He let out a joy-filled yell before running away. "Not brat or idiot or dumbass–Akasuna no Sasori called _me_ by _name_!"

"Was that wise, un?" Deidara walked up to the shorter male as Kiba shot off.

"I won't be doing it again." Sasori shrugged, looking at the other through the corners of his eyes. "Did you tell him to say that?"

"Nah. He was the one who said it. I just told him to go tell you, since he was starting to grate my nerves."

"Sending him to me for your own sake? You're _heartless_." A muffled chuckle accompanied a light shove to Deidara's upper arm.

"Are you really one to talk?" Deidara countered, smirking.

Ash-rose irises gazed with an entertained glaze into blue ones.

––––––»

"No, I'm not going to join you!" Deidara snapped, eyes widening as a hand took the front of his uniform and smashed him back into the lockers.

"I'm afraid Orochimaru-sama doesn't _accept_ that answer," Kimimaro said, green eyes hard. "You'll join us, Deidara-kun."

"I _won't,_" the blond growled, wincing as he was pushed harder into the cool metal.

"You _will_ take down Akasuna no Sasori and cause the downfall of Akatsuki."

"You can't make me."

"Oh, we have many ways to _make_ you." Jade eyes glinted.

"That's bullshit. You can't make me hurt Sasori-san."

"Are you so sure?"

"Do whatever you want to me. I won't help you."

"It won't be _you_ who we _do things_ to." The white-haired boy's gaze sharpened. "If our information's correct, you are quite close with a certain table; that is, a certain Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto and Yamanaka Ino, correct?"

Deidara stiffened. "Don't you dare hurt them–!"

"But you're loyal to Akatsuki. You shouldn't care what happens to them."

"That's–!"

"You can't be on both sides, Deidara-kun. That table you sit at is against Akatsuki, as are we."

"So what, un?!"

"I'm saying that you cannot be for and against something at the same time."

"I…I don't even know if I _could_ beat Sasori-san a second time!" Deidara protested. "He already knows how I fight, and has probably already thought of a way to counter it!"

"Then warm up to him some more and strike when you have his full trust."

"What…?!" Blue eyes widened in shock.

"You heard me, Deidara-kun."

"You…you're asking me…to hurt his heart?!"

"Exactly."

"No way!" Deidara rejected, gasping as Kimimaro put more pressure on his ribs, slowly removing the air from his lungs.

"Once again, you don't have any say." Kimimaro watched coldly as the other wrapped his fingers around the offending wrist, struggling to catch his breath. "This isn't your choice."

"Y-You…! I won't…!" Deidara managed out, cracking open one eye.

"We're currently in the process of recruiting three more members. With them, anyway, Akatsuki will be outnumbered. Why stay loyal to an already defeated group?"

"B-Because…Akatsuki…isn't defeated yet…!"

A frostbitten look froze over Kimimaro's features, the force on Deidara's chest increasing. "Your defiance is troubling. Orochimaru-sama didn't want me to have to resort to this, and I must admit I didn't either, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to take you to him: conscious or not."

Deidara's mouth opened, lungs gasping for breath. His vision focused and unfocused continuously, the attempt to remove the other's hand on his chest weakening with each passing moment, jade eyes seeming to bore into his being.

"Deidara!"

Kimimaro turned, body freezing as he saw the newcomer.

"You…!" Silver eyes narrowed. "Itachi wasn't enough for you, huh? You had to go after Deidara as well!"

"It was Orochimaru-sama's order–"

"You think I give a _damn_ about what that bastard wants?"

The white-haired student backed away, releasing the blond. Turning around, he ran the opposite direction from his offender.

"Are you okay? Deidara?"

Blue eyes reopened, pain shimmering up Deidara's chest. "S…Sasori-san…?"

Silver irises softened. "Do you need me to take you to the nurse?"

"N-No, I'm fine…" A weak smile curved at Deidara's lips.

"You're sure? Let me see." Sasori walked over.

Deidara suddenly grew nervous as the other approached. He felt his breath catch in his throat as the shorter male stopped way closer than normal and pressed his hand on Deidara's torso.

Sasori pushed his hand down gently, stopping when he heard Deidara inhale suddenly. "Does this hurt?"

"U-Un…" Deidara nodded, swallowing.

"Can you breath fine without it hurting?"

"Yes…"

"Then it's just sore. Nothing serious." Sasori lifted his hand, tilting his head, as he looked straight into blue eyes. "Just make sure you don't put too much pressure on it after this, or it might get bad. Okay?"

A smile grew on Deidara's features. "Sasori-san, are you planning on being a doctor when you grow up?"

"…" Sasori paused, looking slightly annoyed. "Deidara…I _am_ grown up."

"U-Un, yes, sorry–!" Stammering, the blue-eyed boy averted his eyes nervously.

"Calm down, I was joking."

Deidara stared, blinking.

"I wasn't planning on becoming a doctor…" the redhead admitted, a soft smile appearing on his face. "Why? You want me to?"

"You'd be a good one."

"Is that so?" Sasori raised an eyebrow.

"Of course!" Deidara cocked his head. "You're really smart in that area…after all…"

Sasori blinked. "Is…something wrong, Deidara?"

"No, not…"

"Tell me."

"He…" Deidara averted looking into ash-rose eyes. "He wanted me to…betray you…" When he felt the other's shocked stare, he continued, "He told me to…get close to you…and then…after we had become close…to suddenly attack you when you were off guard…un…"

"…Deidara…" Sasori's voice was low, "You're too soft, again. Don't let it get to you. They can't do anything, and you won't have to do anything for them."

"He threatened to hurt my friends!"

"…Then don't let him. Toughen up."

Deidara was shocked to feel a hand on his shoulder, and he turned back, staring wide-eyed at the other teen.

"If you want to protect those you…care for, then get strong. Don't be a softie." A vague smile appeared on Sasori's face. "You can't put out a fire if you don't have enough water, after all."

"…!" Deidara blinked before the bewildered guise transformed into the usual happy one. "…Thanks, Sasori-san…you're really smart, you know?"

Sasori started to bring up a hand to his mouth as he chuckled quietly. "I'm flattered." He turned and started off. "I have to get back to class now. I'm sure I've spent enough time to go to the bathroom."

"I'll…see you later, then?"

The silver-eyed boy glanced back. "Sure."

––––––»

"_Another_ lesson?" Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Orochimaru sent him after Deidara. He's stuck on trying to recruit him," Sasori explained. "Kimimaro wasn't afraid to hurt him, bring him back unconscious."

"You want me to fight him again," Itachi said, a statement rather than a question.

"I would've asked someone else, if _he_ sent someone else. We can't afford for that bastard to get his hands on Deidara."

"That _would_ be problematic…" The Uchiha mumbled in agreement. "Fine then. I'll give a special 'session' to show them both."

A smirk lit up Sasori's face. "Heh, _thank you, Itachi_."

"_No problem_." Itachi nodded before taking his leave.

Sasori sighed afterwards, looking around to see which direction he should take to reach the blond's locker.

"Away, brat," he growled at Kiba, stalking off.

Kiba let out a disappointed groan, reluctantly walking away.

"Hey! Akasuna!"

"…!" Sasori turned around, lip curled. He was almost to Deidara's locker; so close… "_What_, Temari?"

The dirty blonde smirked, raising a hand in greeting. "What's up?"

"I asked you what the hell you want."

"You're so sore!" Temari clucked her tongue. "I was just trying to be nice."

"I don't care," Sasori snorted. He spun around, striding off. "I've got my business to attend, so leave me alone."

"Aw! Come on, Akasuna!"

Sasori ignored the girl.

Temari sighed. "I didn't know you could laugh, by the way. It's sorta cute, knowing you can."

Silver eyes widened. Sasori felt his blood run cold, and he ran forward, oblivious to everyone around him.

"Oi! Akasuna?" Temari called, confused.

_He didn't…! No way…Deidara…!_ Sasori weaved throughout the numerous bodies of his classmates, eyes still wide. _No…!_

––––––»

_Finally, lunch…_ Deidara stretched, closing his locker. He gave a yawn, blinking as he heard heavy footsteps approaching, moving his head to look. "Sasori-san?"

Sasori panted, ash-rose irises slashed with disbelief. "You…"

"Sasori-san? What's wrong?" Deidara approached the other, gazing intently at him.

"You…!" Standing up straight, silver eyes pierced blue harshly. "You told them…you told everyone I _laughed_ for you…?"

"What?" Deidara was taken aback, surprise overcoming him. "N-No, I didn't–!"

"Then how did Temari know?!"

"I-I don't know!" Deidara stammered, stepping back.

"Are you lying to me?" Sasori advanced. "You are, Deidara!"

"I wouldn't ever lie to you, Sasori-san!"

"And _that's_ a lie!"

"It's not!"

The shorter of the two was unmindful to the now quiet hallway and all the eyes pinned on him and the blond. "She knew, Deidara, and you were the only one that saw!"

"Sasori-san, I–!"

"I don't want any of your lies!"

"I'm not lying!"

The other students dispersed, getting away from the scene as fast as they could.

"Sasori-san…"

"I…thought I could trust you…" Sasori moved nearer, irises dim.

"You can…"

"You lie…" Somwthing like sadness hazed over silver eyes as Sasori looked up, staring the other down.

"Why can't you trust me?"

"Because you lie…"

"Why won't you believe that I'm not lying?"

"Because I can't trust you…"

"You're not being cooperant, un!"

"Pain was right…I shouldn't have…gotten so close to you…"

"No…"

"I'm tired of this."

"Sasori-san, I–!"

Sasori cut him off with a fist to his face, eyes narrowed and a frozen snarl plastered to his lips.

Deidara's back was once again acquainted with the lockers. He gritted his teeth, looking with nearly closed eyes at the redhead. "S…Sasori…san…"

"…Don't try to win me back over," Sasori muttered, walking right up to the other and hitting him again. "It won't work."

Blood trickled down Deidara's nose, and he flinched.

"Why won't you hit back?" Sasori asked, eyes narrowing.

"I…won't ever hit you again…!"

"Are you stupid?"

"N…No–"

"Then why not?"

"S-Sasori-san…my ribcage…you're…" Deidara gasped out, trying to endure the pain.

Sasori's eyes widened, and he backed up, stunned. "D-Deidara…"

"Sasori-san…!" Deidara's hand made its way up to his chest to try and diminish the new slight hurting.

"Deidara…" Sasori tried to put a glare in his eyes. "I…can't trust you…you Goddamn shit…"

And he ran away towards the cafeteria without a glance back.

* * *

Stupid Temari. D: Screwing things up like that.  
Sasori's acting different for a reason. And it takes time for him to actually come to trust someone. But yeah, he's acting weird for a reason. Yay for you if you can figure out why. :3  
Agh, Kimimaro was the bad guy...really like him...I should just make someone I dislike be the bad guy for once. Like...Sasuke. Yeah. No, wait, but then he'd just shout about steroids...crap...

～Arrina


	13. Secrets of a Dark Knight

Chapter 13!  
Forgot to mention before, but flashbacks are always going to be in first person. Just 'cause.  
Chapter dedicated to Verdana, who gave me the extra boost to get this finished. :3  
Weekend! Yeah, I skipped the whole week. Ah well. xP

* * *

"Deidara! Pay attention!"

Deidara blinked, staring at his mom. "S-Sorry, Mom!"

She sighed. "Are you okay? You've been zoning out all week now."

"I'm fine, Mom."

"Why don't you go out and get some fresh air? We can finish this lesson tomorrow."

"But…are you sure, un?"

"Yes, I'm sure. What's the point of teaching you math if you won't pay attention?"

"…Sorry."

"It's fine! I thought I told you that."

"No…"

"Well, it is. Now go get outside and clear your head, okay?"

"Okay, Mother…"

––––––»

The cool afternoon breeze fluttered by, and Deidara slowly walked towards a place he had found a few days earlier.

It was a calming place, a gently sloping hill that had a great view of the sunset. To reach it, however, you'd have to go through a maze of a forest, which could get tricky if you stayed too long, but Deidara always seemed to make it out after several minutes.

"_I'm not in the mood for your petty lies, shit."_

"_Does it look like I want to talk to you?"_

"_It seems you're itching for a taste of what happens when you get me angry. I'll give you one last chance to leave me alone before I beat the hell out of your sorry ass."_

"_Heh, just when I thought you couldn't get any dumber."_

"_Are you finished? You just filled my brain with ten pounds of idiocy."_

The redhead's voice cut throughout Deidara's mind like blades of ice. He hoped the hilltop would be able to soothe the wild animals running through his head, and give him an idea of what he should do.

Sasori was acting just like he had at the start: no smiles, no laughs, no concern, no kind words, and no…physical contact. There were insults: there were always insults, but there was no fighting, no hitting. If Deidara tried to touch the other, Sasori would quickly pull back, eyes narrowed like a viper's and retort with a mouth as sharp as knives. He would spew out a stinging line, such as, "Why are you trying to touch me? Idiot, you disgust me," or "What the _hell_, you shit! Watch where you try and put your dirty hands!" It was as if…the whole year had started over again. But even so, there was…something different. The newest student couldn't put his finger on it, but whenever he mentioned the word "like," or "don't like," Sasori's eyes would widen and he'd get away as fast as he could. It didn't matter if they were in the middle of class or in an argument or what, he'd find some way to run off. It was, at least to Deidara, quite unnatural.

«––––––

"_What do you want, shit?"_

"_I…Sasori-san–"_

"_Out with it. You know I hate waiting."_

"_I-I want to be–"_

"_Close? Friends? Sorry, not appealing to me. So get lost."_

"_I know you're not being truthful…I don't like it…un, I mean…" I paused, blinking as I saw silver eyes widen. "Sasori-san?"_

_He shook his head, eyes still wide. Suddenly, he spun on his heels and sprinted off._

«––––––

The forest that led to the hill came into view, and Deidara began to run towards it. He wanted to make it there in time for the sunset, and before it got dark out.

––––––»

It was calm.

Deidara had made it in time, and he watched the sun start its slow descent down. He was sitting down on the grassy ground, enjoying the peaceful quiet: or trying to.

"Dammit…" He muttered to himself. The plan of sitting on a tranquil hill that normally soothed him to get rid of the troubling thoughts regarding a certain redhead obviously failed. "'He surely is an obstinate one, isn't he,' huh? Konan…'obstinate' doesn't even come _close_ to describing that part of him, un…"

Sasori had been on Deidara's mind ever since that one incident in school with Temari. And the blond still didn't know how the hell that girl found out about Sasori laughing, which just added further onto his frustrations. Not only did he have to deal with an overly stubborn jackass of an ex-friend gnawing at his mind, but Temari, school prankster who somehow found out private information. But then again, there was still a lot Deidara didn't know about the silver-eyed teen, and it was plainly obvious he was hiding so much from everyone. The only way to find out more about Sasori was to gain his trust. But the only way to gain his trust was to learn more about him.

_Heh, now isn't _this _a delightful little fix I'm in…_ Deidara spat bitterly in his head.

"…How the hell do you know about this place?"

Deidara turned almost immediately, wide eyes staring into indifferent silver ones. "Sasori-san…!"

"Yeah, yeah, 'Sasori-san!' all you want, just answer my question," Sasori scoffed before sitting down a ways off from Deidara.

"I dunno," Deidara spat back, eyes quickly narrowing as he reverted his line of vision back to the sunset. "Did I corrupt your 'special place?'"

"As if. Just keep your Goddamn mouth shut and I won't try anything."

"Is that a threat?"

"Use your head."

"Asswipe…"

"Shit."

"Jackass."

"Brat."

"Bitch, un."

"_Shut up_."

"Tch." The blond's lip curled slightly.

Flames highlighted the area, the shimmering sphere of gold slowly making its way down the ocean of fire.

"Why is your hair so long?"

Deidara blinked, turning to the other in surprise, confused at hearing his voice after many minutes. "I like it long, un."

"Really…" Sasori trailed off towards the end. "I thought you were a girl when I first saw you. I kinda vaguely remember, since you mentioned it before, seeing you after I'd hit that stupid bitch. If I had known you were a boy…heh, let's just say you would've met me _personally_ sooner."

"Is that a fact?"

"Naturally. Girls are so pointless; I rarely ever waste my time with them. They don't even put up a decent fight. They're stupid, weak and just _idiotic_."

"You're…sexist?"

"Tch. If you want to put it that way, yes."

"What's so wrong with them?"

"I just explained what was wrong. Weren't you listening, shit?"

"I mean…"

Sasori sighed. "They do pointless things so much. It makes them look stupid. They cry over the most pathetic things, and all they care about is their looks. Pointless."

"Sasori-san…are you…do you have a…_boyfriend_…?"

Sasori's features gained a disgusted mask. "And what right do you have to ask that? Are you trying for my affection, Deidara?"

"No, of course not…I was just curious, seeing as how you're so against females…"

"…You've got my _attention_ already, brat…don't try and push your luck too far."

"I'm not! I was only wondering!"

"Then wonder about something that's not _stupid_."

Deidara discontinued the conversation, locking his gaze to the setting sun. Many more minutes passed by like the wind, the area still illuminated by reds and oranges. A soft scratching noise reached Deidara's ears, and he looked back again to the other boy to see him skimming a pencil over a page in a sketchbook. "You…draw as a hobby, un?"

"Sometimes."

"Can I see your drawing?"

"Knock yourself out."

Slowly, Deidara crawled over, eyes widening at the fine pencil lines on the sheet. "You're really good…!"

Sasori smirked lightly, the curve of his lips barely visible.

"But…" Deidara reached out and gently took the pencil from the redhead's hand, earning himself a dirty glare. "…You got this one part wrong." Softly, he retraced a few lines, then explaining, "Mountains aren't pointed. No matter how much they look it, they're always at least somewhat rounded at the top."

"Is that so…"

"Are you going to color it?"

"If I have time. Coloring really isn't on my priorities list."

"Un…did you draw anything else?"

"It's a sketchbook. Take a guess."

"M-May I see? I really like your style, so…"

Sasori's eyes widened, pausing his drawing of the scenery.

Deidara caught sight of the other male's body stiffening, immediately looking away. "Sorry…that was rude, I shouldn't have–" He stopped, eyes catching sight of the book being presented before his face. "Sasori-san…?"

"What? You said you wanted to see, shit," Sasori muttered, looking away. "Are you changing your mind?"

"…" Deidara slowly took the sketchbook from the other, reopening it from the beginning to gaze at a picture of a small pond.

"Bend it and you're dead."

"I won't!" the blue-eyed boy snapped before flipping to the next page to be greeted by a small forest. "…I didn't know you were quite the landscapist, un…"

"Tch. Grandma wouldn't leave me alone about learning how to draw," Sasori scoffed, still looking away. "And how to 'find the perfect angle and scenery.'"

"Grandma?" Deidara paused his line of vision on the drawing of a gently sloping field. "So…does that mean you don't live with your pa–?"

"Are you finished with that yet? It's about time I got home."

"Keep your head cool…I'm almost finished," Deidara muttered, shooting daggers at the redhead. "Impatient son of a–" As he turned the page, his eyes caught sight of the next picture easily, snapping towards it as if they were being pulled magnetically.

"Oh, that one?" The silver-eyed student glanced at the drawing.

"It's…beautiful…" Deidara stared in awe at the cascading pencil lines that created a rampaging waterfall, the water slipping around and across many rocks and foliage. "You really caught the…shape…everything perfectly…"

"Really…"

"Un, it's amazing!" Deidara turned to the other male, pointing at the waterfall. "You even colored it beautifully! You should enter it into a contest or something; you'd win first place for sure!"

"Aren't you going a bit too far with that–?"

"No, I mean it!"

A look of bewilderment seared across Sasori's face, eyes widening slightly.

"I mean, everything about it is perfect! The way you caught the water flowing down and the sun hitting it so that it glitters is just…_genius_! You have the shading and highlights down flawless, and–!" Deidara halted, finally realizing his outbursts and turning away while handing back the book, blushing slightly. "…S…Sorry…I…kinda got carried away…"

"…" Sasori gently retrieved his sketchbook, looking away nervously. "I…I've got to go…"

"Un…" Deidara's eyes narrowed slightly, listening as he heard the soft footsteps signaling the redhead's departure.

"…D…Deidara…it's getting kind of…late, and…it's going to be dark soon…perhaps you'd…want to get back to your house now?"

Deidara perked up at the sound of the other's voice. _I-Is he…inviting me to…?_ He turned, noticing Sasori was looking away. "S-Sure…" _No…there's no way he would now…it's probably just a ruse…_

"Then hurry up…you know I hate waiting."

"Coming, un!" Deidara hastily scrambled onto his feet, running over to the other.

The two walked in silence for a while through the forest, the last amber-red light of the sunset pressing at their backs until it finally sizzled away into darkness.

Sasori's eyes narrowed slightly, body stiffening.

"Un?" Deidara felt the other's body drift closer, tensed like taut strings. "Sasori-san?"

"Shut up, brat…!"

Deidara blinked. "Sasori-san…you're not…afraid of the dark, are you?"

"I said shut up!"

"…Do you want me to hold your hand?"

"…!" Ash-rose eyes widened as a soothingly warm hand enveloped his, fingers lacing together with a confirming squeeze. Sasori felt heat rise up to his face, looking away before tightly grasping the offered hand.

"So then, Sasori-san, where's the way out?" Deidara asked, head tilting.

"…Follow me." Sasori made a sharp right, weaving through the trees.

"H-Hey, un!" Deidara protested as he was dragged behind the redhead.

"Shut up and follow."

Deidara closed his mouth and shadowed the other boy.

The duo soon made another right, followed by a left. The next turn was a right, and then another right.

Something caught the newest student's eye. "Sasori-san! We passed this tree before!"

"No we didn't."

"Yes we did! Do you actually know the way out of here?"

"Of course I do."

Deidara sighed and followed once again.

Many more minutes passed, and the same tree trunk passed Deidara's line of vision.

"Sasori-san!"

"We did _not_ pass the same tree. Shut up."

Skepticism crossed the blond's features. With his free hand, he reached into his pocket, pulled out a ¥100 coin and dropped it on the ground near the tree. When a few more minutes passed and the same sight greeted him, he dropped another until there was a total of ¥400 on the ground.

"Sasori-san…I really need to get home now…" he informed quietly.

"…Okay."

The all-too-familiar tree passed Deidara's eyes once again, but this time instead of going right, Sasori kept going straight. Soon, the light of the exit of the forest came into view, and the cool night air brushed against the duo's skin.

Sasori released the taller male's hand and began walking away. "…See you in school…Deidara…"

Deidara waited until Sasori was out of sight before sprinting back into the forest, looking around at the ground. Suddenly, a glint of silver caught his eye, and he ran over to it, recovering his ¥400, all near that same tree that was so close to the exit.

"Sasori-san…knew where the exit was all along…" he murmured, confused. "Then why did he…?"

* * *

De-i-da-ra. Are you serious? You don't know why? D:  
Okay, okay, hand-holding, cheesy, I know. But what else could've Dei offered? "Want me to hold you?" Lol, I don't think...that'd end too well. xD;  
Um, yeah, Sasori isn't really sexist, he was just hellbent on being...tough. And it's not that he's afraid of the dark, he's afraid of being alone...autophobia, right? And he can't see that well in the dark, which blacks out Deidara, giving him the simulation of being alone. Just to clear that up.

～Arrina


	14. Mending

Is Juugo's eye color orange? I can't tell because he's always facing away from the...camera-angle-thing. Ah well.  
I don't feel like this is one of my best chapters (And I really don't like it much)...but it needed to be in, so... xX;  
Anyways, here's chapter 14!

* * *

Deidara walked down his usual route to school. Alone. Thoughts and images of the previous night still whizzed around his mind like speeding bullets, and it just didn't make sense…Sasori hated him, right? Then…why did he walk around in a circle several times, holding hands?

Soft footsteps behind him snapped him out of his thoughts, and he turned around, eyes widening. "…Sasori-san?"

Sasori looked away as his eyes locked with the other's, holding onto his own body tighter.

"Is…" Deidara began quietly, "is there something you want, un?"

The redhead opened his mouth, before closing it once again, irises flicking to look at the blond. He shifted uncomfortably, before managing to get out, "You…wouldn't mind if…I mean…can we walk…together?"

Deidara blinked. "I…I wouldn't mind at all."

Sasori's face washed over in surprise as Deidara slowed down until he was walking next him.

The two walked in silence for a while, Sasori once again avoiding meeting blue eyes.

"Deidara…I…" Sasori broke the quiet, swallowing. "I didn't mean…all those things I said last week…and I feel…really bad…"

"It's okay…I forgive you."

Wide silver eyes met blue ones.

Deidara shrugged, smiling slightly. "It's your nature, Sasori-san…adamant, snarky, impatient. I can't hold your character against you, now can I?"

"…" Slowly, a little curve grew on Sasori's lips. "…You're still way too soft…brat."

"There's the Sasori-san I know, un." Deidara chuckled softly, tilting his head.

"…You know…" Sasori stopped walking, turning to the blond. "I've always wondered…"

The blue-eyed teen stopped as well, moving to face the other. "Un?"

"…_Why_ you cover half your face."

"Oh…I don't–"

Sasori cut Deidara off; reaching forward and brushing the long gold bang from in front of the newest student's face to behind his ear, murmuring out, "You look so much more…beautiful…when we can see your whole face…your amazing blue eyes…"

Blue eyes widened, a faint flush dripping onto Deidara's cheeks as he was left staring into pools of silver before Sasori began to walk away.

"W-Wait! Sasori-san!" He snapped out of his stunned stupor, sprinting to catch up with the other. "What…what did you mean by that, un?"

A look of disappointment almost found its way onto Sasori's face as he looked back at the other. "…Nothing…forget it, okay?"

"Un…" Deidara trailed off, before lighting up and asking out, "Sasori-san, Kimimaro…I remember him saying that they were recruiting three more members."

"Yeah. Karin, Suigetsu and Jyuugo. Met them already."

"Are they…a problem?"

"Not really." Sasori glanced at him. "Karin's just…stupid. She doesn't do much, except fight with Suigetsu. And we have Kisame to match him. Jyuugo…he's really no threat. I don't even think he's that against us. Kinda like Kimimaro. Working for that damn bastard but not against Akatsuki."

"You really hate Orochimaru…"

"Of course I do, idiot!" Sasori snapped. At the sight of Deidara's stiffened expression, he looked away, eyes narrowed. "…He left us just because he couldn't get Itachi. He's a Goddamn traitor who left only because he didn't get what he wanted. That's enough to hate him."

"Un…I…guess you're right…"

Sasori stole a brief look at Deidara's almost down-looking face, before looking away again. He glanced again, before lightly nudging the Deidara's shoulder. When blue eyes rested their surprised gaze on him, he tilted his head, smiling slightly. "…I'll race you to school."

Deidara's eyes widened as he stared at the redhead, confused by the juvenile offer. After a few moments, however, he was racing alongside the other, laughing.

––––––»

"Naruto, un!" Deidara approached the other boy. "Did you tell everyone that Sa…that damn asswipe laughed, un?"

"No…" Naruto paused before a grin split his face. "Oh, that's right! He did! I've gotta tell Sakura-chan and–!"

"No! Don't!"

Naruto stopped, blinking. "Why not?"

"We…wouldn't want him finding out it was you, un. He'd come after you then," Deidara quickly made up.

"Oh…I guess you're right, Deidara-kun." Naruto nodded before dashing off. "Thanks!"

"Un." Deidara nodded back, then running in the opposite direction. _Sasori-san said he wouldn't be in lunch…he'd be outside…_

He made it outside, looking around for the shorter boy. Sighing, he decided he had no other choice but to run around the whole damn school. More running. As if he didn't get enough of that in physical education. And thanks to Neji asking, "When the hell can we stop this running and start some _actual_ sports?", everyone had to run for the rest of the week instead of actually doing sports.

Deidara decided to go right, walking around the corner, but finding no one. Frowning, he kept going.

Blue eyes closed. Another sigh broke free as he rounded yet another corner. Suddenly, his eyes opened, face flushing up. "…Y-You…?!"

Kimimaro spun around, green eyes wide with surprise.

"You a-and…" Deidara tried to form words, gaze resting on the orange-haired boy.

"You don't know who he is!" Kimimaro hissed, bristling.

"Kimimaro…! He-He's going to tell everyone…! He will! I-I'll beat him to death!"

"…!" Deidara stiffened, bracing himself until he saw Kimimaro take action.

"Jyuugo…it's okay, calm down…" Kimimaro turned back around and gently pressed a finger to the taller male's lips. "You don't need to beat anyone to death."

"Jyuugo…but I thought you just brought him into your group…?"

Jade irises pierced blue as Kimimaro was brought into a tight embrace. "Don't tell anyone about this…and I'll answer your questions."

"…Why don't you want anyone to know?"

"…Orochimaru-sama…doesn't approve of _relationships_ within his group…"

"How are you two already…?"

"I've known Jyuugo for a long time. We were separated at a young age, but not until we had gotten to…know each other well."

Deidara hesitated, eyes narrowing. "…If you value Orochimaru so much…why are you directly doing what he doesn't want, un?"

At that question, Kimimaro stiffened, before answering out softly, "…Jyuugo is…more important to me than Orochimaru-sama…even if given an order of hurting Jyuugo, I would not do it. I will do whatever I can to do whatever Jyuugo wishes."

"Kimimaro…you know that's not true…"

"…Do you want it to be not?" Kimimaro murmured, brushing his lips against the other's.

"I…won't tell anyone about this," Deidara promised, looking away. "Everyone has the right to love…and who am I to take it away?"

As he walked off, Deidara could feel both orange and green gazes staring at his back. Suddenly, identical voices reached his ears, and he swiftly swiveled around, noticing the stunned looks on the other boys' faces. Sasori had given him information on the members of Orochimaru's group, and Deidara remembered that out of them, there were twins. _Sakon and Ukon._

"They're brothers. Identical. Basically same voices, same looks…they love to put their opponents down, and they just don't know when to shut up. Annoying bastards," the redhead had muttered crossly.

Without a second thought, the blond rushed forward, past two taken aback gazes and around the corner to come face to face with the gray-haired boys.

"Hey, look! It's Akatsuki's pet!" Sakon snickered, placing a hand on his hip.

"Whatever shall we do, Sakon?" Ukon smirked at Deidara.

"What do you two want, un?" Deidara growled, interrupting the brothers' conversation.

"We lost a couple members from our group," Sakon answered simply. "Orochimaru-sama told us to go and retrieve them. You haven't seen them, have you?"

"We know you know Kimimaro," the other brother continued. "White hair, green eyes…"

"The other is named Jyuugo. He's tall, orange hair and eyes."

"Haven't seen them."

"Oh?" Sakon and Ukon grinned in amusement.

"Then you wouldn't mind if we just checked around, would you?"

"Certainly not, right? After all, you haven't seen them."

"You can go tell _Orochimaru-sama_ that his _dear_ _Kimimaro-kun and Juugo-kun_ aren't outside."

The twins' faces darkened. "I'd watch who I was mimicking, if I were you."

"You think I care?"

Sakon and Ukon snorted, turning to leave. "We'll settle this with your precious _buddies_…"

Deidara snorted back before spinning on his heel and striding back to the other two teens.

Kimimaro's eyes narrowed. "I appreciate what you did for us, Deidara-kun. But I am not happy with the way you disrespected Orochimaru-sama."

The blue-eyed male shrugged slightly, turning away.

"…Why did you do that?"

"Because…" Turning back, blue eyes stared into jade. "I know how it feels to be trying to…_be_ with someone else, while hiding it from your friends."

"So you're the same as us. Except…your friends don't like this person you're…friends with?"

"No. And I'm pretty sure you don't like him either."

Green eyes widened. "You can't mean…"

Deidara merely began his walk forward again, leaving with a, "I wish you two luck."

––––––»

_Kimimaro…and Juugo…I wonder if Sasori-san somehow figured that out…_ Deidara thought to himself as he neared the corner to the back of the building.

"Deidara…don't come any closer…"

"…!" Blue eyes widened. "Sasori-san?" Reluctantly, he leaned against the wall to his right, feeling the other just around the corner.

"…Temari nagged me about laughing again today."

"Sasori-san…I didn't tell anyone that you smiled and laughed for me, un…" Deidara mumbled, eyes narrowing at the ground.

"Then how did she know?" Sasori muttered back, moving back against the wall.

"I don't know…but I didn't tell her."

"…Can I trust you?"

"Can you trust me?"

"I…don't know…"

Deidara didn't respond. After a few moments, he stated out, "Sasori-san…you're probably…you _are_…the only real friend I have in this school. I just want you to know that, un…"

"What about your friends in the idiot brigade? That…bitch and her cronies."

"They're my friends, but…I don't feel like they're really…" Deidara trailed off. "…You always paid attention to me, and me only when we talked. You weren't going on about any pointless revenge, or lecture…it was always me, whether it was good or bad. Despite beating each other shitless…I kinda feel…that you're my best friend, un."

Sasori's eyes widened.

"But it's obvious you don't feel the same. I'm sorry, I really shouldn't have gone on like that…" Deidara turned and began to walk away. "I'll just go–"

"No!" Sasori flashed around the corner, tightly gripping the other's arm.

Blue eyes wide, Deidara turned, shocked.

"I…" Sasori swallowed, looking away as his grip tightened. "I don't want you to go…stay out here…we can just…girl-talk, I don't mind…"

"Sasori-san…?" Deidara stared, unable to move his arm.

"Don't go…please…?" Sasori looked at Deidara, silver eyes filled with trepidation.

Deidara had never seen this side of Sasori before, the childish, almost _needy_ side. The mature, aloof demeanor had been eradicated completely, no trace of it anywhere in the silver irises. "If you don't want me to…I won't…"

"Really?" Sasori's features lit up slightly.

The blue-eyed of the two nodded before sitting down. "See?"

Sasori released an aura of that of a happy puppy as he sat down next to the other. "So what do you want to do? Girl-talk, right?"

Deidara blinked as their shoulders bumped together. "S-Sure."

"So then…do you know who I really don't like?"

"Sakura?" A blond eyebrow rose at Sasori's unusual behavior.

"Yeah, that bitch, but I really hate them…stupid Sakon and Ukon," Sasori spat, usual self coming back slowly.

"I saw them today, un."

"Really?" Sasori's head tilted. "So then you saw how annoying they were?"

"Un…Sasori-san, do you…hate a lot of people?"

"I…don't know…" Silver eyes widened. "But, I…I don't hate _you_…if that's what you were worried about…"

"That's…really nice to know, un." A smile graced Deidara's lips.

Sasori smiled slightly back in return.

––––––»

"You're getting way too close with him _still_."

"Pain, I don't see the damage."

"You're supposed to be the analytic one, Sasori. You should see what he's doing to you."

"He's doing _nothing_."

"Don't try to feed me that bullshit. You're hardly the Akasuna no Sasori the school knows you as anymore."

"Perhaps maybe around him, but–"

"And then, _just around him_ will turn into _just around everyone_. You're becoming blind, Sasori."

"I do hope you're kidding."

"Does it sound like I'm kidding?"

"He's not doing anything wrong."

"He's turning you into a _pansy_."

"…! He–!"

"You smile and laugh, Sasori, which you've never done so much since after _they_…"

"…"

"Are you–?"

"No!"

"Then do something about it."

"…What do you _want_ me to do?"

"How important _is_ he?"

"…He's…very…"

"Then show me. Show me how tough he is, Sasori."

"…Yes, Pain."

* * *

I switched around Kimimaro's character a bit…I made him more loyal to Juugo, but still quite loyal to Orochimaru...  
Orochimaru doesn't like the people in his group getting together, but he wants to be with Itachi. Hmm.  
And Deidara still doesn't get it. Rarg. And he's really...sappy. o-o; "Sasori-san, you're my _best friend_!" -cough-  
Mm, and Sasori gets really scared-child-like if he feels threatened to be alone. He's like a freaking...bunny. No, wait, he hates those...

～Arrina


	15. Aftershock

This came way later than I wanted: sorry. xP  
It skips around a lot, because it's a whole day (Yet the chapter is short...), so it might be a bit choppy.

* * *

"_Let's see how well he fares. His emotional scale."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Treat him like you did in the beginning, if not harsher, for one day."_

"_What–?!"_

"_If he still wants to be friends with you after that, I'll…admit he's __unique__."_

"_Pain…!"_

"_Well?"_

_"…Fine…"_

"_Good."_

«––––––

Deidara sighed, his blue eyes narrowed. Sasori hadn't been on the usual route to school.

"Deidara-kun? What's wrong?" Sakura tilted her head, worry apparent in her eyes.

"Nothing…really, Sakura…"

She frowned in sympathy. "Are you free after school today? Maybe we could…go on a–?"

"No! I…have plans…sorry…"

"Oh…well…" Sakura wrapped her arms around Deidara's arm, resting her face on his shoulder. "At least we can see each other in school…right now…"

"U-Un…" Deidara flinched slightly, swallowing.

––––––»

"Konan!"

The girl turned at the sound of her name. "Oh, Deidara-kun! Hey!"

Deidara smiled slightly. "How's it going, un?"

"Fine, thanks." Konan put a strand of her hair behind her ear. "So what's going on?"

"Have you seen Sasori-san?"

"Sasori?" Konan blinked, pausing. "Actually…yes, I did. This morning, in the hallways."

"Really?" Deidara's eyes widened. "I can't seem to find him anywhere…"

"Well, you know how he is…stubborn jackass, right?"

"Yes, but…"

"Maybe we can find him in the cafeteria," Konan suggested. "Come on, let's go see."

The boy nodded, tagging along after the other.

"Sorry, Deidara-kun…" Konan turned to Deidara after they entered the cafeteria. "Looks like he's not here after all…stupid son of a…"

"No, that's okay." Deidara strained a smile.

"How about you try outside? That's where he was yesterday, right?"

"Un, okay. I'll try it, Konan."

"Tell me if you find that bastard," Konan chuckled, placing her hands on her hips. "I've got to get back at him for ignoring me this morning."

Deidara nodded, giving a small grin. "Sure, un."

––––––»

There was no sign of Sasori outside. Deidara was starting to get frustrated. He was in school; Konan had supported that. So where was he? He wasn't in lunch, and he wasn't outside…

"Shit…" Deidara swore as he continued to run around the school, passing Kimimaro and Jyuugo, who were sitting down next to each other.

"Wait."

He slid to a stop, turning with wide eyes to see the green-eyed male stand up and start his way over. "Un?"

"You…didn't tell anyone?"

Deidara shook his head. "Of course not."

Kimimaro lifted the hand that held a flower, slipping it behind the other's ear.

"…!" Deidara blinked, quickly looking at Jyuugo, to see him holding up his hands while mouthing, "He's not trying to be romantic!"

"It's a camellia. My mother specializes in growing them."

"Kaguya-san's really talented in cultivation," Jyuugo added in quickly as he walked over.

"Well, I…thank you for it." A small smile crawled onto the newest student's lips. "But I'm trying to find someone…"

"Can I be of assistance?" Kimimaro asked. "Who is it you're looking for?"

"Un, well…"

"Is it Akasuna?"

Blue eyes widened. "How…?"

"I figured that from what you said yesterday, that the only acceptable answers to that 'riddle' were the members of Akatsuki. Sakon and Ukon calling you 'Akatsuki's pet' also supported that theory. The people you sit with, your friends Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto and Yamanaka Ino, greatly dislike the members of Akatsuki…but also dislike us. But you don't like Orochimaru-sama, so it couldn't be anyone on his side. Narrowing down my options, the Akatsuki members your three friends hate most are Uchiha Itachi and Akasuna no Sasori. However, only Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura dislike Itachi, while Yamanaka Ino has no grudge against him. That left only Akasuna. You also called him 'Sasori-san,' if I remember correctly."

"W-Wow…" Deidara stared, stunned.

"Am I correct?"

"…Un…"

"I saw him in history, if that helps at all. I haven't seen him since, however."

"Th-Thank you…"

The white-haired male nodded.

"Un…may I…ask why you follow Orochimaru?"

"Orochimaru-sama…" Jade irises clouded over slightly, in small nostalgia. "Helped me so much…with schoolwork, fighting skills…"

"But if you join Akatsuki, you and Jyuugo can be together! I…already know of a relationship going on there!"

"That's pretty bold of you to be asking me to join a group in which you aren't even a part of."

Blue eyes widened.

"It's a really kind offer, don't get us wrong," the orange-haired teen stated out hastily. "It's just that…"

"Do you really think we'd fit in over there?" Kimimaro questioned. "Everyone in Akatsuki hates us like we're the plague. Furthermore, Pain wouldn't exactly just let us join just because we wanted. And…I still owe Orochimaru-sama so much to betray him."

"Even so, if you stay with him then…then you'd have to fight Sasori-san at some point, and…"

"Are you saying that I can't defeat Akasuna?"

Deidara stared at the ground for a second before looking back up. "That's…exactly what I'm saying. And I should know…I fought him."

"…!" Kimimaro's eyes widened.

"What?" Jyuugo asked, taken aback. "But you two…the way you act…!"

"I really have no idea how I defeated him…or if I really did…all I know…is that this is just one injury I got during our fight." Deidara held out his left arm. The scars still shone, albeit just barely visible. He averted the two shocked gazes, muttering out, "I don't want you two getting hurt this badly just because of some stupid quarrel between Orochimaru and Akatsuki, un."

"…If you're getting close to Akasuna…it's almost guaranteed you're going to be asked to join Akatsuki soon…" Kimimaro mumbled, prying his line of vision from the scars. "He doesn't make friends easy, so you must be special. But…I wish not for us to meet on the battlefield…" He turned to the taller boy. "Let's go, Jyuugo."

Deidara watched the two go, slowly reaching up and finally taking the flower from behind his ear. He stared at its red petals, noting how they were almost the same shade as a certain someone's hair.

––––––»

"Deidara-kun!" Sakura called as she saw the boy reenter the cafeteria. Her green eyes caught sight of the camellia, and she smiled. "Did you pick that for me, Deidara-kun? It's such a pretty flower…"

The blue-eyed student drew back his hand as she reached for the flower. "Sakura, it…it's not for you…"

"What?" Sakura looked confused.

"It…" Deidara looked away as he took his usual seat next to Ino. "It was a gift…"

"A gift?" Sakura blinked before an angry mist hazed over her features. "From another girl? Who was it?!"

"No, not from another girl. A boy…"

"A boy?!" Sparks ignited in jade eyes. "Who was it? Tell me!"

"He wasn't trying anything! It was just a gift in thanks!"

"For what?"

"…Helping him…"

"That's a camellia, right?" Ino broke in, looking at the blossom.

"Un…" Deidara nodded.

"Wow…I've never seen one so beautiful before…" Ino commented, eyes widening.

"Is that so…" Blue eyes blinked at the red flower.

"So…what are you going to do with it?" Sakura asked, eyeing the flower.

"Take it home."

"Really? So, maybe I could come over some time to see it?" A smile lit up Sakura's lips.

"Oh–Y-Yeah, sure." Deidara weakly smiled back, "Sometime, okay?"

––––––»

The halls were empty. Deidara slowly walked down the hall back to English from the bathroom. He still hadn't seen Sasori, even though the others said he was in school. Was he avoiding him on purpose? He hadn't done anything to anger the redhead, had he?

He sighed. It was boring without Sasori.

_Red hair._

His eyes widened. Sasori was walking down the hallway, only a ways in front of him.

"Sasori…san…?" Deidara sprinted forward after his surprise had passed. "Sasori-san!"

The ash-rose-eyed boy stiffened, biting his bottom lip. _Damn…I…really don't want to do this…_

"Where were you? I was looking for you all day!" Deidara felt a smile come onto his face, until he saw the other spin around.

"You Goddamn shit!" Sasori snarled, eyes furious. "You are _nothing_ to me!"

Deidara's face filled with shock, eyes widening.

"You hear me?! _Nothing_!"

"Y-You're an asshole!" The blond retorted. "What's wrong with you all of a sudden?!"

"I'm tired of you acting all _close_ and _equal_ to me, when you're not!"

"I thought we were–!"

"_Friends_?" Sasori sneered, scoffing. "I would never be friends with such a low-ranked brat such as yourself! Face it: I'm high, you're low. You can't do a thing about it, so just give up!"

"Don't forget, jackass," Deidara seethed, fists clenching painfully, "that _I_ beat you in a fight!"

"That was a _fluke_, dumbass." Sasori scowled. "You even admitted yourself that you cheated in attacking my injured leg, and my leg only!"

Guilt once again covered Deidara's features. "I…! That–!"

"Point taken." Sasori smirked, spinning on his heels and starting to leave. "See you, shit. Although, I rather hope _not_."

"…You held my hand."

Sasori stopped, eyes widening and a slight flush tinting his face.

"You can't tell me you've forgotten everything we've done…"

"…" He paused, before continuing walking. "…Look. I'm high and you're low. You're not my level, and that's all there is to it."

"You're lying."

"I'm _not_."

"You–!"

"You're starting to _annoy_ me, shit."

"Well then that's good, now isn't it?"

Sasori spun around. "I…_hate_ you!"

"What a coincidence: I hate you as well, asswipe!"

"…You're going to meet with me after school today, brat," Sasori growled, his gaze intense like fire. "And if you don't show up, I'll hunt you down. Got it?"

––––––»

"So what do you want?" Deidara asked warily, slowly approaching the other male. "I don't believe it's natural for such a _popular_ guy such as yourself to invite a _low-class_ student such as me to talk in private."

Sasori's eyes narrowed at the other's dripping sarcasm. "You actually showed up."

"Of course. You think I'd allow myself to be degraded by you even more?"

"You're so misguided, I actually didn't know _what_ to think."

"Me? Misguided?" Deidara snorted, striding up closer to Sasori. "Who's the one being misguided by his group? Do you have any _friends_, Sasori-san?"

"Of course I have friends, idiot," the redhead spat, arms uncrossing from his chest.

"Oh really? Name three,."

Sasori faltered for a second before answering out, "Th-There's Kisame, Hidan, Konan…!"

"Did the great Sasori-san just stutter?" Deidara smirked. "Although, last time I checked, Kisame was somewhat _afraid_ of you, and you even told him to shut up. And aren't Hidan and Konan just members of the same group, un?"

"Damn you!" Sasori advanced forward, causing the blond to retreat to against the lockers. "You're such a little shit, you know that?!"

"And why's that?" Deidara winced at the harsh gaze. "Because I'm outwitting you…?"

"Because you're the most annoying person on the face of this planet!" Sasori snarled, clenching his fist before slamming into the wall, just missing the other's neck. "You piss me off so bad…!"

Deidara inhaled sharply, eyes shutting instinctively. When they reopened, he found the other boy's head hanging slightly, his face towards the ground.

"How…dare you…" he mumbled, eyes narrowing.

"How dare I what?" Deidara spat, hostile glare fading from his face as Sasori's head rose.

"How dare you make me feel this way…" the redhead murmured, silver irises glinting with an unreadable emotion.

Deidara's eyes widened, still backed up against the lockers, his lips claimed by Sasori's.

* * *

Haha, Sasori, I don't think that's what Pain wanted... xD Though, I guess that's...one way to stick to orders while showing that you still care.  
And it looks like Deidara's starting to become friends with Kimimaro and Juugo..._that's_ bound to be some trouble.

～Arrina


	16. Surviving Betrayal

Sorry for the wait. My dad took the computer for a day, so I lost that day to write... xX;  
This takes place the day after. :3

* * *

"Pain…yesterday, I had to…he told me to treat you like before. I'm sorry." Sasori looked away as he walked beside Deidara.

_So he's not going to talk about the…_ A faint red mist faded into view on Deidara's cheeks.

"…Is something wrong?"

"No, of course not." Deidara lightly licked his lips at the memory, before looking at the other, smiling. "It's okay. I…kinda get Pain-san…he's very forceful, right?"

"You have no idea," Sasori snorted, scrunching his face up into a slight pout-looking guise. "Stupid ass…everything _always_ has to go his way…"

"You…want everything to go your way too, Sasori-san…"

Ash-rose eyes blinked before Sasori averted looking into ice irises, faint roses blooming on his cheeks. "…It's fine if it's me. After all, I _am_ the 'King of the School.'"

Deidara snorted lightly, smirking. "Egotistic much, Sasori-san?"

"Well I am!" Sasori protested, shoving his hands into his pockets. "It's just that _some_ people like to be stubborn and not follow my _orders_." He snorted before muttering out, "_Temari_…"

"You're hardly a king…more like a…grumpy peasant who _wants_ to be king."

"_What_?" Sparking silver eyes turned to the newest student.

The blond merely rolled his eyes to look in the opposite direction, coughing softly.

"That's it, brat." Sasori shoved the other, causing him to stumble into a muddy puddle.

Deidara looked down at his once clean white pant legs, now stained a disgusting brown, and lunged forward, knocking Sasori off balance.

The two fought lightly in the grass on the other side of the sidewalk for a while, until Deidara emerged as the victor once more.

He grinned down, panting slightly. "You lose again, Sasori-san…"

"Heh…" The ash-rose-eyed teen smirked up at Deidara. "How do you know I didn't just let you win?"

"Because you're a jackass."

A soft chuckle was the only answer.

Blue eyes gazed down upon Sasori's features: the tilted head, the slightly narrowed eyes with a taunting glint in them, the teasing lips curled perfectly into an infuriating, almost flirtatious smirk…Deidara had the annoying urge to both clobber that Goddamn smirk off Sasori's lips and…well…_kiss _it at the same time. _Wait, what?_

Sure, he still remembered the softness, and the sweet aftertaste after he ran his tongue over his lips – he guessed that Sasori had eaten some sort of candy before the…incident – but that didn't mean he…_liked_ Sasori. Besides, he was going out with Sakura. And Sasori was an asshole.

"Are you going to let me up or just stare at me all day?"

"…!" Deidara blinked, a blush coming onto his cheeks as he came to. He suddenly smirked back, answering, "I'm. Going. To kill you. For that, _asswipe_."

Sasori raised a red eyebrow, countering just as slowly, "I'd. Like. To. See. You. Try, _brat_."

Deidara's face screwed up into a mask of annoyance.

The shorter of the two shifted uncomfortably, rolling his hips. "Come on, Deidara, get off me already…my _pubis_ is starting to hurt…"

_Wha–_ Deidara practically flung himself backwards off the other, face a violent crimson.

"Oh?" Another smirk grew on Sasori's lips as he stood up, walking past Deidara while jabbing him in the forehead once with two fingers. "Interesting."

"S-Sasori-san!" Deidara scrambled up, face still a dark red. "You didn't tell me my leg was…_there_!"

"I thought you'd have figured it out…are you really that unobservant?" Sasori paused. "You know what the pubis is?"

"I know what it sounds like!"

"You mean pe–?"

"_Sasori-san_! It was bad enough hearing it one thousand times from Sai!"

"It's what you _have_–"

"I know that, but–!"

"You're such an immature idiot."

Blue eyes widened.

Sasori froze. "W-Wait, I didn't mean it like that–!"

Deidara started walking past the other boy, features dark.

"No, don't!" Sasori hastily grabbed onto the closest hand with both of his, watching with wide-open eyes as Deidara turned around in shock.

A sigh blew from the blue-eyed male. He tightly gripped one of the slightly trembling hands, irises softening. "I'm not leaving you, un."

"For real?" Sasori's irises lit up, lips curving upwards somewhat.

"Un…but we need to get to school now." Deidara gave a soft tug on the other's arm before he began walking, blinking as Sasori rushed over immediately, still holding his hand tightly and walking way closer than he should be.

_This is like escorting a four-year-old…_ Deidara thought to himself, trudging his way to school. He switched his gaze to the teen next to him, tilting his head at the way the shorter boy was looking away. Suddenly, wide silver eyes came to rest to meet with blue, and Deidara immediately turned his head back to stare away, trying to hide the slight flush. _How long is he going to act like this…?_

"…Sasori-san, there's the school," he told the redhead as he saw the building come into view. "We need to…"

Sasori tightened his hold on the hand.

"Sasori-san!"

"Deidara…don't leave me alone…"

"Sasori-san, you won't be alone if you go into school, so–"

"Don't…"

"I'm not going to go into school holding your hand!" Deidara blurted out, redness fogging up his face.

The silver-eyed student let go of the hand, before running in front of the other, blocking his path.

Deidara almost let out a groan of frustration.

"Deidara, I don't want to be alone!"

Quickly, Deidara looked around, trying to see if there was anything he could use to know what to do. His eyes caught a glimpse of a mother kneeling down and embracing her crying child, the tears stopping after that.

_Oh God no…_

He exhaled, closing his eyes. The options he had were:

A) Throw away his embarrassment and actually hug Sasori to see if it would work in calming him down

B) Walk around Sasori

C) Stay where he was and wait for some sort of miracle to happen

But if he went with A, then there was always the chance that Sasori would come to his senses right in the middle, and Deidara would not only lose their friendship, but also earn himself a fairly good beating. B was no better off: Sasori could always just tag along, with those sad eyes of his. It would kill his reputation, and Deidara couldn't do that to him. Or be caught having the school tough guy following him around like a lost dog. And C: who knew when some nosy idiot like Kiba could come wandering around and see what was going on. Sasori could get a bit…scared and run to Deidara, and then…that'd be bad.

"Deidara…!"

The blond hesitated, before tenderly holding out his hand once more, which the other eagerly took. Slowly, he led him over to a secluded little area hidden behind a tree and some bushes.

Sasori blinked, tilting his head.

"…" Deidara swallowed. _Should I try this? It's already been so long since he began acting this way, and there's a fairly good chance he'll 'wake up' in the middle…_

He took in a deep breath, before wrapping his arms around the redhead's body, drawing him close.

Silver eyes widened, the shorter student's whole body tensing. Eventually, the taut muscles relaxed, eyes half-closed, as Sasori rested his chin on Deidara's shoulder.

Deidara sighed in relief, smiling slightly: until he felt the arms snaking around his own body. A blush clouded his face and he fought the urge to try and squirm away. Sasori…_was_ warm, after all…

And then he felt the ash-rose-eyed boy start to stir. Quickly, he backed off, gently untangling the arms wrapped around his body and getting them off.

Sasori blinked with barely open eyes, looking at Deidara while mumbling out, "Deidara…? What happened? I…feel really…tired…"

"You were…acting a bit dizzy while we were walking," Deidara lied, desperately trying to control the flames on his cheeks. "I didn't know what was wrong, so I just brought you over here in the shade to see if it'd cool you down."

"Is that so?" A small smile curved at the shorter male's lips. "Then I guess you have my thanks…brat."

Deidara smiled nervously back, just happy he had been able to get out of that situation alive.

––––––»

"Hey, Deidara-kun…I don't get this one…" Sakura prodded the blond, glancing at her paper.

"What?" Blue eyes scanned over the indicated problem. "What's not to get? You just find 30 percent of 780, un."

"I don't know how to do that…"

"Do you know 50 percent of 780?"

"300…something…"

"50 percent of 700?"

"350?"

"Un, and 50 percent of 80?"

"40."

"350 plus 40 is…?"

"390!"

"Right."

"But this is 30 percent…not 50."

"So you just subtract 20 percent off."

"…"

"…What's ten percent of 780?"

"78."

"78 times 2."

"…Um…156?"

"390 minus 156, un…"

"…2…234?"

"Yeah."

The pink-haired girl's face lit up in a smile. "Thank you, Deidara-kun! A lot, really!"

Deidara froze as he felt one of her hands tried to connect with his: the one Sasori had held onto. He quickly yanked it away, averting her gaze.

Sakura looked, confused, at the boy's reaction. An amused look slowly faded onto her face, and she smiled to herself. _He's a boy…still uncomfortable with all this 'girlfriend boyfriend' stuff…I guess I can't blame him. But I'll get him to open up to me in the future. Though I never knew he was so shy…_

_Why does she always insist on trying to…touch me? _Deidara thought, holding up his hand to his nose in a way so it wouldn't look odd. It still smelled of Sasori. Not…that he cared, of course. He just didn't want Sakura's…flowery…happy small animal scent all over him. And it wasn't the camellia smell that he had actually liked after Kimimaro had given him the flower. It was like a perfume. Overdose on perfume. Deidara definitely preferred Sasori's bittersweet scent that was both sharp and soft at the same time. A _natural_ scent: not some…spiffed up smell. But, of course, Deidara was _not_ admitting that he preferred Sasori over Sakura. No way. He was only saying that Sasori was…nicer, in a way…and…more fun to be around…less clingy…most likely a better…kiss…er…and pret– _I'm going to end this train of thought now._

"Alright! You all can leave now!" Iruka called from his desk, still trying to complete a crossword puzzle in the latest newspaper.

"It's about time…un…" Deidara grumbled, face slightly red from his thoughts.

"Deidara-kun! I'll see you at lunch?" Sakura smiled, tilting her head.

_Sasori-san copier!_ Deidara forced a kind smile, answering back, "Sure. Of course."

––––––»

"You are conspiring with Itachi!" Sasuke hissed as the blond sat down next to him.

"About _what_?" Deidara growled, crushing his cheek into his propped up fist.

"Ste–!"

"You say steroids and I'll shove this pencil down your throat, un."

"Well, you are!"

Blue eyes glared into black. "_I_ am not on steroids."

"Aha! So you're admitting that bastard–!"

"Itachi-san isn't on steroids either!"

"See?! You're working together!"

"Un, and _you're_ working with some stupid child molester."

"Who–? Do you mean Orochimaru? He doesn't molest me! He molests Kabuto! Of course, Kabuto doesn't seem to mind, so I guess it's not truly molesting then, but…"

A disgusted look crept up onto Deidara's features. "…I didn't need to know that…"

"Yeah, well–"

"Why are you such a _nut_?"

Sasuke glared. "Itachi's the nut."

"_Itachi-san_ doesn't go insane about _steroids._"

"Because he's on them!"

"I–!"

"Oh, but if you want molestation…" The Uchiha paused to think, completely changing the subject. "I…think I saw him molesting some guy before…Ki…Kimimaro, I think?"

Deidara's eyes widened. _Kimimaro?_

"Yeah, he was…trying to _pet_ him or something…"

_But…Kimimaro…why would Orochimaru…?_

––––––»

"Hey. Deidara."

He turned, blinking. "Un?"

Sasori tilted his head, a small smile gracing his lips. "Come with me?"

Deidara slowly nodded, following the other as he led him to the cafeteria.

_The cafeteria? But…it's lunch…why would he want to lead me here if I was going here already?_ Deidara pondered, watching the redhead. When he reached the inside of the room, he immediately began to head off to his own table.

"No. I said _follow_."

Surprise etched itself onto Deidara's face as his arm was grabbed and he was unable to move towards his table. He looked over, seeing Sakura too engrossed in her food and talking with Ino and Naruto to notice him.

"Come on. You said you would." Sasori pulled the other after him.

Blue eyes widened as Deidara found out he was headed straight for the Akatsuki table.

_If you're getting close to Akasuna…it's almost guaranteed you're going to be asked to join Akatsuki soon…_

"S-Sasori-san, what–?"

"It's okay, don't worry…look, it's Kisame," The silver-eyed male replied, striding over to his own seat and sitting himself down in it. Raising a red eyebrow, he sat Deidara down in the seat between him and Kisame.

"Deidara?" Kisame stared at him in confusion.

"Sasori-san?" Deidara asked quietly, feeling the table's gaze on him.

Ash-rose irises glimmered for a split second.

"Join us."

* * *

Yeah, Deidara's finaly gotten asked. :D  
The Sasuke part was just...random. But it was in there for a purpose, yep.  
I would type more, but I have to go to dinner right now... xP Wow, that was pointless.

～Arrina


	17. Surviving Betrayal Part 2

Really sorry for the long wait! I had a lot to do for school and all, so I had no time to write. Dx Stupid speech for LA...  
Anyways, here's chapter 17. And yes, they use tattoos...because Tsunade doesn't allow anything over the uniforms...yet she doesn't mind if they get torn up...hmm...

* * *

"Wh-What, un?" Deidara blinked, surprise weaving throughout his words.

"You heard me. Join us," Sasori said again.

"Wow, Deidara, having _Sasori-san_ ask you…" Kisame stared, looking around. "That's an honor."

"How?"

"When we choose people to join our group Pain-san, Itachi-san and Sasori-san debate whether the person is good enough. Sasori-san…has declined everyone who's wanted to join without hesitation, and hasn't asked one student to join. Having him ask you directly…" Kisame faded off, wincing from the glare he received.

"I _am_ right here, Kisame," Sasori growled slightly before returning his attention to the blond. "Anyways. Join."

"Yeah, he was all pissed about me joining!" Hidan broke in, glaring at Sasori before continuing, "And he would've won, too, if it weren't for Uchiha!"

"Hidan, shut up," Sasori countered.

"Well, if it's such an honor, as Kisame says…" Deidara looked away, a faint blush marring his cheeks. "I…guess I can't refuse, un."

"I knew you'd see it my way." A small smile curled at Sasori's lips. "You need a tattoo, though…you wouldn't get in trouble for it, would you?"

"No…"

"Good. Any specific place you want it?"

"Not…exactly…"

"I'll…just put it on your right shoulder. That's where mine is, anyways. Now, I'll go see when I can talk this over with Itachi and–"

"No need, Sasori."

The redhead paused his conversation to look up and see the orange-haired boy and Itachi standing behind him and looking down at Deidara.

"So you've finally picked someone, huh, Sasori?" Pain asked, placing one hand on his hip. "Looks like he's _that_ special to you after all."

"…That's none of your business." Sasori muttered, looking away.

"Are you…busy, right now?" Itachi glanced at Sasori. "We could talk about allowing Deidara-kun join outside the cafeteria."

Sasori felt a confused mask come over his face. "Itachi…you know Deidara?"

"I sit next to him in health," Deidara answered, head tilting. "He was the first student I met in this school."

"Is that so…"

"Sasori. Are we going?" Itachi asked, turning to leave.

Sasori nodded, standing up to follow Pain and Itachi. "I'll be back soon."

"Un…"

"…I still can't believe you got asked by _Sasori-san_…" Kisame muttered, a small tinge of jealousy tainting his voice.

"Who did you get asked by?" Deidara asked, ignoring the statement.

"Itachi-san."

"Yeah, so why did they have to leave to talk it over?" Hidan burst in, mashing his cheek into his hand.

"They don't usually, un?"

"No. How else do you think we know that Sasori never said yes to anyone?" Konan answered, walking over.

"So…I'm the first…?" Deidara asked. "Perhaps that's the reason?"

"Probably to make sure that Sasori hasn't smashed his brain…" Konan sighed, sitting down in Sasori's now-empty seat. "You should've seen him when they were debating over Hidan." A smirk crossed her lips. "He nearly lost it."

"Yeah, like hell he did!" Hidan snorted, slamming both hands down onto the flat surface of the table, morphing his voice so it was an imitation of the redhead's. "'Oh no, he _can't_ join! He's an _idiot_, Itachi, and _no_, he would _not_ be a valuable asset to the group! I don't give a shit if he scares away Orochimaru, he lacks _brain_! Pain, _shut up_; he's a Goddamn–No, he will _not_ help us for the last damn time! All he does is stab squirrels, and I _fail_ to see how _that_ will help us! Itachi, just–I am _not_ being stubborn! I just fail to see what's so great about him! _I'll_ go take care of Orochimaru, so–_He is not joining_!'"

Konan laughed. "That one was pretty funny. Sasori was so flushed after that."

"I'm glad you found it so amusing."

She jumped slightly in her seat, slowly swiveling her head around. "S-Sasori…you're done so soon?"

"Maybe Deidara would like to hear some of _your_ 'better' moments, Konan."

"S-Sasori, come on, it was Hidan–"

"Deidara. Did you know that Konan has a thing for Pain?"

"Oh God, not this one…" The girl buried her face in her hands.

"No…" Deidara shot a worried glance at a now beet-red Konan.

"She wrote a love letter to him once. When she tried giving it to him, she wet herself. In front of everyone. In the hallway."

"S-Sasori-san…!" Deidara exclaimed, reddening slightly.

"And you made it."

"Un?"

"You. Made it."

The blue-haired girl scurried back to her own seat, flustered.

Sasori sat down, smirking slightly. "It was a bit of work, since Pain kept asking me if I was alright or not and whether you were really worth it, but Itachi agreed, so you're in."

"_Sasori_!"

"Great…"

"Sasori, I thought we had agreed that we wouldn't speak of Konan's _accident_ again," Pain growled, glowering at the ash-rose-eyed boy from the other end of the table.

"You should know I don't take _private_ information being _leaked_ very well, Pain."

"That was hardly private. You were snapping so loudly, everyone in the room heard you; not to mention _Hidan_ remembers what you said word by word."

"You believe I _like_ being reminded that I lost my temper?"

"You do have a short one…Sasori…"

"Shut _up_, Itachi."

"So then…" Deidara broke in, biting his lip. "Konan…did Pain-san accept you, un?"

Pain's face burned pink for a second before he slammed his hands down on the table and snarled out, "Deidara! Watch your mouth, or I may reconsider your acceptance into this group!"

"Dammit, Pain!" Sasori snapped in return, covering for the speechless new student, as he stood up, "Leave Deidara alone! He asked a question, that's all!"

"_I_ am the leader of Akatsuki, Sasori, not you!" Pain threw back. "So _I_ decide who's in and who's out!"

"You're an unfair jackass, that's what you are!" the redhead snarled, meeting gray eyes dead on. "You're just sore that Konan rejected you after her _accident_, thinking all you would do was make fun of her!"

"_Sasori_!"

"Sasori." Itachi placed his hand on Sasori's shoulder, gently pushing him down onto his seat. "Let it go."

"Tch!" Sasori reluctantly complied, a look of pure annoyance plastered to his face.

"Sasori-san?"

"…!" Sasori blinked, settling down instantly. He turned back to Deidara, trying to force a tiny smile onto his lips. "S-Sorry about that…I need to go talk to that bastard now…he has something you need…just hold on for a second, okay?"

"W-Wait, un! Is that really the best–?" Deidara protested, but the other was already walking away. He sighed, resting his chin on the table. A hand came to rest on his back, and he looked at Kisame, grinning slightly in thanks.

Suddenly, a _smack!_ resounded across the table.

Deidara was immediately alert, lifting his head and looking towards the head of the table.

Ash-rose eyes were wide.

"You act like a total jackass to me, and then you ask for this _kid_ to join?" Pain scoffed, anger washed all over his features. "Give me one reason why I should let him."

"But you already–"

"I changed my mind."

Sasori reached up, brushing his stinging cheek, setting his narrowed gaze at the Akatsuki leader. "Pain…I really want him to…"

Pain sighed. "Sasori, he's killed you."

The redhead merely let his eyes fog over a little.

"…Fine." Pain closed his eyes, uncrossing his arms and holding out the cloud-print tattoo between his index and middle fingers. "But don't make me regret this, Sasori."

A snort was his answer as Sasori took the small piece of paper before striding away. "_He_ won't."

"_Damn_ you, you stupid ritual-obsessed-squirrel-killing idiot, un!"

"Deidara, calm down!"

"…What the hell is going on over here?" Sasori raised an eyebrow at the sight as he walked back. Deidara looked over at the redhead's voice, eyes widening. Sasori could see a distasteful brown splotch smack dab in the middle of the shirt.

"Hidan gave him the 'put-ramen-broth-in-a-spoon-and-fling-it-at-the-new-guy' welcoming ritual," Kisame explained, biting his bottom lip.

"What?" Hidan snorted, folding his arms over his torso. "I do it to all new member-guys!"

"That was still _hot_ you Goddamned piece of–!" Deidara snapped, whipping his head around to send daggers at the silver-haired boy.

"Well look on the bright side, brat," Sasori smirked as he strode past to get a wet cloth. "At least it matches your pants."

Deidara stared as Sasori left, face scrunching up as he countered, "Un, thanks for reminding me, jackass!" He huffed, turning back around. Suddenly feeling eyes on him, he looked over to where the sensation was coming from, and stiffened.

Sakura was looking over, green eyes wide in horror and her mouth slightly agape.

Quickly, he looked away. He picked up the rice ball Kisame had said he could have and threw it right at Hidan.

"What the–!" Hidan spluttered as the food hit him square in the face. "What the fuck was that for, blondie!"

Kakuzu burst out laughing, pointing at Hidan with one hand while holding his stomach with the other.

"Oh, yeah, laugh it up, Kakuzu!" Hidan growled, wiping the mess on his face off. "You're lucky I don't chuck my ramen at you!"

"Deidara-kun…you sure are _interesting_…" Itachi spoke up, "I've never seen this side of you before."

"I've never had _ramen broth_ shot onto my chest, either."

"Okay, okay! That's _it_, blondie!" Hidan interrupted, holding up his rice, "You're going _do_–!"

"And exactly _what_ are you planning to do with that?"

Hidan froze, giving a fake smile while setting down his food. "Nothing…I was just going to eat it…"

Sasori tilted his head in doubt, flicking something at Hidan before taking his seat.

"_Ow_!" Hidan yelped, rubbing his forehead while finding the offending item. "What the–? Holy fuck, redhead threw a nail at me! Kakuzu! He threw a nail at me! Is my head bleeding? If it is, redhead, I'm going to skin you alive and–!"

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you." Ash-rose eyes glared darkly into violet.

The silver-haired male held up his hands, then clinging onto the masked boy, whining out, "_Kakuzu_…!"

"Where'd you get the nail?" Deidara asked as Sasori pushed his right sleeve up.

"I found it on the ground." Sasori smirked, placing the tattoo on the shoulder and pressing the warm, wet cloth over it. "I thought he'd be trying something when I came back…and if he wasn't, I'd throw it at him anyways."

Deidara was surprised at the other's touch: it was soft, gentle, like a cool breeze. He laughed quietly, stating, "You're very unique, un."

"Is that so?"

"Un!" Deidara smiled, trying to ignore the shocked gazes from his old table. "Definitely!"

––––––»

"Temari!" Deidara called when he saw the girl, sprinting over.

"Mm? Oh, it's you." Temari sounded unimpressed, hands on her hips. "What do you want?"

"How did you know Sasori-san laughed?"

The dirty blonde's eyes widened, a grin splitting her face. "I heard it when I passed the nurse's one day. Isn't it just the cutest Goddamn thing _ever_? It's like glass, really, isn't it? Isn't it!"

"U-Un…" Blue eyes blinked, the boy backing up.

"Oh, you're an Akasuna fan too?" Temari's face lit up as she approached the newest student. "For real? We should start a club now! The Akasuna Club! Yes! It'd be amazing! He deserves one, doesn't he?"

"I…I guess–"

"Oh my God, you're _so_ awesome!" Temari almost squealed, reaching into her pocket and drawing out a picture, shoving it into the blond's hands. "Here! It's a picture of him smiling; I snapped it one day when I saw him near a meadow. Isn't it just _adorable_?"

"Um, Temari?" Deidara felt a blush heat up his face as he saw the picture of Sasori covering his mouth, an evident smile underneath his hand. "How did you get this–?"

"You're the best, Deidara! I can call you that, right? Well, anyways, _yes_, let's start the club! The only other fan he has is Tenten, but with you there'd be three members!"

"Wait, Temari–!"

"Let's talk about him! Like…his face! Oh my God, his face! It's just like a _doll's_, isn't it? It's so _young_ and _handsome_!"

"W-Well–"

"Oh, and his _eyes_! Simply _gorgeous_!" Temari had her face uncomfortably close to Deidara's. "Where do you get those eyes, seriously? Such a _wonderful_–!"

"Stop harassing Deidara, you."

Temari blinked as she was pulled back. Suddenly she smiled, exclaiming out, "Akasuna!"

Sasori rolled his eyes before sidestepping to avoid getting hugged. "What would Shikamaru do if he knew you were flirting with me?"

"Psh." Temari huffed, pouting. "Nothing, that lazy ass! He really doesn't care!"

"Well then go _find_ him and _make_ him care."

"You're such a _bum_, Akasuna!"

"Does it look like I care?"

"Fine then, I'll leave." Temari then turned to Deidara, grinning. "I'll hold you up to creating the club, okay?" Without an answer, she flipped around and paraded off.

The redhead sighed, turning to the other. "She didn't murder you, did she?"

Deidara shook his head, stunned.

Sasori sighed again. "Annoying woman…she and that girl Tenten have been like my personal stalkers since forever…"

"S-Sasori-san…" Deidara slowly recovered from his shock, holding out the photo. "She gave this to me…and, well…"

Tilting his head, Sasori took the picture. A slight blush found its way onto his face, and he handed it back, looking away. "Keep it. I'm sure she has countless others…"

"Un…" Deidara retrieved the picture, slipping it into his pocket.

"Oh, right." Sasori turned back. "That tattoo only comes off with alcohol or something like that, so it's okay if you get it wet."

"Okay."

"Hey! Deidara-kun! Sasori!"

"Dammit, now what does she want?" Sasori muttered, a glare situating in his eyes.

Konan ran up, a smile dancing on her lips. "You got your tattoo on your shoulder, huh, Deidara-kun? Just like Sasori?"

"He insisted…" The blond protested, answered with a glare.

"Are you saying you didn't want it there?" Sasori growled softly.

"No, of course not!"

"Wanna see where mine is?" Konan cut in, and without an answer, began to lift the bottom of her blouse.

"Konan! Konan, what in hell's name are you doing?" Pain shouted as he stormed up.

"I'm not trying anything with them, Pain!" Konan argued, lifting up her shirt some more until her stomach was revealed, a red cloud on it. "I was just showing Deidara-kun my tattoo!"

"As if I'd want to steal your little girlfriend, Pain," Sasori scoffed, placing his hands on his hips.

"Sasori!" Pain and Konan growled simultaneously.

"Sasori-san, we need to get to art!" Deidara interrupted nervously, tugging at the redhead's arm.

"Yeah, I know." Sasori spun around and began his way to the art room.

Deidara smiled awkwardly in apology at the other two students before going after Sasori, letting out a sigh.

_He has the sharpest mouth _ever_. He's really going to get himself in trouble for it one day… _

* * *

Temari and Tenten are Sasori-stalkers. Yes. o-o;  
And Deidara's in Akatsuki now...he's going to have a lot of explaining to do to his friends...

～Arrina


	18. Care

Hey everyone! Happy (early) Easter!  
I changed the ending that I had planned, so if you asked a question and I answered, some parts of my answer might be lies now… xP So now this is no longer a tragedy. :3  
This chapter takes place after school.

* * *

"So we're enemies now."

"U…Un…" Deidara looked away.

"Then I cannot be seen talking with you." Kimimaro began to stride away.

"My mom…wanted me to thank you!" Deidara stopped the other in his tracks. "For the camellia…she really liked it."

Kimimaro looked over his shoulder. "Just ask if you want some more. Or perhaps some clematis seeds…Mother grows those as well."

Deidara nodded, watching him walk off, and he could've sworn he heard Kimimaro mutter, "Stupid Mother and her stupid flowers…"

He smiled lightly. _I could say the same about my mom about eagles…_ Suddenly, he blinked. "Wait!"

"…Yes?" Kimimaro paused again, trying to prevent a tinge of impatience from seeping into his voice.

"Orochimaru…has he ever…done something…?"

"…Can you clarify?"

The newest student took a deep breath. "Has he ever molested you?"

Kimimaro stiffened, eyes narrowing as he turned back around fully. "How dare you say such things about Orochimaru-sama!"

Deidara winced. "I-I just heard it from Sasuke, un!"

"So you listen to Sasuke?"

"He…brought it up once…I was worried that…it might've caused some problems between you and Jyuugo…"

The green-eyed boy blinked. "You…worried about me?"

"You're my friend, after all…" Deidara mumbled.

"Friend? But you're in Akatsuki and I'm…"

"Should that change anything? I thought that…before…"

"I…"

"Kimimaro?" Jyuugo came over, orange eyes glimmering confusion. "You're talking with Deidara again?"

"Jyuugo…what's your opinion of Deidara-kun?"

"My…opinion?" Jyuugo blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Friend…enemy…something around those."

"Deidara is my friend. Why?"

"If…I were to say that Deidara-kun was my friend as well…would I be betraying Orochimaru-sama?"

Jyuugo sighed, a troubled look crossing his face. "I still don't see what you see in that guy…I only joined him because _you_ joined him."

"Jyuugo–"

"He's wrong in the head, Kimimaro. He gave 'special attention' to you, do you remember that?"

"Jyuugo, do not speak in such a way about Orochimaru-sama!"

"Kimimaro, he once sat in his room for one whole night without any sleep screaming 'I want my Uchiha Itachi!' continuously."

_Brilliant…_ Deidara bit his lower lip. _Lover's quarrel…_

"…! How did you find out about that?"

"Tayuya told me–"

"_Tayuya_? You were hanging out with _Tayuya_?"

"H-Hey…" Deidara stepped forward, almost tenderly. "I thought you two got along well, un…"

"We have our fights now and–" Kimimaro was cut off by Juugo groaning and holding his head.

"…! K-Kimimaro, un? What's going on?" Deidara stood frozen, noticing how green eyes widened in shock.

"Jyuugo–!" Kimimaro tried to approach the other, forced to move back as an arm swiped his way.

Deidara ran over to Kimimaro, helping him regain his balance. "Are you okay?"

"Stay away from Kimimaro!"

The blond froze, eyes widening. He saw the fist coming straight at him like a speeding bullet and the power it was hiding. He saw the angry snarl on Jyuugo's lips and the fogged up irises. What he didn't expect, though, was a hand shooting out in front of his face and catching the incoming fist. Quickly, he looked over at Kimimaro, seeing the expression of forced concentration.

Jyuugo frowned deeper, eyes narrowing. "Why are you protecting him?" He raised his other arm, sending another attack towards his offender.

Kimimaro reached up and blocked the attack with his hand again, staring straight into orange eyes, his voice commanding and icy.

"You will not hit me, Jyuugo."

Shock electrified the taller teen's features, light seeming to flow back into his irises. He shakily withdrew both of his limbs, staring in disbelief at the other two boys. "I-I did it again, didn't I?"

"…" The green-eyed boy didn't respond, lowering his arms.

"This is why…I didn't want to be with you, Kimimaro…!" Jyuugo went on, fear apparent in his voice. "I can't control myself…I don't want to hurt you…!"

"…We've been over this before…Jyuugo…" Kimimaro slowly approached the other. "You won't hurt me. I can stop you."

"But what if you mess up one time and–!"

A finger pressed against arguing lips. "I won't mess up. I've been taught not to."

"…What happened?" Deidara asked almost inaudibly, slowly recovering from his stupor.

"…I was hoping to control this before someone found out." Kimimaro sighed, turning to Deidara. "But I suppose it just didn't work out that way. Deidara-kun, I think it's only fair for you all to know about this if you're going to fight against us at some point."

"…!" Deidara blinked.

"So you can tell Pain, but make sure Orochimaru-sama doesn't find out that you told him." Kimimaro's gaze darkened a little. "…When Jyuugo gets very stressed or angry, he turns into what you just saw. His sense of judgment becomes blurred, and he attacks anything or anyone he sees as a threat to both himself and me. But for some reason…he sometimes attacks me as well…"

"Maybe because he sees you protecting the guy he thought was trying to hurt you."

Kimimaro looked at him in confusion.

"…And maybe, because of that…he sees you as someone different. And he attacks you because he sees you no longer as Kimimaro."

Jyuugo nodded. "…When I was…going to hit him…I saw Orochimaru instead."

"…So you want to hit Orochimaru-sama?"

"I haven't gotten him back for molesting you!"

"He doesn't even know we're together."

"Does that give him the right?"

"No, but…"

"Then what's the problem?"

"I will not allow you to assault Orochimaru-sama!"

Deidara backed up, feeling a bit awkward. "I…I'm going to leave now, un…"

"So you're just going to allow him to molest you whenever he pleases?"

"No, of course not."

"He's going to keep trying until someone does something about it!"

"That doesn't mean you _hit_ him, Jyuugo."

The blue-eyed male looked around nervously, before running off.

x––––––»

_Shit._

Deidara felt his eyes narrow at the sight of pink hair. He had wanted to avoid explaining to Sakura for as long as he could. He had already explained to Ino and Naruto, who had surprisingly taken it better than he had expected, but Sakura…was going to be a different story. And unfortunately for him, she turned around, her eyes widening.

"Deidara-kun!"

_Goddammit._ He held back a sigh, swallowing as he saw her run over, pain in her jade irises. "What's wrong, Sakura?"

Sakura stood in front of him, gaze pointed towards the floor. "Why, Deidara-kun?"

"Why what?" Deidara asked, albeit already knowing what she would ask.

"Why were you sitting with them? Grinning, playing…"

"Sakura…I'm part of them now," Deidara said. "I'm part of Akatsuki."

"But why?" Sakura looked up, eyes filled with hurt. "Why would you go off with them? We already lost Sasuke-kun to Orochimaru…!"

"I can still be your…boyfriend…but I just can't sit with you at lunch anymore…"

"Deidara-kun…!" The girl coiled her arms around the other's torso, pressing her face into his chest. "I…I know they don't just let anyone sit at their table…! You need to be asked…" She looked up, lips quivering. "Deidara-kun…who asked you to join them?"

Deidara stiffened.

"…It was Sasori, wasn't it? I saw you with him…laughing and smiling…"

"S-Sakura…"

"Why, Deidara-kun? Are you two friends? Why'd you become friends with _him_? Itachi and Kisame were bad enough…!"

"Un, I…"

"Why, Deidara-kun? Why?"

Her lips were slowly inching towards his.

Deidara winced, harshly breaking out of her embrace and moving backwards.

"Why don't we ever _do_ anything?" Sakura continued, voice rising. "We never do! It's never romantic between us! I…I love you, but…"

The blond felt like he was going to be sick at the words "I love you." He swallowed, trying to calm the storm in his stomach.

"You're such a bastard!"

"And may I ask _why_ you're treating Deidara in such a way?"

Sakura froze, her now angered expression whirling around to position itself at the newcomer.

Deidara felt his heart miss a beat and his stomach flip.

"Why would you care?" Sakura countered, feeling her infuriation grow even more.

"Why do you care if I care?"

"Did you ask him to join you?"

"And if I did?"

"Why?"

"Does it matter?"

"Why did you ask him to join you?!"

"It's not like I _forced_ him. He joined on his own will."

"But _why_ did _you_ ask him?"

"Sorry, bitch, but I've answered enough of your pointless questions already."

"You could hardly call those answers!"

"Heh, like you can hardly call yourself a girl."

"What?!"

"You're more like a man in a skirt."

"Why you _son_ of a–!"

"Deidara!" Sasori set his attention to other male, quickly striding over to him. A smile curled his lips as his head tilted. "Come on, I still have to show you something."

"Un…" Deidara nodded, hesitating.

"Come _on_…it's important." Sasori pulled lightly at the other's white sleeve, leading him away from the pink-haired girl.

Deidara was oblivious to Sakura's gasp, as Sasori's hand migrated to his wrist, unseen to anyone but him. He felt his muscles tense at the warmth, some heat rising up to his face.

Sasori chuckled softly. "You're such a baby…"

"No I'm not, you asshole…!" Deidara hissed back before looking away. Sasori laughed softly again, and Deidara blushed. "I love you" might've sounded like nails on a chalkboard from Sakura, but…Deidara was almost positive it would've sounded like silk from Sasori. Just because his voice wasn't whiny and all, that is.

x––––––»

"This is the place where we meet. So when Pain calls a meeting, you come here."

"This is where…you sketched that one picture?"

"Mm?" Sasori blinked. "Oh, yeah. That…one you were so fascinated with."

"Because it's amazing!" Deidara argued, running over to the railing overlooking the great waterfall.

"You flatter me, brat."

"Goddamn stubborn bastard…"

"Now you're just complimenting me." Sasori smirked as he joined the other.

"Do you wear contacts?"

"What?"

"I mean…your eyes…they're…silver-like…"

"And?"

_They're…nice…_ "That's not natural, un!"

"So I'm _unique_. Isn't that what you said?"

"Yeah, but…"

"Then what's the deal?"

"Nothing…"

"How stupid…"

"…Sasori-san…"

"What?"

"U-Un? N…Nothing, I…just felt like saying your name…"

"Oh…?" Sasori raised an eyebrow.

"…! I-I mean…!" Deidara turned away to hide the redness staining his cheeks. "Since I couldn't say it…in front of Sakura. I…felt the need…I mean, to be polite…or…er…"

Sasori started chuckling, quickly covering his mouth with his hand. "_You're_ the unique one."

"It's not that funny!" Deidara snapped, until he realized the other was _laughing_. Slowly, he reached out, pulling the hand from in front of Sasori's mouth.

The shorter student blinked, halting his laughter. A flush barely made its way onto his face as he yanked back his hand, touching his lips with his knuckle. "What was that for?"

"I wanted to see your smile…you always cover it up." Deidara paused before adding with a sly grin, "Like a _girl_."

"_What_?"

"Oh, come _on_, Sasori-san. Everyone knows that girls cover their mouths when they laugh, un."

Sasori's face screwed up in anger, and he thrust the blond into the railing front first. He got behind him, pinning the newest student's hands to the metal with his own, leaning over and whispering harshly in his ear, "Take that back."

"Why?" Deidara snorted softly, "You _do_ act like a girl sometimes…"

"Look, you little shit, I can toss you over the edge here at any moment I want," Sasori growled, pressing down harder on Deidara's hands. "Now take what you said back!"

Deidara laughed. "They're words. I _can't_."

"Why you little–!"

"Sasori, what are you doing?"

The redhead turned, moving away from Deidara. "Pain, he said I act like a girl!"

Pain blinked. He coughed once, stating, "Uh, well, Sasori, I…"

"Damn you!" Sasori snapped, before catching sight of Konan. She had this _look_ on her face, a smug grin. Sasori knew that look. He felt his face heat up, and he glared. "Konan! No, get your Goddamn mind straight! We weren't doing…" He shook his head, his blush deepening. "Pain! Control your stupid girlfriend's perverted mind!"

"She's not my girlfriend."

"You want her to be, so just straighten out her head!"

"_Sasori_…you were–"

"No I wasn't. Pain shut her up!"

"Well, Sasori…it looked pretty…let's say…_unusual_ for…"

"I wasn't doing anything!"

"I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff!"

"That's it, I'm leaving!"

"Sasori-san!" Deidara raced after the other as he stormed away, a dark redness stretched across his features. He did _not_ like the look Konan was giving him.

"Don't be too harsh with him, Deidara-kun!" Konan called after the two, giggling.

"Konan," Pain scolded gently, setting his gaze on the girl. "You know that…"

"Yeah, but how often do you get to see Sasori flustered like that?" Konan protested, pressing her hands to her hips. "Come on, Pain! Even _you'd_ jump at the chance to ruffle him up!"

"Yes, but…"

"Sasori-san, wait up!" Deidara called, finally catching up to the other.

"Deidara…" Sasori looked away, sounding as if he was forcing himself to stay calm. "Do you really…think I'm weird? Like…a girl…?"

"N-No…" Deidara felt a flush wander onto his face. "I was just teasing…if…you need to know the truth…I think your eyes are very beautiful…and you covering your mouth when you laugh…is really cute…"

Sasori looked, shocked, at the other. He then averted his gaze, a tiny smile gracing his lips. "…Are you trying to flirt with me?"

"Wha–?! N-No, of course not!" Deidara stammered. "I was only telling you the truth! What I thought!"

"Then stop…" _You might make me…fall for you…_ "Start lying…"

"Sasori-san, I can't…" Deidara trailed off.

"You goody two-shoes." Sasori raised his eyebrows sympathetically at the other. "You're still a big softie. What _will_ it take to change you…?"

"I'm not soft just because I don't want to lie to you, un!"

"You _are_ soft, idiot, even if that isn't a factor."

"And _you're_ so impatient it makes my head want to explode, _ass_!"

"Calm down…you take everything so seriously."

"…Because you _make_ everything so serious."

"Really…" The ash-rose-eyed boy paused, before adding on quietly, "…Come to the cafeteria after school tomorrow. You…_are_ able to, right?"

"U…Un…"

"Okay then." A smile accompanied a tilted head as Sasori started to run off. "I've got to go, but I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

Deidara nodded. "I…_will_ come to the cafeteria after school, un!"

"You better, brat!"

x––––––»

Sakura froze as she felt a presence behind her. She whirled around to meet furious silver eyes. She swallowed, putting on her best glare. "And what do you want _now_?"

Sasori's fist tightened before ramming itself into the girl's face, sending her stumbling backwards.

The girl's eyes widened as scarlet liquid trickled down her nose. She set her bewildered gaze on the other. "Y-You…!"

Sasori strode up to Sakura, grabbing the collar of her blouse and slamming her against the nearby wall, sending his infuriated, piercing glower into her green eyes.

"The only one who can call Deidara by any other name but his own is _me_, got it?" he growled, venom leaking through his words. "Call him whatever you like: Deidara-chan, Deidara-kun, Deidara-_sama_…but if I ever hear you call him anything like bastard, shit, jackass or the likes, I'll make sure to create a small piece of hell for you to live in."

"Why do you care…what I call him?" Sakura managed out. "Why do you care at all?!"

Sasori glared for a few moments more before releasing her, quickly storming off, mumbling only to himself,

"Because only the one who cares for him can give him pet names."

* * *

Silly Sasori. You already _have_ fallen for him. xD  
Um, and yeah. Deidara kinda knows he likes Sasori (Even though he's still very confused by it) and that Sasori kinda maybe likes him, but he just doesn't want to believe it. Basically, he's using Sakura as an excuse to tell himself that he _doesn't_ like Sasori. Oh, and Deidara _is_ going to talk with his friends about him being Akatsuki more. Just in case it seemed a bit short to you guys.  
…Haha, Konan's a yaoi fangirl. xP

～Arrina


	19. Need Over Infatuation

How's everyone been? I got lucky and didn't get a lot of homework, so I got to work on this for you guys. :3  
Takes place next day, after school.

* * *

Deidara was glad Sakura had been absent. It meant he didn't have to explain anything else to her. Ino and Naruto had merely tried to talk with him and hang out when he wasn't lounging around with Kisame or Itachi, Sasori for a few occasions. Although, he did have to answer for the hundredth time to Naruto's question of, "Do you think Sasori's hair is his natural color?" Why didn't Naruto just ask that of himself? Mr. Blond in Japan: heh, yeah, sure. Deidara knew he was a natural blond, though. The pictures his parents had proved it. Unless, for some whacked up reason, they dunked him in a bowl of blond hair dye right after he was born. But, back on topic, Sakura not being in school took a lot of pressure off his back.

"Hey, Deidara!"

He snapped out of his thoughts, blinking at the sight of Sasori. "Hm?"

Sasori pointed. "Over here, brat! Come on already!"

The blue-eyed boy's face screwed up in annoyance. He was staying after for whatever reason Sasori had wanted him to, and the guy _still_ treated him partially like dirt! And, not to mention, he was still so _impatient_. Deidara sighed, speeding up his walk as Sasori disappeared around the corner.

Just as he reached the corner, Sasori's face popped up in front of his.

Deidara blushed, jumping backwards. "Wh-What the hell do you think you're _doing_?"

"You were taking too long," Sasori grumbled, looking away, light redness coating his cheeks. "Stupid brat, couldn't you have walked faster? Or even ran?"

An offended look appeared on the newest student's face. "Hey, look. I'm staying after today because _you_ wanted me to. The least you could do is treat me like a human being and not some crap on your shoe."

The redhead blinked. "You…didn't want to stay?"

"No, I had other plans. Like getting my homework done quickly so I could just relax for a while."

"Is that right…" Ash-rose eyes narrowed. "I'm…sorry I disrupted your schedule, then…"

Deidara felt his gut wrench at the other's expression. "No…I'm sorry…I've just been on edge all day…I didn't mean to take it out on you."

Sasori's face didn't change.

"Sasori-san…" Deidara took a step forward, placing a hand warmly on Sasori's left shoulder.

"I…didn't want you…your plans…" Sasori tensed slightly. "You said you were free, and…"

"I thought I was…I didn't know we'd get so much homework…and I just wanted you to be happy…"

The silver-eyed teen looked up, surprised.

Deidara moved his hands until they were tugging the corners of the other's lips upwards. He grinned slightly, cocking his head. "Smile…you look so much better when you do."

Sasori blinked, flushing slightly.

Hands moved to Sasori's back, shoving him into a loose embrace.

"I'm here now…" Deidara murmured. "So how about we go to whatever you have planned in the cafeteria, un?"

"…M-Mm…" Sasori's face was hazed over in a dark crimson mist. He resisted the urge to clench his fist and send it flying into Deidara's jaw for the contact, instead submitting into the warmth.

"…Sasori-san?" Deidara blinked, before realizing what he was doing, immediately trying to release the other. "Ah, sorry, I–!"

"No…"

Deidara's eyes widened as his arms were caught and held, prevented from moving.

"I…I don't mind…if we stay like this…for a bit longer…"

The blond was sure his face was as red as Sasori's hair as he returned his arms to where they previously were, holding Sasori tightly. Was this a daydream? Or maybe he was still dreaming in bed. Yes, and his mom would wake him up any minute and scold him for sleeping in.

"D…Deidara-kun…? Deidara-kun?!"

Deidara froze, slowly lifting his head to look straight into jade eyes.

Sakura had a hand to her mouth, dropping her backpack onto the ground. "I-Is that Sasori?!"

"S-Sakura…!" Deidara bit his lip. "I thought you were absent today…!"

"I came to get my homework!" Sakura snapped, her mouth dropping open as the redhead turned. "Oh my God, that _is_ Sasori! What are you doing with _him_?!"

"U-Um…"

"What are you doing with him?! I'm going to kick your ass if–!"

"Hey, bitch," Sasori interrupted, smirking darkly as he strode over to the girl. "What's up?"

"What do _you_ want?!" The pink-haired girl backed up a step.

"Oh, nothing." Sasori cocked his head, now in front of the female. "Honestly."

"I don't believe you," Sakura hissed, glaring.

Sasori chuckled ominously, leaning forward and whispering into Sakura's ear, "You touch _my_ Deidara and you'll regret it."

"Wha–?!" The light dimmed from Sakura's eyes as a sharp blow was given to the back of her head.

The ash-rose-eyed boy backed up so the girl wouldn't fall on him, eyes narrowed. Did he just put 'my' before 'Deidara?' No…it was just a mistake. It just came out. Not on purpose, of course. And it most _certainly_ wouldn't happen again.

"Sasori-san…?"

"It's alright. When she wakes up, she'll just think it was a dream." Sasori turned around. "Let's go to the cafeteria now."

"We can't just _leave_ her, un!"

"We _can_ and we _will_."

"But–!"

"Look, it'd be more…realistic then. She was out sick, so if she thought she saw something, it's best to just leave her where she thought she saw it. Because if she's moved, she might think that it wasn't a dream. It's how the human mind works."

"Un…okay then…" Deidara looked once more at the unconscious girl. "Sasori-san, she's bleeding!"

"Well obviously. She just landed on her big stupid head."

"W–!"

"No we won't do something about it. Really, do I have to explain everything to you?" Sasori sighed, cocking his head to the side while staring into blue eyes. "She thinks the whole thing is a dream, right? That means she must've passed out. Meaning she fell. So, if she knows she fell, it'd be peculiar if she wasn't bleeding."

Deidara looked away.

"S-o-f-t-i-e."

He looked back, offense apparent in his eyes as he stared at the smirking face.

"You do know what that spells, right, brat?" Sasori placed a hand on his hip. "'Cause it's what you are."

"You have a gift that makes someone want to _punch_ you when they previously didn't three seconds ago, un," Deidara growled, a fist forming on his right hand.

"Oh?" Sasori's face seemed to light up. "Do it."

"What? Punch you? No!"

"Come on. I want you to prove that you're not a softie." Sasori extended an arm, catching the wrist that connected with the fist. He slowly brought it to his lips, pressing it against them for a brief moment. "Right here. Hit me right here."

Scarlet paw prints dappled the blond's face as he pulled his arm away. "You're so weird! Wanting me to punch you…" _And doing that…_ The skin still tingled from the touch, like a feather was brushing it over and over.

"You're going to hurt my feelings, Deidara."

"Tch, whatever!" Deidara spun on his heel and began striding over to the cafeteria entryway. "Be weird if you want. It's your own dignity at sta–!" He opened the door, his mini-lecture being discontinued as a piece of cake hit him right in the middle of his forehead.

"Ah?" Hidan blinked before a grin split his face. "Oh, Deidara-chan! Hey, I din' know you were comin' in! 'Thought 't was redhead, yep!"

"Why you–!" Deidara reached up and wiped the food off his forehead, shaking it off his hand onto the floor. "_Hidan_!"

Hidan laughed, pointing. "Ya looked funny with that frostin' on yer head, Deidara-chan!"

"Because you put it there, you bastard!"

"Ah, Kakuzu help me!" Hidan sprinted away as the blue-eyed teen chased after him. "Deidara-chan's tryin' t' get me!"

"Will you stop calling me 'Deidara-chan?!'"

"He's got quite the temper, doesn't he?" Pain asked as Sasori entered. "Must take after you. What do you do, give him private 'How to Be Sasori' lessons?"

"Funny, Pain," Sasori snorted. "He acts that way on his own."

"That's hard to believe."

"Like you and Konan not going steady?"

"_Sasori_!"

The redhead ignored his leader's outburst, instead locking his eyes onto Hidan, who was still running from an infuriated Deidara. "…Is he drunk again?"

"Unfortunately…"

"Why the hell did you let him near alcohol?"

"He _brought_ it, Sasori."

"And he drank it. All of it."

"Yes…"

"How much did he bring?"

"Two bottles or so."

"Great." Sasori walked away towards the purple-eyed boy, lip curling. "Oi, Hidan. Do you need me to _personally_ snap you out of your drunken state or what?"

"Aha! Redhead, no, _Sasori_!" Hidan flung himself away from Deidara, latching himself around Sasori's midsection, snuggling his face into his chest. "I lurves ya, yes I do! Aww, you luvs me too!"

Sasori stared down in disgust before shooting his knife-like gaze at Kakuzu, barking out, "Kakuzu! Get your stupid little shitwad off of me _right now_ before I rip out his insides and shove them down his throat!"

"Calm down, Sasori, he's _drunk_. Give him some slack," Kakuzu scoffed, walking over and trying to get Hidan off. "Hidan. Come on. Get off of Akasuna."

"Tch, and that's an excuse _why_?" Sasori muttered.

"No! No!" Hidan protested, clinging on tighter, much to Sasori's chagrin. "Sasori, save me! The bad guy's tryin' t' take me away from you! And I luvs you!"

Sasori growled.

Hidan blinked, releasing the other. A grin accompanied a mischievous spark in violet irises and a raised silver eyebrow.

"Sasori-san!" Deidara ran over, blue eyes wide.

"You like Deidara-chan, don't ya, Sasori?"

"Wh-What?!" Sasori's face heated up, though Deidara couldn't tell whether it was from embarrassment or anger.

"I knew it! You _do_ like 'im! Aww, that's so _sweet_!"

"You son of a–!"

"Deidara-chan! He wants to be in your _bed_ with you!"

"…!" Deidara felt a flush instantly coat his face as well, freezing. "Wh-What–I mean–No–!"

"Hidan, that's enough," Kakuzu warned, glancing at the infuriated expression on Sasori's face.

"Aw, no it's not!" Hidan laughed quietly, wiggling one of his arms free and shoving the redhead's back. "So go get 'im, Sasori!"

Deidara felt his stomach flip as he saw Sasori stumble towards him from the blow, eyes wide as their lips met clumsily.

Konan's eyes sparkled, a big smile on her face as she hastily took out her camera for photography and snapping a picture.

"Konan!" Pain stared at her in disbelief.

The smile morphed into a smirk as silver eyes came to rest with gray.

"Blackmail!" she sang, snickering.

"Konan, you know that–!"

"Yeah, yeah, but look at Sasori's face! It's _priceless_!"

Sasori quickly backed up, eyes wide, face dangerously red. He whipped around to face Hidan, hate shrouding his body. "You piece of shit! I'm going to _massacre_ you!"

"You won't do anything to him, _Akasuna_." Kakuzu intervened, stepping in between.

"Damn you, Kakuzu! Are you blind, or did you not just see what he made me do?!"

"Sasori, calm down–" Pain quickly came over.

"I'm leaving!"

"S-Sasori-san!" Deidara called after the redhead as he stormed off towards the other exit.

The orange-haired teen sighed, setting his gaze on the masked boy. "Kakuzu, try and keep Hidan under control, got it? We can't have this happen again."

"Sorry we're late. Kisame was helping me with…" Itachi trailed off as he and Kisame walked in through the first entryway. "…Did something happen?"

"No, nothing, Itachi," Pain answered from across the room, rubbing his forehead. "Just Hidan being drunk again."

"…" The Uchiha watched as Deidara ran off, dark eyes blinking.

x––––––»

_Goddamn it all…_ Sasori folded his arms over his propped up legs, resting his chin on them, eyes narrowed. _Stupid Hidan…stupid Kakuzu…making me do that…and in front of everyone…_ He tilted his head until his forehead was resting on his arms. _Goddammit…_

Noise sounded next to him and he looked up, stiffening at the sight of blue eyes. He hastily buried his face back into his arms; releasing a muffled, "Go away, shit."

"Sasori-san, I…"

"I said go away."

"No…I'm not going to…" Deidara sat down next to the shorter boy, tenderly reaching out and pressing his hand to the other's back.

Sasori stiffened.

"Why the hell do you always have to act like some Goddamn idiot woman?!" he snapped, raising his head to glare viciously at the blue-eyed teen.

Deidara's hand shot back, fear dancing in his irises.

Sasori's eyes widened. He retreated back to his previous position once again. "I…just go away, Deidara…leave me alone…"

"Sasori-san…" Deidara extended his arm once again, this time not taking it back when the other tensed. "You don't like being alone…so I'm not going to."

Sasori let his muscles relax, lifting his head so his eyes peeked over the barrier of his arms, watching the blond through the corners of his eyes. "…You know me way too well."

"Is…that a bad thing, un?"

"…No…"

A tiny smile cracked onto Deidara's lips as he withdrew his hand. "…Are you feeling alright?"

"…I…"

"Is…something bothering you?" _What a stupid question…Hidan just made us…in front of everyone…!_

"…I'm…sorry…"

"For what?"

"Doing…that…I should've stopped myself…"

"You couldn't have…don't beat yourself up over it. I…" He cut himself off before he could utter the words "didn't" and "mind." "…I don't blame you."

Sasori smiled slightly, unfolding from his protective position. "…We should get Hidan back for that."

"We should." Deidara paused. "So…what was going on in there? I don't believe I figured that out…"

"You didn't?" Sasori tilted his head. "It was a…sort of mini-party for you joining. We would've done a better job, but that was the best Tsunade would let us, since we'd need 'adult supervision' if it was any bigger."

"So then…don't you think we should return?"

"…In a bit."

"Un?"

"…I just want to relax for a bit…_away_ from Hidan and Pain."

"Do you want me to stay with you?"

A smile graced Sasori's features.

"I'd like that."

* * *

Hidan drunk…randomly got that idea. xP I don't know if that's really how people act when they're drunk, so I just guessed.  
Sasori's a sucker for hugs. 'Cept…it's like his fear of being alone. If it's someone he really doesn't give a damn about, it won't work. So, like, if Sakura tried to hug him, he'd kill her. Like he wouldn't really care if she left him alone.

～Arrina


	20. I'm…Going to What?

Hi～ I somehow managed to get a lot of time to write, so here's the chapter early. :3  
This is the next week, from math class to after school (Just so you don't get confused).

* * *

A sigh blew from Deidara's mouth as he stared out the window.

Up at the head of the class, Iruka was giving his lecture on how to find the degrees of angles that make a straight line.

_Already know how to do this…_ Deidara fought a yawn that threatened to escape, half-closed eyes widening as they caught sight of something outside. _Sasori-san?_

The redhead was playing basketball, lithe body weaving through the bodies of his classmates until he got close enough to the opposing basket and received the ball, scoring once he did so.

Deidara felt a blush start to wander onto his cheeks at the sight of the other, eyes catching almost every detail of how he had stealthily and quickly found the route through the sea of students and scored the basket with such grace. A smile curved at Deidara's lips as he saw Sasori roll his eyes before lifting his arm up, smirking while he hit his forearm with Pain's. However, another sigh made it's way from Deidara as he saw him lower his arm when Kiba came to try the same, scowling while jabbing the Inuzuka in the back.

Silver eyes suddenly shot to the red-haired boy's right, scowl disappearing as he saw Deidara in Iruka's class. "Deidara?"

"…!" Deidara froze as his eyes locked with Sasori's, returning the small smile as it was given. He slowly held up his hand in a tiny wave, face reddening slightly more as the redhead did the same. Suddenly, the wave transformed into a pointing finger, pointing to Deidara's right.

"…Deidara-kun?"

"U-Un?" Deidara shot to attention as he realized that Iruka had been trying to get him for the past ten seconds. "C-Could you repeat the question?"

Sakura blinked, leaning back to see what the boy next to her had been so preoccupied with. But the only thing she saw was Sasori pushing Kiba out of the way as the brunette had tried to tap forearms together.

Iruka's head tilted, eyebrow rising. "If one of the angles on the board is 33.8º, what are the other two?"

A glimpse of the image flashed in Deidara's eyes. "33.8º and 112.4º, un."

"Correct. Now…"

Deidara relaxed back in his chair, eyes closing.

"Deidara-kun?"

"Un?" He opened his eyes to look at the pink-haired girl.

"What was so interesting outside?" Sakura asked, redirecting her gaze to the window again.

"Oh, ah, nothing. I…was just distracted by the pretty scenery," Deidara replied, turning to mask the flush that had reappeared on his cheeks.

"But…it looked like you were waving at someone…" Sakura looked at the class outside.

"Er, trees. I was waving at trees, un."

"You were waving at _trees_?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Oh…no reason…" Sakura hesitantly returned her attention to Iruka, muttering under her breath, "Maybe because _normal_ people don't wave at trees…?"

Deidara mentally sighed. The girl had been on top-notch suspicion of him ever since that 'dream' she had last week. She had confronted him about it the day after, having caught him during math.

«––––––x

"_Deidara-kun! I had the worst dream __ever!"_

"_Wh-What? What was so bad, Sakura?" I bit my lip as she ran into my arms. __Touching__ me yet again._

"_I…I saw you…you were with Sasori…hugging, blushing…you were happy…and…before he…before Sasori knocked me out…he called you __his__ Deidara! __His__!" She trembled, gazing into my eyes._

_I stiffened. __His__? But…that was definitely no dream…so…he actually said that? He…called me __his__? "That…that's ridiculous! I'd never get together with him!"_

"_But you're friends, aren't you?"_

_Ah…shit. "W-Well…"_

"_Deidara-kun…" She backed up, staring me straight in the eye. "I…think it's time for you to answer some of my questions now: for real. No secrets."_

_I shifted uncomfortably. "O…Okay…what do you want to know?"_

_She swallowed slightly before beginning._

"_Who invited you into Akatsuki?"_

"_Sasori-san…"_

"_Why did __he__ invite you? Why do you call him Sasori-san?"_

"_I don't know why he invited me…because we became friends, un…?"_

"_When did you two become friends?"_

"…_After we fought that one day."_

"_What…?"_

"_Well…not really…but that's where it started…"_

"_Tell me."_

"_I…felt bad about hurting him. I took advantage of his leg, as you know…so I tried to help him as much as I could afterwards…bandaging up his leg with the bandages from my arm…helping him to the nurse's office…homework…giving him a gift…"_

"_So that's why you were missing those bandages when I saw you walking home! And you __did__ have detention because of him…and why you stayed after a bit longer that one day for math…"_

"…_Un…"_

"_So you two just got closer after that?"_

"_Pretty much."_

"…_Does he act weird? As your friend, I mean."_

_No, of course not. He just, I don't know, stole both my first and second kisses, teases me like the flirt he is – though I doubt he knows it – with his stupid English skills, offered to be my slave for a day, wanted me to hug him, wanted me to __punch__ him __after__ hugging him, acts like a kid whenever I try to leave him and shows me a side I doubt most anyone else has seen. He's so completely __normal__ as my friend it'll shock you. "No…he treats me like a human being sometimes, but he's nice either way, un."_

"_Sasori? __Nice__? Are you feeling alright?"_

"_He __is__ nice!"_

"_Alright…" She paused, averting my gaze. "Do you __like__ Sasori?"_

"_Wh-What?"_

"_Like…more than a friend."_

"_I-I already answered this! No, I don't!"_

"_Oh…that's good."_

"…_What did you do to him?"_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_He said that you hurt him, really bad. What'd you do, un?"_

_She sighed. "I…was different back then, okay, Deidara-kun?"_

"_So you __did__ hurt him badly."_

"_No, I didn't!" She bit her lower lip. "He hurt himself, the liar."_

"_Sasori-san wouldn't lie about something like that."_

"_He's __lying__, Deidara-kun."_

_No he's __not__, Sakura. "…Fine."_

"_How do you know he wouldn't?"_

"_Because he's too…nice to do that…un…"_

"_He lies, Deidara-kun. Maybe not to you, but he does. And all I can advise you is to be wary, because you never know when he will."_

"_How do __you__ know he __does__ lie?"_

"_Because he's lied to me…to everyone."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"…_He hasn't told you yet?"_

"_Told me what?"_

"…_Never mind."_

"_No, Sakura, I–!"_

"_I said never mind!"_

_Sasori-san…couldn't lie about something so important…could he? No…not with that face…not with those eyes filled with pain…but…she has a point…he hasn't told me what's bothering him, what's up with his fear of being alone, so…maybe…he could lie about things like that? Trying to keep whatever he has a…secret… "If you say so."_

_She sighed. "Sometimes you can tell when he's lying, I bet…but that one…no one expected it."_

_Dammit, stop talking about it if you won't tell me whatever the hell it is! "Un…"_

"_I just want you to be safe, Deidara-kun…and Sasori…hanging around him won't have you safe. It'll put you in danger."_

"_Because he's __not__ nice?"_

"_Don't use that tone with me when I'm trying to help! Ugh, anyways, no, it's actually because–"_

_The roar of approaching kids reached both our ears._

_She made a face. "Looks like we have to end it here…and explain to Iruka-sensei why we were out for the bathroom for so long…" She sighed once more. "We'll continue this talk later, okay?"_

_I watched as she began to walk off. "No."_

_She turned, eyes wide. "What?"_

"_You heard me. I'm not going to talk about anything to do with Sasori-san unless you tell me everything you know about him."_

"_I can't do that!"_

"_And why not?!"_

"_I do have morals, Deidara-kun!"_

_I froze, seeing the pure anger in her eyes._

"_I may not like the guy, but I do respect his right to keep things to himself if he wants! And if he hasn't told you, he doesn't want you to know!"_

"_Well did he want __you__ and everyone else to know?!"_

_I saw her falter._

"_W-Well…that…" She shook her head, then turning to leave. "I…I've got to go, Deidara-kun. I'll tell Iruka-sensei you're sorry for being so long and get your homework for you. So you just go to your next class."_

"_Sakura, wait–!" I tried to stop her, failing as she kept walking away._

«––––––x

Deidara was still a bit uneasy at the thought of Sasori lying about important things. If Sasori lied…then who knows what lies Deidara had already been told? He shook his head. _Sasori-san wouldn't lie to me unless it was for good reason. And then he'd have an excuse…so then…_

"Deidara-kun…"

He turned, blinking at seeing the girl standing up. "What, un? Is something wrong, Sakura?"

Sakura giggled slightly. "No, stupid, class was let out already." _Aww…is he starting to care for me?_

"O-Oh…sorry."

"It's okay."

x––––––»

"I'm happy that…we could just talk like this for this long already…alone, without…_Hidan_ or Pain around."

"I thought you didn't like 'girl-talking,' un."

"…Not especially, but somehow…it's not 'girl-talking' when I'm talking with you."

Deidara blinked. "Un?"

Sasori leaned back against the tree, tilting his head towards the blond. "It's more like…_expressing_ myself. Does that make sense?"

"Well…"

The shorter teen sighed, turning to the other with a slightly annoyed, slightly embarrassed look clouding his features. "When I talk with you…it's like…I can tell you everything without worrying…"

"…It's called 'trust,' Sasori-san."

"I know what it's called, idiot!" Sasori snapped, averting blue eyes. "It's just…it's odd…"

"Whatever you say…" Deidara stood up, stretching. "I have to get home now, un. It was fun talking to you, but I have to call Mom since she's going to be out later today."

"…!" Ash-rose eyes widened.

Deidara smiled at the silver-eyed male before beginning to walk off. "See you soon, Sasori-san."

"…Don't…don't go!"

The newest student turned, blinking at seeing Sasori standing up. "Sasori-san?"

"I want to talk some more! I…want you to stay!"

"I can't, un. I told you, Mom–" Deidara was cut off as the shorter boy latched himself onto his back. "Sasori-san!"

"No! No, don't go!"

_He's in this state again…_ "Sasori-san, come on, let me go home!"

"No!"

"I have to go!"

"Don't! You can't go!"

"Sasori-san, I have to! Mom's gonna get worried if I don't call her soon!" Deidara argued, trying to gently get the other off of him.

"No!"

"Sasori-san!"

"You're not going!"

"I'm going! You can't stop me!"

"_No_!"

"Dammit, Sasori-san, I'm going back to my house!"

"You're not going! You're _not_!"

"School's over! You have to get back to your house too!" Deidara began moving forward, struggling to as the redhead tried to hold him back. "You're not going to stop me from going to my own house! I live there!"

"No! You're going to die if you go! _You're going to die_!"

Deidara's eyes widened, his strain forward stopping. He felt liquid seep down his back, in rhythm to the irregular gasps of breath from Sasori's mouth. "I'm…going to…die…?"

"You can't die…! You can't die and leave me alone! Don't…don't leave me alone!" Sasori tightened his hold.

"Sasori-san…" Deidara looked back, his blood running cold as he saw the other's expression. He spun around instantly, tugging Sasori in a tight embrace. "Sasori-san, I'm not going to die…I won't die, un…"

"You're going to…if you go, you're going to…" Sasori protested, shaking his head. "I know you are…! You'll leave and then never come back!"

"No…I won't die…I promise you, I won't die…"

_He's acting so violently about it…_

"You will…so don't go…! Please…! I…I can't be alone…!" Sasori dug his fingers into the Deidara's back, pushing his face into the side of Deidara's neck.

"Sasori-san…it's okay…" Deidara tried to calm Sasori by stroking his back. "It's okay, it's okay, it's okay…"

_What the hell happened to him…to make him so scared like this? This person leaving him alone, dying…_

"Don't die…you can't die…no…not again…"

_Again?_ Deidara unclasped one of his hands, reaching up and turning Sasori's head to look him straight in the eye. "Sasori-san, I would never leave you…you're scared…and no one in their right mind would ever leave you like this…"

_What is he hiding? He has so many secrets…so many things he needs help with…but he only pushes people away…_

"So you'd leave me if–!"

"That's not what I'm saying." Deidara softly wiped the tears away. "Sasori-san…I need you to calm down…"

_There's so much I want to ask him…why he covers up this side of him with one so completely opposite…why he's so afraid of being alone…why he was afraid I was going to die…why he changes into this state when threatened to being left alone…why he never asks for help…why he has to keep so many secrets…why he never lets anyone into his mind…_

"Please…" Sasori looked at the other with pleading silver eyes, trembling fingers clutching to Deidara's back as if it was the only safe place in a crumbling world. "Don't die…I couldn't live…if you died…"

"I won't die…I won't leave you alone…I'll meet with you every day, if that's what it takes…"

_Just what the hell has he been through?_

Deidara suddenly pressed his cheek to Sasori's forehead, pulling back moments later. "…You have a fever…let's go to my house…my mom is going to be late from work today, so I can get you some medicine before she gets back, un…"

Sasori nodded, a blush pooled across his face. "Okay…"

x––––––»

"Do you need anything else? Anymore ice or…"

"No, I'm fine…thank you…" Sasori smiled weakly, looking over as Deidara made his way over to sit next to him on the couch.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, idiot." Sasori smirked before standing up, removing the ice pack from his forehead. "I have to go now; I've overstayed as it is. You don't mind if I…keep this, do you?"

Deidara shook his head. "Not at all, un."

Sasori chuckled for a second. "You know…women…they might be pointless, do stupid things and all, be too…_soft_…but…I guess…that's why they're so _likeable_."

Blue eyes blinked.

"…See you in school."

The newest student blinked again, before calling out, "Wait! Sasori-san, I…"

"Yes?" Sasori turned, head tilting.

"Earlier…you were scared that I was going to die…" Deidara stared into the other's eyes. "…What exactly…were you thinking about?"

Sasori froze, eyes widening. A small smile lit up his features immediately after, and he answered, "I…lost my pet when I was younger…he was a dog, and I got him as a present. But a car hit him, and I've…never quite gotten over it. Sorry if I scared you."

_He's lying…he was way too distressed, broken…for it to be over a dog…Sakura was right…he does lie about important things…_ "It's okay…I'm just happy you're alright, un…"

"I'm flattered." Sasori held up a hand as he departed, cocking his head. "Bye."

"Un!" Deidara put on a smile until the other had left, then depressing it back down into a frown.

_Why was he so violent about being alone? And…me dying…? Was it a brother who died? Sister?_

He narrowed his eyes in thought, bringing an arm up to cradle his forehead.

_Dammit…_

* * *

So does that give you an idea of where Sasori's autophobia came from? xP  
Poor Deidara. Can't figure it out. Mm, but then again, I probably wouldn't be able to either…I'm an idiot like that, ahaha.  
Yeah, I believe Deidara figured out Sasori lied once before or so…but that was like…for the 'girl-talk' thing, and it really wasn't for something big, so… -is confusing herself- xx;

～Arrina


	21. Working Together

Wow, this story's over 20 chapters already… o-o;;  
Anyways, I'm not thrilled on how I did this chapter. I feel like I rushed through it…  
Mm, well, it takes place the day after.

* * *

Deidara was thinking in art class. About Sasori. And how, oddly, Sasori was much like a cat. Yes, a cat.

When he was happy, it was a pleasure being with him, having fun. He was very easy to get along with and play with, tease and not get a fist to the face.

But when he was sad, you just wanted to cuddle up with him and make him feel better. Well, maybe not like _that_, but…anyways, when he was sad, he always knew how to make you feel bad as well, staring with big eyes and a hurt expression.

And when he just wanted to be alone, you could never find him. He'd just disappear off the face of the earth until he came back whenever the hell he felt like it.

When he was cranky, he'd stalk around and just try and make everything else around him cranky as well. He'd attack just about anything because he felt like it.

And when he was scared, he'd get all hard to get and you'd literally have to run after him and catch him so you could calm him down.

And, of course, when he was angry…it was hell. Pure hell. There was no reasoning; he'd insult you, attack you, stick up his nose at you, act all high and mighty – although, both cats and Sasori did this all the time anyways – like some stuck up prick of a king, ignore you, avoid you, basically make some screwed up chunk of hell especially for you so you could live in it.

Then…there was love. Deidara didn't know how Sasori acted when he was in "love-mode," but if he acted anything like a cat, he'd be all touchy and needy, snuggly and all that kind of stuff. He wouldn't want to do anything but be near you and snuggle. And perhaps sleep.

That was why Deidara found it oddly coincidental that, when given the assignment to draw any four-legged animal to work on "different styles," Sasori had chosen a cat. And that was why he had kept glancing over at Sasori – Sasori _himself_, not his cat drawing – for the past ten minutes or so.

"What? Why have you been staring at me for the past minute or so?"

_That_ snapped Deidara out of his thoughts. He blinked, seeing the uncomfortable expression and the slight blush.

"…You're making me feel _awkward_."

"S-Sorry, Sasori-san! I just…" Deidara quickly sought to defend himself. But what could he say? Definitely not that he was thinking on how Sasori was like a cat. The reaction would be…not the greatest. Then…that he was beautiful? No, no and _no_! He did _not_ think Sasori was beautiful! Maybe…pretty for a guy, but…

Sasori watched as the other's face heated up in either humiliation or embarrassment–Probably both. He felt his own flush start to deepen, as he turned back to his work. "I see…"

_He's very pretty 'for a guy.' _Deidara choked, causing Sasori to turn back. He quickly shook his head, managing out a, "N-No, not like that!"

Sasori gave him a puzzled look.

Deidara was almost distracted by this; the tilted head, wide eyes filled with nothing but confusion… "I was just thinking…when I try and think really hard on something, I just sorta…blank out. So, I mean, I wasn't trying to stare at you, I just couldn't control it…"

"…" The redhead blinked before smiling slightly. "I see. That's interesting."

"…Un?"

"I mean interesting." Silver eyes reopened quickly. "Not that you're weird or anything."

"I know I'm weird, Sasori-san." Deidara shrugged.

"You're not weird, honestly."

Deidara looked at the other in surprise.

"Everyone in this school is weird." Sasori brought up his hand and pressed a knuckle to his lips, covering a smile. "So the only way you can actually _be_ weird is to be normal. Does that make sense?"

Blue eyes blinked. "I…guess…"

"…Yeah, you're definitely not weird." Sasori smirked. "You're just _dumb_."

The blue-eyed male's face scrunched up in annoyance. "At least _I_ can measure a cat's legs out right, un!"

A red eyebrow rose.

"Look, you made it look like its legs got chopped off halfway, and then, for whatever stupid reason, the person glued the paws back on them!"

"H-Hey…!" Sasori started to protest as the blond reached over and stole the picture. He glared slightly before countering, "Well, _your_…dog-fox thing looks like it's sliding on the ground like some mentally ill _eel_ instead of leaping over something!" In a flash, he had the other student's paper in front of him, erasing here and there and redrawing lines, Deidara doing exactly the same to his.

Towards the end of class, Asuma walked around with his clipboard, checking out what the students were drawing and how much effort they were putting into it.

"So, you two…" he said as he came over to Sasori and Deidara's table. "Deidara…a cat…And Sasori…a…" He squinted slightly. "…Dog."

Deidara blinked, prying himself away from the drawing. "Ah, no, Asuma-sensei, this is Sasori-san's drawing. I was just helping him on a few things."

An amused look spread over the dark-haired man's face. "So no giant fight this time resulting in someone going to the nurse's and the other going to the principal's?"

The two boys blinked.

Asuma chuckled. "Well, I'm happy to see you two are still getting along…unlike Kimimaro-kun and Tayuya-san, who got along for one day before getting at each other's throats again." He turned to go off to the next table. "Nice work, you two."

Sasori blinked, redirecting his attention to Deidara as he heard him let out a noise of disbelief.

"You're _kidding_ me, un." The blond stared incredulously at his original paper of the canine. "You did _not_ do that all in the short amount of time we had!"

"It's finished, isn't it?"

"Yes, I'm not _blind_!" Deidara snapped. "It's just…holy _hell_, how did you do that?"

"With my hand."

Deidara glared as Sasori covered his laugh. "God_dammit_, you piss me off when you decide to act like a smartass…" He huffed, crossing his arms across his chest. "Seriously, though…that's amazing…"

"…You really think so? I haven't studied the anatomy of canines as much as I have felines and humans, so…"

"Of course! I mean…look at it! There's so much detail and everything…I wouldn't recognize it unless it was in the same pose!"

"Well…I like your style better."

The blond looked down at what he had drawn.

"You use so few lines, yet the whole image comes out like it used many…in short, you use the fewest strokes for the greatest result."

"It's not _that_ good. I just tried to fix the legs and…it kinda got out of hand…"

"It happened with me, too, Deidara."

"E-Even so…"

"Look. Yours is better. End of story."

"Yours is."

"_Yours_. I could never do that style…it's so unique, and you did it as if it was like flicking dust off your shoulder."

"No, _yours_ is better. You made _that_ in one class. It's amazing…you…_you're_ amazing…"

Their eyes met.

"I-I mean, not in–!" Deidara stammered, redness masking his face. "I just meant that, y'know, y-you can draw, and…"

"Y-Yeah…" Sasori nudged the paper in front of him towards Deidara. "Here's your picture…"

"Un…" Deidara nodded, doing the same. When he had received the drawing, he could do nothing but stare at it.

"You know…Sasori-san…"

Ash-rose irises shot to gaze at the newest student's face. "Mm?"

"Usually…I'd burn my drawings…" A smile curved at Deidara's lips. "But…this one…I think I'm going to ask Mom to frame it,…"

"…!" Sasori cocked his head in confusion. A small smile appeared on his lips as he turned to his own picture. "…Yeah. Me too."

"…You know…your style of drawing might be better, but true art is still fleeting, un."

"Eternal, you idiot. Fine art is eternal."

"Don't get me started on this, un. It's _fleeting_."

"_Eternal_."

"Fleeting."

"Idiot boy!"

"Stupid asswipe!"

x––––––»

Deidara looked around. School had let out, and Sakura had said she was staying after to just relax from her house, where, supposedly, her mother nagged her all the time. Deidara could relate to that. His mother bugged him almost all the time at his old school about getting a good girl – or boy…she didn't really mind as long as he wasn't single – to be with. Fortunately, now that he was at a new school, she stopped, knowing he wouldn't want to form a relationship with people he had just gotten to know. And she didn't know about his 'relationship' with Sakura. Which…he was ending.

It wasn't that he didn't _like_ Sakura; it was just…she didn't give him the right feeling. That feeling of being all warm and the "butterflies in your stomach" kind of feeling, like he got when he saw Sa…a playful kitten tumbling with another. The feeling wasn't _love_, or so his mom had said, rather the feeling leading to love. But Deidara knew she was wrong. Because that would mean that he would be infatuated with Sa–The playful kitten! And he _wasn't_ attracted to animals.

"Alright, bye!"

He saw her bid farewell to Ino and start to walk over his way.

Sakura turned her head and saw Deidara, her face lighting up. "Oh, Deidara-kun! Hi!" Then, she saw the grim expression on his face. The smile dripped off her face like melting ice as he ran over. "Deidara…kun…?"

"Sakura…" Deidara took in a deep breath, eyes narrowing. "I…"

She knew what was coming; just by the way he was looking, and not looking at her.

"Sakura…I…I'm going to have to break up with you, un…"

"Oh…okay…" She looked away, swallowing. "S-So…there's someone else…huh…?"

"N-No…!" Deidara looked taken aback, blushing slightly. "It's not that at all! I-It's just…"

"You don't like me…?"

"I-It's not that either! I…it just didn't…seem to be working…"

"…Is it because of Sasori?"

"N-No! Goddammit, _no_!" Deidara could feel the heat rise up to his face even more. "What _is_ it with you and Sasori-san?!"

"Because you're so fond of him!"

"No, I'm–!"

"Yes you are!" Anger sparked mercilessly in Sakura's green eyes. "I've seen you, Deidara-kun! I've seen you at their table, laughing with him! I've seen the looks you've given him, the ones he's given you! Don't think I'm blind to what you're doing over there just because I face the other way at _my_ table!"

Deidara swallowed, eyes wide.

A hand suddenly came to rest on his shoulder in a firm grip.

He spun around, mouth opened slightly. "S…Sa…"

"Now…what the hell do you think you're doing…to Deidara _this_ time…_bitch_?" The hold tightened.

Sakura tensed, teeth grinding together. "What's it to you?"

"'What's it to me…' you say?" A smirk.

"What?" The girl glared darkly. "Are you going deaf?"

"Funny, aren't we?" Sasori's face gentled down as he tilted his head at the other boy. "Come on, Deidara…we can let the bitch wallow in her own stupid issues alone."

There was something about him…there always had been. There was something about Sasori that made it so that he couldn't ever say 'no' to him when he used that tone, that face…Deidara stared blankly, transfixed as he nodded, managing out a quiet, "U…Un…"

Sasori lightly pushed the blue-eyed boy ahead of him, releasing his shoulder.

"I hope you die."

Silver eyes widened before narrowing down. The redhead whipped around, lip curled, pure hared blooming in his gaze, fists curling his fingers. "What…was that?"

Sakura glowered just as strongly back. She was overcome by hatred and anger; anger at this boy who had taken the one she cared for from her and warped his mind somehow, the one who had hit her countless times, _insulted_ her. "I said…I hope…you _die_."

That was it: the last straw. He snapped.

"Sasori-san!" Deidara flipped around and hastily looped his arms around the shorter teen's chest, holding him back, fighting against the violent movements.

"Well you know what, bitch?!" Sasori hissed, struggling against his captor. "I hope _you_ die as well! And I'll be _gracious_ enough to be the one who does it! Yes, I'll dye your world crimson, your life, your _body_!"

The girl froze, stuck under the tremendous pressure of the silver stare.

"You want me to die? How about we see who dies first then? A fight: one-on-one, a fight to the death, right? That way, only one of us will live and the other will be sent to _hell_ and–!"

"_Sasori-san_!"

Ash-rose eyes hazed over in shock.

Deidara loosened his hold as the other male slumped against him. He looked at Sakura over Sasori's shoulder, some sweat slowly dripping down his forehead. "Sakura…please…don't ever speak about death around him…un…"

The pink-haired female stared, wide-eyed, before looking away, her face practically screaming '_I know_.'

"…!" Deidara looked back in confusion before feeling Sasori start to shift. "Sasori-san!"

"_Shit_…" Sasori's teeth ground together as he tried to stand up straight.

"Damn you, you stubborn bastard…" Deidara barely held back a groan of frustration. "Don't try and get up after all that…"

"I'm not going to let you _carry_ me, if that's what you're thinking…"

"O-Of course not, un! You're so Goddamn _annoying_!"

"Heh." Sasori smirked, finally balancing himself. "See, _that's_ the kind of complimenting I like, brat."

Deidara could've sworn his face flushed. Right there. In front of Sakura. "I've _told_ you to stop telling me that bullshit!"

"Whatever." Sasori's voice still rang entertainment as he walked around the other boy. "…Are you coming?"

"…" Deidara looked back at Sakura one last time, only to have her nod at him. He nodded back, then followed the redhead. "Un, Sasori-san…"

"…Hey."

The newest student trotted up to Sasori as he was called, still feeling a bit bad about Sakura. "Yes?"

Sasori turned his head away. "I've been meaning to ask you this for a while…I've just never gotten around to it…but…you…you're not…too good with science, right?"

"Not…really, no…"

There was a pause. "…I…could help you, if you wanted…you know, like…lessons…"

"…!"

"…What do you say?"

Deidara looked at silver eyes as they met with his. "That…that would be really helpful…thanks…"

Sasori allowed a tiny smile onto his face. "Then…we can start tomorrow? After school?"

"Un! And…I could help you with math some more?"

The shorter of the two looked away in embarrassment. "S-Sure…"

"Okay…" Deidara looked back for a second to see if the girl was still watching them, relaxing when he saw she wasn't. He felt his lips curve upwards, and he moved over a bit closer to Sasori. "…I…appreciate the help, un…"

There was an exhale of amusement. "…You're welcome, brat."

* * *

So, yep, he's finally broken up with her. Unfortunately, Sasori and Deidara are not going to get together so fast. D:  
But this is where more…SasoDei-ish stuff starts to happen. Deidara's still uncertain of his feelings, but he's more open to what he does, now that he doesn't have to worry about Sakura.  
…Did I mention this is going to be a long story?

～Arrina


	22. Learning Mistakes

Sorry for making you all wait. I was, uh, too caught up with school and all. xP  
Again, I'm not too proud of this chapter…I'm bad with first person POV, and then there's just a huge argument in the middle. And more science stuff (Thanks to Wikipedia). But things'll start to get going again starting with the next chapter, so you have that to look forward to.  
Takes place next day.

* * *

"_You want to frame this and put it on the wall? But don't you usually…?" She held the match closer to the corner._

"_Mother! No, I want to __frame __it__!" I yanked the paper away from the offending fire._

"_Okay, okay!" She tossed the match into the sink before promptly plucking the drawing from my hands and staring at it._

"_Mother–!"_

"_Hey, Deidara, this isn't your drawing, is it?" She looked at me skeptically. "It's not your…__style__, shall we say."_

"_It __is__ my drawing it's just…I got help…"_

_A grin crossed her lips._

_Oh no. I knew that look. That stupid look that was always followed by the same stupid question of–_

"_Is it your 'special friend's?' Did you finally find someone? Aww, so who is it? Is it a cute one? Or someone who can protect you against all the mean, nasty–!"_

"_Mom, he's not–!"_

"_Oh, it's a __he__…?" She drawled before shooting me that sly grin. "Is he cute? He must be __talented__ to do this!"_

"_He's not __cute__, he's __pret__–!" I cut off my sentence at seeing her face smug up. Wait. I didn't…no way, I didn't__…!_

"_He's __pretty__? Aww, I didn't know those were the ones you went for, dear!"_

_Holy shit, I did. I let my hand harshly meet my forehead._

"_So? Who is he? What's his name? What's he like?"_

_Oh, Mom, he's just the guy that beat the shit out of me in the beginning of the year. Wait–No, I'm not talking about Sasori-san! I mean, Sasori-san is pretty – I did not just admit that – and all, but… "He's no one, un!"_

"_Tell me, dear, or I'll go to your school and ask all the 'pretty' guys if they drew a picture for you!"_

"_Mother, you can't do that!"_

"_Watch me."_

_I could've sworn I blanched. When Mom got like that…there was no doubt that she would do what she said. And the thought of her doing that…and then coming upon Sasori-san…_

"_Oh, you! Are you the one who drew a picture for my son, Deidara?"_

"_Sort of…we kind of swapped in art. Why?"_

"_Because he likes you! You're his special person! You know, he even thinks you're pretty!"_

_No! That would be the worst__ scenario ever!_

"_Well?"_

_I swallowed, trying to steady my voice. "Mom, he's just a friend…no one special."_

_She sighed. "Fine, fine already. But you know, Deidara, you should find someone already…it's been, what, a month!"_

"_Enough with that! I'll find someone when I'm ready!" I flipped around and began storming up to my room. "So, can you __please__ frame that picture? And if I find that you burned it, I'll…nngh, __Goddammit__!"_

_When he was out of sight and hearing, the woman smirked to herself._

"_He's found someone special."_

«––––––

"So, yeah…if something's bothering you, you should just try and talk about it, or even attempt it."

"Really…so what if…this thing is bothering you…but you can't perform it? Like…something you've always wanted to do…"

"Like a job?"

"No, like an action."

"Like…juggling? Practice, I guess. Get up and do it?"

"'Get up and do it?'" Sasori echoed, blinking. "So you're saying that if I want to do something…I should just do it?"

"I guess, un." Deidara shrugged.

"Mm…" Sasori's eyes narrowed in thought before he abruptly stood up and strode over to the other end of the table, Deidara watching in confusion.

"Sasori?" Pain looked as the redhead approached. "Is something wro–?"

"Yes." And he slapped Pain across the face.

He then promptly turned around and went back to his seat, turning his attention to Deidara curiously. "Like that?"

Deidara gaped at the other, trying to get what had just happened through his head. "…You…what you wanted was to _slap_ Pain-san, un?"

"Well, yeah…" Sasori cocked his head. "He's always scolding me for crap and all, 'No, Sasori, you can_not_ go and shove a fork into Hidan's head just because he got squirrel blood on your uniform.' I'm tired of having to wash this damn shirt and all just because of stupid Hidan's 'rituals.' Plus, stupid Pain's always a jackass, acting like he's God…and I've always wanted to get him back for hitting me when you joined. Damn stuck up prick…"

"Sasori…I don't think that's what Deidara-kun meant when he said 'get up and do it…'" Itachi glanced at their leader.

"Dude, redhead, seriously, what the _fuck_ were you thinking?" Hidan made a disgusted face at him. "You're dead, seriously."

"Heh, Pain couldn't do a thing to me," Sasori growled, pressing his fist into his cheek as he propped his arm up.

"_Sasori_…"

"Sasori, I think you better explain what happened…"

"Would you mind _coming over here_ for a second?"

"So you can slap me again? No thanks, _Pain_."

"Actually, I had _punching your face in until it was unrecognizable_ down. Does that fit your needs?"

"I think I can go without."

"I don't."

"Mm, and 'I don't' _care_."

"Sasori!"

"Sasori, that's enough."

"Shut it, Itachi! He started it, anyways!"

"You did, actually, because you just went over and hit him…"

"That's _Deidara's_ fault. He's the one who told me to."

"Sasori-san, you came up to me and asked 'What do you do when you want to do something but can't?' I just answered your question. I didn't know what you wanted to do was slap Pain-san!"

"Not _slap_, like some stupid girl…more like…_smash_…"

"_Smash_ Pain-san, un."

"Exactly."

"Then why did you _slap_ him then? Seriously, you say you wanted to _smash_ him, but then you _slap_ him! Geez, redhead, they're not the same thing!"

"I know that, dipshit!"

"Sasori! Get your ass over here! That's an _order_!"

"Alright, this has gone on long enough…" Konan growled. "Pain, Deidara-kun answered Sasori's question of 'what do you do when you want to do something, but you can't?' or something like it, and he somehow got the wrong idea. It wasn't the _smartest_ thing to slap you, but if that's what he wanted to do, then fine; he wanted to hit you. So _shut up_ and move on."

"So it's _Deidara's_ fault."

Sasori bristled. "No, it's _your_ fault!"

"You just said it was my fault!"

"Do you _want_ it to be your fault?!"

"Who cares whose Goddamn fault it is?! Redhead, you still rebelled against fucking leader, so it's _your_ fault!"

"You just contradicted yourself! Idiot bastard!"

"Hey, hey, hey! No need for the insults, Deidara-chan!"

"Stop calling me 'Deidara-chan!'"

"H-Hey, come on you guys…this isn't helping the problem…"

"_What_ problem? The fact that Sasori _slapped_ me or that Deidara is currently trying to strangle Hidan?!"

"Seriously, how the _fuck_ did he hear that all the way down at the other end of the table?"

"Because I'm not _deaf_ like you!"

"Oh, right, everyone just gang up on me! It's 'Gang-up-on-Hidan Day,' everyone! He'll take any of your damn insults and–!"

"Hidan, _shut up_."

"Goddammit, Kakuzu, not you too!"

"_Enough_!" Konan snapped, slamming her hands down on the table as she shot up, shooting a dirty glare at the boys surrounding her. She whipped a finger at Hidan. "You. Shut the hell up." She moved her accusing digit to Deidara. "You. Sit back in your seat and control your 'Hidan-killing' reflexes." The next target was Sasori. "You. Apologize to Pain so he'll shut up and stop bugging the crap out of me and next time use your _brain_." And then she turned to Pain, a murderous aura surrounding her. "And you. Get over the fact that you got _slapped_ and move on _without_ trying to get Sasori back." With one last glare, she sat back down in her seat.

"How come you tell _me_ to shut the hell up?! Why don't you tell _Kakuzu_?!"

"Because you _need_ to shut up, un!"

"_You_ need to shut up too, blondie."

"_You_ shut up, Kakuzu! Why don't _you_ shut up and stop telling Deidara to?"

"Shut up, Akasuna."

"Kakuzu, don't provoke him anymore."

"You all just shut up!"

"Shut up, Konan!"

"Don't tell Konan to shut up!"

"Fine then! _You_ shut up, _oh great Leader-sama_!"

"Shut your big, fat, _annoying_ mouth already, dammit!"

"You shut yours first!"

"Deidara! Stop trying to attack Hidan this instant!"

"Pain, I swear, I'm going to beat the living hell out of you if you try and order Deidara around one more time!"

"What, you're going to slap me again like some pansy girl?"

"Oh, _that's_ it! Get over here!"

"Sasori, calm down."

"Shut up, Itachi! I'll _kill_ him for calling me a girl!"

"You call me 'Deidara-chan' _one more time_–!"

"De-i-da-ra-_chan_!"

"Are you flirting with him?!"

"Hidan, you _better_ not be trying to cheat on me. At least find someone better than the _idiot blond_."

"What was that, un?!"

"Or should I say, 'Sasori's _pet_?'"

"Kakuzu, I _told_ you…stop _provoking_ him."

"H-Hey, uh, guys? Itachi-san is getting angry…"

"Yeah? Well _I'm_ plenty angry already!"

"Konan, calm down!"

"What the _hell_ is going on in here?"

All heads turned to see Tsunade standing at the entryway, her face beyond displeased. "I hear all this _arguing_ all the way in my _office_."

"It's my stupid brother and his group," Sasuke growled, glowering at Itachi.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "You're talking about Itachi-kun _without_ all the steroid outbursts?"

"Tch." Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "I don't need to yell all the time to get past Itachi's thick head."

"Foolish little brother…you lack hatred…"

"I hate you so damn much, you got that?! All your 'Sasuke! You lack hatred!' speeches piss me off!"

"Alright! Stop before we get the steroid rant…" Tsunade rubbed her forehead instinctively. "So what happened?"

"Sasori _slapped_ me."

"You slapped me as well, Pain!"

"That was a long time ago."

The blonde sighed. "Okay, you two…break it up. Sasori-kun, apologize."

"…_Sorry_, Pain."

"Are you going to be okay now?"

"…Yes."

"Good." Tsunade yawned before turning around and sauntering back to where she came. "If I hear you arguing again, you'll be in trouble. All of you."

"Yes, Principal Tsunade."

Sasori had a pissed look on his face.

"Sasori-san…?"

"I'm going to _murder_ him."

"_Sasori_."

"What."

"You just had to apologize. Calm down."

"Tch."

"Sasori-san…are we still…?"

Sasori blinked, turning from the Uchiha to Deidara. "Yeah, sure."

––––––»

"How come you brought dango for yourself and not me?"

"You didn't ask."

Deidara scoffed, marching over to his seat and plopping himself down in it. "Why are we in the cafeteria?"

"Because people are doing homework in the other rooms," Sasori answered as he strode over and sat down next to the blond. "Are you finished with your questions?"

"_Yes_."

"Mm. So, you're learning about the digestive system?"

"Like everyone?"

"Don't get smart with me."

"Yes, we're learning about the digestive system."

"So what do you need help with?"

"…"

"…All of it? From the beginning?"

Deidara turned away. "Un…"

"Didn't Morino tell you about it?"

"Not in detail…he just said, 'Food goes down the esophagus, into the stomach and out the body. For the test, you will need to know the whole process.'"

Sasori's face scrunched up in confusion. "What? That's it?"

"He didn't say it in your class?" Deidara asked, looking back to the shorter boy.

"I don't usually pay attention. He goes over stuff I already know, so…"

"Un…could've guessed that…"

"Yeah, yeah. So are you ready?"

Deidara nodded.

"You're not going to get too confused by the scientific terms?"

"Maybe. I know, like…some things…"

Sasori sighed. "So I need to explain it to you from the beginning."

"Well, when he was asked to go into detail about the stupid thing, Morino-sensei just replied, 'Shut up and figure out how it works yourself!'"

"I see…" Sasori took the dango out of his mouth for a second, tilting his head. "You want me to stop every once and a while to make sure you get it?"

A blush slowly made its way onto Deidara's cheeks. "U-Un, that'd be nice…"

"So, then…do you know what the esophagus is?"

"It's the tube in your neck that food goes down."

"Right. Do you still want me to start from that?"

"S-Sure…"

"Are you going to pay attention?"

"Yes, duh!"

"Alright, calm down…"

"…I know there are two different tubes in your neck…"

"Okay, right, so, the esophagus is the tube within your neck that food goes down, while the trachea is the other tube, which leads to the lungs. There's a flap that prevents food from going down your trachea that's called the epiglottis, but that's for another time. Back to the esophagus, there's nothing it does other than lead broken down food down to the stomach. The stomach, you probably think is just one big organ. That's…partially correct. The stomach itself is just one organ, but it has been divided into four different sections, as each one does different jobs. Do you follow?" Sasori tilted his head, halting his mini-lesson until the blue-eyed boy nodded. "The first section is called the cardia. There are many other names to the cardia, such as esophagogastric junction or gastroesophageal junction, but cardia is easier to remember, so we'll go with that. Anyways, the cardia is the area where the stomach and the esophagus meet. Morino doesn't really ask for much about the cardia, so let's move on. The second part is the fundus, and it…"

Deidara barely heard anything as he gazed into the redhead's ash-rose eyes, mesmerized by the color. _His eyes are…really pretty…_

"…also can hold food that your body hasn't digested for about…"

Small red roses blossomed on the blond's cheeks as Sasori cocked his head once more as he explained, placing a finger to his lips as he paused to think for a few moments before starting again. _He's so…cute…almost…_

"…The body of the stomach is just that. The body. Now, the final part is the pylorus, and it…"

_I never noticed it before, but…_ "You're really hot…un…"

"Wh-What?" Sasori's eyes widened, a faint blush appearing on his features.

Deidara stiffened, his face reddening like a scarlet cape was draped over it. _Shit! I didn't say that out loud…tell me I didn't say that out loud!_ "Uh, I-I mean…the, uh, pierolis, it's, um, interesting?"

"It's, um, the…pylorus, Deidara…" Sasori averted his gaze, his blush darkening a little.

"O-Oh. Yeah, I remember…it, uh, connects with the small intestine, right?"

"…Right. It connects with the duodenum, which is the first part of the small intestine. The small intestine is divided into three parts: the duodenum, the jejunum, and the ileum. Most of the chemical digestion of food takes place in the duodenum. The jejunum absorbs the nutrients from that food then, which is then sent to the ileum, which absorbs vitamin B12, or a group of cobalt and corrin ring molecules, bile salts and whatever else the jejunum failed to absorb. D-Do you understand?"

"Un, Sasori no danna, I–!" Deidara cut himself off, and after realizing what he had just said, face reddening.

Sasori stared, eyes wide, the dango slipping from his mouth.

"S-Sasori-san…! I-I didn't mean–! I mean, it just slipped out and–!" Deidara stammered, trying to defend himself.

"Ah…" Sasori opened his mouth, trying to form words, his face heating up to match the other's. "I…i-in what way…did you mean that?"

"I…I meant to call you 'sensei'…so I meant it…" Deidara shifted uncomfortably.

Sasori raised a hand to cover his mouth, biting his bottom lip. "D-Deidara…they're not…"

"I-I know that!" Deidara prevented from asking why Sasori was covering his mouth if he wasn't laughing.

The ash-rose-eyed male inhaled deeply, trying to drain the redness off his cheeks. "…I-If you can…control what you say…we can continue…"

Deidara nodded, swallowing. "I'm sorry…you must be feeling pretty awkward, un?"

The narrowed eyes and fidgeting answered his question.

"Un, so…maybe I should teach you about math, now?"

When Sasori nodded, Deidara nodded back. And then, the memories of what happened that one day after school flooded back to him. Deidara desperately tried to concentrate on teaching the other, but those memories just kept nagging him…the lips…_Sasori's_ lips on his…he didn't understand. When Sasori kissed him, it felt…weird. Very weird. But, not the _bad_ kind of weird…more like…just _weird_… "I…I can't believe…you kissed me…"

"Wh-What?" Sasori's face reddened up once again.

Deidara flushed before struggling to come up with an excuse to his words.

_This lesson…is going to be very…problematic…yeah…_

* * *

Smooth, Deidara. Smooth.  
Uh, the Akatsuki argument part was because I was expecting Hidan and Kakuzu to appear in the anime, and when they didn't come, I felt like…getting back at Hidan just because. I have no idea why. It's how my brain works.  
I didn't get to check this over for any mistakes in spelling or plotline, so just tell me if something's confusing…I'm lazy right now and have to get ready for a stupid play…  
Poor Konan. She has to put up with all of them practically every day. Except Zetsu. Zetsu just…watches as the others fight.

～Arrina


	23. The Quest

Hey everyone. It's finally spring break for me. Finally. xP  
I think I'll be able to write faster now. Or I'll try to.  
Yes. The opening scene of this chapter makes _no_ sense. I know. But it's needed for later, so I just decided to put it in now. o-o;  
Next week…like…the first day.

* * *

"_Mom, un! Look!" I pointed at a glass bird in a store, a smile on my face. "Can we get it?"_

"_Do you know what 7846 divided by 4 is?"_

"_Un…I–"_

"_Sorry, wrong, we're not getting it."_

"_Mother!"_

_She sighed, looking down at me with sympathy in her eyes. "Look, Deidara, it's way too expensive. Even if you had gotten the problem right, we still wouldn't have gotten it. Maybe when you get enough money you can buy it for yourself."_

"…_Fine." I glanced at the beautiful bird one last time, the colors of starlight shimmering on its crystal feathers like glistening tears._

«––––––

"Again…about last week, after school…" Deidara stammered, "I-I'm sorry…truly."

"Yeah, I get it. Look, it was really nice and all the first three times, but now it's getting plain irksome," Sasori growled, annoyance sinking into his voice. "You obviously were on drugs."

"I don't do drugs, damn you!"

"Well why else would you speak to me that way?"

Deidara winced slightly. He still hadn't come up with a plausible excuse for what he had said, no matter how long he strained his brain to think of something.

"Well, well…what do we have here?"

"A pair of Akatsuki rats?"

Sasori froze, eyes narrowing. "Dammit…"

_Them again?_ Deidara knew how much Sasori hated these two, and judging by the way they acted during the first encounter, Deidara could honestly say he hated them too. He turned around slowly, scoffing out, "I didn't know Orochimaru's _slaves_ walked this way, un."

"They _don't._" Sasori scowled, now facing the two other boys. "These two are just _idiots_. They'd be good friends with _Hidan_."

"We have orders from Orochimaru-sama to eliminate the first two members of Akatsuki that we see."

"You two are the lucky bastards. Feel special?"

"Yes, they should, shouldn't they?"

"Especially since they get to be taken out by _us_."

"I hardly find that as 'lucky,'" Sasori snorted, placing a hand on his hip.

"Then you're stupid."

"He is stupid, isn't he?"

"_You're_ stupid. Both of you," Deidara countered, anger rising fast.

"Aww, he's standing up for him! Isn't that cute?"

"More like _sickly sweet._"

"That's what Orochimaru-sama would say, isn't it?"

"No, he'd say something more…_praising_. After all, he does hold Akasuna in such _good_ regards."

"Oh, yes, how could I have forgotten?"

"Tch. This is taking too long."

"Sasori-san!" Deidara's eyes widened as the redhead shot forward, starting his fight with one of the brothers.

"You don't have time to worry about your boyfriend now, _pet,_" Sakon sneered as he rushed at the newest student.

"Sasori-san _isn't_ my boyfriend!" Deidara snapped, bringing up an arm and blocking a blow aimed for the side of his neck, the limb trembling from the pressure being put on it.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Sakon grinned, continuing to press his forearm against the other's in an attempt at landing the first hit. "Akasuna wouldn't want to go out with someone like _you_, now would he?"

"What'd you say?!" Deidara snarled, swiping his arm and getting Sakon's arm off of his.

"Ooh, looks like I hit a nerve!"

"Shut up!" The blond rushed towards the other teen, clenching a fist and sending it towards Sakon's stomach.

Sakon smirked, easily blocking the oncoming attack. "You underestimate me."

Blue eyes widened. Deidara moved his head to the side just in time to dodge the fist headed his way, feeling the wind brush his ear. Unfortunately, he didn't notice the leg headed for his side at the same time, and it nailed him sharply. He grit his teeth as he hit the ground, quickly standing up after. The feeling of something warm pressing against his back alerted him of Sasori's presence.

"What's wrong, brat? Get pushed back already?"

"Like you're one to talk?"

Sasori chuckled. "Try not to play too long, got it? School's going to start soon and I _don't_ want to get Tsunade's lip because we're late."

"That goes for you too, un."

"Oi, Akatsuki!"

Silver and blue eyes narrowed at the simultaneous voices of their enemies.

"Come on, what's taking you so long?"

"Is this the limit of the _feared_ Akasuna?"

Deidara felt Sasori stiffen behind him and he ran forward. "You two need to learn when to shut up!"

"Aw, you two aren't going to fight anymore?" Sakon almost pouted before looking over to his brother. "Hey, Ukon! Seems like they're not going to fight each other anymore!"

"Really? I have to say I'm a bit disappointed." Ukon smirked as he blocked a punch from the angered Sasori. "If they had fought each other, it would've made it _so_ much more easier on us." He caught sight of Sasori's lips curling upwards, and frowned. "What's so funny, _Akasuna_?"

"You know what would be even _easier_?" It was Sasori's turn to smirk, his voice low.

"What?"

Sasori smiled, closed his eyes and cocked his head. "This." And he kicked Ukon right between the legs.

"Ukon!" The younger brother pried his gaze off of Deidara to stare with wide eyes as his twin bent over in pain.

"See? Now that's what happens when you _provoke_ me." The tone of Sasori's voice was icy, enough to make someone's blood freeze. "Now…are you going to call off your ridiculous attack? Or shall I have some more _fun_ with you? _Ukon-san_…"

"I…I don't have any say…to what we do…!" Ukon hissed out, struggling to stand up straight. "It…It's all Sakon's decision…!"

"Oh? But you're the _older_ brother, are you not?"

"Y-Yes…"

"You're pathetic." Sasori scoffed before brightening his face up, turning to a stunned Deidara. "Deidara!"

Deidara stiffened, hoping there wasn't a flush staining his face…damn Sasori and the way he said 'Deidara…' "Un?"

"Get them to call off their attack. I don't feel like fighting with opponents so weak right now."

Deidara nodded, before turning to the gray-haired boy, raising his leg and knocking him down as he tried to run to the other. When Sakon tried to rise, Deidara prevented him from doing so, stepping on his back and holding him there. "Call off your attack."

"Oi."

He turned to the redhead, blinking.

Sasori tilted his head, frowning. "Don't steal my technique."

Deidara frowned back. "It was the easiest way to get him to stop. Lay off."

"You seriously stole that from me when I beat you in sparring."

"Like you stole the way I guard?"

"I did not. Itachi guards like that as well."

"So you stole it from Itachi-san?"

"Tch. Are you _actually _accusing me of _stealing_?"

"Because you _do_?" Deidara retorted as he followed Sasori towards the school.

"_You_ stole Pain's dodge."

"_Everyone_ dodges like that. You do, un."

"Then you stole from everyone."

"You want me to dodge differently than everyone in the _world_?"

"Perhaps."

"Stupid."

"Brat."

"Conceited ass!"

"Annoying shit!"

Ukon and Sakon rose and glared at the other two's backs.

"So, how did it go? And, you two lost as planned?"

They turned.

Ukon kept his glare, snarling out, "Oh, it went fine, if _excessive abuse_ counts in that category!"

"Ukon!" Sakon looked at his brother in shock.

Orochimaru chuckled. "Then your report?"

"They're exactly the same," the twins scoffed in unison.

"Their fighting style…"

"To the way they fight each other verbally."

"It's annoying."

"_Very_ annoying."

"Is that right…" Orochimaru paused. "So he would only be able to hold off Sasori-kun…I was hoping that he'd get better after a while to be able to _surpass_ Sasori-kun, but…" He sighed. "Which one of you fought Deidara-kun?"

"Sakon."

"Did you find his weakness?"

"…_Akasuna_."

"Hmm?"

"When I mentioned that Akasuna wouldn't ever want to go out with him, he snapped…"

"Now isn't _that_ interesting…did Sasori-kun hear or see that?"

"No, he was too busy kicking _me_ in the–"

"But we can't use Akasuna…"

"Then we'll use his other friends."

"Again? But that didn't…"

"I'll have a chat with him. _Directly_."

––––––»

"_Well why else would you speak to me that way?!"_

Sasori's thoughts revolved around that one statement he had uttered. Why _would_ Deidara say such things? Unless…

His eyes widened.

No. There was no way. The brat couldn't have…

But…the way he looked at Sasori, and the way he acted…it all made sense then…

Sasori felt a blush wander onto his face, and he quickly covered it with his arms as he lowered his head. With his arms crossed in front of his face and eyes half-lidded, it looked like he was about to fall asleep. Deidara couldn't…no, it was just his imagination.

"_I…I can't believe…you kissed me…"_

…Quite frankly, Sasori couldn't believe it either. The second was a mistake, by stupid Hidan and his stupid drunkenness, but the first? That was entirely _Sasori's_ fault.

_No. It was still an accident. Pain was being a jackass – and Deidara calls _me_ that – all "Do this! You have to kill his emotions!" so I just…tried to show Deidara it was an act…there wasn't another way I could show him, right? I could've told him, but…that would be going against 'God's orders.' But kissing him was…_

"Sasori…"

"I'm thinking, Itachi."

"The teacher wants you."

He lifted his head, staring at the stony face of the teacher. "What?"

Ibiki glared at him. "You're the best student I have, and I find you dozing off? What a disgrace!"

"I wasn't dozing off, _Morino-sensei,_" Sasori growled slightly, eyes narrowing.

"Alright then, tell us: what's the longest part of the small intestine?"

"The jejunum."

"And can you tell us a fact about the jejunum?"

A smirk twisted the redhead's lips. "…You know those horror action films where someone gets their stomach torn open and all their guts are seen sticking out, bloodied and all shiny looking? That's usually the jejunum flopping around because it's so long."

_Ugh!_ Sakura forced herself to keep her tongue in her mouth. A sigh blew from the girl sitting next to her, and she turned, eyes wide.

"Isn't he just _dreamy_?"

"Temari-san!" Sakura exclaimed over the chatter that filled the room, much to Ibiki's annoyance. "There's nothing _dreamy_ about _Sasori_!"

"Oh, you just don't have good taste in boys, Sakura!" Temari huffed, breaking her gaze from Sasori.

"Sasori doesn't even want you to _exist_!" Sakura reminded, glancing over at said boy.

Sasori was still smirking, ash-rose irises directing themselves at Itachi, who rolled his eyes and sighed, as if to say, "That was really unnecessary."

"The only ones he _cares_ about," she continued, looking Temari straight in the eye, "are the others in Akatsuki…and…" She trailed off before starting again. "…Deidara-kun…"

"Mm? Deidara?" Temari blinked. "Isn't he _in_ Akatsuki?" A pause. "Oh, wait! I never got around to asking him about the Akasuna Fan Club!"

"The what?"

"The Akasuna Fan Club! He _is_ rather caring towards Akasuna, you know? Those two…they have this really nice relationship going on, despite what I heard…them beating the living shit out of each other at the start?"

"Relationship?" The color almost drained from Sakura's face.

Temari noticed this and held up her hands. "Oh, no, not _that_ way! As friends! Have you seen them? They're really tight."

"R-Right…" Sakura's eyes narrowed as she bit her lower lip.

"Huh?" Temari's smile dripped from her lips. "Is something wrong, Sakura?"

"No, nothing!" Sakura slapped a grin onto her face. "Nothing at all!"

"Okay, if you say so…"

––––––»

"I don't _get_ it!"

"What's there not to get, un?! You subtract the stupid numbers!"

"Yeah, I _know_ that, shitwad, but _how_?! If one's freaking 43.32º, then how the hell is the other one _not _136.68º?!"

"Because it's a 90º angle!"

"That's a 180º angle!"

"No it's not! Does that look like a straight line to you, un?!"

"There are _tons_ of straight lines on this Goddamn thing!"

"Not _those_, you idiot! The main one that isn't there!"

"If it's not there, then how the hell do you expect me to find it?!"

"I'm _not_! That's the point! There's no main straight line, so it's a 90º angle! Do you know what a 90º angle looks like?!"

"Yes, and it doesn't look like _that_!"

"Because _that's_ the 180º angle! _The stupid straight line_!"

"You just said there wasn't one!"

"Because _I_ was looking at the seventh problem!"

"I thought _this one_ was the seventh one!"

Deidara sighed. "Okay, _fine_…if you were referring to the _eighth_ one, _yes_, you're right."

"…Then…the one you were looking at…_seven_…" Sasori scanned the question over, frowning slightly. "…46.68º?"

"Un…since the other angle is 43.32º, and 46.68º added to that equals 90."

"Really…" Sasori looked at the three problems left. "…Well…I have to go home now, so if you don't mind…"

The taller of the two shook his head. "No. It's fine, un."

"I'll…see if I can figure out the rest by myself."

"Just tell me tomorrow if you need any help…or if you didn't get one."

Sasori scoffed before smiling slightly as he stood up. "Yeah, yeah. I'll ask you for your help."

A smirk appeared on the Deidara's lips. "You better."

"Heh." Sasori shrugged, walking away towards the exit of the room. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

Deidara nodded, watching as Sasori departed. After, he redirected his gaze to his own paper, quickly finishing the last three problems before standing up, slipping the worksheet into his backpack. He slung it over his shoulder and made his way out into the hallway.

"Deidara-kun…"

"Kimimaro?" Deidara blinked and turned around.

"I'm…sorry, Deidara-kun…" Kimimaro apologized, clenching his fists. "But I'm afraid…you must come with me to Orochimaru-sama…"

"What? But–!"

"You don't have any say…he insists."

"There's no way."

"Then…he'll hurt your friends."

"…!"

"Once again…you will come with me."

Deidara's eyes narrowed.

"And once again…I am sorry…"

––––––»

"Looks like you came without a hassle this time, my precious Deidara-kun." Orochimaru grinned, amber eyes flashing. "Was dear Sasori-kun not there?"

"Shut up," Deidara growled, glaring the snake-like boy down.

"Such crude manners…however, perhaps you could put those to good use…"

"I'm not going to follow your orders."

"Oh, but then…your friends will receive the punishment…"

"You can't hurt them!"

"Follow my orders and we won't _have_ to hurt them, dear."

Deidara grit his teeth together, eyes shutting painfully. "What…what do I have to do…?"

"You should know what you must do."

The blond stayed mute, head tilted towards the ground. "I…I have to hurt Sasori-san, un."

"Right."

"Dammit, no, I won't…!"

"But your poor friends…"

"Sasori-san is my friend, too!"

"But Sasori-kun is strong…do you really think Naruto-kun and his buddies will be able to stand up to _us_?"

"They're strong…don't underestimate them."

"But against Kimimaro-kun and Tayuya? And _myself_?"

"…!"

"And what if we had a surprise attack? I really don't think they train for that kind of stuff…"

Deidara felt his stomach hurt painfully. "I hate you…"

"Yes, but…"

"Leave them alone! Leave my friends _alone_!"

"I'm afraid we can't do that."

"No…"

"Come now, Deidara-kun…you don't even have to _hurt_ Sasori-kun. Just knock him out and bring him to me. Is that so hard? It's such a small price to pay for your other friends' safety."

"Sasori-san…"

"Oh, precious, it's all right…it'll be fine. I hate seeing you hurt like this, but we _will_ have to hurt your friends if you don't bring me Sasori-kun."

Deidara let his head hang, expression dark.

"Well, Deidara-kun?"

Slowly, he lifted his head. "I…understand. I'll take down Sasori-san…and cause the…downfall of Akatsuki, un."

A grin twisted Orochimaru's lips. "_Good_…"

* * *

…_That's_ going to cause some more problems. Of course, Deidara's not too fond of the idea of what he has to do…  
And, of course, they're still dumb about their emotions. They know it's true, but they don't know it themselves yet. If that makes sense.  
Uh, yeah, the math part might be wrong…I confused myself a lot writing that part. -hasn't done that kind of stuff in ages-

～Arrina


	24. Save Me from Darkness

Finally, here's chapter 24 for you guys. I had originally planned for this to be put up yesterday, but a few things got in the way.  
Long chapter! Didn't expect it to be so long…  
Takes place the next day, after school.

* * *

"Pain-san!"

Pain looked up from his book and raised an eyebrow. "What do you want, Deidara?"

Deidara prevented himself from saying, "May I speak with the almighty God?" as Sasori had told him to do whenever he wanted to speak with Pain. "Could I talk with you?"

"About?"

The blue-eyed of the two sighed as he sat down across from the other. "I want to know about the other members some more…"

"Why don't you just ask them?"

"Because there are _some_ who I'd rather not try and talk to."

"Okay, fine." Pain closed the book and sat up straight, trying to look at full attention so he wouldn't get the Sasori treatment. "Who do you want to know about?"

"Everyone."

"Like I'm going to tell you about myself."

Deidara glared. "Fine then, I'll just ask Itachi-san and he'll tell me about you, since he knows about everything!"

"I swear, I'm going to find Sasori and send him to living _hell_ after I find out what he did to make you into his clone…"

Deidara bristled, lip curling. "Don't you dare hurt Sasori-san!"

"Yeah, yeah, or you'll send me to hell personally instead."

"Shut up!" Exasperation etched itself into Deidara's voice. "Alright, then, if you won't tell me about everyone…tell me about Sasori-san."

"Sasori?"

"Un."

"You're like his exact _double_. What could you possibly want to know?"

"Just tell me!"

Pain rubbed his forehead, sighing. "Fine."

Deidara straightened a little, blue eyes locked eagerly on his leader.

"Sasori…I don't know if you've ever noticed this or not, but Sasori…is a natural flirt."

"Flirt?"

"I'm not sure if he himself realizes it, or even knows he's flirting, but he does. He flirts. Has he ever acted strangely around you?"

"Un, a lot of times…sometimes, he narrows his eyes and smirks at me with this weird expression, and when we lightly fought back then, he'd always let me win and then act all innocent when I told him I won. He says this odd stuff at times, too…like how he says my name. Sometimes, it's just regular, and others…he stretches it out, un."

"He's flirting with you."

Pain had just said it so casually and easily. Deidara's face heated up as he stared at the orange-haired boy. "Wh-What?!"

An eyebrow rose at the blush. "I think that he's subconsciously aware that he's good-looking, and therefore uses that to his advantage…in other words, he knows he's handsome and flirts because of it without actually knowing what he's doing."

"But he's not interested in people…"

The leader of Akatsuki paused. "True, but it's what he does. I'm not him, and I don't know him all too well, so I can only surmise…"

"Does he really hit girls?"

"Girls? Sasori hits anyone who gets in his way," Pain snorted before muttering quietly, "Including _me_…"

"So he does…"

"Not usually, however."

Deidara perked back up, puzzled.

"I haven't known Sasori to actually _hit_ girls…yes, I'm aware he's not fond of them, but to hit them, to him, is like using energy. And he sees that as a waste, so he doesn't do it. Though I know he hits that Haruno girl, and Temari once, when she tried to cop a feel…" Pain hesitated at the dirty look Deidara was now shooting at the table. "…I said _tried_, Deidara. Meaning she didn't actually get to _feel_ anything." When the expression didn't change, he sighed. "Are you going depressed on me?"

"No, it's just…"

"What?"

"Sasori-san…there's something wrong with him…"

Pain laughed dryly. "There're a _lot_ of things wrong with that boy."

Deidara glared darkly. "No, I'm serious! Do you know he has autophobia?"

"Autophobia?" Pein halted his laughter.

"Un, he has it…and it's really bad…I…the thought of someone taking advantage of him is…"

"Sasori would _never_ let anyone take advantage of him."

"You don't know how he acts!"

"What?" Gray eyes widened. "Do you know something about him that I–?"

"Pain! Hey, come on!" Konan complained as she ran in. "You said we could go to the store and–!" She stopped, blinking. "Deidara-kun?"

"Tch…and I thought I could get some _peace_ in here…" Pain growled to himself.

"Geez, what _are_ you doing in the cafeteria, Pain?" Konan questioned, hands on her hips as she walked over. "Isn't this where Sasori and Deidara-kun study after school?"

"Sasori-san went home already…"

"Really?" Konan blinked before returning her gaze to Pain. "Well, anyways, Pain. Let's get going already!"

The leader sighed, picking up the novel and handing it to Deidara. "This is Sasori's…he left it here without noticing. You wouldn't mind bringing it to him, would you?"

"Un…I don't know where he lives…" Deidara mumbled, but accepted the book.

"I can tell you."

"Or better yet, we'll show you!" Konan grinned, grabbing Pain's arm and marching towards the exit. "Come on, Deidara-kun! This way!"

"A-Alright…" Blue eyes blinked before the boy hesitantly followed.

––––––»

"Here we are!" Konan practically sang, pointing at the house in front of them. "Right there, Deidara-kun!"

Deidara nodded. "Thanks…"

Konan smiled and waved as she started off. "Bye bye!"

"Oi, Konan," Pain protested, glancing back at Deidara making his way to the door. He then turned to look at the girl, eyes narrowing at her elated expression. "…You seem overly happy about this."

Muffled laughter was his answer, the smile morphing into a smirk.

"…! Konan!"

"Oh, come on, Pain! It's just a bit of fun! I'm not expecting them to _actually_ do anything!"

"Even so…" Pain looked back at the newest student once more.

Deidara slowly walked toward the door, fingers unconsciously tightening around the novel. Mentally, he told himself to calm down. He was only dropping off a book, right?

"_Knock him out and bring him to me."_

He winced. _That_ was why he was feeling so badly. He questioned himself again why he had chosen to do Orochimaru's bidding. Oh, right. Because he had been trapped in the classroom with that stupid psychopath with Kimimaro right outside the door, who would do anything stupid Orochimaru told him to do. If Deidara had refused, he would have to fight Orochimaru, or get molested by him, and Orochimaru would call for Kimimaro to attack Naruto and the others. Who really stood no chance against Kimimaro…

The door stared at him, and he knocked on it, albeit tentatively. "S-Sasori-san?"

After a few seconds, Sasori opened the door, blinking. He bit his tongue as the question of, "How the hell did you find my house?" threatened to come out. Konan probably told him, most likely. "Deidara?"

"Sasori-san, you left your…book at school." Deidara held out the book.

"Oh…thanks…" Sasori yawned, retrieving the novel. "You want to come in? I'm alone, currently."

"Um, i-is it–?"

"Just get in here." The redhead reached out and dragged him into the house.

––––––»

"How long are you going to be alone in here?"

"I dunno. Few hours more, I think?"

"Is it always like this?"

"Not always. Just for today."

"Un…" Deidara leaned back against the foot of the couch, shifting slightly, the orders of what he was supposed to do buzzing through his mind like angry wasps.

"…Deidara…do you want anything? To drink, I mean…"

"Sasori-san, I…" Deidara paused. "…I would, un."

Sasori nodded before standing up and walking away.

He returned a few moments later. "I didn't know what you liked…so instead…I just…brought you…some…"

Deidara looked over just in time to see the glass crash to the floor and Sasori stumble, plummeting down towards the ground.

"_Sasori-san_!"

The taller of the two shot forward, leaping at the last second and just catching the other. Deidara pressed his chin into Sasori's back right as his spine crashed into the wall. He winced from the pain, but ignored it, instead sitting up. "Sasori-san…!"

Sasori blinked, eyes barely open, head pressed against the other's chest.

"Dammit…" Deidara moved the other between his legs, then trying to sit him up to look him straight in the eye. A harsh flame shivered up his back, and he stopped his actions, panting quietly. "Sasori-san…"

"Deidara…" Sasori mumbled, relaxing into the other's hold. "…I'm…so damn…tired…"

"That's what this is about…?" A relieved smile grew upon Deidara's face. "I thought you were mortally sick…you stupid bastard…"

Sasori didn't respond.

"…Sasori-san?" A blush quickly hazed over Deidara's face. "Sasori-san, you…you did _not_ fall asleep on me…!"

The silver-eyed teen moved a little, bending his legs.

_He still smells so nice…_ The flush darkened. Tenderly, Deidara put his arms around the other, swallowing, afraid he would wake him up and get yelled at and attacked. He felt Sasori stiffen at the contact, and he winced, readying himself for the blow. The tensed muscles slowly relaxed, and Deidara blinked. A small smile dragged across his face, and he tightened his hold, pressing his cheek into red hair.

A short purring noise rumbled from Sasori as he shifted slightly, mumbling an inaudible word.

Deidara felt a tingling sensation come over his body. Sasori's body heat and bittersweet scent flooded all over him, and he held onto the other's form a just a bit tighter, resisting a laugh when the ash-rose-eyed boy let out a quiet mew. All memories of his reason of coming to the redhead's house in the first place were wiped clean, and Deidara just savored the moment, Orochimaru and his group never once coming to his mind.

He wanted this moment to last, forever; he didn't want it to end. He didn't want it to be fleeting…he didn't want Sasori to be fleeting. And…for some reason…now…he didn't want _himself_ to be fleeting. He wanted to be…_eternal_. He wanted Sasori to be _eternal_…

But, like all good moments, or at least for Deidara, something just _had_ to come up to ruin it. And for this particular moment…

_He's going to kill me if he wakes up._

Conflict waged war within Deidara's mind. _If I try and move him, he might wake up, and if I _don't_ move him, he'll wake up anyways…I'm screwed either way…_ Taking a deep breath, he slowly moved one of his arms down, slipping it beneath Sasori's legs.

A sigh broke Deidara's lips as he successfully had the other bridal style in his arms, still asleep. "Now…where do I put him?" He walked softly across the room, looking around. Finally deciding on the couch, he slowly made his way over to it, setting Sasori's unconscious body on it. His eyes widened. _Oh, shit._

Sasori's arms were wrapped tightly around Deidara's waist.

_Shit…_ Deidara hissed in his head, trying to stay calm and detach the limbs from his body carefully. _Let go, let go, let go…!_ He breathed in relief once he got the hands unhooked, eyes shutting. _Thank Go–_

"Deidara…_what_ were you doing?"

He froze, eyes opening slowly to the red but furious face of Sasori. "S…Sasori-san…! I–! It's not what it looked–_Seemed_ like, un!"

The redhead's face didn't change.

Deidara looked in terror at the other for a split second before sighing and looking away. "I'm sorry. I don't know if you'll believe me or not, but I am."

"I want you out of here."

"Un…" Deidara nodded, turning and walking away towards the door.

Sasori's eyes narrowed, as he was once more alone. Suddenly, he sprang up and raced towards the door.

"Deidara!"

Said boy turned, eyes wide.

"I…" Sasori faltered, looking towards the ground before returning his gaze to the blond. "I want to know what happened! I overreacted, so…don't leave…come back…"

"But…" Deidara didn't move. He felt a thorn embed itself into his heart as he saw the almost pleading look on Sasori's face, desperation flickering in his irises.

"…Please…"

Deidara looked in sympathy at Sasori's almost miserable expression. "O-Okay…I'm coming back…"

Sasori's face lit up to en extent, mouth opening in a small smile like a young kid's as he saw the other running back.

Deidara felt his face redden at the sight, afraid that Sasori would see his embarrassment. He reached the house, and fortunately, his flush wasn't noticed.

"Come on, we can talk right here on the couch." Sasori took Deidara's hand and lead him into the building, practically jumping onto the sofa once he reached it.

The redness on Deidara's cheeks deepened, not only at his hand being held, but the childish behavior.

"Well? What happened?" The childish demeanor was slowly fading away.

"Uh, well…" Deidara fidgeted slightly as he sat down. "You…fell. I caught you, and you kinda…made it between my legs–" His eyes widened as Sasori crawled over and sat down in the mentioned place.

"Like this?" he asked, cocking his head.

"Y-Yeah…" Deidara swallowed, "Except more like this–" He hesitantly reached up and pulled the other's body closer, pressing the side of his head to his chest. "And then…I kinda…put my arms around you and did this…" He mimicked what had happened earlier, feeling his heart skip a beat.

Sasori's face was now red as well. "What next, brat?"

"You were asleep, so I tried to pick you up and put you on the couch…"

Ash-rose eyes looked up in curiosity.

Deidara paused, slowly moving until he had the other in his arms bridal style once again. "S-Sasori-san, I can't do this, un!"

"Why not?" Sasori tilted his head, a faint blush still splashed over his face.

"Because! C-Can't I just explain what happened? I don't want to…I _can't_–!"

Sasori reached up, turning the other's face by his cheek to look him straight in the eye. He leaned upwards, mouth just a few centimeters from touching Deidara's, and whispered, "…You _can_…"

Blue eyes stared into silver. Deidara gave into temptation, slowly bringing his head down. He could feel the other's warm, soft breath caress his lips, his mind fogging up, as he got lost in the deep pools of silver. His fingers drew together around the fabric of the white pants and white shirt, making Sasori's body press against his chest harder.

Sasori blushed darkly, moving backwards. He watched as Deidara paused in confusion. Suddenly, he wrapped his arms around Deidara's neck, pulling himself forward to meet him mouth to mouth.

Just as lips were about to touch lips, the _vroom_ of a car sounded.

Sasori's eyes widened as he pulled back. "Shit…"

"What's wro–?"

"Hide behind the couch; _now_."

Deidara nodded, gently setting the shorter boy down and leaping over the back of the couch.

"Sasori! I'm home!" Chiyo came in, smiling until she saw the boy's heated face. "…Did something happen?"

"No, nothing…" Sasori responded, smiling back weakly. "I just flipped the wrong channel on the TV…"

Chiyo sighed. "That's why I hate having you watch TV…so many corrupting things on there…" She made her way across the room into the kitchen.

"Go!" Sasori hissed, watching his grandmother through the corners of his eyes.

"Un!" Deidara nodded, rushing towards the still open door and out it.

"Sasori? Were those footsteps I heard?"

"No, Grandma! TV again!" Sasori's eyes narrowed, face still flushed.

_What the hell is going on…?_

––––––»

"Hmm…so you've gone and messed up, dear?"

"Yes…I'm sorry, un."

"Was he that tricky?"

"Yes."

Orochimaru sighed. "…You walk with him to school, right?"

"Un…"

"Try and get him then. The order is still the same, though…knock him out and bring him to me."

"…"

"Is something the matter?"

"…You still haven't answered me…what you're going to do with him when I bring him to you."

Orochimaru chuckled, reaching out. "You needn't worry, precious…I shall not harm _your_ darling…" _Much._

Deidara prevented himself from wincing as he felt the cold hand cradle his face, the thumb brushing over his lips. "You better not hurt him."

"I already said I wouldn't, didn't I?" Orochimaru smiled reassuringly, slipping silk into his voice to cover the lie. "I would _never_ hurt someone so beautiful."

The newest student turned his head to look away, eyes narrowed.

"Oh, Deidara-kun, I know it's hard hurting one you care about…" _And one so annoyingly in my way…_ "But I assure you, I'll return him to you immediately after I'm…_finished_ with him. I promise. And he'll be even better than before."

"That's impossible…Sasori-san is already perfect."

"Ah, yes, yes…of course." _He's about as perfect as a two-year-old trying to ice skate in a contest…_ "Then I'll return him to you at once. You have my word."

_Would he still _want_ to come back to me then?_ Deidara bit his lip, realization flooding his mind. "But…"

"…You don't want to do this? But your friends…"

"Sasori-san…Sasori-san is…more–"

"Kimimaro-kun!"

"No, stop, I-I'll do it!" Deidara's eyes narrowed. Sasori had always told him to be strong, not a softie. But what could he do in this situation? He had been forced into an old warehouse and was currently trapped inside. He could try and run for it…no, that wouldn't work. Orochimaru was between him and the door, and if he ran, Orochimaru could catch up to him easily. Kimimaro wouldn't be any help. Help…Pain! Yes, he could agree and then go tell Pain! But…he had just asked Pain about information on the other members…and if he told him that Orochimaru had hired him to take out Sasori…Pain could get suspicious. Even if Deidara told him that he wasn't actually working for Orochimaru, Pain might ask how long Deidara had been working with Orochimaru to take out Sasori…and even if Deidara lied, Pain could see through it…and once he found out that Deidara had already 'tried to take out Sasori once before,' he might consider it betrayal. And even if he asked Sasori and Sasori told him that Deidara didn't try anything, he could still think Sasori was only trying to cover for Deidara, like he usually did…wait…Sasori! Of course, why hadn't he thought of it before? Sasori would _definitely_ know what to do!

"Are you serious this time?"

Deidara struggled to hold back a smirk. "Yeah…I'll take him out…"

Orochimaru chuckled in triumph.

"But."

Golden eyes reopened.

"…In exchange…you let Kimimaro and Jyuugo be together, un."

A grin grew on Orochimaru's lips. "Oh?"

Green eyes widened from the outside.

"Is that all you request?"

"…You knew about them?"

"But of course. Everyone could see how they'd both just magically disappear at points."

"…You'll let them be together?"

"Yes."

"You're not lying?"

"Why, Deidara-kun! I'm insulted! Of course I'll let them be together. _Promise_."

"And I don't have to work for you anymore?"

"Of course."

Deidara let the smirk fully out at last. "Then I'll _get him_."

––––––»

The blond pounded on Sasori's door. "Sasori-san! Open up!"

Suddenly, the door swung open. Narrowed silver eyes pierced into blue. "What do you want? You're going to wake Grandma up!"

Deidara whisked the other from his house, shutting the door and dragging him behind him as he ran around to the side.

Sasori opened his mouth to ask what the hell was going on, until a pair of arms wrapped around him. "O-Oi! What are you–?"

"I'm sorry…" Deidara whispered, "I…I need your help…"

"With what?" Sasori forcefully shoved Deidara off of him, his face flushed.

"O-Orochimaru…he…he's going to hurt my friends if I don't knock you unconscious and bring you to him. I agreed to do it, and…just so I could escape him, by the way…but, I–!"

"Dammit, brat, slow down!" Sasori grumbled, leaning back against the wall of his house. "Take this slowly, got it? Now, _what_ are you talking about?"

Deidara took in a deep breath. "I…Orochimaru came to me one day, and told me that I had to knock you unconscious and bring you to him or he'd attack my friends without them knowing." He saw Sasori nod and continued. "I agreed, because…because I didn't know what to do, but…I didn't do it, so when he found me again today, he pressured me into it again. Except, this time, I thought that you'd know what to do, so…I agreed." The strange look he was receiving unsettled him. "I-I mean…he had me in this old warehouse, and he was in between me and the door, and he had a guard stationed outside the door, so I couldn't escape without agreeing to him, un!"

"And you came to me," Sasori finished, sighing. "Why couldn't you just have told Pain?"

"I…asked him earlier today on information on the other members…I thought he might get suspicious…"

"…This is getting ridiculous."

Deidara's eyes widened.

"I hate that damn bastard. It makes me wonder how low he'll actually go," Sasori scoffed, then softening his features down and placing a hand on Deidara's shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll call Pain tonight. We'll get everything sorted out."

"Un…"

"I'll tell you the plan and all on the way to school tomorrow. And perhaps then, you can elaborate on your little 'adventures.'"

"But tomorrow morning while walking to school is when–!" Deidara was cut off from a finger pressed to his lips.

Sasori smirked, drawing back his arm. "Tomorrow while walking to school."

* * *

I rushed through the end of this chapter because it was late and I was tired…so there might be some bad parts in it.  
Deidara can think really fast. It's a result of having to solve equations in the blink of an eye.  
Oh, but yeah. Again, I think there are some bad parts in this chapter…I rotted my brain out yesterday playing Pokémon Pearl. xP

～Arrina


	25. Bad Luck

Aaaah, it's been _forever_! I didn't think it'd take this long!  
Well, to be honest, I don't think this chapter is what you guys were expecting…but I had to bring in Tobi and Zetsu at some point. And Tobi's going to be Tobi…just because. So he's not Madara. And he looks like…I dunno, stereotype Tobi only with both eyes?  
If you don't get what Sasori and Deidara are talking about in the beginning, it's about Deidara having to knock Sasori out on the way to school.

* * *

Previously:

_"But tomorrow morning while walking to school is when–!" Deidara was cut off from a finger pressed to his lips._

_Sasori smirked, drawing back his arm. "Tomorrow while walking to school._"

* * *

"…Now?" Sasori paused, eyes widened in confusion as he turned to the other.

"Un, I'm sorry, I should've lied…"

"No, that's not what I meant, idiot." Sasori sighed.

"What should I do?"

"Don't do it. If you try, I'll beat your ass down to hell and tell them to keep it."

Deidara glared. "Un? Well shove your _mouth_ up your ass and _keep_ it there."

"Why? Yours is _so_ much more annoying."

"Heh, I think I could start a _debate_ over that…"

"I never knew you found such joy in humiliating yourself in public, _shit_."

"I think you have that mixed up, _jackass_."

"Oh, so you're _ecstatic_ about that kind of crap? You're more of a _brat_ than I thought, _brat_!"

"Is that the best insult you can come up with, _asswipe_?"

"I don't know, why don't you use your _super amazing telepathy_ and _investigate_, _dumbass_?!"

"Watch out, _shithead_, your head might just explode from the excess of big words!"

"There weren't even any _big words_ in that sentence, idiot!"

"My _point_!"

"Like you even know what a point is…"

Once again, Deidara pounced. Only this time, it had already been predicted. Deidara quickly found himself beneath the shorter male, robbed of movement.

Sasori took a hold of the other's chin with his right hand, tipping Deidara's head up while exposing his neck. A smirk lit up his lips at the flash of fear he saw in the blue irises. He lifted up his left hand, bringing his pointer finger to his lips and stating out, "I could easily slit your throat in this position, you know." He lightly nipped at the nail before pulling it away from his mouth, the smirk growing.

Deidara felt his face heat up. _I-Is this more of the 'flirting' Pain-san was talking about…?_

Sasori saw the flush and blinked before the smirk returned. He leaned down so he was staring straight into blue eyes, tilted his head and whispered, "What? Are you turned on by this? _De…i…da…ra…_?"

"…!" Deidara's face reddened up instantly. "N-No, of course not! Who said anything about being turned on?" He bit his tongue to prevent the words "you," "perverted" and "flirt" from coming out. It was then that Deidara realized that his arms were free.

"That's good." Sasori moved back, closing his eyes, smiling and cocking his head again. "You'd be pretty weird if you had said yes."

Deidara huffed, looking away. "Why're your nails so sharp anyways? You file them?"

An offended look crossed Sasori's features. "Of course not, dumbass. I'm not some prissy girl. They're _naturally_ sharp."

The blond gave a skeptical look.

"They _are_, you stupid shit!" Anger was boiling in the silver-eyed boy. "I bit them when I was younger, like any idiot kid, and they _still_ grew back like this! You think I _like_ having sharp nails? They're so Goddamn annoying! I sometimes even stab _myself_ because I forget!"

Blue eyes widened. Deidara sat up abruptly, hastily grasping the other's shoulders.

Sasori was stunned as he found himself now, instead on top of Deidara, on his _lap_. He couldn't stop Deidara from tightening his grasp, staring into his eyes.

"You hurt yourself?" Deidara asked, worry apparent in his tone.

"No, you idiot," Sasori snapped, sweeping the hands off his shoulders. "I said _sometimes_!"

"But…if you _do_ get hurt…!"

"Tch, stop it! You're acting so _protective_!" Sasori scoffed, turning his head away and narrowing his eyes. "You're going to start acting like Grandma…"

_I…Is he pouting?_ Deidara blinked.

"_Sasori_?"

Said boy froze.

"Sasori, are you–?" Pain stared from the sidewalk, head whipping to his left as Konan struggled to his side. "Konan! Is this your doing?!"

Konan couldn't hold back her laughter anymore, and she burst out into hysterics, clutching her stomach as she pointed at the two males.

"S-Sasori…!" She wheezed out, giggling like mad at the ash-rose-eyed teen's crimson face. "A-Are you _actually_…actually _straddling_ Deidara-kun…?!"

"Sh-Shut up!" Sasori shot up, glaring viciously as he stomped over to Pain and Konan. "He was _originally_ laying down while I threatened to slit his throat for making fun of me, and then he told me I _file_ my nails like some stupid girl, so I told him they're _naturally_ sharp – which he didn't believe – and that I sometimes injure myself with them, and he sat up and went all…_Grandma-like_ on me!" He growled as he redirected his attention to the orange-haired boy. "Pain! Tell him that my nails have always been naturally sharp!"

Pain sighed, directing his gray gaze to the newest student as he stood up to join them. "Yes, Deidara, Sasori's nails have always been sharp, ever since I've known him. I didn't believe him either, but he cut one and it grew back to be sharp. So I should know about those nails." He took the moment to curl his lip slightly and spit out, "He's scratched me countless times in the past with them for no Goddamn reason at all, the little shit."

Sasori gave Pain a look that was absolutely dripping poison. "Only because _you_ were convinced I was a _girl_ and continuously asked me to wear a _dress_, jackass!"

Deidara blinked. "Sasori-san…you're the 'shit?'"

The redhead turned on him. "No, _you're_ the shit, _shit_!"

"Sasori, I didn't think you were a girl, I was just _teasing_."

"I didn't like you that way, I don't like you that way, and I never _will_ like you that way," Sasori snapped.

"I didn't mean _teasing_ that way either."

"That's the way you made it sound, you idiot perv!"

"_I'm_ the perv? Look at you, Mr. I-flirt-with-the-whole-school_._"

"I don't flirt!"

"Tell that to everyone you flirt with."

"Konan…" Deidara turned to the girl, as the other two fought, "Don't they usually get along?"

"Usually." Konan folded her arms over her chest. "But they do have their arguments…like you and Sasori. I've seen you two fighting like that."

Deidara snorted. "Because Sasori-san is an asswipe."

"I heard that, you little–!"

"Sasori shut up!" Konan barked, rolling her eyes.

"_Anyways_," Pain said as he withdrew from his argument, "the reason Konan and I came down this way was because we need to discuss this matter personally." He paused until blue eyes locked with his gray ones. "Now, did you ask me for information on everyone for Orochimaru?"

"I _told_ you, Pain, he didn't–!"

"Sasori, stay out of this."

"…No, I didn't. I just didn't want to talk to Hidan about himself. I don't care to learn the step-by-step instructions on how to skewer squirrels."

Konan nodded. "Makes sense."

"Did you try to attack Sasori in his house?"

"No."

"Did you tell Orochimaru anything?"

"No."

"Alright, we get it. Like I _told_ you, he didn't do anything. So what's the plan?" Sasori growled, putting a hand on his hip.

"We don't do anything."

"What?!"

"I'm supposed to knock Sasori-san out on the way to school, un!"

"Calm down, you two." Konan sighed. "Orochimaru's expecting Sasori knocked out by the time he gets to school, right?"

"Un…"

"Is he expecting Pain and I to be with you two?" she asked before hesitating. "Wait, Zetsu's still not here?"

"Zetsu?" Deidara looked at Sasori.

"You've never seen him?" Sasori cocked his head. "He sits next to Pain."

Deidara blinked.

Sasori stared for a moment before snapping his head to look at the leader. "Are you telling me you didn't introduce him?"

"How was I supposed to know that Zetsu wouldn't just introduce himself?"

"Because he _never_ introduces himself."

"There's always a chance."

"You sit right _next_ to him."

"Sasori, what's going on here?"

Sasori turned. "Itachi?"

"Kisame?"

"Zetsu, what is the meaning of this? I thought we said you'd tell everyone else _after_ we decided what to do."

"Wait, is Hidan here as well? I'm going to kill that stupid, annoying–!"

"Shut up, brat!"

"Want me to do something about him, Sasori?"

"Leave him alone, Zetsu!" Sasori bristled, moving in front of Deidara slightly.

Zetsu gave an odd look. "You're such a hypocrite, you know that? Yes, you are…"

"Go talk to yourself somewhere else!"

"_Zetsu_!"

The green-haired student switched his gaze to Pain. "Itachi and Kisame found me while I was walking over this way and tagged along. That's all. There's nothing else to it. Is this acceptable?"

_So that's Zetsu?_ Deidara glanced briefly at the teen.

"Yes, that's fine," Pain answered. "Now, for the plan–"

"Wait! Wait, I'm here!"

"What's _he_ doing here?" Konan rubbed her forehead, pressing her other hand to her waist. "Zetsu, did you invite him?"

"No, he followed me. I think he did. It's most likely."

"Sasori-san…" Deidara stared at the dark-haired student running their way.

"Stay back."

"Why?"

"Because otherwise your brain will burst."

"But–"

"He's worse than that Inuzuka. Trust me."

"Zetsu-san! Zetsu-san, I saw you and followed you! I hope you don't–!" The boy then caught sight of the blond. "Ah!" He ran over, smiling a bit _too_ friendly-like. "You're Deidara, right? The new student? And newest member in Akatsuki?"

Sasori backed up a little until he could lightly feel a third of Deidara's front on his back.

Deidara was taken aback by the outright friendly attitude. "U-Un, that's right…"

"Is that so?" The male grinned. "I'm Tobi! I can't believe we haven't met yet!"

"T-Tobi, huh?" Deidara forced a grin back. "It's…nice to meet you."

"Ah!" Tobi let out a laugh. "You talk funny, Deidara-senpai! It's really cute!"

Silver eyes narrowed. "Tch."

"Sasori-san?" Deidara watched as Sasori started striding off.

"I'm heading for the school. I don't want to be late. We can figure out what we're going to do later. Deidara has his first class with Itachi and Kisame anyways," Sasori said, slipping his hands into his pockets.

Deidara nodded and hastily went to catch up with the other. "I don't want to be in trouble with Principal Tsunade…again, that is."

Much to Sasori's annoyance, Tobi decided to tag along as well.

"Wow! You two are already so close!" he observed, looking the two over. "How'd you do it, Senpai? Sasori-san's a real wet blanket, y'know? Emotionless wall, too. Did I mention he has anger management problems?"

Feeling Sasori stiffen next to him, Deidara decided to change the subject. "Why aren't you ever in lunch?"

"Me?" Tobi blinked. "I don't eat lunch. So I just sit in a classroom and finish my homework. That way, I don't have to do any at home. Why? Do you want me in lunch?"

"_No_."

Tobi whined a little. "Zetsu-san! Sasori-san's being mean to me again!"

Deidara winced a little. "Sasori-san…I'm going to run."

"…!" Sasori stared at the taller boy. "No…"

"Un?" Deidara redirected his attention to the other, feeling his blood run cold at the expression he was receiving. _Not now…! Not in front of everyone! Why now…? I didn't even _do_ anything!_ "A-Alright, I'm not going to. I'm going to stay right here, un."

Tobi had already run back to talk with Zetsu and the others, and for that, Deidara was relieved. Until he felt something brush his hand. He moved it, turning to the redhead and hissing out, "No!"

"But–!"

"_No,_ I will _not_ hold your hand when we're in front of everyone!"

"Deidara…!" Sasori protested, rather loudly.

Deidara froze and looked back briefly to see if anyone had heard the almost-whine. Thankfully, it seemed as if they hadn't. He turned back to the other. "Sasori-san, enough!"

He still didn't get how this had triggered. Tobi? Was it Tobi? …Right, he had said the way Deidara talked was cute! That must've been it! And then when Deidara had stated he was going to run, Sasori must've thought that, like before, Tobi would've followed and something…_bad_ would ha–Something was putting pressure on his right arm. His eyes widened, and he jerked to the side, flushing slightly as he strained out, "No, don't press against me either! Not until the others are at a point where they can't see!"

"But when's that going to be?"

"After school!"

"No! That's too long to wait!"

"Keep your voice down!"

"Deidara!"

Deidara felt a sigh of relief well up in his chest as he saw the school come into view. "Sasori-san, the school's right there and–"

"I'm not going."

And he stopped walking.

_Oh, holy shit, not here!_ Deidara felt the need to bash his head into something. "_Sasori-san_–"

"I'm not going!"

Deidara took in a deep breath and stated with slight irritation, "Okay…Sasori-san, follow me. If they talk, don't talk back. Got it?" When he received a nod, he started walking, a bit faster than normal, to his left. Soft footsteps behind him noted him of Sasori following.

"Where are you two going?"

He turned to face Pain and the rest of the group. "Sasori-san and I need to go check something out. You all go on ahead of us, un."

"You'll be late."

"Un, but this is important."

"…"

"S…Something wrong?"

"…Why does Sasori look like that?"

"L-Look like what?"

"You know what I'm talking about. He looks like some stupid baby. What's going on?"

"Nothing. You're just…imagining it."

"Oh really." Pain gave a doubtful look.

"Really."

"…Alright then…"

The blond turned and nodded at Sasori, who stared back at him in confusion. "_Run_…" he mumbled, watching as the other nodded and started off. Sighing, he ran after him.

"Now what?" Sasori asked as Deidara made it to behind the tree.

"…" Deidara sat down in front of Sasori, who was already seated, with his back pressing against the tree trunk. He peered around it to make sure that no one else was around, or could see what was going on. When it was all clear, he turned back to the redhead. "Come here."

Sasori blinked before crawling over.

When he was close enough, Deidara reached out and pulled him in.

"Sasori-san…turn back now…" Deidara mumbled to himself, beginning to gently rub Sasori's back. "I'm holding more than your hand…"

"Deidara…" Sasori nuzzled the other's shoulder.

Deidara sighed again. _This might take a while._

––––––»

Tsunade had, of course, chewed him out. And then Kakashi chewed him out. Then Itachi and Kisame questioned him to what was so important that he made himself late – himself _and_ Sasori. And then Sasori found him in the halls and bit his head off – "Why the hell did you make us late?! We were right there, you idiot shit! And why the hell were we–Agh, just forget it!" – until Deidara had told him what had happened. _Then_, a bright red blush spread over Sasori's cheeks and he stalked off in a huff. Oh yes. Deidara had walked _to_ and _into_ school holding Sasori's hand. The two were behind the tree for far too long, and Deidara decided to get up to go to school, hoping the other would snap out of his autophobia on the way. Turns out…he didn't snap out of it until they were _in_ the school. And, when he felt the other start to stir, Deidara fled. Unfortunately…Sasori sort of…remembered Deidara holding his hand…somehow. _Fortunately_, after hearing what had happened, he forgave him. Or, as much as Sasori _could_ forgive.

"So Orochimaru really wasn't waiting on school grounds?"

"No. We were ready for him when we entered, but he never showed. None of his group did," Itachi explained, sighing, as he had answered the question already. "I've answered this to you, Sasori."

"Yes, but I just wanted to make sure!" Sasori argued, lip curling slightly. "Then tell me _this_: is the plan _still_ to do nothing?"

"Didn't you ask Pain?"

"Deidara doesn't know! Because _you_, or Kisame for that matter, for whatever reason, didn't tell him!"

"He never asked. If he wanted to know, he should've."

"Itachi!"

"Calm down, Sasori."

"Un, so…why is the plan to do nothing?"

"We're going to wait and see what Orochimaru does," Itachi said. "We've got the upper hand here, as _most_ everyone here knows of what's going on…" Dark eyes flicked to Hidan and Kakuzu briefly. "We shouldn't rush things just because of this, however. Pain wants to just let things happen when they happen, and as long as you're around _friends_, Deidara-kun, I think you'll be fine."

"_He_ is not my friend," Deidara growled, pointing at Hidan.

"That's not what he meant, brat. You idiot. He meant like the Akatsuki as a whole."

"Deidara-chan! Come on, don't be that way! What makes that _girly_ redhead any better than me?"

"_What_ did you call me? Did you just call me a girl?"

"Seriously, redhead, you _do_ act like one…"

"Are you asking to die young?!"

"Sasori-san…you kinda…_do_…act and look like a girl…"

"Dammit, brat, whose side are you–Wait, did you just say I _look_ like a girl?"

"I-I meant it in the _good_ way?"

"There is no '_good way_,' you stupid shit!"

"He means he thinks you're _pretty_, redhead! Duh!"

"…!"

"What the hell do you know? I didn't mean it that he's _pretty_! He _does_ look like a girl!"

"Why you–!"

"What the fuck? You think he's pretty, blondie, and–!"

"That's _enough_, Hidan."

"Why does everyone compare me to a stupid girl?!"

"Because you _do_ act like one, redhead! Geez, isn't it obvious? Probably the reason you _hate_ them so much!"

"That's it!" Sasori abruptly stood up. "I can't stand this any longer!"

"Sasori-san!" Deidara made a move to follow the shorter teen as he stomped out towards the exit of the cafeteria.

"Deidara, don't!" Kisame hastily reached out and prevented him from leaving.

"Kisame!"

"Leave him alone, Deidara!" Kisame didn't budge. "When he's like this, there's no telling what he'll do!"

"But–!"

"He once hit _Itachi-san_ when he got this angry!"

"…! E-Even so…"

"He even almost hit blue-girl over there, if the almighty _God_ hadn't come in," Hidan added. "Hell, he'd hit almost anyone!"

"Did Sasori tell you to call me that?" Pain asked, gray eyes glaring into purple. "Damn him, I've had enough of his lip!"

"Face it, _Leader_: you have a God complex!"

"Why the hell am I 'blue-girl?'"

"I…don't care if he'll do anything…" Deidara admitted, ignoring the shocked look he got. "I've already seen him when he's angry…I think I can hold my own…"

"But Deidara–!"

"I'm going after him." Without another word, the blond shook his wrist free and ran off.

"Itachi-san…" Kisame turned to the Uchiha, a worried expression painted on his features. "Should we…?"

"No." Itachi's eyes narrowed. "Deidara-kun decides his own path…and if this is the path he's chosen, we cannot change it."

"But Orochimaru…"

Itachi didn't answer.

––––––»

"Sasori-san!" Deidara ran down the hallway, looking frantically around. Damn that stupid arrogant jackass for being so secretive about everything! Was he outside? No, he couldn't have gotten that far…bathroom? Sasori never used the school's bathrooms.

"I _refuse_ to go and pull down my pants while in the same room that some idiot currently resides, or did so in the past!"

Stupid bastard.

"Sasori-san, I know you hear me!" Deidara snapped into the empty corridor, feet stomping down. "Answer me, you stubborn asswipe!"

"Deidara-kun!" Kurenai poked her head out of her room. "I would advise you not to use such language in front of a teacher."

"Sorry, Kurenai-sensei…" Deidara tried to keep his voice sincere, rather than the annoyed tone it had naturally taken already. "I'm just frustrated, that's all, un."

Kurenai nodded in understanding before retreating back into her room, closing the door.

Deidara sighed. Dead end. Then _where_ could he be? …Outside. Yes, he could've gone out the main entrance. Deidara mentally yelled at himself for not remembering it earlier. That stupid main entrance…he even went right past it! So Sasori _was_ outside after all.

"Damn him…" he growled as he started to walk towards the door to outside that was nearest to him.

Until he felt the cold hands ghost over the skin of his neck, fingers trailing lower over his collarbone before moving back up to have a gentle hold on his neck.

He stiffened, frozen, unable to turn around.

"Now…you ruined the fun and told everyone, didn't you dear? My plans I had are now rendered useless…since everyone knows…I think you should be punished, don't you?"

Deidara turned his head slowly, feeling the hold on his throat tighten slightly, and met with golden eyes. "Orochimaru…"

* * *

Zetsu talks to himself because…he does. Yes.  
…I kinda see this as more of a filler chapter than anything…ah well. Poor Sasori. I don't think he looks like a girl at all…ahaha…  
Hidan needs to sacrifice something in the next chapter. Seriously. I think I'm killing myself for not putting in Hidan's stupidity for a gazillion chapters.

～Arrina


	26. Complications?

I actually updated faster this time! Buuu, but it's sort of a short-ish-like chapter…  
…I don't like this one. D: I seriously don't. Feels like another filler chapter…  
Anyways, it takes place same day. Only outside. Not in the halls. xP

* * *

Previously:

_"Now…you ruined the fun and told everyone, didn't you dear? My plans I had are now rendered useless…since everyone knows…I think you should be punished, don't you?"_

_Deidara turned his head slowly, feeling the hold on his throat tighten slightly, and met with golden eyes. "Orochimaru…"_

* * *

Deidara hit the wall harshly. He opened his eyes slowly, glaring in defiance at the other boy.

Orochimaru chuckled darkly, reaching out and gripping his fingers into blond hair. Abruptly, he yanked his arm back, ignoring the hiss of pain. "Now, now, Deidara-kun…this all could've been avoided, you know…"

The newest student curled his lip as he was forced to look into amber eyes. "You think I'd actually hurt Sasori-sa–Nngh!" He was cut off as another jerk pulled at his hair.

"Oh, but you agreed…"

"And I found a way around that agreement!"

"I promised I wouldn't hurt Sasori-kun."

"You expected me to _believe_ that?"

A sly look crossed Orochimaru's face. "So he means that much to you, darling?"

"Sasori-san's my friend!" Deidara growled in his defense.

"You're sure now? He's nothing, I don't know…_more_?"

"He's my _best_ friend!"

_Oh?_ Orochimaru raised an eyebrow at the slight flush that fogged over the blond's cheeks. "So how would you feel, say…if something _happened_ to him?"

Deidara bristled, lips twisting into a snarl. "What'd you do to him?!"

Another chuckle escaped the black-haired boy. He released the golden locks, instead moving his hand to the base of Deidara's neck, pushing him against the wall. "I never said I did anything. I just brought up the _situation_."

"What…" ice slipped into Deidara's voice, "did you do to him?"

Smirking lips and glimmering gold eyes were his only answer.

Deidara snapped. "What did you do?!"

"Do you _really_ want to know?"

"So you _did_ do something to him! Tell me! What the hell did you do to–?!"

"Tayuya should be taking care of him by now."

"What…?"

"You heard me. We saw Sasori-kun exit the cafeteria, and I told Tayuya to follow him and attack at the best possible time…outside if necessary. When you left…let us say I had the prime time to get back at you for betraying us."

A grin cracked the blond's lips. "Heh…that bitch could _never_ beat Saso–"

Right then, a scream resounded around the area.

Deidara felt his blood curdle. _N-No way…_

"Change your mind, precious?"

"…" Deidara's face stayed blank for a few more moments before it lit up in enragement, and he threw an infuriated fist towards Orochimaru's face. "You're a bastard!"

Orochimaru merely laughed as he easily blocked the other's hand with his unoccupied one.

Gritting his teeth, Deidara glowered at Orochimaru for a few seconds more, before attempting to run to his left.

Unfortunately, the hand on his collarbone was still in place, and in turn, prevented him from moving with a sharp push.

"I'm sorry, darling, but I can't allow you to run free."

Blue eyes pierced gold. "I'm going to him."

_Oh, now doesn't that sound so sweet? Almost like…his lover…_ "But Sasori-kun doesn't like you. Why else would he be intentionally avoiding you?"

"Your mind games don't work on me." Deidara grabbed the wrist of the hand on his clavicle and yanked it off, before turning and running to the left, where he had heard the yell from before.

"Deidara-kun…did you not hear me?" Orochimaru effortlessly caught Deidara's arm, flipping him back around. "You cannot go."

Deidara snorted, jerking his arm to release it, and began running again.

Orochimaru sighed. Guess it couldn't be helped.

Deidara's eyes widened as he saw Orochimaru appear before him, a stinging pain now residing just above his collarbone. Instinctively, he reached up and pressed his fingers to the spot, only to find a warm liquid seeping down.

"You understand now, precious? I wouldn't like to hurt you anymore, but if that's what it takes, I'm afraid I will."

"Don't make me laugh."

"Oh? Now what's with the sudden cold shoulder, hmm?"

"You hurt Sasori-san…that's unforgivable!"

Orochimaru let out an amused laugh. "Now aren't _you_ quite the little hero? Loosen up, Deidara-kun. You can't stick like a _leech_ to poor Sasori-kun forever, you know." He brought his red-tipped nail to his lips and licked the blood off.

Blue eyes narrowed in a threatening manner. "Move."

"Is it that important that you see him?"

"I said move!"

With a chuckle, Orochimaru moved to the side. "Well then…be my guest."

Deidara glared at him in suspicion as he slowly took a few steps forward, before breaking out into a full-blown sprint. As he got farther and farther, his thoughts of Orochimaru drained away, and ones of Sasori replaced them; he didn't even feel the golden gaze that pierced his back before Orochimaru finally took his leave, laughing. When he reached the corner he turned, eyes now holding a worried sheen to them. No Sasori. He kept on running, quickly hitting the next corner and turning right, before another left.

And meeting straight dead-on with confused silver irises.

"Deidara?" Sasori tilted his head, removing the straw from his juice box from his mouth.

"Sasori-san! Are you alright?" Deidara couldn't tell if he was feeling relieved or scared.

"Am I…what the hell are you talking about?"

"Are you hurt?"

"Hurt…? Are you an idiot?"

"Un?"

"Tch…ridiculous…"

"Where's Tayuya?"

"_Tayuya_?"

"Dammit, Sasori-san!"

"_What_, you stupid shit?"

Deidara sighed. "You…are you alright?"

The redhead softened his piercing gaze down. "…Why?"

"It's Orochimaru…" Deidara shook his head before asking again, "Sasori-san, are you alright?"

_Orochimaru?_ Sasori's eyes narrowed. "I'd say yes, but then again, why should you care?"

"…!" Deidara stiffened. "Sasori-sa–?"

"After all, I'm just some idiot girl, right?"

"Sasori-san, I…you're not! I just…"

Silver eyes met sternly with blue.

The taller boy shifted slightly, trying to prevent a flush from fogging up his cheeks. "I…just didn't want Hidan to…you know…"

"…" Sasori gentled his stare once again. _Why…can't I ever stay angry at him…?_

"S-So you see? I really don't think you look like a girl…or act…"

"Tch. Whatever." Sasori slipped the straw back between his lips. "So what's the deal? Orochimaru? Tayuya?" He suddenly blinked. "He didn't attack you again, did he? Is that how you got that cut?"

Deidara then realized he had been unconsciously rubbing his new cut. "U-Un…Orochimaru…"

Sasori extended an arm and pried the other's hand away from the injury, squinting his eyes to examine it. "It's not infected…at least, not with any dirt or the likes…maybe Orochimaru germs, but…" He smirked at the disgusted look he received. "So tell me. What made you think Tayuya got to me?"

"Orochimaru said that he sent her to take you down…" Deidara explained, then pausing. "Where were you? I looked for you everywhere."

"I came outside, obviously. The main entrance. I stayed in front for the most part, until I heard _that_…"

"Un, you heard that? That's why I thought Tayuya had gotten to you…it sounded just like you, un…" Deidara flicked his irises away off to the side for a moment.

"Really? I thought it sounded like a gi–" Sasori stopped himself to send an irked glare at the other.

"It honestly sounded like you to me! Maybe I'm just deaf, but it didn't sound like a girl to me at all!" Deidara protested quickly.

"…Alright. Fine." Suspicion still laced Sasori's voice. His eyes then latched onto something near the other's feet, and he asked out, "What is that?"

Deidara blinked before looking down at the indicated item, bending down to pick it up.

"It looks like a…tape recorder kind of thing?" He stated, twisting his hand to look at the metal object at different angles. "…And it has a tape in it."

Sasori cocked his head. "Play it."

Hesitantly, Deidara pressed his thumb down on the _play_ button.

Instantly, the same scream from before shot out from the machine, only this time, of course, _much_ louder.

Sasori stared, wide eyed even after the recording had ended. His ears rang. Harshly. They _hurt_. The device falling to the grass with a _thump_ knocked him out of his stupor, and he immediately snapped his line of vision to Deidara's face and snarled out, "Are you trying to _kill_ me, brat? Do you know how Goddamn _loud_ that was?!"

"I think I know," Deidara countered, his one visible eye barely open while the hidden one was shut tightly, his one hand covering his ear. "I was right next to the thing, so _I_ got the worst of it!"

"Holy _shit_…" Sasori hissed, hand pressing forcefully on his forehead as he stumbled to lean against the wall on his right. "My ears…my _head_…"

"…_You_ told me to play it…" Deidara groaned out crossly, trying to soothe his throbbing skull. "Damn…who the hell was that?"

"I have no idea…Orochimaru probably just had someone scream while he recorded it, then warped it somehow on the computer…" Sasori let out an exasperated noise. "I need some _ice_…"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, if you consider going partially _deaf_ 'alright,'" Sasori spat. "How many times can you ask that in just a few minutes?"

"I'm just worried…"

"I'm flattered, honestly…" Sasori brought up his drink and pressed the cool side to his forehead. "Okay, so…before I seriously _do_ go deaf…tell me the rest of what happened."

"Un…he told me that Tayuya was…taking care of you, while he got back at me for betraying them. Then that scream happened, and you know I thought it sounded like you, so I got worried…I thought she beat you. I didn't believe it at first, though, un…"

"You seem to be worrying about me a lot."

"…! Is that a problem…?"

"…It…it's a bit uncomfortable, I'll admit…" The ringing was slowly fading away. "But…do what you want."

"You're contradicting yourself…I guess Zetsu was right…you _are_ a hypocrite…"

"You just met the guy and yet you're already siding with him? Idiotic…"

"…I'm just saying…but anyways, I…I'm just happy you're okay…"

Ash-rose met with blue. Sasori made no move to stop the hand as it reached out and met with the side of his neck. It was…soothing…but at the same time, it was almost…asking permission.

"I was really scared…" Deidara took a step closer to the other.

"Don't lie, brat…it makes you seem weak," Sasori mumbled, averting his gaze.

"I'm not lying…" And with that, the blond had the other in a firm embrace.

Sasori felt redness flood to his face, and he moved slightly, complaining softly, "Dammit, shit…you made me drop my juice…" He switched his gaze to the tipped over juice box in the grass, right behind the other boy.

An unreadable snort was the response. "Was it really that important, un…?"

The silver-eyed student unconsciously pressed towards the warmth. "…Just leave it."

Deidara compressed his hold on the other, breathing in his scent.

Blood rushed to Sasori's cheeks, and he closed his eyes, shivering a little, for a moment. "L…Let go…let me go…"

"Un…?"

"Release me…"

Albeit a bit reluctantly, Deidara complied, taking a step back after he had broken his hold on Sasori.

A sigh freed itself from Sasori's mouth. "Now there's blood on my uniform…"

Deidara opened his mouth to reply, but was quickly cut off.

"Apologize and I'll rip out your tongue."

––––––»

"…Sasori-san, where are we going?"

"I don't know. _I'm_ just walking around the school. You can do what you please."

"But _he_ might come back and–"

"Oh? You want me to _personally escort_ you?"

"That's not what I meant!" Deidara snapped instantly, "I just–!"

"Oi! Redhead!"

"Are you kidding me?" Sasori growled, slowly pausing his stride and turning around.

"No way," Deidara seethed, doing the same.

"Looks like Deidara-chan found you!" Hidan grinned as he halted his run.

"How many times have I told you–?" Deidara started icily.

"Deidara, don't waste your breath on the idiot," Sasori snorted before returning his attention to Hidan. "What do you want?"

"Look what I found!" Hidan thrust out his arm.

Sasori glared. "It's a dead squirrel. Except you stuck a fork into it. So what?"

"Sasori-san, that's _disgusting_…"

"Suck it up."

"You don't want it?" Hidan blinked.

If glares could kill, Hidan would've died fifteen times over. Sasori glowered darkly, and, with a head tilt from Deidara, with a small bit of disgust? "What _ever_ went through that miniscule brain of yours that would make you think that I'd want that stupid excuse for a gift?"

"So…you _really_ don't want it?" Hidan paused before that maniac grin returned to his lips. "All right then!" He took the handle of the fork and ripped it down.

Deidara instinctively clapped a hand over his mouth, redirecting his revolted stare to Sasori's legs.

"Heh." A smirk curved Sasori's lips as he saw Deidara's actions. "Weak stomach."

"What is _wrong_ with you?" Deidara hissed out, lifting his head to look into amused ash-rose irises. "How the hell is _that_–" He pointed a finger at the now shredded squirrel. "–Not disgusting?"

Hidan looked affronted. "It's not disgusting, Deidara-chan! It's, uh…art! Yeah, it's _art_!"

"_That_ is not art," Sasori argued.

"Oh, whatever!" Hidan huffed, a smile then coming to his face. He pulled out a spoon from his pocket. "Hey, hey! Redhead! What is this?" All of a sudden, he stabbed the spoon into one of the open gashes in the body, pulling it back out with something in it.

"…" Sasori almost flinched. Almost. "…I don't know the squirrel anatomy, but that…is obviously its _heart_."

"Really?!" Hidan was absolutely ecstatic. "Okay, then what about this?" He repeated the process.

"…That's…part of its spinal cord…"

"I thought it was part of its Goddamn ribcage…" Hidan sighed, shooting daggers at the corpse before stuffing the utensil back into its tattered body. "…_This_ is its ribcage, right?"

By now, Sasori had a partially disturbed look on his face. "Just what the hell did you do to the inside of this thing?"

"Why?"

"You have part of its _ribcage_ on a _spoon_."

"Maybe I'm lucky?"

"How the hell is that lucky?"

Deidara gagged at the sight of the crimson-soaked bones. "Sasori-san! You're not helping, un!"

Sasori hesitated. "Hidan, go bug Kakuzu. I'm sure he could use a…_your_ gift."

"What?" Hidan complained, "Why?"

"_Go_."

Hidan took one look at the sharp nails being raised and took off.

"Tch." Sasori put his hands on his hips. "Idiot."

"Disgusting…that was so disgusting…"

"Calm down, Deidara…" Sasori rested a hand on the other's shoulder. "It's gone."

Deidara felt a spark shudder from Sasori's touch. He looked at him, eyes wide.

Sasori snorted, smirking, and ruffled Deidara's blond hair. "Brat." His eyes then traveled down to the still leaking injury. "We're lucky Hidan is too idiotic and didn't see this…though I _do_ wonder how even _he_ missed this…" Removing his fingers from the locks of gold, his moved them down to the cut, running his pointer finger over the red liquid and wiping it off. "…It's still bleeding. Maybe you should see the nurse?"

"No, it's okay!" Deidara shook his head. "It's fine…it doesn't even hurt."

"Fine." Sasori huffed and stuck out his tongue.

Deidara blinked.

Sasori screwed up his expression into one of disgust.

"How do you act so _childish_ all the time?" he scoffed, folding his arms across his front. "It's so Goddamn…_uncomfortable_ and weird…"

"U-Un?"

"Childish, brat! Like…" Sasori covered his eyes with his hand. "I can't believe I actually did that…"

"A-Ah…" Deidara knew he was blushing. Seeing Sasori act immature was a once in a lifetime moment, and he had nothing to remember it by…and for once in his life, he kind of wished that Konan had been there to take a picture.

"Oh my _God_, Akasuna, that was _priceless_!"

Sasori stiffened.

Temari literally squealed as she skipped over from the corner of the school, shoving something into Deidara's hands. "I loved it! Loved it, loved it, _loved _it! Do it again!"

"No way in _hell,_" Sasori seethed, edging away from her.

Well, he _had_ wished for a photo…and he got one. Deidara couldn't tell if his eyes wanted to stay stuck to the picture or look somewhere else.

"Bum." Temari pouted before turning to Deidara and pointing. "Now, in exchange for that picture! You _will_ join! The Akasuna Club!"

"Akasuna _what_?" Sasori was dumbfounded. "Deidara, what…?"

Deidara swallowed nervously. "T-Temari…is it really that important…?"

"Of course it is!" Temari insisted, pointing at a now confused Sasori. "It's Akasuna!"

"Y-Yeah, but…!"

Temari grinned. "I'll take that as a yes! All right!"

"Temari, un!"

"Yes! I'll go tell Tenten as soon as I can!"

And with that, the girl ran off.

"…" Deidara flinched. Was a picture really that important, for something like this…? And in front of Sasori himself, too…

"Deidara…?"

He turned, meeting with an equally red face as his own.

"What was that, Deidara…?" Sasori asked quietly, eyes wide. "A club…for…?"

"I-It was Temari's idea!" Deidara tried to clarify, "I–She just–!"

Sasori merely looked away, looking slightly uncomfortable.

Deidara bit his lower lip. Once again, Temari had complicated his relationship with Sasori just when it was getting better.

* * *

No, Temari didn't _actually_ ruin their friendship again. It was just an awkward situation.  
I feel like I rushed this one. I think I did, yes. And I failed the Hidan part… D:  
Mm, yeah, and I believe there are still some loose ends to this chapter, so they'll probably be solved in the next. xX; -kinda got writer's block while writing this chapter-

〜Arrina


	27. Results of Kindness

Buuu, another long wait…  
Aaaaah, don't kill me! xx; I really had no time to write…school's fault. Blame school! DD:  
Anyways, this still takes place during lunch, then after. Lol, seems like they have a long lunch or something…

* * *

Previously:

_Sasori merely looked away, looking slightly uncomfortable._

_Deidara bit his lower lip. Once again, Temari had complicated his relationship with Sasori just when it was getting better._

* * *

"Sasori-san, wait!"

Sasori ignored the blond's protests and continued storming towards the nearest entryway back into the school.

"Sasori-san! I didn't mean it like that! Honestly!" Deidara struggled to keep up with the other's speedy pace.

"Didn't mean _what_? That you joined that stupid club just because she _asked_ you, and don't really like me?" Sasori snapped, whirling around.

"It-It was embarrassing! I was uncomfortable!"

"Yeah? I have two Goddamn annoying _stalkers_. That's not _embarrassing_?"

"U-Un, but…I…I just…!"

"How stupid. Idiot brat."

Deidara winced. The only way to get through to Sasori was to swallow his pride and…he flushed slightly, flicking his blue irises to glance into silver. "S-Sasori-san…I like you. You're my friend, I thought you would've realized that by now…nothing will make me change my mind, un."

The redhead's eyes glistened with suspicion and distrust, a scowl set upon his features.

Deidara noticed this. "Sasori-san! I'm telling the truth!"

"Tch." Sasori curled his lip. "Prove it."

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

"Dunno. Figure it out." Sasori flipped back around and began striding off.

'Bitch Mode' was what Deidara called the little snarky moments Sasori had when he was annoyed or the likes. Like this one. And 'Bitch Mode' was on hell of a bitch to break. Once it started, it was almost impossible to stop unless Sasori suddenly got the 'kind' idea to 'forgive.' Sort of like…the autophobia phases, only he was _insulting_ you instead of _needing_ you. And he chose when to snap out of it.

"Sasori-san!" Deidara hadn't the faintest idea of how to get Sasori to believe him, but he followed like an obedient puppy once again.

Sasori snorted. "You must really love my name, huh?"

Deidara's face reddened instantly. "Of course not! Stupid idiot!"

'_Stupid idiot?' Heh, how mature, brat._ "Tch. How stupid."

"_Sasori-san_!"

"Shut up, brat."

"No, you shut up!"

"_Shut. Up._"

"Sasori-san…" Deidara saw the redhead speed up his walk once again. "Damn you, I like you! I…really do like you!"

Sasori stopped. "…"

Deidara tried to calm the blush on his cheeks. "…Sasori-sa–"

"…Really?"

"Really!"

There was a sigh. Sasori turned around. "You're not lying?"

"I'm not lying!"

Silver eyes closed. "…Fine."

A smile began to grow on Deidara's face.

"Now."

Deidara now found himself staring into the now open ash-rose irises.

"What is this…_Akasuna Club_?"

"…Temari, Tenten and I…like you."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, _those two_. But you?"

"Er…" Deidara faltered, biting his bottom lip.

"…!" Sasori's eyes widened.

"No!" Deidara hastily intervened, "Not _really_ like! Like! _Like_, un!"

"…H…" Sasori's lip curled slightly.

"Un?"

"How stupid!"

"…!" Deidara was taken aback. "Why?"

"Tch! I'm going back to Itachi!" Sasori ignored the question, lip fully curled. "_He needs to help me with my homework, anyways!_"

"Damn bastard!" Deidara's anger suddenly grew, a frown appearing over his lips, "I can't understand a word you just said!"

Sasori scoffed before repeating more slowly, "_He needs to help me with my homework._"

"I don't understand English! Talk in Japanese!"

"You're an idiot, you know that?"

"Shut up!"

"Whatever, I'm leaving."

"…! Wait!" Deidara sprinted forward to catch up with the other, gripping a hand onto his right shoulder and spinning him around, managing to pin him to the wall. "Sasori-san!"

Sasori's eyes widened.

"Sasori-san, don't go, please!" Deidara realized how much of a child he was sounded like, and it would've struck his nerves if he weren't so intent on getting Sasori to stay.

He remembered this position. And he hated it. Sasori was fully aware that this _wasn't_ Orochimaru, and that Deidara wasn't trying anything, but the position…it made Sasori feel _weak_.

There was a hostile glow marring the silver eyes. Deidara stared in shock at it for a split second before backing off a step, managing out, "I-Is something wrong?"

"…No…nothing…" It disappeared as Sasori snapped back to his senses and averted his gaze.

"…" Deidara shuffled embarrassedly. "…I just want you to stay. I don't feel like…I'm ready for _Hidan_ yet…again…" He redirected his gaze into the other's confused eyes. "Can we…girl-talk?"

The ash-rose-eyed student slowly let himself drop to the ground, forced to look up at Deidara. "…Why do you always use Hidan as an excuse?"

"…Because I…"

"Just say it…say you want to talk…I'll listen…"

Deidara blinked, then looked away. "I…I want to…you wouldn't mind…if I wanted to spend some alone time with you?"

"…I sat down, didn't I?" Sasori cocked his head a bit.

Ignoring his urge to reply with a curt retort, Deidara moved to sit down next to Sasori, glancing at him for a second.

"So then…" Sasori paused. "What was it…you wanted to talk about?"

"…Un…I…really don't have anything specific…"

"Well I don't."

"Obvious–" There was a splash of _something_ blotched on the collar of Sasori's uniform. Deidara stared at it for a while, before reaching out and grabbing the fabric.

"…! O-Oi! What are you doing?" Sasori instinctively leaned the other way, face flushing slightly.

"You've got something on your uniform! I'm just trying to see what it is!" Deidara snapped, trying to ignore the fairly good view he was getting of the shorter boy's neck and a small bit of his shoulder.

"Why the hell do you always make the biggest deal over the stupidest things?"

"I just want to help you!"

"Let–Me–_Go_!"

"Just let me see! I-I think it's ketchup, un!"

"That's wonderful, now let me go!"

"Hold it, just let me–!"

"It's ketchup, brat! It's not going to kill me!"

"I know that–!"

"Ketchup is nothing to practically _choke_ me over!"

"Wait, I'm–?" Deidara weakened his hold, and in that time, Sasori managed to pull them _both_ over to the side.

It was as if someone had just given Deidara a great push. The blond flew forward, and like a line of dominoes, crashed into Sasori and knocked him over onto the grass. And the next thing he knew, when he pushed himself up, was that he was hovering over Sasori's face…and he was plopped right down on Sasori's waist.

Sasori could feel the long blond hair tickling his crimson cheeks and face. He could feel the warm breath shakily trembling over his lips. And he was frozen, unable to move. "D…Dei…dara…"

"S…Sasori-san…" Deidara's legs unconsciously tightened against Sasori's hips.

The silver-eyed boy's lips opened in a silent gasp, the color of his face beyond red.

Temptation was back. Deidara tried to resist, but ultimately failed as he started towards the parted lips. He felt the hand that had made its way onto his shoulder during the fall strengthen its grip, though Sasori made no move to stop him.

Their lips brushed.

"…!" Deidara pulled back instantly, scrambling off Sasori. "Sasori-san, I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me!"

"…It…I…" Sasori's words were confused and muddled, soft.

There was this emotion lacing through each sound that came from the redhead's words, but Deidara couldn't quite put his finger on it. It wasn't love – not that Deidara was actually _wanting_ it to be love – and it wasn't quite need: it was sort of…like…nostalgia? Want? Something like that. Kinda.

"Deidara…"

Said male found himself shocked beyond words as the other was resting peacefully in his arms, face snuggled into his shoulder. "Sa…so…"

"…You're warm…"

This wasn't one of the autophobia attacks, but it was clear Sasori wasn't himself. Deidara hesitantly put his arms around Sasori as he tried to think of any possible explanation. Just when you thought you knew the guy, something else would always pop up that would send you on more fun adventures with him.

Sighing, Deidara tried to pull away.

Sasori let out a whimper.

…Okay, so it _was_ the autophobia. Though not exactly. Something had caused…_something_ to spring up. But the childish attitude was definitely from the autophobia. Or something happened that reminded Sasori of something when he was younger that had, in a way, some relation to whatever was causing the autophobia. And now Deidara's head hurt.

"Don't leave…"

_That_ snapped Deidara out of his thoughts. He retightened his hold, murmuring reassuringly, "I'm not."

The shorter male curled up slightly, before leaning back to look with puppy-like eyes at the other.

Deidara blinked. Damn. He had never thought _Sasori_ could look so…_cute_. Adorable. Cuddly. Fluffy. Like a kitten. He just needed the ears and tail.

"Promise?"

"Un, I'm not going anywhere." _Like I can go anywhere anyways with you tagging after me like a three-year-old…_

A smile graced Sasori's features, and he nestled his face back into the junction of Deidara's neck and shoulder.

_So he likes it when you play with his hair…? Yeah, he's definitely like a cat…_ Deidara smiled slightly as he stroked the red locks – ignoring the fact that they were extremely soft – and earned himself a happy purr. _I wonder what Sakura would think if she saw him like this._

Soft laughter filled Deidara ears. Then a sharp pain to his stomach.

"Ow!"

Sasori pulled back, still laughing quietly. "Hey, did that hurt?"

"_Yes_. That hurt." Deidara glared slightly.

"Really?"

"Yes, real–_Ow_!" Deidara yelped as the redhead pinched him again.

Snickers made their way from Sasori's mouth.

"Sasori-san!" Deidara snapped, quickly catching the oncoming wrist as Sasori tried to pinch him once more. "No more!"

"But–!"

"If you're just going to try and hurt me, then I'm leaving!" Deidara pushed Sasori off of him and stood up to leave.

"W-Wait! No! Don't go!" Sasori immediately had his hands wrapped around Deidara's left one, holding on tight. "I'm sorry! I really, really am! I won't do it again! Promise! I-I can make it better! See?" He pressed one of his hands to the spot he had hurt. "See? See?"

Could he really stay angry with him? Deidara inwardly sighed. It really couldn't be helped, he figured. After all, kittens were a handful to take care of, always causing trouble and the sort…especially when they figured out they had _claws_.

"Fine." He gave in, sitting back down. "But no trying to pinch me, got it?" Pausing, he carefully reworded his sentence. "No trying to _hurt_ me, un."

Sasori nodded, drawing back his arms. "You don't still hurt, do you?"

"No…I don't."

"I…really am sorry about that…" Sasori's fingers dug into the ground as he looked pleadingly into blue eyes. "I…I'll cut my nails, if that's what made it hurt so much!"

_And then you'll snap out of your state and chew me out all "Deidara! Why the hell are my nails cut? Didn't I tell you they're naturally sharp? You dumb brat, why won't you believe me?! I'm not some stupid girl!" Then when I try and protest otherwise, all you'll do–_ "No, Sasori-san, it's alright. I'm fine now, okay?"

"But I hurt you! And on purpose! I _wanted_ to!"

That…Deidara couldn't argue with. But the look on Sasori's face made his inner conscience scream that he better damn well try.

"Come here." He held out his hand, waiting for the ash-rose-eyed student to crawl over before tugging him into a loose half-embrace. "It's all right. I'm not angry at you, un."

Silver eyes were dull and hazed over in a negative fog. "But–"

A finger was pressed to protesting lips.

"I'm not angry."

"O-Okay…"

The danger zone was approaching. Deidara could feel it. He unhooked himself from the other and stood up. "I'm going for a walk. Would you like to join me?"

Sasori nodded at once, shooting up like he had just been shot out of a cannon. He eagerly took the blond's hand as it was offered to him, allowing himself to be led.

After a while, Deidara felt the other press against him, hand compressing around his more. And he allowed him to do this, making no move to stop him. However, when a few more minutes passed, he had no choice.

"Sasori-san."

Wide silver eyes met with his.

"Stand back. Just…walk somewhat behind me."

"Why?"

"…Because…"

"You're going to leave me?"

"No. I won't." Deidara tried to slip his hand from Sasori's grasp.

"Promise me!" Sasori's grip tightened protectively.

"…" Deidara stopped walking to reach out and lightly trace his hand down the side of the redhead's face comfortingly. "I promise you…I won't leave you."

That seemed to put Sasori at ease, as he released the hand he held captive and stepped back.

Deidara nodded at him to try and make Sasori feel more relaxed, before starting to walk again.

_I don't get it…why do I have to be back here?_ Sasori glanced almost gloomily at the other boy's back. _Did I do something wrong? I did, didn't I? Then I have to–_ A sudden, quick shock of pain spiked within his head, and he winced, stumbling a little as he pushed one of his hands to his forehead.

"…You know, Sasori-san? Like…I dunno, some kind of drug…or we could just shoot him?"

_What?_ Sasori found himself now leaning against the school, his mind fogged up. _What's he…?_ "…Ngh…"

"Sasori-san?" Deidara turned, eyes widening. "Sasori-san! What's wrong?" _I don't like that look he has…did I time my statement wrong? He would've figured out something was up from that alone, if I did…_

"Deidara…what…were you talking about? Shooting, or…"

"…You don't remember?"

"No, otherwise I wouldn't be _asking_, now would I?"

_Yeah, he's back all right._ Deidara smiled slightly. Or, to be more accurate, his lips twitched upwards in an _almost_ smile. "Orochimaru. We were talking on how to get back at him. For the…scream and…"

"Mm…" Sasori nodded slowly, prying his palm from his forehead. "I'd like to shoot him…very much…"

"Un?" Deidara blinked. "I didn't mean with a _gun_, Sasori-san! I meant, like…some kind of anesthetic kind of gun…sorta…"

A red eyebrow rose. "You know what an anesthetic is?"

Blood rushed rapidly to the blond's face in humiliation. "Of course I do! Stop degrading me already! I might not be too good in science like I am in math, but I'm not _that_ stupid!"

Sasori snorted in amusement. "Like you are in English? Perhaps, then, you should get Itachi for after school lessons on that instead of me."

"What? No, Itachi would be a bad choice! I bet he'd be so _boring_!"

"Oh? I'm not? I'm _better_ than him?"

"The best!"

Shock traveled up Sasori's spine.

"Well…" Deidara caught the confused and stunned look on Sasori's features. "Maybe not at English…but you're a better sensei…better than the school's, that's for sure."

"…" Sasori let the initial shock run throughout his body for a few moments more, before flooding it over with irritation, muttering out, "Suck-up."

Bristling defensively, Deidara scowled. "I am not! I'm just telling you what I think! Stupid jackass…"

"Screw that."

Deidara would've torn out his hair and screamed at the top of his lungs at how annoyingly frustrating the other was being, had he not seen the equally annoying and frustrating smirk paint itself onto Sasori's lips.

"I'm kidding. Calm down, _brat_."

He glared for a second, before blinking and pulling out the picture Temari had given him. "Sasori-san, you can have it…if you don't like me having it…"

Sasori took a brief look at the picture and instantly, his facial expression warped into one like someone had just placed a plate of vomit in front of him and commanded him to eat it.

"Keep it." He turned away, voice curt and sharp. "And don't show it to me again."

––––––»

"Hey, come on! How was lunch?"

"Leave me _alone_, Tobi."

"Deidara-senpai!"

"I need to get to English."

"I thought you hated English!"

"Who told you that?"

"Zetsu-san!"

"Zetsu _stalks_ me?"

"No, of course not! He just said you complain a lot about it to Sasori-san and Kisame-san…well, a lot of people!"

Deidara's eyes caught sight of two other boys coming his way. Already irritated at Tobi, he turned around and hissed, "Get away. Now. Leave."

"Why?" Tobi complained, "You're starting to sound like Sasori-san, Deidara-senpai!"

"Just go!"

Tobi paused before complying, reluctantly running off.

"Deidara-kun," Kimimaro said as the newest student met him and Jyuugo halfway.

"What's wrong? Is Orochimaru giving you two grief because of what I did?"

"No."

"Kimimaro just wants to thank you," Jyuugo answered, "since he never got the chance to."

"Un? I-It wasn't anything, really…it just wasn't fair that Orochimaru wouldn't let people be together…I thought you two deserved to be." Deidara replied sheepishly.

"Even so. You did something for us, even though you're with Akatsuki, therefore doing an action that could be considered 'betrayal.'"

Deidara winced at the word. He still didn't like it.

"Kimimaro…" Jyuugo mumbled, seeing the flinch.

"Therefore," Kimimaro continued, "let me do something in return for you."

_Not this again!_ "Ah, no, that's okay! You don't have to!"

"It's only fair. This way, I'll…be doing something to 'betray' Orochimaru-sama as you did to Akatsuki." Jade eyes glared at Jyuugo for a brief moment.

_Next thing you know, _Tayuya_ will want to do something for me…_ "It's alright. Really. I'm just happy he hasn't done anything."

"Deidara-kun, let me do something for you."

_Like what?_ Deidara paused to think. _It's not like I can ask him to smile for me…one, I don't really care to see him smile because I haven't seen it before and we're still kind of hostile towards each other, and two, he's not Sasori-san–_

"What's going on here?"

Deidara froze, slowly turning his head to look behind him. "S…"

_Speak of the damn devil…_

* * *

Deidara really does have bad luck, doesn't he? Kinda reminds me of myself on some days…  
I think updates will be slowing down, unfortunately. D: School and everything. Yeah, and next week, from Friday to Sunday (Night), I'll be on a band trip. So I won't have any time to write then. So I only have, uh…counting today, about 6 days to write? Minus all the time I have to spend on homework and all, that is…  
The Sasori-kitten-thing-comparison came from my cat, which we got as a stray. She was really nice and sweet and all when she was still living in our garage because we weren't sure if we should/could take her in…but when we _did_ take her in, she changed. Kinda. She started using her claws on everything after a few days, and yeah. It was…is wonderful.

〜Arrina


	28. Conflict

Really sorry for the long wait! I had, er, writer's block and a whole lot of homework from school. xX;  
Even now, I'm really not liking how I did this chapter…it seems too…bad and rushed and choppy…

* * *

Previous:

_Like what? Deidara paused to think. It's not like I can ask him to smile for me…one, because I don't really care to see him smile because I haven't seen it before and we're still kind of hostile towards each other, and two, he's not Sasori-san–_

_"What's going on here?"_

_The ice-eyed boy froze, slowly turning his head to look behind him. "S…"_

_Speak of the damn devil…_

* * *

Ash-rose eyes were narrowed dangerously as Sasori approached. "Get away from him."

"W-Wait, Sasori-san!" Deidara spun around, eyes wide. "It's not what you think!"

"Did you not hear me?" Sasori growled, ignoring the blond. "I said _get away_."

"We're not doing anything to him, Akasuna. We were merely talking."

"Screw that! Like Deidara would ever want to talk with you!"

"You sound as if you know him…inside and out."

"Get the hell away from Deidara!"

"_Sasori-san_!"

Sasori's eyes widened as he found Deidara in front of him, blocking his way.

"You won't hurt them, un." Deidara's voice was eerily cool, contrasting with his narrowed eyes and furious snarl. "I won't let you."

"D…Deidara…" Sasori stared in shock.

"Deidara-kun, we can handle ourselves…" Kimimaro stated, flicking his irises to look at the silver ones not directed at them. "Let Akasuna pass."

The newest student focused his attention on the boys behind him. "I won't let _you_ hurt _him_, either."

"Deidara…" Jyuugo almost winced, a sympathetic look creeping onto his face. "You can't have it both ways…"

"What Jyuugo is _trying_ to say," Kimimaro added on, "is that you cannot defend Akasuna from us, and us from Akasuna. It doesn't work that way."

"Don't you _dare_ try and order Deidara around!" Sasori hissed, bristling in anger.

"We're not, Akasuna. Calm yourself." Kimimaro's voice was slowly gaining an irritated glaze.

"Stop trying to feed me bullshit!" Sasori snarled, fists clenching. "Because I won't take it!"

"You're going to make me _angry_, Akasuna. I don't think you want that."

"Don't hurt him," Deidara intervened, eyes narrowed at the white-haired male, voice having a dangerous ring. "I won't hesitate to take you out if you do. Even if you so much as _touch_ him, I'll return it much harder."

"…He's not kidding, Kimimaro…!" Jyuugo warned the green-eyed teen quietly, "I can see it in his eyes…he's not just saying it because Sasori's here: he means it!"

"If you two are itching to take someone down from Akatsuki," Deidara muttered softly, "then take down Hidan. I could care less, un."

"Hey."

Deidara's eyes widened as he turned to the redhead.

"I don't have any idea of what's going on," Sasori growled, lip curled. "And I hate Hidan as much as you, but even so, I _won't_ approve of _sacrificing_ him to Orochimaru."

"Sasori…san…" Deidara stared.

"I never thought that you ever could, but from what I'm seeing, and from what you just said, I take this as _betrayal_?"

"N-No…! No!" Deidara felt his cool, strong persona from before shatter as he gazed at Sasori's angered and hurt expression.

"I…I'm going to tell Pain. And _he'll_ be the one to kick your ass." Sasori made move to leave. "And we'll figure out what to do with you then."

"But…"

"Deidara-kun…"

Sasori froze.

"If or when…Pain comes after you, you can tell him what's going on. He _is_ your leader, am I right? Then he should listen to you."

He turned around and saw it. The hand resting on Deidara's shoulder. He snapped.

"_Get your hand off of him_!"

"…!" Deidara's eyes widened as Sasori roughly made his way in between him and Kimimaro.

"Don't you dare…_ever_…touch him again!" Sasori ground out, hostility seeping into every sound that he uttered. "Orochimaru's slave!"

Kimimaro's eyes narrowed at the statement.

"Sasori-san…"

The ash-rose-eyed teen stiffened at the voice, and spun around. "Deidara–?"

"Don't _you_ dare ever talk to them that way again!"

A fist met with the soft skin of Sasori's cheek, catching him off guard.

Deidara's teeth were grinding together, his anger taking over the shocked emotion that had enveloped him before. But once again, the anger was short-lived as the action he had just preformed came back and hit him full force. The next thing he knew after that, his back was pressed against the wall, a hand around his throat.

"I don't know what's going on…" Sasori seethed, glaring into wide blue eyes, "And I hate it! If you're so loyal to Akatsuki, to _me_, then tell me! Tell me what the hell is going on here!"

"Deidara-kun is our friend."

Sasori's eyes widened, his grip around the taller boy's neck weakening. "N-No…"

_I can't have him changing in front of Kimimaro and Jyuugo…_ Deidara thought as he saw the expression on the redhead's face. "Sasori-san…will you listen? I'll tell you everything…if you will…"

The hand was withdrawn slowly. A shaky look still resided on Sasori's face. He opened his mouth to speak, but quickly closed it in the end.

"Oi! Redhead! Oi!"

…_! No way…please, tell me it's just my imagination…!_ Deidara felt dread shiver up and down his spine. He chanced a look to his left, and just about died. _Okay, it's not my imagination…Sasori-san just needs to change back…_

"Redhead! Look! I found this!"

"Not again…" Deidara mumbled bitterly, briefly catching the confused faces of Kimimaro and Jyuugo.

Sasori turned, still slightly under the hypnosis of his fear. He stiffened at the sight of Hidan and stared. "Wh-What the hell do you want, you shitwad?!"

"Ah?" Hidan halted his sprint, his face letting a confused expression fall over it. "Hey, hey, _hey_. Redhead, are you…?" He turned to Deidara. "Deidara-chan, why the fuck does he look like a baby that just shit itself?"

"He _doesn't_," Deidara snapped defensively, stepping away from the wall. "You're imagining it." _Oh, so he's going to fade out from it this time instead of snap out of it…great…_

"Seriously, don't try that crap, Deidara-chan. It worked for that damn leader, but not for me." Hidan kept whatever he had hidden behind his back. "Now, I know you like redhead and all, but I'll give you one warning if you're trying to get into his pants–"

"I _don't_ like him that way. Get it through your thick head." Deidara tried to sound convincing, figuring that if he couldn't even admit to himself of his feelings about Sasori, then no one else shouldn't know of them either. "Now what do you want?"

"Fine! If you don't want my warning…" Hidan grumbled. "Well, anyways! Redhead! Hey! Look! Stop acting like baby shit and _look_!"

"Hidan–!" Deidara stepped forward quickly.

"I'd rather _act_ like baby shit than _be_ baby shit."

He turned, eyes widening. "Sasori-san!"

Sasori had a hand touching his forehead, lip curled slightly as he glared at Hidan.

_Damn, I wasn't paying attention to him…_ Hidan sighed, frowning. "And I really wanted to see what the hell was up with you, redhead."

"That's really _such_ a shame." Sasori scowled, lowering his hand, "And now that you've got my attention, _what_ could you _possibly_ want?"

"Seriously, no need to use so much _sarcasm_ on me."

"Answer me what you want or leave."

Jyuugo looked puzzled at the scene for a second before turning his attention to Deidara, mouthing, "Trouble in Akatsuki?"

Deidara caught sight of the silent message through the corners of his eyes and he blinked before mouthing back, "Sasori-san just doesn't like him."

Jyuugo nodded while Kimimaro arched an eyebrow.

A grin took over Hidan's lips.

"…" Sasori's eyes narrowed. "What do you have this time?"

"You're really going to let me show you?"

"…You sound as if you're trying to get my _approval_…"

"So what if I am?" Hidan frowned. "I'm tired of your insults. They annoy the shit out of me, and then you go and insult Kakuzu too! I figured, if I gained your respect like Deidara-chan, you'd treat me like you treat him and Itachi, and that fucking leader–"

"Which would then lead to me treating Kakuzu nicely." The expression on Sasori's face was unreadable. "I'm impressed, actually. You actually thought something out."

Hidan simply beamed at the praise.

"But showing me crap won't get you my respect. Got it?"

"But you'll like this one!"

"I doubt it."

"You already agreed!"

"…Tch. Fine. What is it?"

"Sasori-san, you're going to regret this…!" Deidara hissed under his breath, glancing at Hidan.

"Yeah, I know," Sasori muttered back.

"Look!" Hidan revealed the item he had, holding it in both his hands. "I think it's a rabbit, but I'm not actually sure."

Deidara twitched as he saw the black lump, while Sasori narrowed his eyes at the metal spoon sticking out of the animal's head like an antennae.

"Idiot, that's a _mole_…where did you find _that_?"

"A mole? Damn! I wanted a rabbit!"

"Are you telling me you can't tell the difference between a mole and a rabbit, un?"

"Well Kurenai-sensei's rabbit is black!"

"That doesn't make it a _mole_!"

"Deidara, shut up," Sasori growled, then glaring at Hidan – or the mole. "So, you're telling me you wanted to sacrifice Kurenai-sensei's rabbit."

"Well, _duh_!" Hidan held the carcass closer to his chest. "That fucking thing's always taunting me and Jashin-sama, seriously! Twitching its damn nose at me, as if it's saying, 'Ha! Look at me! I can fucking twitch my nose and you can't!'"

"…" Sasori cocked his head, disgust washing over his expression.

"Oh! Oh! But look! Look what I found I can do!"

"S-Sasori-san…"

"Stay back, brat."

Hidan promptly lifted the mole and placed it on his head – presumably ignoring the revolted look from Deidara – before letting his tongue hang out, and his eyes direct themselves skyward.

"I am a mole zombie!" He stretched out his arms in front of him. "I will eat your brains!"

"…What is he doing?" Kimimaro stared at the purple-eyed teen, backing up a step.

"I have no idea." Deidara watched as Hidan limped around, the mole still resting on his head.

"Idiot brat," Sasori ground out, "he's acting like some shitty 'mole zombie' as he just announced."

"Un, well then, Sasori-san, _why_ the hell is he acting like a 'mole zombie?!'"

"You think _I_ know?" Sasori scoffed. "But he's about to get my _fist_ to meet his _face_ in a second."

"How about you do it _now_? He's really freaking me out…!"

Sasori looked at the expression on the taller male's face. Deidara looked positively disgusted, along with a dash of wanting to _cling_ to something – Sasori, perhaps? Sasori smirked. "No, I'll let him go on for a bit more."

Deidara gave an offended gape at the other. "Bullshit! Are you telling me you like looking at _that_?" He snapped a finger at the still going Hidan.

"Hey, I heard that, Deidara-chan!" Hidan stopped and glowered slightly at the newest student.

"Hidan, take the Goddamn mole off your head. Now."

"Shut up, redhead! I can do what I want!" Regardless of his statement, Hidan took the black animal back into his hands, made a face at Sasori, and grinned at Deidara while holding out the mole. "Deidara-chan! What should I call it? I was thinking _Mister Mole_ or something around those lines–"

"What the hell is wrong with you today?" Deidara snarled, earning himself an intrigued look from Sasori.

"…You understood _Mister Mole_?"

"No, but I understood that he wanted to _name_ the stupid thing!" Deidara paused. "Wait, you mean I'm worse than _Hidan_ at English?"

"Yeah, face it Deidara-chan: you're a dumbass at English. Like redhead with history."

Sasori's lip curled. "Excuse me for not knowing – or _caring_, for that matter – what happened _two hundred years ago._"

"Redhead, you don't even know what happened in World War II!" Hidan snorted, rolling his eyes. "Watch this, Deidara-chan!" He pointed his mole at Sasori. "What was one place in Japan that was atomic bombed by America?"

"I don't know, _Tokyo_, or…something."

"…Sasori-san, are you failing history, un?"

"Heh, yeah, just about as much as you're failing English."

"Kimimaro…" The orange-haired student mumbled quietly to the other.

"Just stay out of it and watch, Jyuugo."

"Seriously, redhead, I still can't believe you didn't _know_ that!"

"Well I _do_ know what makes _up_ an atomic bomb, if _that's_ what you want to know!"

Hidan froze. "No, that's okay! Uh…" He tightened his grip around the black lump before running off, shouting, "Kakuzu! Kakuzu, hey, I got another that you'll like this time!"

"Tch." Sasori's lip curled. "Idiot."

"…Deidara-kun, we're already late for class…I hope you don't mind if we take our leave now."

He looked over to the others instantly, eyes narrowing as he stomped over. "Just where do you think you're–?" Equally angry blue eyes drilled into his own silver, and he halted, gazing in shock.

"It seems the great Akasuna _has_ been tamed after all."

Red streaked across Deidara's cheeks as he turned back to Kimimaro. "What do you mean by that, un?"

"Nothing." And with that, Kimimaro turned and walked off, Jyuugo tagging after him.

Deidara tried to go with them, but Sasori's harsh voice froze him.

"You're not going anywhere, Deidara."

He gradually swiveled back around, wincing at the piercing glare.

"Now, back to the main topic."

"U-Un…"

"…You're friends?"

"…Yes."

Sasori's glower gentled. "Alright. Fine. Being angry at you won't help my situation." He sighed. "Tell me about it."

"We…were friends before I joined Akatsuki. I wasn't going to end it just because I joined."

A red eyebrow rose. "That's it?"

"Un…"

"How'd you become friends?"

"Orochimaru doesn't allow relationships in his group…Kimimaro and Jyuugo were 'together,' but keeping it a secret. I…found out, and didn't tell anyone, as he asked."

"And today?"

"I had Orochimaru promise that he'd let them be together…Kimimaro just came to thank me, un." Deidara shifted. "Are you going to tell Pain-san?"

Sasori tilted his head, sighing again. "No, I won't. But if Pain somehow finds out, one, it's not my fault, and two, I won't help."

Deidara snorted. "Thanks for your support. I'm going to class now."

"What–?" Sasori blinked. "Wait, no! You have English, right? Then you wouldn't mind missing it!"

"Sasori-san, I can't do that! My mom would kill me!"

"Alright, then I guess I'll tell Pain…"

_Oh, that little–!_ "Fine, I'm staying! Dirty jackass…"

A triumphant smirk took over Sasori's lips.

"Stupid–Hey, where the hell do you think you're going now?!" Deidara hurried after the other as he started off.

"To the _wall_, brat, so I can have something to lean against," Sasori snorted, reaching his destination and sitting down.

"Is that right…" Deidara tried not to meet Sasori's eyes as he went over to join him.

"Yes, you don't see me going anywhere anymore, do you?" Sasori stiffened slightly as the blond joined him.

"Funny." Sarcasm laced Deidara's words.

"Tch." Sasori looked away, an uncomfortable look now showing clearly on his features.

"…Sasori-san?"

No answer.

"Are you–?"

"I never thought you were a girl."

"Un?"

In a flash, Sasori's cheeks turned the color of his hair. "I didn't. I lied."

"Then…what?" Deidara was flushed slightly from the statement.

"I was just angry at _her_ at the moment, I didn't really notice you…and I was angry at you that one time, so I just…"

"I-I…"

"You don't even look like a girl. Just because you have long hair…" Sasori, despite his blushing face, gazed back at the other. "…Jiraiya doesn't look like a girl, does he?"

"No, of course not."

He chuckled softly. "My point…"

"…So…what do you like to do? Just…random question…"

"…Woodworking? Carving and the likes. I like to draw, as you know…and, as you've probably guessed…art related things."

"Oh? Really?" Deidara stared in awe. "You must be really good with your hands then."

They both paused.

"N-Not like that…I only meant…"

"Just…just change the subject."

"Un, okay then…"

The area was silent for several moments. Sasori liked quiet. It gave him time to think. Especially better when there weren't any distract–

"…Take better care of your hair…it'd look…better."

Fingers. There were _fingers_ running through his hair. Sasori reddened even more – if that was possible – and managed to splutter out, "Wh-What the hell are you doing, idiot?"

"Trying to comb your hair. It's so _messy._" Deidara paused, looking oddly at Sasori.

"No! Stop, dammit, Grandma tried it once, and you know what? I looked like some stuck-up prick rich boy!" Sasori grasped the wrist, dragging it away from his hair.

"I don't know about rich, but you _are_ a stuck-up prick, un…"

…_I'm going to ignore that._ "Besides, what's the point of making it look nice if it's just going to get messy again in the end?"

"Heh…good point…but does that mean I'm a girl if I like making it nice?"

"Where does that come from?"

"Well…Sakura told me she likes to make her hair nice and all…and I'm sure you probably wouldn't want to be like her, so–"

"Are you comparing me to _her_?"

Blue eyes widened. "N-No…" Something sparked in Deidara. "Wait, Sasori-san…I want to know…I really do…what she did to you, un."

Sasori stiffened. "No."

"But–"

"_No_."

"Saso–!"

"I said no!" Sasori shot up and began storming off.

"Don't go!" Deidara quickly stood up and wrapped his arms around the other's torso, preventing him from moving forward.

"Let me go!"

"Sasori-san, please!"

"No…no…"

He was weakening. Deidara could tell. "Sasori-san…"

"No…"

"Please…"

"…Why?"

"I want to help…I want to help you as much as I can."

"…"

"Tell me…what is causing you all this pain…what did Sakura do, un?" Deidara breathed, tugging the other teen's body closer.

"It's none of your concern…" Sasori responded, looking away.

"Please…tell me…I want to help…"

"She…" The redhead's grip on Deidara's arms increased. "She insulted my parents…"

"Your parents–?"

"My _dead_ parents."

Deidara stiffened, arms tightening around Sasori's torso, burying his face into the other's neck. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…"

"I…didn't even get to know them…she told me they didn't love me…and thinking back…I really don't have any proof to say that they did…to prove her wrong…"

"No way…" Deidara felt the other's body tense painfully, taking in a deep breath. "Sakura…she said that to you, un?"

"I wouldn't lie about something like that…"

"It…it's not true…Sasori-san, it's not true…"

"…But…"

"They loved you, I'm positive…and you still have a grandmother who cares for you…"

"No…"

"Un…?"

"You have no idea how it feels…to be living with an old hag of a grandmother…"

"I thought you liked your grandmother…"

"I hate her…I act like the perfect grandson around her, but I'm only using her for my own needs…she tries to be my mother, someone she's not…she's not my mother, Deidara, and she tries to be anyways!"

"Sasori-san, calm down!" Deidara held on tighter as the redhead's fingers dug into the skin of his arms.

"I hate her…her and that damn bitch…"

"How…" Deidara asked quietly, moving his mouth slowly upwards as Sasori turned to face him. "Sasori-san…how…"

"…How what…?" Sasori murmured, feeling the other student's lips brush against his.

"How did your parents die…?"

Sasori's eyes widened before he roughly shoved Deidara off of him, turning away.

"S-Sasori-san?" Deidara exclaimed, looking in surprise at the other.

"That's none of your business, shit!" Sasori snarled, his eyes narrowed.

Deidara stared as he recognized the same harsh pain resurfacing in the pools of silver.

As Sasori stalked off, the taller male didn't give chase.

* * *

More on Sakura's past in the next chapter, because otherwise you'd all be going 'wtf?' at this info.  
Uh, the Kimimaro-Deidara thing will be solved later.  
…Yeah, I'm kinda afraid of my mind now…mole zombies. Lol. Yeah. And I believe my 'funny' part has been draining out of me. D: I blame school.  
I'll try and get the next chapter up soon…er than this one.

〜Arrina


	29. Confessions

Hi, everyone! How's it going? I actually finished this one faster (Though I feel it's crammed and not well paced…I'm so negative about myself)!  
Has anyone seen the US's summary of vol. 30 of Naruto? o0; "(…) With Granny Chiyo at (Sakura's) side, she must battle Sasori, **who can create golems from the undead**. (…)" …So Sasori now makes things out of zombies.  
This takes place after school.

* * *

Previous:

_"How did your parents die……?"_

_Sasori's eyes widened before he roughly shoved Deidara off of him, turning away._

_"S-Sasori-san?" The blond exclaimed, looking in surprise at the other._

_"That's none of your business, shit!" Sasori snarled; his eyes narrowed._

_Deidara stared as he recognized the same harsh pain resurfacing in the pools of silver._

_As Sasori stalked off, the taller male didn't give chase._

* * *

"_My __dead__ parents."_

"_She told me they didn't love me…"_

Deidara was furious. How _dare_ Sakura say that to Sasori! Sasori was so…_fragile_ around that subject!

…Or, Deidara presumed.

He was certain, however, that the autophobia cases were about Sasori's parents. Not a sibling, or a dog. His parents. So, whenever Sasori thought of his parents leaving him, he went into autophobia mode.

_Where is she?_ he hissed in his head as he stalked around the building. School was over and Sakura was staying after for a little bit, like she always did. So where was she?

In back? Within the school? Front? Oh, yes. The entrance to the school. She was probably chatting with Ino before the blonde took her leave. Deidara paused. Well, he had nothing to lose, right?

As he reached his destination, he found his guess to be correct.

"Bye Ino! See you later!" Sakura called as her friend waved in return before disappearing into the car.

Deidara's eyes narrowed as he approached.

Jade eyes caught sight of the newest student. "Oh, Deidara-kun! Hi!"

The blue-eyed teen felt his lip start to curl. "I need to talk with you."

"What?" Sakura blinked, the smile sliding off her face at the other's angry expression. "O-Okay…" Tentatively, she followed him as he spun around and started off.

When the two had reached the secluded little nook where Deidara had first found out about Kimimaro and Juugo's relationship, he turned. "I know what you did."

"Wh-What do you mean?" Sakura did _not_ like the look she was receiving. She backed up a step as the boy approached.

"What you did to Sasori-san."

She winced. "How–?"

"He told me."

"Deidara-kun, I can explain–!"

"Explain what?!"

Sakura's green eyes shimmered with fear. "Wh-What happened!"

"So you admit you said that to him!"

"Y-Yes–"

"How could you?" Deidara snarled angrily, fists clenching. "How could you do that to him?"

"D-Deidara-kun, please, listen–!" Sakura backed up against the wall, an expression of pure terror smeared over her face.

"What's to listen to, un? What you did was cruel!"

"P-Please! Hear me out! H-He was being mean and arrogant, s-so I just–!"

"You insulted something he didn't have? Mocked him?!"

"He called me a bitch, a-and I just retorted on instinct! Please, Deidara-kun, just–!"

"That's _it_? He calls you a Goddamn _name_, and say his parents never loved him?!"

"O-Okay, I admit that was too harsh, but–!"

"Physical scars can heal, Sakura! Emotional ones, like the ones you made, don't!"

"I–I–!"

"Do you even know what it _feels_ like to be without your parents, not even given a chance to know them?"

"N-No, not–!"

"Then why did you do it? You…you made him doubt that his parents actually _did_ love him!"

Sakura gasped slightly, tears glistening down her face. "I–I didn't mean for him to–!"

Deidara wrapped a hand around the other's neck, breathing shakily. "Did you tell him…anything else like that?"

"I…! I–!" Sakura swallowed, eyes closing. "I've changed, Deidara-kun! Please, believe me! Tell him I'm sorry, I-I didn't know he…!"

Deidara's arm trembled, the hostility from his glare not subsiding. Suddenly he fell down to his knees, the hand that was once around the female's neck cradling its owner's forehead. "S-Sakura…forgive me…I…I…"

"Deidara-kun…?" Sakura reopened her eyes, looking down at the boy.

"I love him…so much…when I heard that you hurt him, I…I just…!" Deidara felt something _squirm_ inside him at his confession, making his stomach do flips. "I don't want anything to ever hurt him again…!"

"You…!" Sakura stared, wide-eyed, at the blond.

"Don't tell anyone, Sakura…please…" Deidara tilted his head upward to look at her.

Sakura didn't know what to do. Deidara…Deidara _loved_ Sasori? He even said it!

She didn't know whether to feel angry, or jealous, confused…Deidara hadn't ever said something even close to that to her, and they had been going out! Deidara wasn't going out with Sasori…was he? No, impossible. If they were, it'd be all over the school – New guy going out with Akasuna! And that was just another thing she should mark down for her reasons of hating Sasori…but then again, maybe Deidara just wasn't right for her.

Maybe he was suited best for Sasori. From what Sakura had gathered on Deidara so far, was that he liked fair, and perhaps helping out people? He liked people that needed some help? Then, yeah, of course she wouldn't fit right with him: her problems had been solved when she had met Ino, after all.

Then…maybe, she shouldn't feel negative about this. Deidara was in love with Sasori: they had been friends, yes, and who was Sakura to try and crush love? If Deidara was truly in love with Sasori, then fine. She couldn't stop that. Her eyes softened. "Okay, Deidara-kun. I'll forget you ever said that."

"Thank you…" Deidara shakily stood up, then starting walk forward.

"W…Wait…"

He turned back around.

Sakura's face screwed up in embarrassment. "Tell me…just tell me…why it's him…why do you love Sasori…?" _A little interrogation on the subject couldn't hurt…right?_

"…I…" Deidara reddened a little, "Sasori-san…is my precious person…I love him, un…"

"Y-Yes…I know you…love…him…but why?"

"I-I…" Deidara faltered, "Why do you want to know? I love him, shouldn't that be enough?"

"I was just curious!" Sakura gave her best to hide her anxiety, "B-Because, you know, you two absolutely hated each other in the start! I get that you two became closer, but…but I don't get how that turned to _love_…!"

"You wouldn't understand! It…I…because…!"

Sakura narrowed her eyes at the ground. "Deidara-kun…it's okay…I get it…you can't tell me…that's fine…"

"He…he's so beautiful…"

She looked at him in shock.

"More than anyone else I've ever seen…" Deidara continued quietly. "I love his eyes, their silver color…his soft red hair…"

"Oh…I see…" Sakura couldn't prevent the down tone from seeping into her voice. _Sasori's hair…is soft? Deidara-kun has…touched it? They've been physical already? But Sasori hates being touched…Temari-san proved that._

"He's smart and funny, sarcastic and adamant…but…more than anything…I think it's because he needs me, un."

Ah. So she had hit the bull's eye.

"He's so fragile…"

_Fragile? Sasori?_ Sakura was puzzled.

"But now, you tell me."

"Huh?" She stared in confusion.

"About what happened." Deidara's eyes were narrowed. "About what you did to him."

"A-All of it?"

"All of it."

"Wh-Why can't you just ask him?"

"Because he's too scared! Talking about it hurts him!"

"…Just…promise me you won't get angry…"

"…I'll try not to."

Sakura swallowed, then took a deep breath. "O-Okay…back then…I was teased a lot because of my forehead."

"Your forehead?" Deidara raised an eyebrow.

"Yes…because it's so _large_…" The girl shook her head. "Anyways…this particular day, I was just so tired of it already. It had been going on for so long, and…and I was just _sick_ of it. I figured that the next person to make fun of it would pay." She paused to try and read the other's face. Nothing. "S-So…I was talking to Naruto in lunch while in line, and Sasori was nearby, and I guess I was being too loud or talking too much, so he turned around and…he said…"

"He said what?" Deidara's hand twitched.

"He said…'Would you shut _up_? Damn bitch.'"

"…And?"

"So I just answered back…'Sasori-san, I really don't think I was bothering you, and if I was, you could've just asked,' to which he responded…" Sakura paused again. "'No thanks. Your disgusting pink hair and enormous forehead turn me off.'" At Deidara's confused face, she added on, "He wasn't like he is today, though…back then, Sasori…he was more quiet and reserved, and hated socializing. So…usually, if you tried to talk with him, you'd get a snarky remark back."

"What happened after?"

Sakura slightly, uncomfortable under Deidara's gaze. "I…l-like I said, I was so angry at people making fun of my forehead, I just…snapped. Naruto tried to retort for me, but I told him that I could handle it. I…I had heard a rumor, I don't know from who, it was just floating around, that Sasori, well…didn't have parents…so…" She saw the boy look away slightly, and swallowed again. "I said that. I-I said it so loud, that everyone in the cafeteria could hear…'At least I have my parents.'" Deidara was holding himself back, Sakura could tell. "A-And…he just stared at me while everyone gathered over. I…was feeling very confident…and happy that I had gotten him back for insulting me about my forehead, so…so I said…" She closed her eyes and turned away, voice quiet. "I said…'Did they commit suicide because they hated you so much?'"

Deidara stared.

"H-He tried to protest, but…I don't know, I guess I loved that feeling of being in control, and…'They didn't love you, you know. Otherwise, they wouldn't have gone and gotten themselves killed!' Everyone, after that…Sasori was bombarded with questions like, 'You really don't have parents?' and 'Are you an orphan?' He…he just couldn't take it and he ran out…the rumor by the end of the day was…that he had gotten sick in the boys' bathroom and went home early."

Sakura chanced a glance at Deidara. She couldn't tell anything by his expression, but his hands had been turned into fists. "I…changed when Ino came, though…she stood up for me when I was getting teased about my forehead again one day, and told me not to be offended by the comments and all. After Ino came…I really just toned down, and the remarks about my forehead stopped…she stood up for me and everything…"

So…this…was what Sakura did…? She had done much more than just tell Sasori his parents didn't love him…!

Despite his shock over what he had just been told, Deidara tried to steady his voice as he saw the look on the pink-haired student's face. "D-Do you like Ino, un?"

"N-No, of course not!" Sakura blurted, reddening slightly. "Ino's my friend!"

"U-Un…" Deidara faltered, "Well…I'm going to go and see if I can find him…"

"Okay…" Sakura vaguely watched as the other started to go past her. "Tell him I'm sorry, Deidara-kun…please. I truly am."

"…I don't think he'll forgive you, un."

"That's fine…I wouldn't expect him to."

"…Alright."

––––––»

Mixed thoughts were spread out in Deidara's mind as he mindlessly wandered the school. He didn't know what to think.

…

_He had admitted he loved Sasori_.

To _Sakura_.

Sasori.

He loved Sasori.

His face heated up just thinking about it. But…it was true, right? Regular, just friend friends hugged just to make one another feel better…but the hugs he had shared with Sasori were somehow…more. And regular, just friends didn't try and kiss each other…right?

Well…on the other hand…after hearing what Sakura did to Sasori…he didn't know what to feel for that as well. Angry, _infuriated_ obviously…he knew how infuriating Sasori could be, and Deidara had hurt Sasori pretty badly as well…but what he did…was it as bad as what Sakura did? After all…Sasori had healed from the fight…and he hadn't healed from what Sakura did…

He shook his head. He was going to tell Sasori he loved him and that was the only thing that mattered right now. Yes. Deidara couldn't even begin to imagine what the redhead's reaction would be.

Sasori had cancelled the after school lesson because he said he had homework to work on. But he had said he was still going to be in the building because "Otherwise Grandma would annoy me without end about finishing it."

Deidara sighed. He wanted to find Sasori, but…at the same time, he didn't. _You're contradicting yourself, Deidara…come on, get a hold of yourself…_

"I…Itachi…"

He stopped, recognizing the voice, and ran over to the room it had come from, opening the slightly open door fully. "Sasori-san…?"

Sasori was pushed against the wall, arms draped lazily across the black-haired boy's shoulders, lips lost in a deep kiss. His ash-rose eyes opened at the sound of his name, stiffening while Itachi pulled away. "Deidara?"

Deidara stood dumbfounded at the scene, asking out loud, "What are you doing…? How long has this been going on?"

Itachi turned to look at Deidara, black eyes indifferent.

A look of disdain crossed Sasori's features as he muttered out, "Brilliant."

"I…I thought _we_…" Deidara managed out, confused.

The Uchiha turned to Sasori, irritation flashing over his irises. "You haven't been doing anything…_unnecessary_…behind my back, have you, Sasori?"

"Of course not." A smirk accompanied Sasori's amused tone. "How could you think that?"

"Then why did you–?!" Deidara started.

"Itachi," Sasori interrupted hastily, "could you…leave for a moment?"

Itachi nodded soundlessly, walking towards the door.

Sasori sighed after the door had closed, gazing at the other boy. "Well? What do you want?"

Deidara inwardly winced at the way the other's uniform was slightly ruffled. "How long have you been with him, un?"

"For a while. Before school started. Months," Sasori replied casually. "Is that all? If it is, I'd like it if you left so I could get back to my–"

"Why did you kiss me that one time after school?"

Outside the door, Itachi stiffened.

Sasori looked taken aback for a split second. "L-Look…I don't know what came over me that time. It was an accident, and I'd rather you forgot about it, okay?"

"I won't forget about it!" Deidara snapped, storming up to the redhead.

"I said it was an accident, you idiot," Sasori growled. "So you'd _better_ forget about it."

"I love you."

Itachi's eyes narrowed dangerously, his lip curling slightly. His fists tightened, as if he was preventing himself from bursting into the room at any moment.

"I…" Sasori's eyes narrowed down from their initial surprise. "Deidara…I…don't love you…"

"That…" Deidara stared with wide eyes, voice trembling. "That's bullshit! You…you kissed me! You held my hand, you even let me hold you! You even…tried to kiss me afterwards…you let me…"

"I…I love Itachi…" Sasori tried to convince the other, but it only sounded like he was trying to reassure himself. "I only did all those things…because…because I…"

"You what?!" Deidara asked harshly, pain dancing in his eyes.

"Look, I love Itachi, got it?" Sasori snapped, fists tightening. "I don't know why the hell these feelings for you started, but I'm telling you now, they're _gone_!"

"If…If I hadn't walked in on Itachi-san and you today…would you still have continued to love me in the shadows?"

Sasori's eyes widened.

"I love you, Sasori-san…!" Deidara managed out. "I…I did everything for you…I even scared the living hell out of Sakura because of what she did to you…!"

"No…no, you lie…!"

"Did you make me fall in love with you on purpose…? Just to shatter me after…?"

"No…Deidara, I…I l–"

Deidara's breath caught in his throat.

"You're my friend…I like you as a friend…my best friend…"

"But Sasori-san–"

"Deidara stop!" Sasori cut the other off, "I…I don't know what to do…!"

"Sasori-san–!"

"N-No…no, stop!" Sasori closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his body. "I-Itachi…I need Itachi!"

The door swung open almost immediately.

Itachi's eyes flashed red as he set his gaze onto Deidara. "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing! I–!"

"Don't _lie_ to me, Deidara-kun," Itachi warned before making his way over to the shorter student and gently asking, "Sasori, are you alright?"

Sasori instantly coiled his arms around Itachi's torso, burying his face into the Uchiha's neck. "Itachi…I don't know what to do!"

"Do you love Deidara-kun?" Deidara could've sworn he had heard a touch of anger towards _Sasori_ in Itachi's words.

"I don't know…"

"Why did you do all of those things with him?"

"I don't know…"

"Were you aware of what you were doing?"

"I don't know! I don't know anything anymore! I…I'm just so damn confused, Itachi…!"

"…" Itachi's eyes softened down as he stroked the other's back. "It's alright, Sasori. Calm down." Suddenly, a ringing filled the area. Keeping one arm around Sasori's body, Itachi reached into his pocket and took out his cell phone. "Yes?" He blinked. "I'm busy now, Kisame, can't it…?"

Deidara pressed back against the wall near the door, having gotten there when the other two were distracted. He felt eyes on him, and he turned his head. Sasori was looking at him, wide eyes washed over in sympathy. The blue-eyed student averted his gaze, narrowing his eyes.

"…I understand. All right. I'll be there soon." Itachi sighed and closed his phone, sticking it back into his pocket. Returning his attention to Sasori, he gently informed, "I've got to go now. Kimimaro just approached Kisame and is demanding a fight."

The blond's eyes widened. _Kimimaro?_

Sasori looked up. "But…"

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. I promise." Itachi smoothed back Sasori's bangs. "Get home soon, alright? I'll come visit you afterwards to show you I'm okay."

"O…Okay…"

Itachi nodded and released Sasori, beginning to make his way out.

"I'm trusting you, Deidara-kun, to watch over him," he muttered, pausing as he went next to Deidara. "I know you know of his 'autophobia attacks,' from that one incident on the way to school."

"…!" Deidara looked at the black-eyed teen in surprise. "H-How–?"

"Do you think I do not know how to tell if my own _boyfriend_ has changed?" Itachi hissed at once, keeping his voice down so Sasori wouldn't hear. "I think I know him better than you, Deidara-kun, even though you've gotten _unfortunately_ lucky."

Deidara redirected his gaze to the floor.

"Now. Like I said, I want you to watch over him. I don't know if he's actually under its effects already, but I'm not going to take any chances. You are going to make sure he doesn't do anything dangerous. But if I find out that you tried anything with him, I'll make sure that you're properly _taught_. Understand?"

"U-Un…" Deidara looked at Sasori again. The ash-rose-eyed male was staring at him again, though the corners of his eyes.

"Good." With that, Itachi left.

Deidara closed his eyes. This…wasn't the reaction…the scenario he had imagined. He had thought of a few, but none…none like this. Why? Why couldn't Sasori be his?

"…I'm sorry."

His eyes shot open, meeting silver. "S-Sasori…san?"

"I really am. I'm sorry," Sasori admitted, taking a step forward. "I pretended to be in that state this time…so that he would leave me here, so I could tell you I am. I never thought…you'd find out about Itachi and me…this way…"

"You know of your…?"

"Of course. Itachi's told me about it since the first time it happened."

"R-Right…"

"…I'm…not asking you to forgive me."

"…Why didn't you ever tell me? This…could've all been…"

_No…it couldn't have been…_ "…I don't know."

"…I love you, un."

"I'm sorry."

* * *

…Don't kill me. Please. xx;  
Well…does this answer a few things for you guys? Poor Dei.  
Uhm, just to clarify. Sasori was working with Itachi on his history homework prior to Deidara walking in.  
So is Sasori lying when he says he doesn't love Deidara? Or not?

〜Arrina


	30. Because I…

Whew, chapter 30.  
Long chapter…way longer than I had thought it would be.  
Oh, yeah, in gym they're playing soccer. Lol, just so there's no confusion.  
Well, anyways, it takes place next day.

* * *

Previous:

_"…I'm…not asking you to forgive me."_

_"…Why didn't you ever tell me? This…could've all been…"_

_No…it couldn't have been… "…I don't know."_

_"…I love you, un."_

_"I'm sorry."_

* * *

Deidara swallowed nervously as he stood in front of the health room, biting his bottom lip. Questions raced through his mind of what would happen to him, but most of all he hoped that Itachi was absent. Taking a deep breath, he entered the room with eyes closed. As they opened once again, his hopes fell as he saw the Uchiha glaring at him from his seat.

"Deidara-kun," Itachi stated simply as the blond walked over.

"I-Itachi-san," Deidara muttered in return as he took his seat.

"I haven't forgotten about what you've been doing."

Inwardly, Deidara winced. "I know."

"You won't succeed."

"Who said I was trying anything, un?"

Kisame blinked as he observed the scene. "H-Hey, Itachi-san, Deidara…what's going on? You two were really good friends before…now you're practically at each other's necks. I mean, you were being all friendly just yesterday!"

"Yes, that was _before_ I found out that he'd been _hitting_ on my _boyfriend,_" Itachi growled, glaring at Deidara.

"What?" Kisame looked shocked, redirecting his gaze to Deidara. "Sasori-san? Deidara, you were really serious when you asked him out?"

"You asked him out?" Itachi's eyes flashed red, frown deepening.

"N-No!" Deidara stammered. "It was just a prank! And I didn't know he was with you! It's not like he ever told me!"

"You will leave him alone from now on. I do not want to see you near him again, Deidara-kun."

"…And what if he comes to me?"

Itachi's glare darkened, eyes narrowing. "I'll make sure he won't."

"Itachi-san…" Kisame protested lightly, glancing at the guilty look on Deidara's face.

"No Kisame. I'm not going to give into your ridiculous requests this time. What Deidara-kun has done is unforgivable."

"What–?"

"He kissed him. _Twice_."

The blue-skinned boy was shocked. "Deidara…?"

"No, not–!" Deidara protested at once, blushing at the memories. "_He_ did it! The first time, he was the one who kissed _me_! And the second, but that one was Hidan's fault!"

"Liar," Itachi hissed, bristling.

"I'm not!"

"Itachi-san," Kisame hastily cut in, "Deidara isn't one to lie."

"Are you telling me Sasori has been cheating on me?" Itachi whirled from Kisame back to Deidara. "_After all_, he's apparently been doing so many romantic activities with Deidara-kun."

"Itachi-san, please calm down." Kisame tried to steady his voice as he spoke against the Uchiha. "Now…Deidara…did…" He swallowed, feeling the incensed red gaze on him. "Did Sasori-san…kiss you back?"

"Like I said!" Deidara fidgeted slightly. "He kissed me first! It…It only lasted a few seconds, and then he ran off, but–!"

"And it was all voluntary?" Kisame butted in before Itachi could comment.

"Y-Yes…but the second one was only because Hidan pushed him, and he ran off after that as well, un…"

"And what about everything _else_ you did with him?" Itachi seethed, apparent that he was forcing himself to stay calm. "Do you have any excuses for them?"

Deidara swallowed. "No…I…don't…"

Itachi's eyes narrowed.

"Itachi-san…please…Deidara seems really sorry…"

"…You may talk with him. And that is _all_. If I ever find out something _else_ has been going on, consider yourself in deep trouble."

The newest student opened his mouth, but was quickly silenced.

"He _won't_."

––––––»

"Yes…everything…he allowed me."

Kisame stared. "So…the holding…and everything…?"

"He never got angry at me…just blushed, and…said forget it or something close."

"I…" Kisame shook his head. "I don't get what's going on either, but…don't tell Itachi-san about this, alright?"

"Un…"

"Oi! Hoshigaki! Quit chit-chattin' and get back to your duty! And _you_, Deidara, you're a defense! So start defensing!"

"…Is that even a word?"

"I think she meant 'defending.'"

"But the ball's on the other side of the field."

"…Right."

"Heh, lucky we have Neji, right? He can keep the ball over there for the whole game."

"…Deidara, she's glaring at you again."

"She hates me."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I came in one day and she started yelling at me for no reason. And has been like this ever since, un."

"Deidara, what did I tell you–?"

"The ball's on the other side of the field! What am I supposed to defend the goal from? Air?"

"Hey! I don't want any backtalk from _you_, got it?"

"_Yes_, Mitarashi-sensei."

"Good. Now go help out Hyuuga!"

"But the defense isn't supposed to–!"

"Go!"

Deidara sighed before running over to where Neji was practically dancing with the ball to keep it from Karin.

"Go away, kid!" he snarled as the blond approached. "I don't need your help!"

"I only let _one_ person call me brat, kid, shit, dumbass or anything of the sort," Deidara growled as he gave a good kick to the flitting soccer ball, getting it right in the corner of the opposing goal. "And he's _not_ you!"

Neji snorted, pearl eyes narrowing. "You got a lucky shot. That's all. _Defense_."

"Hey, you!" Karin stood with her hands on her hips in front of the newest student. "Don't interfere next time, okay?"

"Go back to your stalking of _Sasuke-kun._"

"I do not stalk Sasuke!" Karin rejected at once, flipping her red hair. "I merely keep a close eye on him to make sure no one tries to give him trouble, and that no one tries to hit on him that he doesn't like: day and night."

"Which is, in other words, _stalking_." Deidara prevented himself from rolling his eyes. "You're a disgrace to redheads."

"Eh?" Karin blinked. Slowly, a smug smirk began to form on her lips. "Oho? I take it you like a redhead then, hun?"

He twitched at the nickname. _Like Orochimaru. Only worse. Because it's coming from a stalker. Of Sasuke._ "None of your business."

"Huh, now let me see…" Karin tapped her chin with her pointer finger, rolling her red eyes skywards as if to think.

Neji gave a look of disgust before strutting off.

"Ah! I know! It's Gaara, isn't it?"

"No."

"Tayuya?"

"I hate her."

Karin gave a stumped expression before her face lit up. "Is it me, butter-biscuit?" She moved into a provocative pose. "Acting all sour and all: it's just to hide your true feelings, isn't it?"

"You talk like some old hag and your face instantly makes me want to find the nearest toilet to puke into," Deidara spat before spinning around and striding off towards Kisame.

"What?!" Karin spluttered as she stomped her foot down on the ground, then shouting out, "Fine then! Y'know what, honey-dearie?! If it's Akasuna, consider yourself screwed!"

Deidara halted.

A grin spread across Karin's face. "It's him, isn't it? Well, that's too bad, hun. He's already been bedded!"

"…!" Deidara whirled around, eyes wide.

"That's right." Karin chuckled.

"No, it's not," Kisame broke in sternly as he walked up. "Don't listen to her, Deidara. They haven't done that yet."

Deidara swallowed and began walking off, not knowing what to think.

Kisame glared at Karin. "I'd watch my mouth, if I were you. 'Akasuna' might come after you."

"Psh!" Karin rolled her eyes. "As if! He only cares about your Uchiha. Blondie over there is _nothing _to him."

"I wouldn't be too sure," Kisame warned, before mimicking Deidara and walking away.

––––––»

_Sasori-san…Sasori-san and Itachi-san…they couldn't have…Kisame said they didn't, but still…c-can I be sure…?_ The thoughts swirled around in Deidara's mind. Karin's words had deeply unsettled him, even though Kisame had denied anything had happened, and he seemed to be the person who knew Itachi the most…disregarding Sasori.

But Deidara still couldn't get over Sasori. He knew Sasori was with Itachi, and hell if Sasori was going to dump Itachi for someone like _him_…but still…getting over him…getting over _Sasori_…it was like telling the wind to stop blowing, or the world to stop spinning. It was impossible. Deidara had tried so many times already, and he just _couldn't_.

"Hey."

Deidara blinked out of his thoughts and turned his head to his left.

Sasori smiled a little and cocked his head. "The science test is easy. It's just like that paper we did in our after school lesson two days ago." His eyes narrowed slightly. "You studied it, right?"

_Look away. Look away from that stupid seductive, flirty look…_ Deidara willed himself to do as his conscience told him, and mumbled, "Un."

"…" Sasori's face quickly changed to an expression of puzzlement. "Is…something wrong?"

"…Have…" Deidara struggled with his question, his voice unnaturally low. "Have you and Itachi-san…"

"Have we…?"

"…Done it?"

"Done wh–?" Sasori's cheeks reddened as he glared. "That's _none_ of your _business_."

The blond's eyes narrowed. "…I see."

Silver eyes gained a veil of worry. Sasori threw away his glare as he approached the other more closely, gently moving his hand to hold softly onto Deidara's wrist. "Look. Just…tell me what's bothering you…what's wrong _now_…not what's wrong…y'know…over all."

Refusing to meet the Sasori's gaze, Deidara managed out, "Karin…"

"Karin?" Sasori repeated, his body suddenly becoming tensed. "She did something to you? Tell me!"

"She…told me that you and Itachi-san had…" Deidara shook his head. "Kisame said you haven't, but still, I…!" He bit his lower lip, hands forming into fists. "I want to hear it from you…!"

"Deidara…" Sasori tightened his grip. "Deidara, listen to me, brat. We haven't."

"But you could just be saying that to make me feel better, a-and then–!"

"Idiot!"

Deidara flinched.

"Stop being so hypocritical!" Sasori snapped, eyes narrowing. "You want to hear me give you the answer, but when I give it to you, you think I'm lying!"

"I…"

"Look at me." When Deidara made no move to comply, Sasori released the wrist and put both his hands on either side of the taller boy's head, brushing the hair obscuring his left eye away and forcing him to look directly into dead-serious ash-rose irises.

"We…" he calmed his voice down, never breaking eye contact, "have not done it, Deidara. I'm telling the truth."

"U-Un, okay…I believe you…"

"Good." Sasori sighed and released the other, placing his hands on his hips. "Are you going to be okay now?"

"Yes…"

"…Why were…would you be so disturbed if we _had_ done it?"

_Because if by some miracle, you two break apart and you come to me…_ "It'd be…awkward."

"Uh…huh…"

_That would mean that Itachi-san would've been the one to…_ "I-Is that strange?"

"Kinda, yeah."

"Sasori."

He turned, blinking. "Itachi?"

"What are you doing?" Itachi asked, walking over to the redhead.

"Talking. Is that a problem?" Sasori cocked his head.

Itachi's dark eyes narrowed at how close Deidara was to Sasori. Hastily, he took hold of one of Sasori's wrists and dragged him away, right into a tight embrace. "Of course not."

"Itachi…" Sasori's face was red as it was pressed into the Uchiha's neck. He shivered slightly as he felt Itachi start to nuzzle the top of his head. "Itachi!"

"There's no one here, Sasori. It's fine."

"No, it's not! Deidara's here! Stop!"

"Sasori…"

"Itachi! Stop!"

The black-haired teen frowned a little at hearing Deidara's name, but complied. "Alright, if that's what you want, Sasori."

"…Go."

Itachi blinked. "What?"

"Go." Sasori pointed off to the distance, face still red. "I want to talk with Deidara now. _Alone_."

"…" Itachi nodded slowly before complying. "Alright."

Another sigh made its way past Sasori's lips. "Sorry about that…"

"It…it's fine…" Deidara mumbled, trying to erase the images from his mind. "…S-Sasori-san…"

"Mm?"

"Why is everyone in a relationship…like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like…one person always wants to do something for the other, and is willing to do anything for them, un."

"That? Hidan and Kakuzu's relationship isn't like that…why? Who else's is like that?"

"Kimimaro and Jyuugo's…"

"Really now…huh, dunno. Maybe it's a common way to show affection." Sasori paused. "Though it's kind of screwed up if it's like that…"

"Why does Itachi-san do it then?"

"Huh?" Sasori blinked. "Itachi? I don't know, actually. He's always been like that…I've just gone along with it."

"Right…"

Sasori tilted his head. "Sorry…I think we should get going, though…before we're late. I've delayed you long enough."

"No," Deidara protested at once. "You haven't, really!"

"…Deidara…" Sasori turned away, his voice quiet. "…Don't try and suck up to me. I'm flattered and all, that you care, but…just don't."

"I'm not trying–"

"Don't."

_Then why did you let me before?_ Deidara nodded hesitantly. "Okay…"

Sasori nodded back. "…Then…I've got to get to history. I'll…see you later."

"U-Un…"

––––––»

It was lunchtime. And Deidara felt like complete and utter crap. Itachi was seriously stalking him or something, because each and every time he and Sasori had some alone time in the halls, Itachi would come out of nowhere and start 'claiming his boyfriend for a quick stress reliever.'

He walked over to his old table, an almost sad look crossing his face. His friends had the right to know about Sasori…right?

"Deidara-san? I thought you were over with _them_!" Ino exclaimed at the blond's return. "Did they boot you out?"

"It's Sasori-san," Deidara said as he took his seat. "Sasori-san's the one."

"Sasori?" Sakura blinked. "What about him?"

"He's…Itachi-san's boyfriend," Deidara clarified, before crossing his arms on the table and burying his head into them.

Ino gasped, eyes widening. "_Him_? No way!"

Deidara nodded into his arms.

"Deidara-san…you look so miserable…! I mean, yes, it's a _huge_ shock that Sasori is Itachi's boyfriend, but…" Ino commented, beginning to reach out and touch him but stopped herself. "Is there something wrong with that? With Sasori and Itachi?"

"I…" Deidara started, before trailing off. "No, never mind. You don't need to know…"

"Deidara-kun…we're your friends…we can help," Sakura continued for her friend, voice quieting down.

"…I…" Deidara started again, lifting his face out of his arms with a faint pink shade tinting his cheeks. "I like Sasori-san, un…a lot…"

_He what?! _"Deidara-san, maybe…" Ino looked in sympathy at her friend, putting a warm hand on his shoulder. "Maybe you should just let him go…" _Before he kills you!_

"I can't…that's just it. I've tried to, but…"

"What are his bad points?" Ino asked, looking at Sakura before continuing. "Or rather, what has he done to make you feel this way?"

"He…" Deidara's face flushed darker, "he kissed me…"

"…This is getting really weird," Naruto commented, scratching his head in confusion. "So, let me get this straight…Sasori is Itachi's boyfriend, and has been for months probably, yet he kisses you?"

"He told me to forget about it…"

"W-Well then…obviously he has some feelings for you, as well." Ino tried to reassure him. "But he's probably just…uncertain. He's with Itachi, right, and has been for a while now, but suddenly these new feelings just appear for someone else. He's probably really confused, and is going to try and stick with Itachi to see if these foreign feelings will disappear over time."

"…Why are you helping me?" Deidara asked warily, eyes narrowing slightly. "I thought you all hated Sasori-san."

Sakura's eyes softened as she stated out, "We might be angry at Sasori for what he did, but you're still our friend, and we'll help you if–"

"Deidara. What are you doing over here?"

She stopped talking to glare on instinct.

"Sasori-san…" Deidara lifted his head, turning to stare at the redhead.

"Come _on_, Deidara." Sasori gently took a hold of the other male's arm and tugged him off his seat. "…_Kisame_…is lonely at the table without you."

"U-Un…"

Silver eyes caught sight of jade ones glaring their way. Sasori smirked. "You're just asking for a bloody nose, you know. And I'd be more than willing to give you yet another one, _Bitch-san_."

"Sasori-san…!" Deidara hissed, glancing worriedly at the pink-haired girl.

"Why you–!" Sakura snarled, standing up with her fist raised.

Ino quickly stood up as well to hold her friend back.

"Sasori-san–!" Deidara started.

"Oh, that's right." Sasori released the other student, slipping a hand into his pocket. "I forgot earlier, but I remembered it now."

Deidara blinked, gazing in confusion. A deep blush spread across his face as Sasori brought out his hand, opening it to reveal the crystalline bird Deidara had been looking at. "B-But Sasori-san! How–?"

"I conned the money out of Grandma." Sasori smirked, chuckling slightly as he saw the look of disbelief and anger on Deidara's face. "But she caught me after she had bought it and laughed at me. Though, she was a bit suspicious, as she thought I was trying to cheat on Itachi after I told her it wasn't for him."

"Why did you get it for me, un?" Deidara asked, gingerly taking the glass bird from Sasori's hand.

Sasori shrugged. "I don't know what you like yet, but I saw you looking at that and I decided 'Why not?' I thought you needed something…to make you feel better."

"Th-Thank you…"

"You better like it." Sasori averted his eyes. "You know how hard it was keeping that safe in my pocket all day long? I'm surprised it didn't break."

_This…is the same Sasori…who hit me?_ Sakura gaped, before shaking her head and resuming her commanding tone. "So, Sasori. You're the boyfriend who prevented Orochimaru from going out with Itachi?"

"Yeah. What of it?" Sasori asked, redirecting his attention to the pink-haired girl.

"Why did he keep it a secret?"

"He kept it a secret?" He looked confused.

"When we asked him, he kept replying, 'It's none of your business,'" Ino answered, sitting back down.

"Maybe you're too low for him?" Sasori smirked at the furious glare he got from everyone at the table. "Oh, and girl?" The Yamanaka ceased her glare to a curious look. "Stop copying Deidara's hair style, okay? It makes you seem more pathetic than you already are."

"What?!" Ino screeched, slamming her hands down on the table and held back by Sakura.

"Sasori-san, stop–"

"Come on, Deidara." Sasori took the other's arm again and dragged him towards his table. "Kisame, remember?"

"…I don't get what Deidara-san sees in that guy," Ino huffed as she sat down, watching the two walk away. "He's a complete jerk."

"But you saw how he treated Deidara-kun, right?" Sakura asked, glancing at the two. "It was like he was a completely different person."

Naruto blinked. "But, Sakura-chan, why?"

"Who knows," Ino snorted. "He's _Sasori_ after all."

"Maybe…" Sakura argued softly, "maybe he isn't as bad as we think…"

"What?!" Ino stared at her friend in disbelief. "Are you serious, Sakura? Have you already forgotten how many times he's hit you and called you names?"

"No, I haven't, Ino. But there's something you don't know."

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto's eyes widened. "You're going to tell her?"

"…Tell me what?" Ino relaxed her stiffened muscles.

Sakura took in a deep breath. "…Ino. Before you came, I…was a totally different person. And during that time, I hurt him. I hurt Sasori, and caused him to be what he is today. And even now, he still hasn't recovered from what I did." She paused to take in Ino's bewildered expression. "I damaged him emotionally. And all the physical attacks in the world can't add up to how much an emotional attack hurts. So I say that Sasori…Sasori has the right to hit me and call me names." Inwardly, she smiled. _Deidara-kun…looks like your fairness has rubbed off on me…_

––––––»»

Deidara sighed as he took his place next to Sasori at the table.

"Is…something wrong, Deidara?" Sasori questioned, head cocking slightly.

"Nothing, un. I'm just a bit tired." Deidara replied, yawning.

An almost concerned look crossed Sasori's face. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"You're lying."

Deidara's eyes widened. "U-Un–?"

"Let me help you if anything's wrong."

"But nothing's–!"

"Something is."

"…It's nothing you can help with."

Sasori winced a bit. "I…"

"You can't. It's just…impossible…"

"I…can try…"

Deidara looked over at the other tenderly, almost afraid-like.

"Let me. Just let me…try." Sasori extended an arm and brushed it through golden locks.

Blue eyes widened as the hand swept some stray strands of hair back behind his ear.

Itachi's eyes narrowed slightly. "…Sasori."

"Yeah?" Sasori turned to his other side, only to have his lips captured by the Uchiha's. His eyes closed partially as he mumbled out, "…Itachi…"

Kiba stared for a few moments before shouting out, "Whoa, Akasuna's getting it _on_ with Uchiha!"

Every head turned.

"Get. A. Room," Sasuke muttered, looking away uninterested. "Damn Itachi…"

The cafeteria was an uproar with whispers and wide glances.

Deidara stared in horror as the kiss became deeper. He saw the Uchiha slip his tongue into the redhead's mouth, thanked with a small moan. The blond's head spun as he watched the scene, and he stood up abruptly, turning to go.

"Deidara, you don't have to–!" Kisame started.

"I-I just need some fresh air. It's just too stuffy in this place," Deidara lied, straining a smile as he left.

No one saw the smirk that curled at Itachi's lips as the blond departed.

––––––»

Deidara leaned against the wall of the school, letting a gust of wind flutter his hair. His eyes were narrowed, dull, and his legs felt like they'd burst out from under him at any moment.

"Deidara-kun?"

He turned, eyes now wide. "S-Sakura?"

The girl took in a deep breath, looking in sympathy at the other. "I'm sorry, Deidara-kun. I'm sorry, I didn't know…that he was with…"

"No, it's alright…I…" Deidara pressed his full weight against the wall, wanting nothing more than to just slip right through it into nothing. "I…"

"…He got mad at Itachi, if that makes you any happier."

Deidara's eyes widened.

Sakura connected her hands uncomfortably. "Sasori did. He was all flushed and angry…" She put on a small smile and laughed weakly. "He got so irritated…'Itachi! I _told_ you I don't like attention in public!'" The smile slipped off her lips. "And he's coming to see you right now, just so you know. He looked so scared…" She took in another deep breath. "Deidara-kun, I…I think he likes you. It's just…Itachi was there first. His face, Sasori's…when he saw you leave…Itachi held him back, and he was distracted briefly by that, but…he was worried. He was worried about you, Deidara-kun."

"…" Deidara was silent for a few moments, before uttering out, "…Thank you, Sakura…"

Sakura nodded, turning to depart. "I've got to go, before he comes, Deidara-kun."

Deidara nodded back.

"Deidara!"

He looked the other way towards the voice, the sound of Sakura's feet rapidly hitting the grass informing him of her hasty leave.

"_Deidara_!"

Blue eyes widened again.

More footsteps were heard, fast, running. The one who was making them soon came into view, looking around.

And then it happened.

Ash-rose met with blue.

There was a step.

"Deidara…"

He felt his breath catch in his throat, never once unlocking gazes with the silver irises.

"…Sasori-san…"

* * *

Karin knows about Sasori and Itachi because Orochimaru told her… -shifty eyes-  
Aah, mean Itachi! D:  
Silly Sasuke. They don't need a room if they're just kissing.

〜Arrina


	31. Even With You I'm Alone

School's almost over where I am. :D So I'll most likely get more time to write because of that.  
Oh, and to clear up any confusions, Sasori wipes his thumb on his own pants, not Deidara's…didn't word that too well.

* * *

Previous:

_And then it happened._

_Ash-rose met with blue._

_There was a step._

_"Deidara…"_

_He felt his breath catch in his throat, never once unlocking gazes with the silver irises._

_"…Sasori-san…"_

* * *

The redhead stepped forward again. "D…Deidara…"

Deidara opened his mouth to speak, but no words made it past his lips. He could only stare, and stand still.

"…!" Sasori caught sight of the other's lips and froze before rushing over, wiping his thumb against the corner of Deidara's mouth and rubbing his thumb on his pants. "Y-You didn't get sick, did you? Are you feeling alright?"

"I-I'm fine…" Deidara lied, "I'm just…shaken…" His eyes widened as a pair of arms encircled his torso tightly.

"I'm sorry…" Sasori whispered, feeling the long blond locks mingling with his fingers. "I didn't want him to…he knows I hate affection in front of others…but he did it to spite you, I know he did…I…I never thought…he'd go so far…"

"S-Sasori-san…"

Sasori's eyes narrowed and he moved his irises to look away. "…Don't misunderstand…I…I'm not doing this out of affection or love…it's just…you needed it."

The coldness that melded with the other's voice went straight to Deidara's being, causing his whole body to freeze.

Sasori noticed and gave a comforting squeeze. "Did I hurt you? I didn't mean it…"

"Y-Yes…that hurt me…a lot…please…Sasori-san, leave…" Deidara never thought he'd ever say anything like that…telling Sasori to _leave_ him…

"'Leave?'" Sasori felt a tremor shudder up his body. "No…no, I'm not…"

"Are you being a hypocrite?" Deidara tried to prevent a tint of disgust from entering his words. "What if Itachi-san comes out and sees this? I…I don't want you to get in trouble…!"

"Itachi listens to me…if I tell him what's going on, he won't mind…he might get a bit testy, but that's all…"

_He sounds so sure…_ "Sasori-san, I…"

The ash-rose-eyed of the two gasped softly as he felt himself being hugged back. "Wh-What the hell are you doing? I can't cover for you if Itachi comes out and sees _this_, you stupid shit! Besides, I've already told you I…I don't _like_ you…this way…!"

"Sasori-san, you…you really don't?"

"No! No I _don't_!"

"Then…" Deidara hesitated. "I…suppose you wouldn't mind if…"

"If what?"

Deidara felt his stomach flip. "Sasori-san, I…I went out with Sakura when the year began…and since…since you really don't seem to care…I was thinking…of going back to her…since I broke up with her…" _Am I really, though? Going back…it wouldn't be fair, because I don't…_

"…!" Silver eyes widened. Sasori's body stiffened at once, feeling like countless needles had pierced it.

Pain sped up the newest student's back all of a sudden as Sasori repositioned his arms on Deidara's shoulders and smashed him into the wall. Blue eyes met with silver, and Deidara couldn't identify the emotion residing within the ash-rose depths: enragement, horror, disbelief…all of them?

"The bitch?!"

Deidara flinched at the desperate voice.

"Are you screwing with me? Are you? You…you went out with her?! The _bitch_?!"

"Sasori-san, I–!"

"No! I won't allow it! You're _not_ going to go out with her again!"

"I–!"

"I'll kill her! I'll kill her if she even so much as _touches_ you!"

Deidara stared at him, lost for words.

Pants softly made their way from Sasori's mouth, irises softening down as he moved one of his arms, gently brushing the blond cascade of hair covering the other's left eye to behind his ear. "I'll kill her…anyone…who touches you…who isn't worthy…"

"…Sasori…san…" A blush faintly appeared on Deidara's face as the redhead's hand came to rest on his cheek. "Don't…"

For a split second, Sasori's eyes widened, as he realized what he had just said and how he had made it sound. He softly skimmed his thumb over the soft skin, mumbling out, "You…are far too beautiful to be single…find someone…someone worthy of you…so no one unworthy can ever deface you…"

"We…" The crimson decorating Deidara's cheeks darkened. "We never did anything…she only clung to me…I never…we…never kissed…" Deidara moved his irises to look sheepishly into the other pair. "…You were my first, un…"

Sasori could only stare. Not only did he hate remembering that past event –which was, _undoubtedly_, Pain's fault, not Sasori's – but now he got news that he had stolen Deidara's first kiss as well. His hand migrated to Deidara's shoulder. That was just plain brilliant. "Y-You're lying…there's no way…what about at your old school?"

"No one cared. I had a few girls who liked me…but they were just stupid and I hated them…a couple guys, too, but they just…un, I didn't like them at all."

"…So I was…truly your first, huh…"

"Un…"

"I'm…sorry I can't say the same for you."

"No…it's fine, it…it's not that big of a deal, un…"

"Ha…" A bitter laugh made its way past Sasori's lips as he turned away, eyes narrowing and smirk growing to add to his vexed appearance. "…It's too bad, though…Grandma always said that if two people stole each other's first kiss…they'd be destined to be together forever…" He looked back, grip tightening a little at the stunned look he received. "If only you'd come just a few months earlier…we could've gotten you someone _worthy_…"

_He can't be meaning…_ Deidara didn't know what to feel, too say, or even to do. That is, until he saw the other's face morph into an almost…_depressed_ state.

"Did you…really go out with her? For real?"

"…I told you already…"

"No you didn't!"

"I di…no…I don't think what we were doing…could be considered 'dating.'"

"Are you lying to me?"

"No."

"How can I be sure?"

"Want me to go find her and bring her here to tell you herself? Fine, I'll–"

"No! No, don't go!" Sasori clasped both of his hands on the blond's left one, holding on tightly. "I'll listen to your story! I will! You'll tell me it from the beginning, right? Right?"

_Why_ hadn't he seen this coming when it had started? Oh, right. Because Sasori kept _wavering back and forth_ between it. He should've stopped before it got too bad…and definitely not told him about Sakura…

"Don't leave me…!"

Once again, that one statement snapped Deidara out of his thoughts. He turned to the other, seeing the scared, vulnerable look on his face. "I'm not…I won't."

"You promise?" Sasori's voice was begging desperately. "I-I won't let you go!"

"I'm not leaving you."

"Sit down then!" The redhead's hands tightened their hold. "Show me…!"

Deidara complied, then looked up to see the shorter boy's face calm a little. "See? I'm not going anywhere." His eyes widened as Sasori was suddenly in his lap, snuggling his head into the blond's shoulder.

"Don't go…"

"…I'm not…"

There was silence for a while, the only movement being Sasori moving his head to the top of the newest student's shoulder, turning to press his nose into blond locks.

"…Do you…hate me?"

Deidara blinked. "Wh-Why do you think that, un?"

"Because." Sasori shifted slightly. "You…aren't…_holding_ me…" He looked straight into Deidara's eyes. "You usually…"

"…!" Deidara willed himself to stare back at someone not himself, and swallowed. "I'm sorry…" And he quickly did just what he had been expected to.

A purr rumbled from Sasori's throat as he pressed against Deidara further.

_He's so cute…_ Deidara reddened a little, instinctively lifting one hand to thread his fingers into Sasori's hair.

Sasori gave a mew in response, causing the other to freeze.

_I…shouldn't be doing this…he's not…_

Sensing the tense atmosphere appear again, the redhead opened his eyes and drew back. "…I-Is something wrong? Can I help?"

"Un…" Deidara shook his head, pulling Sasori back against his chest. "I'm just…thinking…"

"…Okay…"

Deidara pushed his nose into the other's shoulder, eyes narrowing down. Enough with the 'not doing this.' He…needed to focus more on how to prevent this from happening again. What happened to make him change? The walking away, yeah, of course, but what else? Sasori had definitely wavered during the conversation not too long ago…what had Deidara done to make him quaver on the borderline? There was a small wiggle of awkwardness, and Deidara tightened his hold before continuing his thoughts. Sasori had mentioned in the start that Deidara had looked…sick, was it? Maybe that was one. Being hurt. Next…telling him to leave…was that one? Well, anyways…hugging him back made him start complaining and all…so that was one. And telling him about Sakura…that was definitely one, as shown before with Tobi…only this time, it was real, so the reaction was more violent…and–

"…You can let go of me now."

"…!" Deidara was freed from his hypnosis-like thoughts. Hastily, he unlocked his arms and pushed his hands into the grass next to his body, looking away. "S-Sorry."

Sasori said nothing as he crawled off Deidara and rested himself against the wall, next to the blond.

"…Sasori-san, I–"

"It was my fault. Don't worry. I'm sorry for suddenly doing that to you."

"No, that's not it," Deidara mumbled as Sasori turned his unreadable gaze onto him. "I…want to know more about it. More about your 'state.' Like…what triggers it, and–"

"It's triggered by high amounts of emotion, stress and the likes." Sasori paused, flicking his irises away. "…Or so Itachi has told me."

…_He's not telling me everything…he's keeping more secrets and pushing me away…_ "But I thought…you knew a lot about the human mind…"

"…Yes, but…I haven't been able to analyze my state, as I'm not 'conscious' when it comes…" Sasori explained, "So I can only use what Itachi has told me."

_You're not telling me everything._ "U-Un…"

_I don't like that look on his face._ Sasori's eyes were inspecting, searching for the right emotion. _It's…untrusting…wanting more…knowing…dissatisfied…he knows that I'm hiding things from him…he's gotten too close to me, and knows me too well…maybe–_

"…Apologize…to you…"

"What?" Sasori blinked, seeing the other looking straight at him when his eyes refocused.

Deidara tilted his head. "I said…that Sakura wanted to apologize to you, un."

Sasori bristled at once. "What? She wants me to _forgive_ her after all that hell she put me through?!"

"No, she just…wanted me to tell you…"

"Tch! Well tell her to keep her damn apology! I don't need one from _her_."

"But, Sasori-san, I mean, she–"

"A whole _week_, brat," Sasori hissed, leaning in closer, "a whole Goddamn _week_ of stupid bastards coming up to me and trying to pry into information that was _none_ of their business, until that Yamanaka girl came! A whole _week_ of her taunting me, over and over!"

He was trembling. Deidara could see that the memories were flooding back into his mind, breaking him down from the inside out. "Sasori-san…you're…"

"Don't touch me…" Sasori swallowed, attempting to retreat backwards, "I-I don't–!"

"You need it," Deidara reached forward and managed to get his hand on the redhead's shoulder. "It's like what you did earlier…I…am not doing this out of love or affection…I'm doing this because…you need it…" And he had Sasori in an embrace once again.

_It's just out of friendship…right?_

The shorter boy was still shivering, even when within the warm comfort of Deidara's arms. "S…top…"

"What else did she do? Did she hurt you…any other way? Anything else…said…?"

"Stop…" Sasori managed out weakly, feebly raising his arms and clasping his hands on the ice-eyed student's sides. "It-It hurts…!"

_He's going to change again!_ Deidara stiffened. Put down 'touchy subjects' on the checklist. _I've got to–!_

"Sasori!"

Deidara's blood ran cold.

"…!"

Sasori turned at the new voice, seeming to get some of his senses back.

Crimson eyes narrowed. "_What_ did I tell you?"

"Itachi!" Sasori wriggled himself free and ran to the Uchiha. "Don't–!"

"I warned you, Deidara-kun," Itachi growled, slipping an arm around the shorter teen's middle as he approached, "that if you ever tried anything with him–"

Fear streaked within Deidara's eyes and he could only sit there, immobilized as Itachi advanced. "I…"

"–You'd be _taught_," Itachi finished. Suddenly, he paused, turning to the redhead, and then snapping his attention back to Deidara. "He's trembling. What did you do to him?"

"N-Nothing, un! I…!" Deidara bit his bottom lip, "I only–!"

"You _hurt_ him. And you were giving him attention he clearly didn't want," Itachi seethed, releasing Sasori before making his way towards Deidara even quicker. "Wouldn't that be considered _molestation_? Are we conspiring with Orochimaru now? Pain will be _overjoyed_ to hear this news."

"N-No…I–" Deidara's voice was weak as he stared straight up at Itachi. Now he knew how Sakura felt when he had confronted her. He knew he could easily fight Itachi, but…

"I wonder what your punishment will be–"

"_Itachi_."

Itachi broke off, turning to Sasori.

"Don't…" Sasori muttered, "hurt him."

"But Sasori…" Itachi protested, gripping Deidara's shoulder and yanking him up before thrusting him harshly against the wall. "He hurt–"

"Let him go." At the sight of Itachi's hand tightening its grasp, Sasori narrowed his eyes. "_Now_."

Hesitantly, Itachi obeyed, backing away from Deidara. "Are you…?"

"…More or less." A sigh blew from Sasori's mouth. "Don't blame him, Itachi. It was my fault. I changed on him, and he had no idea of what to do. He was only trying to comfort me, because I was probably acting scared and all."

"You changed for him again…?" Itachi's voice was unreadable. "How–?"

"I was worried. He left in such a hurry with that pained look on his face after what you did in the cafeteria. He's my _friend_, Itachi." Sasori's face screwed up into an uncomfortable look as he stated, "My _best_ friend." He returned his gaze to Itachi. "I care for him, and you're going to accept that."

"…" Itachi stared for a few moments before murmuring out, "Forgive me."

Sasori was silent, only glancing at the Uchiha before looking away and fidgeting slightly.

Itachi took the cue and swept over, lightly pressing his lips to the shorter teen's forehead before holding him, whispering, "Do you wish to go back in?"

"…Not without him," Sasori responded, stealing a glance at the miserable-looking Deidara.

Deidara looked at the redhead, seeming to shrink back against the wall.

Sasori noticed the faint movement and the almost timid look in the blond's eyes.

_Itachi. It's Itachi he's…afraid of._ He knew right away. Casting a glance at Itachi and silencing the protesting glare with his own, he shrugged out of Itachi's embrace, making his way over to Deidara.

"Hey, come on, brat." When he saw that his words weren't helping, he softened his gaze before trying again. "Deidara, come on. You know I hate waiting."

Blue eyes came to rest on Sasori's mouth, the soft lips that had probably already been claimed countless times by someone. Someone not Deidara. He closed his eyes to the callous mirages flooding into his mind, trying desperately to stop them.

"Sasori. Let's go. It's obvious he's set on being defiant," Itachi scoffed softly. "Let him do what he wants."

"Itachi." Sasori's voice was bitter. "Lay off. He's in pain."

"Saso–"

"And it's your fault. Just give him some slack," Sasori growled before returning his attention to Deidara. "Open your eyes. It's all right now. Itachi's over there." When there was only a small wince as response, Sasori sighed.

"Are you finally giving up?" Itachi uncrossed his arms.

_I…I'm afraid…I don't want to see him as someone else's…I don't want to see him not mine._

"Deidara." Sasori's voice cut through Deidara's thoughts.

And he grabbed the taller male's wrist.

Deidara's eyes shot open.

"Got you awake finally." Sasori smirked, placing his unoccupied hand on his hip. "Now let's go back in. I'm sure things have calmed down by now."

"But Sasori-sa–!" Deidara's complaint was cut short as he was yanked away from the wall.

"Itachi, let's go," Sasori said as he passed the Uchiha, still dragging Deidara behind him.

Itachi merely nodded, keeping his mouth sealed shut.

"Well, well. What do we have here?"

Sasori froze, fingers unconsciously tightening around the blue-eyed male's wrist.

Itachi spun around to come face-to-face with Suigetsu and Karin.

"Huh…" Karin blinked as Sasori turned. "What do you know? Akasuna really _does_ care for blondie."

"What do you want?" Itachi slightly bristled at the comment, eyes narrowing.

"Orochimaru ordered us to capture New Guy for some punishment." Suigetsu's lips quirked upwards. "He feels the last one was too kind."

"What, _this_ wasn't enough?" Sasori's lip curled as he opened the collar of Deidara's uniform, exposing the scar from the previous 'punishment.'

"Nope."

"Like we'll let you take him!"

Karin observed the situation as Suigetsu fought words against Sasori.

"This is bad," she muttered at the first chance she got. "We can't take all three. Even Kimimaro has trouble with Uchiha, and there's Akasuna here…you said Deidara would be alone!"

"Shut it, you old hag!" Suigetsu hissed back, "We can take them. Just get the new guy while I hold Akasuna and Itachi!"

"You can't hold them both!" Karin scoffed in disbelief. "And besides, you stupid bastard, have you forgotten that Deidara held his own against Akasuna?!"

"Oh, right." The purple-eyed boy grinned. "I forgot that you're pretty much useless."

"Are you two finished with your problems?" Itachi broke in before Karin could slug Suigetsu.

"Pretty much, yeah!" Suigetsu answered before rushing Itachi, shouting out, "Take this, Uchiha!"

Itachi braced himself as he saw the oncoming attacker. His eyes widened as the white-haired male suddenly took a sharp left, and he realized it had just been a trick. "Sasori!"

Sasori successfully countered one of Karin's poorly aimed punches, getting his fist to connect with her face, sending her crumpled to the ground. Itachi's warning reached his ears, and he whirled around instantly, seeing Suigetsu coming straight at him.

But something was off. Suigetsu's raised fist was his right arm…to hit Sasori he would use his left since it was closer…

"…!" Sasori moved in front of Deidara immediately, catching the oncoming fist with his hand. Curling his lip at the surprised look he received, he brought up a leg and slammed his foot into Suigetsu's stomach, continuing to bring it down until his offender was pinned to the ground.

_Damn…he's fast…!_ Suigetsu glared before smirking triumphantly. "Akasuna, I…thought you were smarter than this."

Ash-rose eyes narrowed. "What the hell are you–?"

"…Behind you, tough guy."

Sasori froze, stealing a glance at Itachi and seeing the expression that clearly read, "Forgive me." He spun around, while releasing Suigetsu in the process, and stared at the sight.

Karin had Deidara trapped, her arms crisscrossed across his torso as she stood behind him, her chin on his shoulder. A determined look stained her face as she kept her iron-like hold steady, against the blond's violent struggles to get free. Blood dribbled down her nose from where Deidara had clouted her during the time she had been trying to get him captured, her nails digging into the white fabric of his shirt.

"Heh!" She chuckled. "I thought the infamous Deidara would be better than this!"

Deidara's teeth ground together. "Let me go! Damn bitch…!"

"Deidara!" Sasori made move to dash forward, but a hand wrapped around his ankle prevented him from doing so.

"Uh-uh." Suigetsu grinned. "You're not going _anywhere_, Akasuna."

Silver eyes narrowed dangerously. Sasori flipped back, lip curling. Raising his untouched foot, he brought it down towards Suigetsu's face, snarling out, "Release me, now!"

Suigetsu managed to block the foot with his hand, grinning before Sasori added more force, bending the hand backwards.

"Ah!" Suigetsu released a short cry, and in turn for comforting his smarting wrist, let go of Sasori's ankle.

Taking his chance, Sasori rushed towards the other opponent.

"Why you–!" Suigetsu growled, pushing himself up to chase after the other.

"I won't let you touch him any more."

"…!" Suigetsu's eyes widened as he was pushed back down by a foot on his back. He grit his teeth and turned to glower at Itachi. _Dammit, I forgot about him…!_

"Suigetsu! Hey, what the hell are you doing?!" Karin exclaimed as she saw Sasori storming over her way.

"Get your hands off of him," Sasori growled as he neared, already molding one of his hands into a fist.

Karin swallowed, and Deidara could feel her shiver slightly.

"N-No way!" she snorted defiantly, despite her quivering knees. "I'm taking him to Orochimaru-san!"

"Like hell you are…" Deidara muttered, stopping his attempts at freedom as Sasori came.

"Are you going to let him go or not?" Sasori snapped, eyes flashing.

"I said _no_–!" Karin's sentence didn't make it all the way out of her mouth before a fist smashed into her mouth.

As the female fell away, Deidara stepped away, rubbing his arms. "Damn gi–_Ow_!" He whirled around to face Sasori, holding his head. "Sasori-san!"

Sasori's hand shot out and grabbed the newest student's collar as he barked out, "How the hell did you get caught by _Karin_?!"

Deidara glared back, countering, "How the hell did _you_ get caught by _Suigetsu_?!"

They both glowered at each other venomously.

"Because I was worried about you!"

Both blue and silver eyes widened at the other's confession, and Sasori's fingers uncurled themselves from the white depths of Deidara's collar.

With a tiny flush reddening up his face, Sasori backed away, over to where Itachi was waiting.

Itachi, in turn, gave a dark glare. He protectively slid one of his arms around the shorter boy's waist.

The redhead buried his face into Itachi's shoulder to hide his blush, and began walking off as Itachi did.

A smirk slightly curled Itachi's lips as he glanced back, before it disappeared.

However, Sasori's sharp eyes caught sight of the quirk of the dark-haired male's lips. He frowned. "Itachi…you knocked out Suigetsu, right?"

"As you did Karin with only one hit."

Ash-rose eyes widened and Sasori froze.

Deidara sighed, looking away from the other two. Well…Sasori had worried about him…that was a good thing, right? And Sasori was still Sasori…

_It…would be wrong to not like looking at him just because he's Itachi-san's…it wouldn't be fair to him…he's still my friend, and that won't change._

Suddenly, a hand harshly clamped down onto his shoulder.

"You're still coming to see Orochimaru, New Guy."

* * *

Suigetsu is ambidextrous in fighting. Just a random bit of info.  
Oh, and Deidara isn't thinking of returning to Sakura anymore. It just flashed through his mind for a second.  
Itachi, Pain's going to be angry if Sasori tells him what you did… D:

〜Arrina


	32. Selfish

Really sorry for the wait, everyone…I lost track of time a lot… ＞＜  
Lol, I love in the English version of vol. 30, Sasori calls Chiyo a witch. xD  
Anyways, this chapter continues off from where the last one does, but the last part is the next day.

* * *

Previous:

_Deidara sighed, looking away from the other two. Well…Sasori had worried about him…that was a good thing, right? And Sasori was still Sasori…_

_It…would be wrong to not like looking at him just because he's Itachi-san's…it wouldn't be fair to him…he's still my friend, and that won't change._

_Suddenly, a hand harshly clamped down onto his shoulder._

_"You're still coming to see Orochimaru, New Guy."_

* * *

"Itachi, why the hell would you do that?" Sasori snapped, eyes narrowing down. "You _want_ Orochimaru to get his disgusting hands on Deidara?"

"Like Deidara-kun had _his_ 'disgusting hands' on you?" Itachi countered.

"_Like I said_," Sasori ground out, visibly pissed, "he didn't know what to do when I was like that. _You_ don't even know what else to do when I get like that!"

"Even so," Itachi pulled the other back close to him, "you're mine, Sasori, not Deidara-kun's."

"I know that…" Sasori murmured back, leaning against the Uchiha. "Deidara's just my friend…that's all, I've told you countless times already…"

"He's gotten too close to you…"

"I know–" Sasori's eyes widened and he pushed back, a threatening glare taking over his features. "_Itachi_!"

Itachi frowned.

"I know what you're trying to do," Sasori growled, backing up further. "I'm ending this conversation right now. I'll talk with you about this _later_."

"Sasori–"

"You're pissing me _off_, Itachi."

The taller boy froze. There was _that_ glare. It had only been used against him once before, but it was one that you really didn't want to encounter more than…zero times. Meaning, it'd be better if he didn't give you that one at all. Sasori had gotten into one of his quarrels with Pain – actually more like I'm-_this_-close-to-beating-the-shit-out-of-you almost-fights – and Itachi had tried to stick up for Pain…

Good Part: Sasori left Pain alone and didn't get kicked out of Akatsuki for assaulting his leader.

Bad Part: He took it out on Itachi.

"…Go get him. I'll apologize as soon as he returns." Itachi's voice was impossibly quiet, and Sasori narrowed his eyes before trusting that Itachi had said what he thought he had said, and began walking away.

––––––»»

"Come on, hurry it up!" Suigetsu snapped, pushing the blond forward.

"Suigetsu, take it easy on the kid." Karin looked back over her shoulder to see Deidara glaring dangerously at the white-haired boy. "Orochimaru won't like it if we're forced to knock him out. He wants to do the honors."

"Heh…you won't be so confident when Sasori-san comes!" Deidara retorted, clenching his fists.

"Ha!" Suigetsu laughed. "We duped Akasuna and Itachi back there! They're probably already heading back into the cafeteria!"

"Did you say…Itachi?"

Karin turned again, her face lighting up. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke's dark eyes narrowed as he ignored the girl. "Where is Itachi, _Deidara-kun_?"

The blond's answer was only a growl, halting his walk.

"Keep going!" Suigetsu barked, pushing Deidara again.

"Answer me." Sasuke walked alongside the ice-eyed male. "Where is Itachi?"

"Why don't you just attack him when you _see_ him, like in lunch or other classes, or maybe even at _home_?" Deidara hissed.

"Because I _can't_ attack him at home or in school," Sasuke snapped. "Now tell me where he is!"

"We ditched him and Akasuna back there," Suigetsu answered, gesturing with his head.

Sasuke snapped his head in the direction before shouting, "Itachi! Steroid-using bastard!"

Deidara stared as the Uchiha sprinted off. "You _follow_ this guy?"

"Of course we follow Sasuke!" Karin sounded offended. "Who wouldn't?"

"That's _not_ what I said, New Guy," Suigetsu corrected, scowling at Karin. "I said we were _recruited_ by Sasuke."

"But I thought–" Deidara shook his head. "Forget it."

"Just keep walking."

"He gets it, Suigetsu, you idiot!"

"Shut up, hag!"

––––––»»

Sasori was running by now, eyes narrowed. _Dammit Itachi…what the hell was wrong with you…?_

"Itachi, you steroid-using asshole, where are you?!"

He froze, tensing his muscles as Sasuke came into view.

"Move, Akasuna!"

As Sasuke made to run past, Sasori's arm shot out and captured the Uchiha by his arm.

"Wha–?"

"You think I'd just let you do that?" Sasori growled, using the arm holding Sasuke to force him against the wall. "You're too naïve, Uchiha!"

Sasuke's lips curled into a sneer. In a flash, the position was flipped; only this time, Sasori was facing the wall.

"I think _you're_ the naïve one, Akasuna." He smirked, pressing down on the redhead's back and forcing his face to press harder onto the bricks.

The silver-eyed teen released a small cry as his cheek was rubbed on a rough spot.

"You can't win against me, you know," Sasuke went on. "Everyone knows you've turned into a weakling since Deidara-kun came. I heard you even stopped beating up Sakura."

"…" Sasori curled his lip, turning his head as far as he could to glare venomously at the other.

"Oh?" Sasuke's eyes glinted at the trails of crimson dripping down Sasori's cheek. "Did I scratch your _perfect_ face?" His smirk turned into a tiny grin. "I wonder if I scrape it up some more, it'll get Itachi pissed."

"Bipolar son of a…"

"What are you doing?"

Sasuke stopped his actions at the new voice, his smirk slipping off his lips. He turned, a scowl now dancing along his features. "What do _you_ want?"

"I believe Orochimaru-sama told you to stay in the cafeteria," Kimimaro stated simply.

"Tch!" Sasuke released Sasori, turning fully to face the newcomer. "I was going after my brother! If I took him out, one of the best members of Akatsuki would be finished! Then _Akasuna_ got in my way–"

"Orochimaru-sama's orders are absolute."

"…" Sasuke scoffed before whirling around and storming off.

Kimimaro turned to the redhead as he saw him wipe off his cheek before beginning to stride off. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get my _friend_, who my _boyfriend_ allowed _your friends_ to _capture_!"

"No need to get testy, Akasuna," Kimimaro replied as he tagged behind Sasori.

"Why are you following me?"

"Maybe I could be of some help."

Sasori's eyes widened as he looked back at him. "…What…?"

"If Suigetsu has captured Deidara-kun, I wouldn't mind helping at all." Kimimaro paused. "Is it him?"

Sasori nodded. His voice was wary, however, when he muttered out, "Wouldn't that be betrayal?"

"Perhaps."

"You're okay with that?"

Sasuke was glaring at him from the door. Kimimaro glared back, and Sasuke made a face before opening the door and stomping into the building.

"…Do you want to help him or not?"

Sasori looked away. "How do I know I can trust you?"

"Because Deidara-kun is my friend and you're his friend."

"…Fine…"

––––––»»

"Are you willing to spill anything yet, Deidara-kun?"

"Of course no–Nngh!" Deidara ground his teeth together as Orochimaru's fist came in contact with his face once again. Wincing, he tried to bring up his leg to kick the boy behind him.

Suigetsu sighed, easily blocking the foot with his own, tightening his grip on the newest student's hands. "Come on, just spill Akasuna's weakness already…then your stupid betrayal will be forgiven and you can go."

"I'll…never…!" Deidara strained his muscles, forcing his wrists apart.

"…!" Suigetsu struggled to keep Deidara's wrists bound, his eyes narrowing in concentration. "K-Karin! Hey, get over here!"

"What now?" Karin sniffed, rolling her eyes before focusing them back on her nails.

"Need a little help with New–!" Suigetsu's call for help was cut short as Deidara clouted his nose.

Orochimaru glided up to the blond's back. "That was a really bad move, prec–"

"Shut it, un!" Deidara hastily elbowed Orochimaru in the gut before spinning around as the other boy clutched at his stomach and cursed. "I don't want _you_ giving me nicknames."

"…Nicknames…?" Orochimaru chuckled as he struggled to stand up straight. "But I haven't _been_ giving you nicknames, have I? You don't consider names such as 'dear' or 'precious' nicknames…"

Deidara bristled. "Don't you–!"

"Isn't that right…_brat_?"

"Don't call me that!" Deidara snapped. But before he could do anything, he was grabbed from behind, sealing his movements.

"…!" Karin kept her arms wrapped tightly around the boy, over his arms so he couldn't try anything.

"Aw, you're all red…" The dark-haired teen extended a hand to caress the newest student's cheek. "Is it because of Karin? Or maybe…" A grin lit up his lips as Deidara snapped his head away from the hand. "Do I remind you of someone when I call you 'brat?'"

Deidara's fists clenched. "Don't play stupid with me–!"

Another chuckle made its way from Orochimaru's mouth as he leaned forward to Deidara's ear, whispering, "Do you like it when I call you 'brat,' _shit_?"

"No…"

"It reminds you of a certain someone, doesn't it?"

"No…!"

"Someone you care about so dearly you won't even spill his secrets to us…"

"I…"

"Deida–!"

Orochimaru stiffened, mimicking everyone else and looking towards the voice.

Sasori stared; stared at Deidara being _held_ by Karin, stared at how _close_ Orochimaru was to Deidara, stared at the _blood_ running down Deidara's face. The redhead's face took no time in morphing into an expression of complete enragement as he raced forward. "_Orochimaru_!"

Fear briefly appeared in Orochimaru's eyes as they took in Sasori's form, before shock took over. He backed away from the blue-eyed teen, golden eyes wide.

And then he saw Kimimaro, running a few feet behind Sasori.

A grin curled his lips. "Kimimaro-kun! Get him!"

Silver eyes widened as Sasori felt arms coil themselves around him: one around his middle, binding his arms, the other across his neck. He was so close…!

The black-haired male laughed. "Good."

Sasori struggled violently, teeth clenched.

"What the hell are you doing?!" he hissed softly, eyes narrowing down. "Damn you, I knew I couldn't–!"

"Just hold on and _wait_ for once, Akasuna," Kimimaro murmured, quickly moving the arm around Sasori's neck so he could slip a hand over his mouth. "Just play along."

"Kimimaro!" Deidara watched in horror as Sasori stopped his fighting and fell limp. "What are you–?"

"You have no right to talk to my _finest_ warrior, Deidara-kun." Orochimaru promptly struck his offender across the face.

Kimimaro felt the male in his grasp bristle dangerously. "Calm down, Akasuna. Just a few more seconds."

Deidara's lip curled as Orochimaru grabbed his chin and forced him to look into his eyes.

"What'll you do now, dear?" Orochimaru purred, brushing his thumb over Deidara's lips before bringing it back down to his chin before Deidara could bite it. "Your precious Sasori-kun is caught, you're caught, and there's no one here to help."

"Just give up." Karin sighed, bored with her 'job.'

"Yeah, come on, New Guy," Suigetsu piped up, fed up with just waiting. "It's getting old."

Sasori was at boiling point; Kimimaro could tell. He saw his leader open his mouth to speak again, and at that moment, he weakened his hold and whispered, "I'll deal with Orochimaru-sama…you take those two."

He didn't need more than a split second to break his way free of the white-haired student's arms.

Karin noticed first, her ruby eyes widening. "Akasuna–!"

"What?!" Orochimaru released Deidara's chin on a reflex. He whipped around, shocked. "Kimimaro-kun?!"

"Forgive me, Orochimaru-sama." Kimimaro looked away. "He broke free while I was distracted…it's entirely my fault."

"Dammit…" Orochimaru breathed, turning to take care of the problem.

"Wait!"

He turned back around, golden eyes furious. "What, Kimimaro-kun?"

"I saw Uchiha Itachi back there. I want to go and try and–"

"Fight him."

"Yes."

"Alright, fine, whatever!"

"I'll make sure to defeat him."

"Fine."

"Do you want me to bring him back–?"

"Yes, fine! Do what you want!"

Kimimaro nodded before running off.

Orochimaru turned, his eyes widening once more.

Both Karin and Suigetsu were beaten already, on all fours on the ground.

"Run off like the bastard you are," Sasori snarled, standing in front of Deidara, "or I'll do the same to you as I did your little lackeys."

"Tch…" Orochimaru grimaced slightly at the scene. He swallowed, and began striding forward, past the two members of Akatsuki and on.

"Suigetsu-kun! Karin-kun! Come on, let's _go_…" he ground out, fighting to control himself.

"Damn…" Karin swore as she picked herself up, glaring at Suigetsu as he did the same. "How did you get beaten so easily?!"

"I could ask the same to you, hag!" Suigetsu countered, and, without waiting for a reply, sped off as best he could to catch up to Orochimaru.

"Hey!" the girl exclaimed before following suit. "I'm going to mutilate that son of a…!"

Sasori glared at Karin's back until she reached the corner and disappeared. With the danger out of the way, he redirected his attention to the blond.

"Hey, brat…" He gently helped the other into a kneeling position.

Deidara smiled lightly as he saw Sasori's rare caring expression. "Sasori-san…you're not hurt, are you?"

The shorter boy scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Why the hell are _you_ asking _me_ that?"

"Heh." Deidara chuckled. "Because I know I'm fine."

A smirk graced Sasori's lips. "You don't look it, shit."

"Whatever you say…" Deidara then paused, and put his hand into his pocket.

Sasori watched in curiosity as the glass bird was pulled out.

"Un, it's not damaged…" Deidara visibly relaxed after he saw the bird was unscathed.

"Why do you care if it's damaged or not?" Sasori tilted his head, looking over the gift he had given to Deidara. "You can always buy a new one. It's not that important."

"It is to me."

Ash-rose eyes widened.

However, Sasori didn't have much time to think over the other's statement, as another voice broke in:

"You might want to clean your face, Deidara-kun."

Deidara looked up to see Kimimaro looking down at him. "U-Un…"

Kimimaro blinked before continuing, "I'll explain…I was working together with Akasuna…"

"Sasori-san?" Deidara shifted his surprised gaze to Sasori.

"…Yeah," Sasori replied.

"That's why I was holding him 'hostage,'" Kimimaro explained. "It was our plan to rescue you…" His eyes caught sight of Sasori trying to wipe off some of the blood on Deidara's chin. "Here. Use this."

The redhead looked up at the offer and blinked. He hesitantly took the cloth offered to him, before going back to trying and cleaning off the blood.

"S-Sasori-san!" Deidara complained as the cloth was rubbed over his chin and nose. "I can do it myself!"

"Just shut up and let me do it."

"No! I can–!" Deidara was cut short as Sasori decided it was a good time to clean off his lips.

"I'm going to have to take my leave now," Kimimaro informed as he watched Sasori's free hand grapple with both of Deidara's while the silver-eyed male was still cleaning the other's face. "I actually did see Uchiha Itachi coming over here when I said I was going to try and defeat him."

"Itachi?" Sasori paused, and therefore allowed Deidara to pry his hand off his mouth.

"You really have to go?" When answered with a nod, Deidara sighed. "Alright…"

Kimimaro then took his leave, leaving the same way as Orochimaru had.

Deidara watched as he exited, but when he turned around, he saw silver eyes narrowed at him. "What, un?"

"Nothing." Sasori hastily looked away.

"…" Deidara made move to stand up. "I'm going–"

"No, stay here."

Blue eyes widened.

Sasori's fingers tightened around the taller boy's wrist. "Itachi's going to…apologize for what he did…so stay here until he does."

"Itachi-san's going to apologize…?" The blond echoed.

"Yes, for letting them get you. _A__llowing_ them," Sasori muttered. "So stay here."

"U-Un…alright…"

––––––»

"Today, we'll be starting the unit on the human mind."

_Human mind?_ Sakura idly fiddled with her pencil. _What's there to learn about that?_

"I'm going to ask a question, and you'll answer it. I want to see how this class thinks."

_Huh…_ Sakura blinked, bringing the eraser to her lips before chewing on it lightly. _…I wonder how we'll have a test on this…_

Ibiki looked around before asking, "Why are humans selfish?"

"Eh?" Temari blurted out. "What do you mean by that?"

"What do I mean?" Ibiki repeated, raising an eyebrow. "I mean exactly that. Why people think such things like, 'This is mine, not yours,' or 'If I can't have this, no one can.'"

"Er…" Temari fell silent with the rest of the class at the question.

Ibiki scanned the room for any signs of answer. "No o–?"

"Because they're selfish, simply put."

All eyes redirected themselves to Sasori.

The redhead's eyes narrowed as he continued. "They're jealous. Why should someone else have something that they believe is rightfully theirs? If you see someone with something you want, you get jealous. It's fundamental. Everyone is selfish, no matter how altruistic a person seems, and in turn, everyone is therefore jealous."

_What?_ Sakura stared. "W-Wait…so what you're saying is that everyone is selfish? That's not true! I know a lot of people who aren't–!"

"Are _you_ saying that there isn't one person at all who has thought something like, 'This is mine, I wish this other person would just leave it alone,' or 'I love this person and no one else is going to touch him because he's mine and no one else's, and if they so much as _look_ at him I'll kill them?'" Sasori snapped in return. "Loving someone and not sharing them with another who wants them is being selfish, because you're only caring about your own wants for the person and not giving a _damn_ about the other's!"

"Are you saying that people should just _share_ their lovers with anyone who wants them?!"

"I'm _saying_," Sasori hissed, "that selfishness is a part of everyone, and it cannot be changed. Asking the question of why they are selfish is like asking why someone is how they are, why you feel scared when faced with an eight-foot tall grizzly–It's natural! Sometimes being selfish is a virtue!"

Sakura gazed in shock, mouth dropping open slightly.

"Morino-sensei." Sasori turned to the teacher. "Your question has been answered. Are we going to move on?"

"Sasori. That was well thought out and supported very well," the teacher admitted. "However. It's your opinion. There may be others who see it as you do, but there are also some who don't. Sakura?"

"Y-Yes, Sensei?" Sakura perked up immediately, not being able to mask her surprise.

"Why don't you share what you think of the question?"

"But–!"

"Sasori." Itachi broke in, setting his gaze on the shorter male.

"A…Alright…fine…" Sasori mumbled, burying the lower half of his face into his folded arms, letting his chin press into the desk.

"W-Well…I think…that selfishness is _not_ a virtue…" Sakura began, trying hopelessly to hide her anxiety. "I mean, what's so good about caring only about yourself? I think…caring for others instead of yourself is much better…"

Sasori let his eyelids droop, not even bothering to listen to the girl as she went on, ignoring everything as he always did in science.

_"If I can't have him, no one can"…huh…_

* * *

Sasuke and his steroids return…he needs to calm down. xP  
Ah, I got like, no sleep, so I didn't get to read over this too well…sorry for any mistakes. xx;

〜Arrina


	33. Shock

Geez, it's been long. xX;; Sorry for the wait.  
This is kind of a filler chapter…unfortunately.  
It's during same day as the end of the last one.

* * *

Previous:

_Sasori let his eyelids droop, not even bothering to listen to the girl as she went on, ignoring everything as he always did in science._

_"If I can't have him, no one can"…huh…_

* * *

"Sasori-san!" Deidara ran through the hallway. Said redhead soon came into view, and Deidara skidded to a stop. "Sasori-san, I–!"

Sasori turned.

Deidara stared.

Glasses. Sasori was wearing _glasses_. And not the big, dorky ones that would make someone look like a nerd. Or the weird ones like movie stars wore that were all pink and glittery. They were black. And narrow, framing those ash-rose eyes _perfectly_.

"A…"

"What?" Sasori tilted his head, turning towards Deidara fully.

"A-Are those…yours?" Deidara averted his gaze, his face reddening slightly.

Sasori blinked in confusion before realizing what the other was indicating. "You mean the glasses? No, they're Itachi's."

"Itachi-san has glasses?"

"Yeah, his vision isn't perfect. He usually wears these when he's reading or whatnot. He lost them a while ago at my house, so when I found them I decided to return them…when I _feel_ like it." Sasori scowled before smirking. "You like them?"

"U-Un…" Deidara stole a glance at the redhead. "Very much…"

"Are you sucking up to me again?" Sasori turned back to his locker.

"No…" Deidara faced the shorter boy despite his scarlet cheeks. "I really do like them…" He hesitated before asking, "Why are you wearing them? Isn't it hard to see with them on?"

The silver-eyed male snorted. "It's hell to see with these on."

"Then why…?"

"I have no idea." Sasori's hand brushed over a few books in the locker before selecting one and pulling it out. "Grandma said I look good in them, so maybe that's the reason."

_He cares more about his appearance than I thought…_ "Well…I-I think–"

"Akasuna!"

Sasori looked over towards the voice, and was soon blinded by a flash of light.

Deidara held up an arm to shield his vision before lowering it to see Temari pump her fist in the air.

"Score!" The girl cheered, grabbing the picture and abruptly planting a kiss on its shiny surface. "Dumbfounded plus glasses! All right!"

"Ah…" Sasori stared before completely snapping, lip curling as he snarled, "Will you stop stalking me and taking my picture at every damn chance you have?"

Temari merely laughed – which somehow sounded like a cackle – and grabbed onto Deidara's arm. "Come on, Deidara, let's go! We need an Akasuna Meeting!"

"What–?" Sasori stiffened, "Who gave you permission to–?!"

"Alright, that's enough," Pain growled, storming up and yanking Deidara from Temari's grasp. "No more harassing my members, got it?"

"Man…!" Temari sighed, backing up and then stomping away, "Stupid Leader Pain pops up outta nowhere and ruins my fun…"

"Stop harassing Sasori and leave Deidara alone!" Pain called after her before glancing at Sasori. "And _you_. Fix your face. It's scaring me." He paused, and then did a double take. "…Are those _Itachi's_?"

Sasori made a small face before looking away with a curt _hmph_.

Pein glared. "You're such a brat, you know?"

Instantly, Sasori looked back. "What'd you say, asswipe?"

"You heard me, you little shit."

"Screw you, asshole."

"I thought you didn't think of me in such a way?"

"You know what I mean!"

"Sasori, just shut up and give Itachi's glasses back to him."

"I don't see where the hell that comes from, but I'm _not_ giving them back until I feel like it."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because I'm _angry_ at him."

"Well…then…just take them off."

"Why?"

"Because you look…"

"Look what? _Handsome_?"

Pain sighed. "Fine, I'll admit you look _nice _with them on, but still…"

A smug look crawled its way onto Sasori's face. "Oh, I see. You want me to take off Itachi's glasses because you _like_ them on me, and you're afraid that you're going to _fall_ for me if I keep them on, so therefore you'd be cheating on Konan!"

"…What?" Pain's expression was pure confusion. "…There are _so_ many things wrong with that accusation I'm not even going to _attempt_ to respond to it."

"Yeah, well, you know it's true, Pain."

"Stop flirting, Sasori."

"Flir–?" Sasori bristled. "I'm not flirting! Especially not with you!"

"You do it subconsciously. To _everyone._"

Ash-rose eyes glowered darkly. "Come on, Deidara. We're getting out of here." Sasori abruptly grabbed Deidara's wrist and began stomping off.

"Wha–Wait, Sasori-san!" Deidara protested as he was once again dragged off behind the redhead.

"Don't let Itachi see you two," Pain called, smirking as Sasori shot him a death glare laced with poison.

"Where are we going?"

"Itachi."

"Why?"

"To have him apologize."

"But he already–"

"'I'm sorry I allowed Orochimaru's members to capture you because you had your dirty hands on my boyfriend' is _not_ an apology, Deidara."

"I guess you're right…but I can live with it. after all…I really don't have any right to embrace you, even if it–"

"You have _every_ right to embrace me if I go into that state."

"But…"

"Look. I give you permission to hug me if I go into that state."

"Itachi-san–"

"_Itachi_ does not rule what I permit and don't permit. Besides, I might ask you to anyways…"

"Sasori-san, but–"

"_Deidara_." Sasori's voice was getting an infuriated tinge to it. He swiveled around to face the taller boy. "I am _giving_ you my _permission_. If Itachi ever gives you grief about it, tell me, and I'll deal with it. Do I need to repeat myself again to get it through to you?"

"…What if you're…?"

"In that state?" Sasori sighed before smiling slightly. "I think I'd want to protect you, even when like that."

Deidara's cheeks heated to a red. "I…" He glanced at the redhead's face. "I-I think you should take off your–Itachi-san's glasses…we're close to a wall, and…"

"Really?" Sasori removed the glasses and tilted his head at the wall. "Huh. You're right. Heh, maybe I should put them back on and run into the wall and break them just to get back at Itachi."

"Sasori-san, no!"

"Tch. Yeah, yeah, I know, I could get _hurt_. And I most certainly don't want to worry you, _Grandma_."

Deidara glared. "If you hate being cared for so much, then I'll stop. Go run into a wall or whatever, un." He promptly strode past the other.

"I know you don't mean that, brat." Sasori smirked. "You won't be able to uphold that claim for more than an hour."

"…" Deidara kept silent, doing his best to ignore Sasori.

Still smirking, Sasori opened his mouth to blurt out another witty remark as he tailed after the blond, but an exclamation of "Sasori-san!" paused the both of them.

The redhead turned, a bored expression crawling onto his face at the sight of Temari's brother. "What, Kankurou?"

"I was wondering if you'd be able to stay after and help me with my puppetry again." Kankurou said. "There's this one thing I can't get…"

Sasori cocked his head. "Sorry, I'm booked for after school."

A troubled look arose on the brunette's face. "…Is there any time you're…?"

"I'm busy every day after school."

"I-I could get Temari to stop following you–!"

"I'm _busy_."

Kankurou sighed, acknowledging the irked tone in Sasori's voice. "Fine…"

Deidara moved towards Sasori a bit. "You…"

"It was a one-time thing only," Sasori assured, in a tone that was saying, "And it won't happen again."

"Yes, but Sasori-san's amazing with puppetry and carving. You really should see him working." Kankurou glanced at said teen in admiration. "He's _incredible_ with his hands."

"…!" Deidara flushed and whirled around, storming off.

"Wh–Deidara!" Sasori started after Deidara, noticing the scarlet fog that had hazed up his cheeks.

"Wait." Kankurou caught a hold of Sasori's arm. "Are…you sure you're not…?"

"I'm _never_ going to be free after school, kid; does that register in your small mind?" Sasori hissed, glaring balefully, poison stinging each of his words. "Release me _now_, and don't _ever_ touch me again!"

Kankurou backed up immediately, eyes wide.

At once, Sasori ran after the blue-eyed male, speeding up his pace as he saw Deidara lean clumsily against the wall.

Deidara pressed his hand over his mouth harder, wrapping his other arm around his stomach and clutching his fingers into his shirt.

"…He didn't mean it in that way, Deidara." Sasori made his way to Deidara's side. "He meant as in my skills."

"B-Bad images…" Deidara managed out, his voice shaky. "Really…bad images…"

"…" Sasori moved closer to Deidara's side, "Anything I can do to make the images go away?"

Deidara tried to keep himself from swallowing in embarrassment as he felt Sasori's hand come to rest warmly on his shoulder. He looked at him from the corners of his eyes, reddening more as he saw Sasori rest his chin on the back of his hand, staring at Deidara with questioning eyes.

"Want me to go beat him up?"

"…No, I trust you…but still…"

"Then what's wrong?"

"I…" Deidara bit his lip, not knowing how to answer.

"…Does this help?"

Blue eyes widened as Sasori tugged Deidara into an embrace. "…Sa…"

"…Are the bad images going away?"

"U…Un…"

"That's good." Sasori pulled back and smirked. "Besides, I'm sure you're more _incredible_ with your hands than he is."

It was as if someone came and drizzled red paint all over Deidara's face. And it didn't help when Sasori leaned in and whispered in Deidara's ear, with his lips so close they were brushing it, "Get your mind out of the gutter," before turning around and walking off.

––––––»

"Shut up Sasuke and no, I'm not on steroids."

Sasuke closed his mouth, glaring as Deidara sat down. He opened his mouth to talk again.

"And I haven't been _conspiring_ with Itachi-san either."

"I–"

"He _hates_ me, if you haven't noticed, un."

The Uchiha paused. "…Why? Because Akasuna cares for you?"

Deidara froze. "He does not!"

"He does. Don't try to convince yourself otherwise."

"He only cares for Itachi-san."

"…True," Sasuke admitted, "he does care for my stupid brother…but he cares for you too."

_Am I really having an intellectual conversation with Sasuke?_ Deidara raised an eyebrow. "He doesn't. You're probably just confusing care for unintentional flirting."

"Flirting is a sign of attraction."

"Not with him. He doesn't know he's doing it. And besides, he flirts unintentionally with everyone. I don't think he has feelings for everyone."

"If he flirts with everyone, so much to that it's almost common, how do you know when he's actually flirting or not?"

Deidara's eyes widened. "What…do you…?"

"I'm saying that if he flirts so much on _accident_, how can you tell when he's flirting for real?"

"A…Are you saying he's truly…flirting with me…?"

"Just watch him." Sasuke narrowed his eyes and turned his attention to the front of the room. "There's a difference between fake flirting and real flirting."

_Since when did you become the 'Flirting God,' un?_ Deidara glared a little. And then it hit him: physical contact. When Sasori 'flirted' with others…he never touched them. But with Deidara…

He shook his head. No. Sasori only allowed physical contact because they were friends. It…wasn't because…

"Alright class," Ibiki interrupted. "Today we start the unit of the human mind. I'm going to ask a question and I'd like to hear your opinions on it. There is no right or wrong."

The blond swallowed. Sasori had told him that the question would be why people were selfish. He still hadn't found an answer to that…well…people being selfish…it was like something that came naturally, right? People…were selfish because…

"What is love?"

He blinked. What is love? Shouldn't it have been…?

"Love?" Ino repeated, confusion dripping from her voice. "Love is when you care for someone a lot, and trust them!"

"…Correct," Ibiki answered after a small pause.

Deidara mulled over the girl's words for a little. She was right…but somehow, it didn't seem…whole.

"I…" he spoke out finally, "I agree, un."

Ibiki turned his attention to the newest student, raising an eyebrow.

"…But," Deidara continued, feeling Ino's gaze switch to him in curiosity, "loving someone besides your family…it has to be different."

"Can you elaborate?"

"Well…" Deidara shifted slightly, feeling the class' eyes on him, "It has to be _love_, un. Kisses and hugs and all…they don't have to be out of love. You can hug someone out of just friendship, and kisses can just be out of lust. I believe loving someone means that you have to _prove_ you care and love them, like protecting them from people who want to hurt them, or standing up for them when they're in a bad situation, un."

"But in those situations, the person protecting the one they supposedly love could just be standing up for them and all just to gain their trust so they could betray them more easily at the next chance."

"…!" Deidara turned to Ino. "…Un…you're right."

"However, it's because of that," the Yamanaka continued, "that you could love someone who doesn't love you back."

Deidara stared as Ino gazed back at him for a moment more before redirecting her attention to the teacher.

"But that's an entirely different subject. Back on track, you have to…see the person as an equal," Ino went on, biting her lip as she hesitated to think on how to word her thoughts. "You can't go on thinking, 'Oh, he's so much more beautiful than me, he's so perfect' and the likes, because that's just admiration. You have to understand the person, and their beliefs and thoughts to truly love them. And as they say, admiring someone is farthest from honestly understanding them."

"Wh…What do you mean?" Deidara asked.

"Well…" Ino paused again, turning to Deidara. "Let's say, hypothetically speaking, if I were to 'truly love' you, then I'd have to see you as 'Deidara-san.' If I saw you as something greater, like a God, it'd be wrong because everyone has faults. And if I see you as if you don't have any faults and you're just perfect, then who am I really seeing?"

"…!"

"You have to love someone for who they are…not who they aren't."

"Good, Yamanaka." Ibiki nodded at the girl. "And you, Deidara."

Both students nodded back.

Ibiki turned to the rest of the class. "Anyone else care to share their opinions?"

––––––»

"How did you know all that?" Deidara asked later, as he caught up to the blonde as they were heading towards lunch.

Ino laughed softly. "I've read a lot of sappy romance novels, Deidara-san."

"Un…it's strange though."

"What is?"

"Sasori-san told me that the question was 'Why are people selfish.'"

"I was told the same thing…"

"I was preparing for the answer, too."

"Same here. But, the love question _was_ somewhat easier for me."

"…Do you love someone?"

Ino's eyes widened at the abrupt question. "Where does that come from?"

"…You seemed really knowledgeable about love." Deidara noted, "I thought maybe, some of that knowledge came from personal experience."

A smile took over Ino's lips. "If you must insist…yes, I do currently like someone."

"Is it Sasuke?"

"No, I'm over him. All he seems to be interested in is his brother and steroids, anyways."

"Is Sakura over him?"

"Mm…" Ino hesitated. "I…believe so. Why? You want to go back to her?"

"No." Deidara tried to prevent a look of disgust from making its way onto his face.

_Oh, right…_ Ino frowned slightly, sensing the slight tint of distaste. "How's it been going with _him_?"

"Sasori-san–"

"Yes?"

Deidara jumped slightly, and he turned to his left, exclaiming out a, "Sasori-san!"

Sasori smirked. "Brat."

Ino watched in puzzlement as Deidara's cheeks reddened at the name. _I don't get it…why would someone like being called a name like that?_

"You gave Itachi-san's glasses back?"

"No, Pain came and found me again and stole them." A bitter look soured up Sasori's expression.

"Un…"

"What?" The smirk returned to Sasori's lips. "Are you disappointed?"

"Wh–No!"

Ino tilted her head as she looked at the silver-eyed teen. So _this_ was the Sasori Deidara was so fond of. He looked so different than what Sakura had told her and what she had seen of him ever since. His eyes appeared much calmer and gentle, and the color that Ino once thought was a putrid grayish-dirt color, as she looked more carefully, was actually a pretty ash-rose of sort. He had a soft, young appearance that was effortlessly – dare she say it? – _handsome_.

A frown made its way onto Sasori's lips. "…Deidara…your little female friend is checking me out."

Deidara saw the threatening scowl slowly start to form on Sasori's expression. "Sasori-san, I'm sure she wasn't…" He faltered as Sasori set his untrusting gaze on him. "…I mean…"

"…" Sasori sighed after he saw Deidara wince a bit. "…Fine. I won't hurt her."

The blonde swallowed, and hastily trotted ahead. She looked back with a smile. "Deidara-san, I'm going ahead. Sakura and the others are probably waiting at the table, so…"

"Un…"

Ino waved before running ahead and out of sight.

"…She likes someone already," Deidara mumbled when she was gone. "And she knows…that I li…that you're with Itachi-san…so you don't have to worry."

"…Deidara…"

"…I…" Deidara's face fell. He quickly shook it off and turned to the other. "S-So…you really didn't think I was a girl back then, un?"

Sasori blinked. "…We've been _over_ this before…"

"Yes, but…"

He sighed. "I was trying to avoid this one, since I thought you'd figure it out by it being so Goddamn obvious…"

Deidara's head tilted. "What?"

Another sigh. "The girls' and boys' uniforms are _different_, Deidara."

"A–!" A scarlet haze draped over Deidara's cheeks as Sasori's statement slapped him across the face.

"Heh." Sasori chuckled, the tone of his voice taunting. "Forgot you weren't wearing your pretty red _skirt_ that day?"

"Sh-Shut up!" Deidara snapped, flustered. "I-I just never got around to thinking about that!"

"Naïve, shit." Sasori elbowed Deidara. "You're so naïve."

"I said shut up!" Deidara looked away. "…And stop calling me that…'shit' and 'brat' and the likes…"

"I thought you liked it?"

"…! Who told you that?!"

"It's really obvious, looking at your expression and seeing your reaction…"

Tentatively, Deidara looked back at Sasori, seeing the troubled look and cocked head.

"You…really don't like it?"

Deidara turned fully, eyes wide. "Sasori-san…do you consider those…nicknames?"

It was Sasori's turn to turn away, a slight blush streaking across his face. "N-No, of course not! They're only to insult you, obviously! Stupid brat!"

"Wh–Sasori-san! Wait!" Deidara exclaimed as Sasori stormed off ahead all of a sudden. He started after the boy, but Sasori had already disappeared.

_Dammit…_ Deidara ground his teeth together. He needed to go get something from his locker, and Sasori was acting like an asshole…well…a flustered asshole…he sighed. He'd be reunited with Sasori at the table anyways, so…he could afford to 'ditch' him…right?

––––––»

"Ah!" Hidan gaped as Deidara sat down, his purple eyes locking onto the bag that dropped onto the table. "You're actually eating lunch today, Deidara-chan?"

"…Not really, un." Deidara replied, sticking his hand into the bag and pulling out a lollipop. "Just candy."

"You brought a bag of _candy_ for lunch?" Hidan stared.

"Mm?" Deidara glanced at Hidan as he slipped the candy into his mouth. He blinked suddenly, and looked to his right. "Sasori-san?"

Sasori was gazing intently at the bag of candy. Finally realizing Deidara's attention was on him, he switched his wide-eyed gaze to Deidara, then to the lollipop between his lips, before glaring venomously.

Deidara blinked. "What?"

"…" Sasori curtly looked away, turning his back to Deidara.

"What?!"

Hidan sighed. He reached over and tapped the desperate Deidara on the shoulder and gestured for him to lean over.

"Redhead's a sucker for candy and crap food and shit like that," he muttered into Deidara's ear. "He likes it a _lot_. Potato chips, candy, soda…any kind of crap like that."

Oh. So that would explain the sweet-like taste Deidara had noticed after that first kiss.

"He holds a grudge on you if he sees you have a lot and don't give any to him…if you're someone he's close to, that is…"

"What do I do?"

"Duh, give him a piece! I just fucking said that!"

"U-Un…"

"He'll do anything you want, seriously. Just show him a piece and say, 'If you want it, then you have to do this,' and he'll do it. Anything. Well, maybe not _anything_…like I doubt he'll lick dog shit for you, but you get the idea."

Deidara sat back up straight and buried his hand back into the bag, fishing out another lollipop.

"…Sasori-san?"

Sasori turned, tilting his head as the candy was presented in front of his face.

"You want it?"

"…!" An almost elated expression appeared on Sasori's face. He paused, however, his gaze becoming wary. "…What do I have to do?"

"…?" Deidara withdrew his arm a little. "Nothing."

Hesitantly, Sasori reached for the sweet, half expecting Deidara to pull back his hand at the last second and demand something.

"Why did you think you'd have to do something?" Deidara asked as their fingers brushed and the lollipop moved to Sasori's hand.

Silver eyes averted blue. "…No reason."

"Uh-huh…"

"…Anyways…" Sasori shifted a little. "…Thanks…"

"Sure." Deidara smiled back in return.

Itachi frowned. He looped his arms around Sasori protectively, pulling him back.

"…! Itachi–!" Sasori tried to escape Itachi's grasp. "Let me go!" He shivered as he felt the Uchiha's lips caress his ear. "…I'm still angry at you…!"

Deidara blushed and turned away, immediately regretting that decision as he saw a rotten squirrel fly through the air and hit Hidan right on the face.

"Put that in my locker again, and I'll do more than just throw it at you!" Konan snapped as she came over and sat down in her seat.

Pain sighed as he arrived as well. "Hidan…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, _God_…" Hidan mumbled after he pried the carcass off his face. "It was just a joke…"

"You have blood smeared all over your face," Kakuzu commented.

"Oh, thanks for pointing that out, Kakuzu!" Hidan snarled, snatching up his napkin. "I honestly had _no_ fucking idea!"

"Pain, what do we do now?" Sasori questioned, having finally broken out of Itachi's hold. "You honestly can't still think we can afford to keep doing nothing."

"No," Pain admitted, closing his eyes. "We have to fight back now."

"Over a table?" Deidara's eyebrow rose.

"No, not a _table_," Pain growled, shooting a glare at Sasori. Sasori merely shrugged and continued sucking on his lollipop. "Orochimaru just wants to defeat us to prove that he and his followers are stronger than us. He wants to be number one, but he can't, since we are."

"Un…"

Sasori's eyes widened. "Oh, right." He set his attention to Itachi. "Itachi, apologize."

"To Deidara-kun?" Itachi's eyes narrowed slightly. "…I already–"

"No, you gave him crap disguised as an apology."

"…" Itachi was silent for a few moments. "…I'm sorry, Deidara-kun, for letting Orochimaru get you. Even though–"

Sasori glared, cutting Itachi off abruptly.

"It's…okay…" Deidara muttered, before turning his attention to the leader as he began to speak again.

"Konan, take care of Kidomaru," Pain ordered, thanked with a nod. "And Kisame, Jirobo. Itachi…" He waited until Itachi's dark eyes were locked with his. "…Make sure Kimimaro is taken care of. _Without_ betraying one of our own this time."

Itachi nodded. "I understand."

Deidara's eyes widened.

* * *

Weird end-off place. o0;  
Uh-oh, what's Deidara going to do? D:  
…Sasori and Deidara still argue about art…just…in art class. xx; I should put a scene from art in, just so it doesn't seem like they're not arguing about art ever again.

〜Arrina


	34. The Line Between Care and Insult

This chapter took so long to get out. xx; Sorry, I had started it, but then my insane friends came over, rotted my brain a little by playing Halo 3 and killing things, yelling at the TV screen, driving off ledges in Mario Kart, and other things, so by the time I got to finishing this chapter, my mind was/is…not on the story. And before you ask, yes, for a week (The other week was me being lazy -cough-). But you're probably bored with this little excuse story (Which is real, I promise), so I'll stop typing it now.

This chapter is long. The longest chapter so far. It seems a bit choppy to me, but all of the scenes have some reason for being there. It starts off the same day as before, but the last scene is the day after.

* * *

Previous:

_"Konan, take care of Kidomaru," Pein ordered, thanked with a nod, "And Kisame, Jirobo. Itachi…" He waited until Itachi's dark eyes were locked with his, "…Make sure Kimimaro is taken care of. Without betraying one of our own this time."_

_Itachi nodded. "I understand."_

_Deidara's eyes widened._

* * *

Hidan blinked. "Oi, Deidara-chan? What's wrong? You seriously look like you just shit yourself."

"It…" Deidara shook his head, "it's nothing, un."

"…" Pain gazed at the newest student, eyes narrowing down a bit. "…Is there something wrong with my plan, Deidara?"

"I said it was nothing, _Pain-san,_" Deidara growled in return.

Pein's face grew brooding. "_Sasori_–"

"It wasn't me, dammit!"

"See?! Now you know how _I_ feel, redhead! Getting fucking blamed all the damn time!"

Deidara stole a glance over at Orochimaru's table. He narrowed his eyes and stood, mumbling, "I'm going outside, un."

"What?" Hidan stared at the blond. "Are you serious?" He then promptly planted his attention to the bag, "Then, I can have–"

"No." Deidara picked up the bag of candy before Hidan could grab it. He barely managed to state out after seeing Sasori's almost begging face, "It's going back into my locker.

"Brat, what the hell?" Sasori growled, lifting his line of vision to meet Deidara's eyes, which abruptly looked away.

"_You're_ not getting it either." Deidara answered. "You'll rot all your teeth."

"Tch!" Sasori turned the opposite direction, a tiny bit of crimson on his face.

Itachi's eyes narrowed as he watched Deidara through the corners of them, seeing the redhead's reaction.

"Deidara."

The blue-eyed male turned to Pain. "What?"

Pain's mouth curved downward into a deeper frown. "…I don't want you to be worried about something. Orochimaru might seize that chance to attack you, and–"

_Crunch_.

"My bad."

A gray eye twitched.

"Sasori, would you _not_ interrupt me when I'm talking?" Pain snapped as Sasori removed the now bare lollipop stick from his mouth and asked Deidara for another piece of candy.

"Shut up, Pain, it was an accident," Sasori countered, bugging Deidara again for another sweet.

"How'd you get it to be so _loud_?" Kakuzu questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Luck," Sasori replied as Deidara finally gave in, sighing, and pulled out another lollipop for the shorter teen.

"You did that on purpose, Sasori!"

"Did not," Sasori retorted. He turned back to Deidara and smirked, glancing back at Pain before he continued. "If you ever need any help with your problems, just tell me, alright?"

"U-Un…" Deidara blushed lightly before he turned away and made his way towards the exit.

"_What_ was the point of that?" Pain sighed when Sasori swiveled back around. "I was in the process of telling him the exact same thing."

"I'm not going to have him talk to an asstard like you if he has any problems," Sasori growled, earning himself a semi-dark look from Itachi. "He needs to talk with someone more _responsible_."

"What…?" Pain stared.

"Let it go, Pain," Konan reached over and placed her hand on his arm. "Just let it go."

Sasori's gaze washed over Orochimaru's table, watching the members' every move. Everything seemed normal…well, as normal as Orochimaru's table could be. Tayuya was harping on everyone about something, Sakon and Ukon were laughing like the idiots they were, Kabuto was sighing at the others' immaturity in front of his _Orochimaru-sama_…and Kimimaro–

Suddenly, he froze, eyes widening. He shot up, ignoring Itachi's question of what was wrong, and started off after Deidara. _He wouldn't…!_

"Sasori!"

He stopped, whirling around. "What now, Pain?!"

"Where are you going?"

"After Deidara, of course!"

"Why?"

With this, Sasori faltered. "J…Just because!"

"Is there something–?"

"Of course there isn't!"

"…He seems so upset about something," Konan commented softly. "I wonder what it is…he never gets this emotional over anything, or at least as far as I've seen…"

Itachi froze. "I'll come with–"

"No, you'll stay here, Itachi!" Sasori interrupted sharply.

"…!" The Uchiha was stunned.

Sasori spun back around and started sprinting off, ignoring Pain as he called the ash-rose-eyed student's name again.

"…What is up with that boy?" Pain breathed out, rubbing his forehead. "Ever since I've known him, he's always been so _difficult_…"

"It's alright, Pain…Sasori will be Sasori." Konan placed her hand on the leader's, lacing their fingers together. "There's nothing you can do."

"I know, but…"

Hidan whistled.

Both Konan and Pain froze. The girl clumsily withdrew her arm, blushing furiously. "A-Anyways, I think you should just go along with him. Let him be…himself."

"What that kid deserves is a slap across the face…" Pain argued, moving his hand down to cover his flush. "And I'll personally do it…"

"_Pain_." Itachi's eyes glowed a faint red.

"Brilliant," the orange-haired male ground out. "Now I have _both_ of them hating me…"

––––––»»

Deidara ran around another corner, his feet pounding into the grass and dirt. Sweat trailed down his cheek, eyes wide and mind blank. Rounding yet another corner, he halted, the person of his target coming into view. "Kimimaro!"

Said teen looked over, prying his vision from the sky, jade eyes blinking in confusion. "Deidara-kun?"

"…Itachi-san…Akatsuki…" The blond panted, pressing his hand to the wall to support himself. "…You…!"

Jyuugo moved his hand to on top of Kimimaro's, holding it tightly.

"Deidara-kun, I don't really…" Kimimaro shifted his sitting position, setting his propped up leg down.

"Just…Just be careful…" Deidara managed out, seeing some of the puzzlement in the green irises fade away. "Pain…he told Itachi-san to 'take care of you' and…"

Kimimaro's eyes narrowed down slightly. "…Are you sure you should be telling me this?"

The newest student flinched. "Well–" His sentence was left unfinished as he was suddenly whipped back around the corner.

Orange eyes stared. "Kimimaro…?"

"It's fine, Jyuugo." Kimimaro turned his attention back to the sky. "Deidara-kun will be alright…I believe…"

"Ow!" Deidara winced as his side was smashed against the wall.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing, brat?" Sasori hissed, gripping his fingers into the front of the taller teen's shirt. The lollipop dropped to the ground.

"I'm warning Kimimaro–"

"Did you forget he's with Orochimaru?"

"No–"

"Then why?"

"I–"

"He's Itachi's opponent!"

"I know–!"

"You want him to defeat Itachi?"

"I–"

"Do you?"

"No–"

"Why the hell would you attempt something like this?"

"He's my friend!" Deidara snarled, seeing the silver eyes widen. "I care for him, and you're going to accept that!"

Sasori loosened his hold, his voice shaky as he murmured, "I…you're trying my trust, Deidara…"

"Sasori-san…" Deidara felt something within him squirm uncomfortably. "…Calm down, un…"

Ash-rose eyes flared up once again. "Calm down–?!"

A finger quickly pressed against Sasori's lips. "Un…calm down…"

"…" Sasori's teeth ground together.

"I…" Deidara took back his arm, looking away. "I'm not going to let Itachi-san hurt him."

"I'm not going to let him hurt my _boyfriend_."

_Boyfriend_. Meaning Itachi. Deidara felt like crumbling at that statement. "…He saved me."

This made the other stumble with his words. "I-I'm fully aware of that, and I'm grateful that he helped…but…but that doesn't change the fact that he's with Orochimaru…!"

"Why should that matter? He's a good friend! He doesn't betray me, and he's even afraid of getting caught like me!"

"I don't care! He's the enemy! He hurt Itachi!"

"Sasori-san, quiet your voice…! He'll hear–"

"I don't give a damn if he hears or not! I won't forgive anyone who hurts Itachi!"

"…I won't forgive _you_ if you hurt him."

Sasori's voice lowered, his eyes narrowing. "…If…If you care for him so much…then just go join Orochimaru…Akatsuki has no use for someone who can't decide whose side he's on."

Deidara stared as Sasori moved his gaze to him. "S-Sasori-san…"

"Deidara…is he…more important than us…?"

"…I…"

"…Than me?"

"O-Of course not…!" Deidara's face flushed a faint red. "But…Kimimaro is still my friend…" He turned around. "I-I need to talk with him–"

"No!"

A pair of arms wrapped themselves around Deidara's waist, pulling him back.

"…! S-Sasori-san!"

"I'm not letting you go to Orochimaru!"

"But you just said–!"

"Screw what I just said! I won't let you!"

"I wasn't even planning on going to Orochimaru! I just–!"

"I'm not letting you leave, dammit!"

"K-Kimimaro!" Deidara managed out as he poked his head around the corner. "I-I'll have to…talk with you…later!"

Kimimaro nodded slowly, watching as Deidara was pulled back around the corner.

"Is he going to be alright?" Jyuugo asked as more arguing was heard.

"If it's Akasuna back there with him, he'll be fine," Kimimaro reassured, moving closer to the orange-haired boy.

"What are you _doing_?" Deidara choked out, blushing furiously as he felt Sasori's whole body pressed against his in an attempt to hold him back.

"Not letting you go!" Sasori replied, staggering backwards.

"Let me talk to him–!"

"No!"

"Now, Sasori-san!"

"No!"

"You're acting like a child!"

"I'm not letting you!"

"Sasori–!"

"_No_!"

"Stop–!"

"Don't leave me!"

Deidara halted his struggles. _How did he…? Agh, not now! Dammit, Sasori-san…!_

"Don't go…"

"Shit…" Deidara made move forward, biting his bottom lip.

"No!"

"Kimimaro!" Deidara peeked around the corner again. "C-Could you ignore anything…weird that you hear?"

"'Weird?'" Kimimaro echoed. "What do you…?" A sudden whine rang out, and he paused. "…Was that Akasuna?"

"N-No!" Deidara hastily answered.

"…" Kimimaro was silent. "…Alright…"

"Thanks!" Deidara blurted before he disappeared again.

"Don't leave me alone…!" Sasori stared up as Deidara sat down in front of him.

"It's okay," Deidara murmured, brushing the shorter student's red bangs, "I'm not going anywhere."

Sasori met Deidara's eyes almost timidly before averting his gaze.

"Sasori-san," Deidara coaxed softly, bringing Sasori into a gentle embrace when the other crawled into his arms. "Don't worry, I'm staying right here…"

"Promise?" Sasori mumbled, nestling himself deeper into Deidara's hold.

"Promise."

––––––»

"Sorry I made you wait so long." Deidara walked over to Kimimaro, sitting down next to him.

"That was Akasuna with you before, wasn't it?" Kimimaro asked, settled comfortably against Jyuugo's side, the taller boy's arm draped around him protectively. "How'd you get him to leave?"

"I told him I was just going to talk," Deidara answered, propping up his legs. "He was only worried."

"Is that right…"

"He's understanding, once you get to know him. He might come off stubborn, but he really only cares."

"Mm…so what do you want to talk about?"

"Un…" Deidara folded his arms on top of his knees before hiding the bottom half of his face behind them. "…Why do you two love each other?"

Jyuugo blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Like…is there a reason? Do you have to have a reason to love someone?"

"A reason?"

"Un…" Deidara's eyes closed slightly. "I just wanted to know…I don't want to offend you, or anything."

"Well…Kimimaro really…was the only one that understood me. He helped me a lot and cared for me…" Jyuugo looked away. "If you want a reason, I guess it's because he cares for me, as plain as that sounds…"

_Care…_ Deidara hesitated to answer to think a few things over. Sasori cared for him, right? And he cared for Sasori…

"…What if you don't have a reason for loving someone?" he asked after a bit. "You don't know why you love this person, but you know you do?"

"…You love someone but you don't know why?" Kimimaro raised an eyebrow. "Do you really love them then?"

"Kimimaro!" Jyuugo looked at the white-haired male before returning his attention to the newest student. "Deidara…if you don't know why you love this person…I…guess that's alright…"

"Does there have to be a reason?" Deidara tilted his head, remembering what Kimimaro said.

"Why are you asking us?"

"Well…"

"Why not that Yamanaka girl? I heard she was good with relationship problems and the like."

"I know, but…"

Kimimaro sighed. "If you're having problems with your feelings, Deidara-kun, you should confront this person and ask them."

With that, Deidara winced. "I…can't…"

Jyuugo opened his mouth to speak, but quickly closed it.

"…Ask Yamanaka," Kimimaro responded for Jyuugo. "She'd be better at this subject than us."

"U-Un…" The blond seemed to sink back behind his guard. _Sasori-san…_

––––––»

"So how was your _talk_?" Sasori asked bitterly after Deidara emerged from English.

"It was fine."

"Did you get any needed information?"

"…Kinda…"

"Really." Sasori sighed then turned his gaze to the other. "What about your test?"

Deidara made a face. "I failed, obviously."

"Let me see."

Hesitantly, Deidara complied, holding out his paper, which Sasori promptly took.

"…Are you _serious_?" he asked after a small while.

"What?" Deidara snapped, blushing slightly.

Sasori bit his bottom lip and covered his mouth with his hand. "You thought 'Don't run with scissors' meant 'I use shampoo?'"

"I, well–! Sh-Shut up!"

"Did you even _study_?"

"Yes I studied!"

Sasori tried to hold back his snickers. "Alright…"

"I guessed on most of them, okay?"

"Sure, sure…"

"Fine, all of them!"

"I can see."

Deidara bristled. Just as he was about to retort, he saw someone over Sasori's shoulder. Instantly, he froze.

The silver-eyed boy noticed, the smug expression slipping off his face. He tilted his head. "What's wrong?"

"Scorpling! What a coincidence to see you here!"

He stiffened, and spun around. "Don't call me that!"

Sai smiled. "Call you what, Scorpling?"

"You…!" Sasori's fists clenched, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Sasori-san, what…?"

"He calls me that just because I'm shorter than him," Sasori growled. "Son of a…"

Sai's eyes opened. "New Guy? You know Scorpling?"

"Sasori-san…" Deidara put a hand on Sasori's shoulder as he felt him start to act up again.

"How the hell do _you_ not have one of his Goddamn nicknames?" Sasori seethed.

"…W-Well…I think Scorpling is a cute nickname…"

"…!" Sasori gaped as Deidara looked away. "It-It is not _cute_! It's offensive!"

"R-Right, sorry…" Deidara apologized.

"Come on, let's go, _brat_," Sasori ground out, and began striding away.

"Un…!" Deidara flushed and hastily made his way after the redhead.

"Where are you going, Scorpling?"

"…Why you…!"

"Sasori-san…!" Deidara gently urged Sasori forward when he halted suddenly in anger.

Sasori exhaled sharply before complying, though his stride had turned into light stomping.

"Sasori–"

"I'm going to get a drink. You get to art without me."

"O-Okay…"

"Sai!" Ino called over, frowning slightly. "That's enough already!"

The dark-haired boy turned, a small smile lighting up his lips. "Oh, Miss Beautiful."

"Can't you stop harassing people for once?" Ino sighed as she sauntered over.

"Where's the ugly hag?" Sai asked, looking around. "Isn't she usually with you?"

"She's _not_ with me, obviously," Ino answered, placing her hands on her hips. "All she does is hit you, anyways, so it's better that she's not here."

"Really?" Sai cocked his head. "Do you care for me, Miss Beautiful?"

"Wh–Of course not!" Ino fumed, reddening immediately. "I just don't think Sakura should hit everyone who offends her!"

"Ugly sure does seem to do that a lot, doesn't she?"

"C…Can't you just come up with nicknames that _don't_ offend people?"

"I don't see what's so wrong. I'm only telling people the truth."

This only made Ino blush deeper. "S-Sometimes, the truth isn't the best to tell someone!"

"Is that so?" Sai blinked in confusion. "Principal Tsunade told me to tell people exactly how I felt."

_Calm down, just calm down…_ Ino took a deep breath. "Why don't you just call people by their names? It'd be much easier."

"But the books said that it'd be easier to make friends if you give them a proper nickname."

"Yes, a _nickname_. Not something that would, y'know, _offend_ someone. That won't help you make friends at all."

"New Guy and Scorpling call each other 'shit' and 'asswipe.' Should I be imitating them and calling the people I want as my friends names like that?"

"No!" Ino shook her head. "Those will make someone _hate_ you. I don't know how those two find compliment in those names, but…"

A frown curved Sai's lips. "Nicknames are so hard…"

"Not exactly…"

"Would you help me then?"

"Wha…?" Ino's eyes widened.

"You know about nicknames, right?"

"Y-Yes, but…"

"You can help me then?"

"A-Alright…"

––––––»

"Eternal."

"Fleeting."

"_Eternal_."

"_Fleeting_."

"It's eternal, brat!"

"Fleeting, asswipe!"

"Artless idiot!"

And with that, Deidara pounced.

Asuma sighed. Another day, another fight about whether art was fleeting or eternal. Ignoring the jeers Tayuya was making about "those dumbfucks, arguing about this shitty art again!", Asuma pushed back his chair and stood up, sauntering over to where Sasori and Deidara sat.

"You two," he stared down at the boys, sighing once more, "Do this every single day. Only this time, you're not trying to beat each other senseless." Looking upon Sasori staring up at him from the ground and Deidara perched happily on the redhead's waist with his hands on Sasori's shoulders, the teacher shook his head. "On some days, you two go as far as ripping up the other's drawing and starting a wrestling match. Others, like today, you practically act like _puppies_. Can either of you explain this to me?"

"Un…" Deidara blinked, pausing to think.

"…Well, in any case…pick yourselves up and get back into your seats." Asuma ran his hand through his hair, seeing that he wasn't going to receive an answer.

"Yes, Sensei."

Sasori stared as Deidara watched Asuma walk back to his desk. "Are you just going to sit on me all day, or are you actually going to get off like you were told?"

"Sh-Shut it!" Deidara snapped as Sasori smirked. He immediately stood up and walked over to his fallen chair, setting it back upright while muttering, "Impatient bastard…"

Watercoloring was the task of the day. They had to draw a _flower_ and watercolor it. Deidara had questioned Sasori at the start exactly _why_ it had to be a _flower_, to which he was responded with a, "Because a flower's easier to paint than some animal?"

The squeak on the chair next to him informed Deidara of Sasori's presence, and he turned a bit more away. He concentrated on painting his flower, making the red color of the inside part blend with the orange of the outside.

And that's when he paused to think about something. Was _Tayuya_ actually drawing a _flower_? Knowing her, she'd probably be drawing some gory fight scene, or something violent like that. Heh, maybe she was drawing a gory flower. Or some mutant flower eating something. …Wait, why was he thinking of Tayuya anyways?

Snapping out of his wonders, he refocused his eyes to see a hand painting on his picture. A hand painting with _green _paint.

"…! Sasori-san! What are you–?"

"You used red. Green is opposite of red on the color wheel, therefore, using it with red makes the shading and picture look better," Sasori murmured in response, lifting his brush to show Deidara.

Deidara looked in awe. Sasori was right. It _did_ look better.

"Weren't you taught that before?" Sasori asked, tilting his head. "We learned it quite a while ago…"

"Un…but I never thought it'd look good, so I never tried it…"

"Heh. Idiot."

The blue-eyed of the two huffed. He didn't dare look at Sasori's picture; it was bound to be some amazing, life-like picture, what with what Deidara had seen of what Sasori could do in a short amount of time.

"…I like yours. The red and orange _do_ clash a little, though…I would've used a darker orange."

"I like it the way it is," Deidara argued defiantly. "I don't need your help to make my art better than yours!"

"'Better?'" Sasori repeated the word in mock disgust. "Brat, the day your art is better than mine, Hidan will stop assaulting woodland creatures."

"What was that?" Deidara turned, glaring into the other boy's eyes.

"You heard me."

"…" Deidara bristled as Sasori gave him an amused look.

"Come on, shit." Sasori put his paintbrush on the table and slid his hand onto the newest student's shoulder. "Don't be that way–"

"…I'll prove it to you…someday, I'll show you that _my_ art is greatest…"

Sasori's hand drew back, his eyes widening.

"I'll prove to you," Deidara continued, never breaking eye contact with those silver eyes, "that fine art is the beauty of a fleeting moment."

A few moments went by, with the two just staring. Sasori was the one to break the silence between them, countering, "…Fine art is eternal…eternal beauty, left forever…"

"It's fleeting, un."

"Eternal."

"Fleeting."

"Eternal."

"Fleeting!"

"Eternal!"

"Hey!"

Both boys looked to the front of the room to where Asuma was sitting at his desk.

"Stop it now," he ordered.

"Yes, Sensei…"

––––––»

"I still can't believe you failed that test."

"Shut up, un. Like I said, I guessed on all of them."

"But it's still so stupid."

"Alright! Enough! I'm horrible at English, we've been over that countless times now!"

"Heh." Sasori continued to complete his math homework.

Deidara scanned over what had been done, then stated out, "Number three is wrong."

Sasori paused. "What?"

"If two of the angles are 79.5º and 53º, how can the third be 59º?"

"…Then…the third one is…" Sasori narrowed his eyes in thought, almost glaring at the problem.

"The angles have to add up to 180º, un."

"…47.5º."

"Right."

As Sasori erased his previous answer, Deidara moved his chair a bit closer to him. _I…I have to…now…_

"…Sasori-san…"

"Mm?"

"…I…" Deidara placed his hand on top of Sasori's, causing the redhead to stop rewriting his answer and look up at Deidara with a flush staining his cheeks. "…Ever since Sakura told me what she did to you…I've had this queasy feeling…I've put it off so no one would notice…"

"Wh…" Sasori swallowed as Deidara's hand tightened its hold on his. "What is this, all of a sudden…?"

"I've wanted to tell you, but I've never had the nerve to…"

"Wh-What?"

"I'm sorry she said all those things to you, about your parents committing suicide…and that you got sick…you didn't deserve all that, and it wasn't true…none of it…"

"…You've said sorry to me countless times before…why was this one so hard?"

"I…it's a touchy subject for you…I didn't want you…"

Sasori looked away.

"I-I'm here…if you need me. I always will be, un."

He turned back, seeing Deidara's crimson face and averted eyes. "M-Mm…"

"If…If Itachi-san…doesn't meet your needs…I…I'll try…"

"…!" Sasori felt his eyes widen. "Are…you implying that Itachi doesn't take care of me correctly?"

"Well…" Deidara couldn't stop his voice from gaining a little disgust to it. "…He never seems to be…he barely noticed you, until he found out that I…"

"Itachi noticed me _fine_! He was just respecting the fact that I hate attention in public!"

Deidara faced the other instantly, shocked at the outburst. "All he does is hold you and press your mouths together, from what I've seen! That's it! Half-assed hugs _aren't_ what you need, Sasori-san!"

"I don't _need_ anything! Itachi does a fine job caring for me!" Sasori snapped in return. "And his hugs are _not_ half-assed!"

"You need attention! You need _love_, which Itachi–!"

"Are you trying to tell me that Itachi doesn't love me?!"

"No, not–!"

"That was _exactly_ what you said, you little shit! You _dare_ question the affection Itachi has for me?!"

"N-No–!"

"You think you can do better?!"

"I–"

"Show me then! Prove it!"

The newest student stared, wide-eyed. Sasori was standing now, fists clenched and a venomous expression taking over his features. "B-But you're…! I can't–!"

"Tch." Silver eyes narrowed further. "I knew it. Jealous brat…" He promptly grabbed his paper and spun on his heel, stalking towards the nearest exit.

"Sasori-san–!"

"Don't follow me."

"But–!"

"I don't want you to talk to me again."

"But Sasori-san, that's–"

"I don't really care."

"You need me!"

Sasori stopped just as he was opening the door. He turned around slowly and muttered, "I never needed you."

Deidara could only watch as the shorter boy left him alone. Sasori hadn't been looking at Deidara when he said that last sentence. He had turned back around, but he didn't look at Deidara; he had looked over to the side.

But right then, that wasn't what was on Deidara's mind. That was probably the least important thing to him at the moment, because the fact that _Sasori now hated him_ was the most important thing of all to him.

He leaned back in his chair, biting his bottom lip. Would Sasori ever forgive him? Doubtful. He had done a _great_ job. Right, tell the guy you like that the person _he_ likes doesn't like him back enough. That would _surely_ make him like you better.

_Idiot…_ Deidara thought bitterly. _Stupid…idiot…_

––––––»

"Oh, you're home?" Chiyo looked up from her book as Sasori walked into the house. "How was your 'meeting' with your friends?"

"It was fine, Grandma," Sasori replied, forcing a smile. In reality, it had _not_ been fine. Deidara had been chattering with Kisame nonstop after the meeting; not that Sasori cared. It had just been a…shock.

"That's good," Chiyo said, going back to her book. "Did you have a nice time with Itachi?"

"Yes, of course."

"Is he going to come over again sometime soon?"

"I don't know."

"Well, you know he's always welcome over here, Sasori."

"I know."

Finally finished with his talk with his grandmother, Sasori walked towards his room, and with a sigh, sat down on his bed. Suddenly, something caught his eye. He looked over at his bedside table, and saw the ceramic golden eagle he had received. Feeling his like his stomach just received a heavy hit, he reached over and picked the statue up, admiring its fine details.

Deidara had been talking with Kisame about school, and Mitarashi-sensei, and other things. He was even telling Kisame things he'd never told Sasori. Like, Sasori didn't know that Deidara preferred the cold instead of the heat. Sasori didn't know that Deidara enjoyed the rain, or that Deidara hated singing with a passion. Sasori had clung onto Itachi a bit more after hearing a few more unknown tidbits of information, but the Uchiha failed to notice.

The blond had ignored him for the whole day, not even stealing one small glance. There had been one time that Sasori heard Deidara talking about him, and it was another piece of information he didn't know. One that made his stomach hurt even more.

"I gave Sasori-san this golden eagle statue," Deidara had said, his usual smile dropping off his lips, "and I put on the note that Mom won it or something and gave it to me to give to him, un."

"That's not what happened?" Kisame had asked.

Deidara had shaken his head. "I made it and painted it. Of course, I made it a few years ago, but Mom didn't have a golden eagle, and I felt bad that I had made Sasori-san stuck to a bed. I lied on the note because he probably wouldn't have accepted it if he had known I made it."

"How long did it take you to make?"

"I dunno. Days, I think?"

"Sasori-san loves eagles. He was probably overjoyed to receive it, either way."

Deidara had chuckled and shaken his head again. "Un, he's probably thrown it away by now."

Sasori stared at the statue, feeling the knot in his stomach tighten. Deidara had _made_ this. It had taken him a long time, and probably was one of his best works, yet he had given it away. There was no doubt that Deidara had made this, either: it was definitely his style of painting. Messy, but messy in the _right_ way. The way that made it look…beautiful.

Setting the eagle back on the table, Sasori laid down on his side, swallowing. Deidara was probably the best friend he had. Sure, it had been rude to suggest that Itachi wasn't good enough for Sasori, but…Deidara didn't mean to imply that on purpose. He had only wanted to comfort Sasori, to help him. That was all Deidara ever wanted. And Sasori had done horrible things to Deidara as well, but every time, Deidara forgave him. Even when he got yelled at, or insulted or ignored, threatened.

"Grandma!"

"What is it, Sasori?" Chiyo asked when she arrived.

"I'm going to take a nap…" Sasori answered, already bundling himself up. "Is that alright?"

"Of course." The old woman nodded, then caught sight of the eagle. "Do you want me to put that eagle with your collection?"

The redhead shook his head. "No, I…I want it here…"

"Alright. See you when you wake up."

"Could you shut off the lights?"

"Sure."

"Thanks, Grandma."

"Okay then." Chiyo took her leave, closing the door behind her and flipping off the lights.

Sasori reached up and drew the drapes before snuggling back into his bed. But instead of falling asleep, he lay there with his eyes open, staring at the eagle. Everything was all screwed up. It was going to be hell to get it all back to normal again, if that was even possible.

"I'll find out some way to straighten this all out in school," he murmured, his eyes half-lidded. "I'll make up for what I did to you yesterday…Deidara…"

* * *

Sai_ is_ taller than Sasori. And Deidara, by a little. At least, in Accel 2 he is. (lol videogame logic)  
The next chapter should _not_ take this long to get up. If it does, then, just…threaten me or something. 'Cause I've already got it started and have no excuse (Unless my insane friends come over again).  
_Chance_ by Vic Mignogna is a really good song. :D

〜Arrina


	35. Who's Jealous?

Hi! I updated faster this time! x3  
It's a short(er) chapter, unfortunately. I haven't had much time to write, because I've had to work (On roads…) and had friends over, so I don't think the chapters are going to be as long as the last one (Or they'll take a while to get up if so).  
Uhm, this one is two days after from that last scene. The end is after Sasori and Deidara's session after school.

* * *

Previous:

_Sasori reached up and drew the drapes before snuggling back into his bed. But instead of falling asleep, he lay there with his eyes open, staring at the eagle. Everything was all screwed up. It was going to be hell to get it all back to normal again, if that was even possible._

_"I'll find out some way to straighten this all out in school," he murmured, his eyes half-lidded. "I'll make up for what I did to you yesterday…Deidara…"_

* * *

Pain had called another meeting the day after to announce that Konan had defeated Kidomaru, and that the only one left was Kimimaro. The next three after Kimimaro was defeated were Tayuya, Sakon and Ukon, and Sasuke. Deidara had looked away when Kimimaro's name was mentioned, and Itachi stiffened a little when Sasuke's was.

And again, because saying it the day before hadn't been enough, Deidara had asked Kisame if he was all right. Sasori had scoffed at this. The guy gets a few scratches and bruises and Deidara gets all worried. Konan had a _huge_ bruise on her right cheek and the brat didn't even pay her any mind!

Deidara also hadn't been on the usual route to school, either. Heh, if Sasori didn't know better, he'd say Deidara had walked to school with _Kisame_.

Who Deidara was talking to – _again_ – at the moment.

"Kisame…no danna…"

Kisame looked intrigued at his nickname. "Danna? Why are you suddenly calling me that, Deidara?"

Sasori watched through the corners of his eyes, feeling his fists form and tighten. _What?_

"I don't know…I like the sound of it." The blond blinked. "C-Can I call you it?"

"Sure."

Deidara smiled. "Thanks, Kisame no sanna!"

There was that smile again. The one that Deidara only gave to _special_ people. Sasori felt a scowl darken up his face. What was so special about Kisame?

"Hey, so it's really alright to call you danna?"

"Yes."

Sharp nails dug mercilessly into Sasori's palm, finally breaking the skin and allowing blood to run freely from the open gashes.

"Un…do you think Orochimaru will ever just accept defeat?"

"Probably not. He's had a grudge against Sasori-san for some time now, I don't think he's going to…" Kisame trailed off. "…Anyways…he's very stubborn and set on his goals. I don't think he'd just accept defeat."

_Oh, so he closes up now at just the mention of my name? That's it._ Sasori stood up and whirled around.

"Sasori–!" Itachi turned at the sight of the redhead storming off.

"Don't follow me, Itachi!" Sasori halted, narrowing his eyes, "I…I just need some time…"

The sentence was left unfinished as Sasori continued out of the cafeteria, though his stride was calmer than it had been just a few moments previous.

Deidara bit his lower lip, tightening a fist. He didn't watch as Sasori exited. _He wouldn't forgive me anyways…_

"…Is he going to be okay?" Konan asked in concern.

"He has his outbursts once in a while…" Pain answered, reading his book. "He might be like this for a bit, but once the phase is over he'll return to normal…I believe…"

"Pain, I'm worried…he seems very…confused."

"…Fine." Pain sighed, switching his gray gaze to the blond. "Deidara, go after him."

"…!" Deidara looked up in shock.

"Pain," Itachi started, glancing sharply at Deidara, "I should go after him. Sasori–"

"Itachi, we don't need you two getting all romantic. We need to make sure Sasori is all right. Deidara is going because he's the closest to Sasori besides you."

"Why not _you_?"

"You actually believe Sasori would listen to me when he's like this?"

Itachi ground his teeth together slightly and looked away, defeated. "…No…"

"Then it's settled. Deidara, go retrieve Sasori."

"Yes sir…" Deidara muttered, slowly standing up and moving to leave. Eyes directed at the floor, he saw a small red dot. _He's…bleeding?_ Something within him started to hurt, but he shoved it aside and kept going at the same, almost slow pace.

From the corners of his eyes, Itachi watched Deidara leave. When the blue-eyed boy was out of sight, he whipped towards Kisame. "Kisame, don't get too comfortable with Deidara-kun."

Kisame's face stained over in confusion. "Why, Itachi-san?"

"…He's a bad influence," Itachi mumbled.

––––––»»

_Grandma's going to annoy the hell out of me because of this…_ Sasori stared at his palm, watching the blood dribble down. He sighed, looking around for something to wipe the crimson liquid off with. Nothing. Well, there _was_ the drinking fountain, but Tsunade would have his head if she found him washing his hands there. Guess he had to go to the bathroom and clean up. While tracking blood. Or he could just hold his hand to make the blood drip onto his other hand, but then he'd look like some wounded animal…maybe he could just shift his hand upright so the blood wouldn't…

"…" Hearing footsteps, Sasori ended his thoughts. Without looking at the newcomer, he stated out, "Itachi, I told you not to…" Finally turning around to face the other, Sasori's ash-rose eyes widened.

"Pain-san told me to come retrieve you and make sure you're alright," Deidara mumbled, not meeting Sasori's shocked gaze. He held out a few napkins and continued, "Here's something to clean your wound."

"Dei…" Sasori stared.

"…Are you going to take them?" Deidara's eyes met Sasori's.

"M-Mm…" Hesitantly, Sasori took the napkins and pressed them against his bleeding palm. "…Thank you…"

"Don't mention it," Deidara replied, swiveling back around. "Can you come with me? Pain-san wants you back."

"…I don't want to."

"Why?"

"…Just because."

"Pain-san wants you back! He'll be pissed at me if I don't return with you!"

When no response was heard, Deidara ground his teeth together and lightly snarled, "Fine then. I'll tell Pain-san that I couldn't because you were being the stubborn asshole you are."

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Acting like what?"

"Like…" Sasori didn't know how to word his sentence. "Like…not Deidara…"

"Why…do you care?"

Had that been a serious question? Sasori didn't know. Was Deidara asking _if_ he cared or _why_ he cared? He faced away from the other. "…Because…"

"…Because why?"

Deidara was facing him now, ice eyes searching for an answer. So he was asking why Sasori cared after all… "…You're my friend, and…"

"And?"

Sasori felt his face heat up. "I…just…"

"…" Deidara flushed slightly as well and looked over to the side for a few moments. "U…Un…"

"Deidara, don't–" Sasori attempted to halt the blue-eyed boy, but Deidara was already walking away. Cursing quietly under his breath, Sasori followed, dropping the napkins and managing to get next to Deidara's right side before he sped up his pace.

"Deidara! You brat, I…I have something…I want to say…tell to you…" He trailed off towards the end, seeing Deidara stop and turn around once again.

"What?" Deidara asked, seeming genuinely interested.

"I-I'm…I…" Sasori took a moment to scold himself for not being prepared to apologize. "About before…after school…I…" What could he say? 'I'm sorry?' Psh, yeah, _that_ would work. Chew Deidara out and start spewing crap at him and a simple 'I'm sorry' will make it _all_ better. Heh, not.

"Un…?"

_Just apologize and see how it goes from there…that's all I have to do…_ "Deidara, I…I'm–"

"Senpai? Deidara-senpai?"

Deidara spun around, his lips twisting downward into a frown. "What is it? I'm busy right now."

"I just wanted to say hi!" Tobi grinned, giving Deidara a hug – and causing Sasori to bristle viciously – before backing away.

A sigh made its way from Deidara's lips. "Tobi, I don't have time for your stupid games. Go find Zetsu and bother him, un."

"Pain-san told me not to visit Zetsu-san during lunch."

"Then just visit someone else."

"But I just have one question for you, Deidara-senpai!"

"…Fine."

Tobi grabbed at one of Deidara's hands with both of his, grinning widely and staring straight into blue eyes. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime this week! I've come to like you very much, and–!"

"No way in _hell_ is Deidara going to go _out_ with _you_," Sasori snarled, storming over and yanking Deidara's hand out of Tobi's. "So go run off now, you little runt."

"Sasori–!" Deidara tried to get his wrist out of Sasori's grasp, his cheeks slightly scarlet.

"Come on, brat, we're getting out of here," Sasori growled, pulling Deidara behind him.

"But–!" Tobi called after the two.

"Shut it, stupid!" the redhead hissed, looking back. "He better not follow us."

"Sasori-san!" Deidara snapped, succeeding in freeing himself from the other's grip and causing the both of them to stop. He turned his head to see Tobi sigh and walk the opposite direction. "I'm sure that's not what he meant!"

"What the hell else could 'I was wondering if you wanted to go out' mean?!"

"Just like, you know, hanging out and all!"

"I don't care. I'm not taking that chance."

Choosing to ignore what that sentence could have implied, Deidara retorted, "Look, I don't need you breathing down my neck if someone asks me out! I'm perfectly capable of choosing–"

"So you're going to go out with that idiot?"

"No, of course not! I'm just saying that I don't think it's fair–"

"Who cares if it's fair? Nothing's ever fair!"

"Stop being such a jackass!"

"_Fine_ then…" Ash-rose eyes sparked and Sasori took Deidara's wrist back in his hand and started off once more.

"Wait–!"

Sasori continued, disregarding Deidara's protest, striding hastily. Soon, he arrived at his locker, and, still keeping his iron-like grip on Deidara's wrist, Sasori worked on completing the combination to make the metal door open.

"Sasori-san, you've been acting strange ever since–!"

"_Here_!"

Deidara's sentence was cut short as the golden eagle statue was shoved to his face, his eyes widening.

"Take back your stupid, handmade eagle!" Pants flew from Sasori's mouth as he finally let the wrist go. "Take it back…!"

"Sasori…san…" When Deidara made no move to retrieve the item, Sasori promptly dropped it into his hands. He lifted his head from looking at the sculpture, staring with wide eyes at Sasori. "You…knew I…?"

"Of course I did, idiot!" Sasori spat. "I was right there when you blurted it out!"

There was no response. Deidara merely bit his bottom lip and averted Sasori's gaze, clenching his fingers a bit tighter around the eagle.

Moments went by, with just silence. And then, Sasori spoke, softly, almost tenderly.

"Deidara…I'm sorry…"

"…" Deidara met Sasori's eyes.

"I'm bad…horrible with people…the only one…the only one I feel completely safe and comfortable with…is Itachi…" he admitted, taking a step forward. "Itachi is the only one…I can talk to without…"

"I don't blame you…" Deidara mumbled. When Sasori stepped towards him further, he embraced him, with a pause, and dropped to his knees.

"I'm horrible with people," Sasori repeated, clutching onto Deidara's shirt. "When you came, and I…I could talk with you just like I could with Itachi, I didn't know what to do…I'm so confused, I don't know what to do, and when you…act like Itachi, I get even more confused…"

Sasori…was Sasori opening up to him? Opening up even more? Then why did it seem so…empty? When Kimimaro opened up to him, even though not a lot, he felt emotion and…_something_ there. But Sasori…it was like _nothing_…

"I'm not used to communicating well with others…I'm sorry for yelling at you and everything…"

"…I…it's okay…"

Fragile. That's how Deidara would describe Sasori. He put up an amazing defensive barrier, but still, it always felt that with the right aim and right weapon, Sasori would just break down and shatter.

The target: his heart.

The weapon: his parents.

Everything had a weak spot. And Sasori's was his time alone, growing up without his parents. He was like a fire: as long as you kept tending to it and feeding it, it would grow to be great and powerful. But with nothing to support or take care of it, it would become sickly and small until it finally died out. And the one taking care of Sasori's fire right now…was Itachi.

"Keep the eagle." Deidara placed the ceramic raptor on the ground. "I gave it to you."

"But you made it…"

"It's yours now."

Pulled back, Sasori gazed at the blond for a few seconds before easing himself out of Deidara's hold, picking up the eagle and standing to slip it back into his locker.

"Sasori-san."

"Mm?"

"I…want to go and talk with Kimimaro some more…"

"…Really." Sasori closed his locker. "Have fun then."

"…Could you tell Kisame no danna that I'll have to finish the conversation with him…later…?" Deidara froze, seeing a hostile light fade into view in those silver irises.

"_Kisame_?" Sasori's voice was like the hiss of fire being suffocated by water.

"U-Un…"

"Tch." The ash-rose-eyed boy's lip curled a little, and he quickly swept past the other.

"Sasori-san!" Deidara spun around, but Sasori was stalking down the hall already, and it didn't look like he was going to come back, stop, or even listen.

_What just happened?_ Deidara stared at Sasori's shrinking form, a feeling of guilt settling in his gut.

––––––»

"Ino!" Deidara called, running over to the girl as he saw her sitting on a small grassy hill. "You're staying after today, un?"

"Yeah," she replied as Deidara sat down next to her, a breeze playing with her hair. "I've…got to help someone."

"Oh?" Deidara blinked as she blushed slightly and her fingers twitched a little amongst the grass. "Well…there's…something I need to ask you. If you don't mind."

"More on love?" Ino asked, cocking her head. "…Is there someone else you're going after, or…?"

"No, but…" Deidara inhaled, receiving a puzzled look. "…You said that you have to love someone for who they are, _what_ they are; not who or what they aren't, right?"

"That's right."

"…What if…" The blond's voice quieted down. "…What if the person you're in love with…is just the shell?"

"…!" Ino's eyes widened.

"How can you love someone for what they are…when they _aren't_ anything?"

Ino was silent for a while, redirecting her gaze to the ground. If someone wasn't…anything? Just a shell…?

"…D…Deidara-san…" she managed out. "…Everyone is someone. There can't be someone who is…_nothing_."

"But…"

"A shell…if they're just a shell…then you have to restore them to what they are. If someone feels like they're just…unneeded, then you just have to make them feel needed."

"…It's not that…"

"Then…if there's something that happened, and they're stuck in the past…then bring them to the present. You can't advance to the future if you're stuck in the past…Deidara-san." Ino turned to the newest student. "A nightmare doesn't go away unless you wake up."

"…How do I make him wake up, un?"

"…" Ino returned her line of vision to the grass. "…You have to stop the nightmare from being a nightmare."

Deidara kept his mouth closed, thinking. What could he do to make Sasori feel better? What could he do to make the nightmare go away…?

"Hey, New Guy!"

He froze, feeling a sharp wave of dread crash over him. Turning, he saw Suigetsu standing next to him, lips crafted into a toothy grin.

"I heard some interesting news," Suigetsu smirked, his voice slicked with honey.

"…What," Deidara asked warily, feeling Ino tense up, "could it possibly be, un?"

"That you're friends with Jyuugo."

––––––»»

"Itachi…stay over tonight…"

"I thought you'd ask this," Itachi replied, lowering his head and brushing his lips against Sasori's. "…I already told my parents I am."

Sasori closed the gap, pressing his lips to Itachi's and wrapping his arms around the Uchiha's neck, pulling him down.

After a bit, Itachi leaned back and asked softly, "Am I sleeping in the guest bedroom?"

"No," Sasori shook his head. "You're sleeping here, with me…"

"Won't your grandmother get angry?"

"You know how she is to you, Itachi…"

"You're alright with me staying so close for so long?"

"Mm…of course…"

As Itachi kissed him and stroked his hair in a way that made Sasori shiver, Sasori knew Deidara was wrong. Pressing their mouths together? This definitely wasn't just that: especially since Itachi's _tongue_ just found its way into Sasori's mouth. And the half-assed hugs–

"Ah…!" Sasori breathed out as Itachi's fingers pulled a little on his hair.

Feeling the fingers buried in his dark shirt grip harder, Itachi repeated the action, coaxing out a similar response. He brushed red bangs away from covering Sasori's forehead and pressed his lips to it, hearing Sasori give a small gasp as Itachi's fingers ghosted over his neck and collarbone.

And then the dark-haired boy moved down to the junction of the neck and shoulder.

"…!" Sasori closed his eyes as he felt the other's lips graze that spot.

"…Are you feeling better?" Itachi asked as he lightly nipped at the skin.

"Y…Yes…"

"Alright." Itachi moved back up and pressed his lips to one of Sasori's flushed cheeks before lying down next to the redhead.

"Itachi, I…"

"You don't sound better…" Itachi frowned, pulling Sasori closer.

"I'm fine, Itachi," Sasori replied.

"Are you remembering the past again?"

"No…"

Itachi held the other more firmly. "Then what…?"

"Nothing…"

"Tell me…"

"It's nothing…"

"Sasori…" Itachi kissed him deeply, lacing his fingers into Sasori's hair. "Tell me what's wrong…"

_I can't betray Deidara…_ Sasori pulled back. "Nothing…"

"I'm trying to help you…"

"I know, but…nothing's wrong…"

"…If you insist."

"…" Sasori opened his mouth to talk, but closed it ultimately. He pressed closer to Itachi, a feeling of comfort washing over him.

"…Hey…"

"…?" Itachi watched as Sasori looked up at him.

"Do you think you could…go after someone else, besides Kimimaro?"

"What?" Itachi's eyes widened in disbelief.

"I just don't see why we should take him out first…"

"He's one of their strongest members."

"So is Tayuya…could you go after her instead?"

"Tayuya is Hidan's…"

"Hidan could go after Karin…"

"…Then when would we take Kimimaro out?"

"…Towards the end…with Kabuto and Orochimaru…"

The Uchiha shifted slightly, nuzzling his nose into red hair. "…I'll talk to Pain about it."

A quiet purr rumbled from Sasori's throat. "Thanks, Itachi."

"Sasori, Itachi!"

Both boys looked towards the doorway, seeing Chiyo standing there.

"…Are you two going to go to sleep now?"

"No, Grandma," Sasori answered, "We were just going to get up."

"Oh, I see." Chiyo looked over at Itachi as the teens sat up. "I take it Itachi is staying over?"

Itachi nodded. "I hope I'm not imposing on you."

"No, of course not." Chiyo laughed. "You're always welcome here, Itachi."

* * *

Yes Itachi and Sasuke still have their parents.  
And Chiyo likes Itachi. A lot. If Itachi came at, like, midnight, Chiyo would still let him in…

〜Arrina


	36. Fright

Ugh, I really wanted to get this up sooner, but I got distracted. xx;  
The first scene is a continuation from the previous chapter, but the events after are the next day.

* * *

Previous:

_"Sasori, Itachi!"_

_Both boys looked towards the doorway, seeing Chiyo standing there._

_"…Are you two going to go to sleep now?"_

_"No, Grandma," Sasori answered, "We were just going to get up."_

_"Oh, I see." Chiyo looked over at Itachi as the teens sat up. "I take it Itachi is staying over?"_

_Itachi nodded. "I hope I'm not imposing on you."_

_"No, of course not," Chiyo laughed. "You're always welcome here, Itachi."_

* * *

Deidara's eyes widened.

Suigetsu laughed. "Hey, no need for the scary face! I'm not here to _capture_ you, New Guy."

"…I find that hard to believe," Deidara retorted, tensing up. A wind blew across, ruffling the grass as Suigetsu sat down.

"I don't blame you for liking Jyuugo," he said, tilting his head to look in amusement at Deidara. "He's a real nice guy."

The blond said nothing and merely stared in suspicion at Suigetsu.

"Maybe a bit _too_ nice for Orochimaru, but he's very lenient," Suigetsu went on. "I mean, even to _you_ from _Akatsuki_."

"Ino…" Deidara breathed, still glaring in Suigetsu's direction.

Ino nodded in understanding and quickly stood up, running away towards the school entrance.

When Ino was out of sight, Deidara turned back to the purple-eyed boy. "What do you want, un?"

"Nothing!" Suigetsu looked offended. "I just wanted to talk one-on-one with the infamous Deidara! You're all the news over with Orochimaru, y'know. It's always 'Deidara-kun' and 'My precious Sasori-kun' with him."

"_Whose_ Sasori-san?" Deidara bristled, eyes sparking.

"Oh, you really _do_ get all fired up at that!" Lips curled back into a smirk at this. "I guess Sakon was telling the truth when he said your weakness was Akasuna."

"…" Deidara looked away, reddening a little.

"You want him…"

"What?" He snapped back around, his cheeks fully crimson.

"Hey, you didn't even let me finish my sentence." Suigetsu frowned. Seeing the dark red stains on the newest student's face, however, brought the cocky grin back. "I see. Heh, you really love him, right?"

"That's none of your business!" Deidara growled through gritted teeth.

"Well…if you do, then you should really join us. Itachi's in your way, and if you join us and take out him, Akasuna would be yours!"

"…Idiot. What kind of stupid, screwed up logic are you using? If I took out Itachi-san, Sasori-san would never forgive me."

"Mm…you never know."

"Sasori-san would never–!" Deidara was cut short as Suigetsu pulled a folded up picture from his pocket and presented it in front of Deidara's face.

"See it?" he asked, shaking the picture for emphasis. "You can have it and more if you join us."

Deidara stared at the picture of the smirking Sasori for a few moments, before he turned away. "I won't join you. And I won't work for Orochimaru ever again, un."

"What?" Suigetsu looked genuinely surprised. Flustered, he moved the picture to in front of Deidara's face again. "Come on! It's _Akasuna_! How can you resist this?"

"I thought you said you weren't here to capture me," Deidara snapped, glaring into the violet eyes.

"I…" With this, Suigetsu stumbled with his words. "I'm not! I'm _persuading_ you…!"

"Not exactly."

Annoyance was getting to be almost clearly evident on Suigetsu's face now. "Why won't you just understand?"

"More importantly," Deidara's lip curled as he stiffened, "w_hy_ does everyone have pictures of Sasori-san?"

Taken aback by the question, the other could only look in shock. "You're asking _me_? I only have this thing because Orochimaru gave it to me!"

"Orochi–That's it, I'm going home!"

"Wha–Wait, New Guy! Don't–!" Suigetsu's plea reached dead ears as Deidara stood up and stormed off. Purple eyes watched, frozen, as the blond disappeared from their sight.

Then, laughter rang out from behind a corner.

"Wow, Suigetsu!" Karin snickered, staggering out into view, holding her stomach. "'Yeah, watch this! I'll have New Guy practically _begging_ to join us!' Oh, yes, he's _really_ begging to join us now! I can't take the pleading face he has on!"

"Shut it, hag," Suigetsu ground out as another bark of laughter escaped the girl's throat. "It's not like you could do any better."

"I definitely could do a better job than you," Karin replied, her laughter subsiding.

"Really? Then show me!"

"Sorry, Orochimaru-san said that you were the last one to try and get him. He has other plans."

"Screw that! Go and get New Guy!"

Karin snorted, shaking her head. "You're so _stupid_, Suigetsu."

"It takes one to know one, witch."

––––––»

"_What_?"

"You heard me, Itachi."

"You just let him go? And you went along with it?"

"Of course." Pain's eyes narrowed just slightly as he looked at Itachi's stunned ones. "Sasori can handle himself."

"Pain, I…" Konan glanced away nervously. "I'm going to have to side with Itachi on this one…Sasori can handle himself, but agreeing to send him alone to talk one-on-one with Orochimaru is just…"

"If they're going to set up a compromise, then I'll allow it."

"All Orochimaru is going to do is find a way to give affection to my _boyfriend_ to get at me," Itachi replied darkly.

Pain's lips twitched at the way the word 'boyfriend' was uttered. "Orochimaru won't hurt Sasori."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I'm not." Seeing the threatening look on the Uchiha's face grow more so, Pain added on, "If he does anything, I'll make sure to make him regret it personally."

"That's not very reassuring," Itachi argued. "I don't like you gambling Sasori's safety."

"'Safety?'" Pain echoed, scoffing. "Sasori is–"

"Have you forgotten what Orochimaru did to him before?"

"No, but that was when Sasori was injured. He's fine now, and should have no trouble defeating Orochimaru if the occasion arrives."

"This isn't like you, Pain," Kakuzu spoke up. "You hate Orochimaru with a passion, yet you agree to send _Sasori_ to go talk with him alone?"

"I think all Orochimaru will do is try and force attention onto Sasori…" Zetsu agreed, while ignoring all the surprised stares he got as he continued. "Yes, we all know how much Orochimaru 'likes' Sasori, don't we? Right, so the percent of Orochimaru not trying anything with Sasori at their 'meeting' is very low…I side with Itachi."

This only seemed to make Itachi angrier. Konan bit her lower lip seeing the normally calm, emotionless face sparking with irritation and turned to Pain. "Pain, I…honestly don't think this is one of your _smarter_ ideas…"

"Don't you _care_ about Sasori?" Itachi seethed, his irises a dusty red now.

"Of course I care about Sasori," Pain snapped. "We've been friends since we were _kids_, haven't we?"

"Then why–?"

"Itachi-san…" Kisame reached over and placed a hand on the dark-haired boy's shoulder, seeing the usually black eyes turn even redder.

"Hey, where's Deidara-chan?" Hidan piped up, blinking at the _two_ empty seats.

"…The art pair is gone?" Zetsu blinked, earning himself more shocked glances. "Yes, it would seem that way…I wonder why Deidara is missing as well…maybe he's following Sasori? Might be…"

"That can't be." Konan shook her head. "Deidara-kun has no idea of Sasori's meeting with Orochimaru. Plus, he's not one to just follow Sasori around randomly…" She paused. "…Is he?"

––––––»»

"See? A new member!" Temari grinned, gesturing to her brother.

"Oi, Temari!" Kankurou protested, "This isn't what I had in mind…"

"…He can be the Sasori-san fanboy then." Deidara tilted his head. "I'm not interested anymore."

"What?!" Temari gaped. "B-But, Deidara!"

"I can like Sasori-san without being in a fan club."

"Well, yes, but–!"

"I don't want to feel like I'm…stalking him," Deidara admitted, turning away. "So…I'm going to quit the Akasuna Fan Club, un…"

"Whoa! Akasuna Fan Club?" Kiba exclaimed, eyes wide as he ran over. "Did I hear you right, Deidara?!"

Deidara twitched a little. "…Yes…"

"Score! I'm in!" Kiba cheered.

"All right!" Temari pumped a fist in the air, her excited attitude coming back. "Come on, Deidara!" She urged, returning her attention to the blond, "Stay in the club! You don't have to come to meetings, okay? Just stay!"

"…Fine." Deidara sighed, not really seeing the point. But if it got Temari to stop bugging him…

Temari practically beamed.

With another sigh, Deidara continued on his way away from the girl. _I wonder if Kimimaro and Jyuugo are outside now…_

––––––»»

"Stupid Pain…" Sasori growled as he stormed around the corner, his feet trampling the grass. "'Go, Sasori! We're going to end this stupid conflict with Orochimaru! If he's willing to compromise, so am I!' Heh, yeah, _compromise_. Right."

"Hello, Sasori-kun."

"I hate you," Sasori spat, stopping his stride to glare at the boy in front of him.

"Oh, don't be like that." Orochimaru put on a sad face. "You'll hurt my feelings."

"Tch. Yeah right. What do you want?"

"Why, Sasori-kun, dear! I requested to see you _personally_! You should be honored!" At the curled lip, Orochimaru sighed. "And here I thought you'd finally warmed up to me…"

"_Never_."

"Have you gotten taller?"

"I don't know," Sasori scoffed.

"Aw, precious, you'll still be so cute even if you grow to be tall."

"Enough with the fake flirting. What's the Goddamn compromise?"

"You don't like it when I flatter you? But you do when Itachi does…"

"Because Itachi is my _boyfriend_?"

"Then what about Deidara-kun? I see you like being complimented by him, too."

"…! D…Deidara's my friend."

"Oh my. Did you just hesitate? And…dear, are your cheeks a bit…_red_?"

"Obviously not!" Sasori snapped, clenching his fists.

"Don't be like that, darling. I wouldn't want you going into denial. It might ruin your gorgeous face."

"Shut the hell up." Sasori backed up as Orochimaru approached.

"You are quite the rare find, dear…" Orochimaru smiled. "There aren't many people who have your beauty."

"I said shut up. I don't need your pointless crap," Sasori countered. He was going around the corner now, and it pained him to think about how cowardly he must look, walking backwards, away from Orochimaru.

"I guess that's why Itachi wanted you. He wanted to have a rare catch, someone _unique_."

"Don't you _ever_ know when to close your Goddamned mouth?!" The redhead snarled, backing up further. Feeling something behind him, he turned, only to find that he was backed into a corner – literally. _Shit…_

"You have a woman's eyes, Sasori-kun," Orochimaru purred, walking towards the cornered teen.

"Oh, is that so?" Sasori retorted, "I wasn't aware there was a difference."

"You got them from your mother, don't you?"

Sasori froze.

"And your so soft skin," Orochimaru continued, now close enough to place his hand on the shorter male's cheek. He brought his thumb over Sasori's lips before going on, "And the shape of your face…so soft and feminine…"

The silver-eyed of the two bristled at the contact. "Why you–!"

"But your hair…that's from your beloved father, is it not?"

"…!" Sasori stiffened again.

"You take so much after your poor, deceased mother, Sasori-kun dear…" Orochimaru murmured, briefly pressing his lips to Sasori's cheek. "But your eye color…where, oh where do your elegant silver eyes come from? Your mother had brown eyes and your father had blue eyes, did they not?"

Sasori's teeth ground together as he felt hands gently rubbing his sides, one getting bold and going down further to his thigh.

"Maybe the trait was in hiding…" Orochimaru whispered, his lips dangerously close to the other's. "Like your affection for a certain someone…"

"_Shut up_!"

Orochimaru had no warning besides that one uttered statement before a fist collided with his face, flinging him backwards.

"You know _nothing_ about me!" Sasori snarled, wiping an arm across his cheek and lips before advancing on the fallen Orochimaru. "You know _nothing_ about my parents either! Yet you have the guts to tell me about myself and them?!"

Laughter sounded from the golden-eyed boy's mouth as he sat up, and Sasori wasted no time in kicking him in the stomach. Blood dripped down from Orochimaru's mouth and he coughed, holding his gut and breathing heavily to get his lost breath back. But still, he continued to laugh, eyes locked with Sasori's.

"Come now…Sasori-kun…" he wheezed between coughs and snickers. "…Didn't you once love…to confide in me…as a friend…? When no one else…understood you…?"

"You were never my friend," Sasori growled, eyes narrowing. "Don't lie to make yourself feel better; I never was close to you."

"Oh, that's right…" Orochimaru smirked, his laughter settling down. "That was always…Itachi, was it not?"

Sasori's face grew even more infuriated as he heard Orochimaru's reply.

"How does it feel, Sasori-kun…" Orochimaru slowly stood up on trembling legs. "…To have your heart beat for two different people…at the same time?"

"…Leave from my sight," Sasori ordered, fingers drawing together. "_Now_."

"Sasori-san?"

"Here he comes, Sasori-kun." Orochimaru chuckled. "What will you do?"

"Deidara is just a friend."

"We'll see in the near future."

"Sasori-san–!" Deidara skidded to a halt, now close enough to see that the person in front of Sasori was Orochimaru.

"Judging by how much I was able to do with you," Orochimaru informed haughtily, "I know your weakness now. My suspicions were correct."

"What?!" Sasori hissed, taking a step forward.

"I'm just a bit ashamed I never figured it out before. Well, anyways, as you probably were aware, there _was_ no compromise." A dark chuckle vibrated from Orochimaru's throat. "You can tell Pain that he fell for a simple ruse."

"Orochimaru!" Deidara glowered as the amber-eyed student burst out laughing while walking away, leaving an enraged Sasori. He started after the departing Orochimaru, but quickly discarded the idea as he saw Sasori drop to the ground on his knees.

"Sasori-san!" He wasted no time in running over to the shorter boy and kneeling down next to him. "Are you alright, un?"

Sasori mumbled something incoherent before answering, "Get me a towel and some soap and water and I'll be dandy."

"What'd he do?"

"Take a guess, brat. I want a towel, water and soap. No, actually? I want a _shower_."

Deidara's eyes widened, realizing what had happened. "How did he…?" The sentence remained unfinished as Deidara remembered what Sasori's weak point was.

"…In any case…I think we should move you to a place you can…relax." He changed the subject, not wanting to hurt Sasori himself.

"What do you–?" A faint blush coated Sasori's face as he was suddenly picked up, bridal style, and therefore pressed against Deidara's chest.

"Wha–What are you _doing_, brat?!" He spluttered, quite sure that his face was as red as his hair, if not redder.

"Moving you." Deidara looked down at Sasori, blinking and looking like he was doing the most normal thing a person could do.

"I can walk on my own, idiot!" Sasori snapped. His infuriation only grew, as Deidara appeared to ignore him and continued to walk towards the wall. He began to wiggle uncomfortably, not liking the vulnerable position he was in one bit. "Oi! Deidara!"

"Stop moving around so much!" Deidara frowned, gazing back down at the silver-eyed teen. "You'll fall!"

"Tch!" Sasori looked away, absolutely _hating_ Deidara right then and there. When he was finally set down, he glared up at the newest student, receiving a shrug in return.

"…So how did this all happen, un?" Deidara asked as he sat down next to the other. "Why were you with him, anyways?"

Sasori considered not answering to get back at the blond for picking him up, but ultimately grumbled out, "…Pain."

"Pain-san? He sent you to talk with Orochimaru?"

"Orochimaru said he had a compromise to stop the fighting, so he would talk one-on-one with me about it. Obviously, Pain went along with it and agreed."

"But there was no compromise, un?"

"No, of course not. It was just some stupid way to find my weakness and force physical attention on me."

There was a look in his eyes that Deidara couldn't quite name. And before he could actually think it over, Sasori turned away. If he hadn't known better, he would've concluded that it was disgust. But no, it wasn't disgust. It had looked more like…confusion. But the topic wasn't that confusing…was Sasori thinking about something else?

"Where did he…?"

"Mm?" Sasori turned back around, the puzzling emotion within his irises now gone.

"…Was it here?"

Deidara's hand made contact with the cheek that Orochimaru had pushed his mouth to.

"…" Sasori stared, face heating up again. "Y…Yeah…"

"Un…" A troubled look arose on Deidara's features. "He always goes for your face…"

…Wait. Something wasn't right. Sasori looked at Deidara closely, and his eyes widened. Deidara wasn't blushing. There wasn't _anything_. Not even some stupid pink. Deidara had his hand on Sasori's face and he wasn't _embarrassed_. Come to think of it…he hadn't been blushing when he picked Sasori up, either…

"…What…"

"Un?" Deidara blinked.

"…Is wrong with you…?"

Blue eyes widened as Sasori launched himself at the taller boy. Deidara found himself looking up at narrowed silver eyes, his body immobilized.

Sasori's fingers dug deeper into Deidara's shoulders as he ground out, "Why aren't you blushing?"

"Wha…" The blond's voice was dripping with misunderstanding.

"Don't you love me?!"

At this, Deidara's cheeks finally flushed lightly. "Wh-Why are you asking me that, un?"

"If you do…" Sasori's eyes narrowed more, almost giving an expression of…pain? "Then show it…"

"Sasori-san…?"

He brought up one of his hands to cover his eyes, and Deidara realized that Sasori was extremely confused at that moment, that something was troubling him.

"D-Did Orochimaru…?"

"…It's nothing, forget it." Sasori rose and pried his hand off his face. "Sorry I startled you like that."

"It's okay…"

"…Could you forget what I said?"

"Un?"

"…If you don't remember, that's fine as well."

"A-Alright…" However, Deidara remembered exactly what Sasori had requested. He saw the look on Sasori's face change into an expression of unhappiness, and he sat up, still gazing at the redhead's face. "Sasori-san? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Sasori promptly whirled around and began stalking off, the unhappy look dissolving into an irritated one.

"Sasori-san!" Deidara was up instantly, and he ran after the other, catching him by the shoulder. "What's wrong? I know something is, un!"

Teeth gritted together, Sasori stopped. "It's nothing."

"Tell me!"

Once closed ash-rose eyes opened just a small bit, and Sasori replied quietly, "…I miss them…"

Deidara's eyes widened.

Sasori turned to face the taller male, an almost angry expression masking his face. "I want them back…!"

"Sasori-san…" Deidara stared in shock at Sasori before he looked away. "…You don't want that…"

"Why not?!" Sasori turned on Deidara, facing him fully now. "How could you say that when you know nothing?!"

"Because." Blue eyes moved back to lock with silver. "If there's anything worse than having to watch the ones you care about die…it's having to watch the ones you care about die twice."

"How would you know?!" Sasori snapped, fists clenching. He took a step forward, trembling slightly. "You've never had someone die and then come back, only to die again! That's not even possible!"

"…I haven't," Deidara admitted, "but going by logic–"

"I don't give a _damn_ about logic!"

"…!" Deidara stumbled backwards as Sasori's fist collided with his face. "Sasori–!" He stiffened suddenly, as he found himself in an embrace. "Wh…What…?"

"…It's going to happen again…" the redhead murmured, his face pressed into Deidara's shoulder. "…He knows my weakness…and he's going to tell everyone…"

"I…" Deidara hesitantly wrapped his arms around Sasori, not knowing what to say to soothe him.

"And I'll have to go through it all again…only this time…" Sasori's nails dug into Deidara's back. "Only this time, they'll be taunting instead of asking…!"

"It…It'll be alright, un…" Deidara attempted to calm the other, stroking his red hair.

"It won't be!"

"Just calm down…we'll figure something out…" Deidara heard Sasori inhale and waited for him to relax just a little more, to indicate that he had calmed, before asking softly, "Why haven't you changed yet, un?"

"I don't know…" Sasori replied, the tone of his voice cold. "Maybe because you haven't tried to leave."

"…" The blue-eyed of the duo kept silent for a few moments. A small smile lit up his lips suddenly, and he asked, "Hey, you know what?"

"…What?"

"I didn't get a zero on my English homework from yesterday."

"Really."

"Un, I remembered the 'Don't run with scissors' thing."

The tiniest of smiles graced Sasori's expression. "You should've, idiot. If you'd gotten it wrong, I would've kicked your ass."

Deidara chuckled and loosened his hold. "I take it you're feeling more…secure?"

"…I guess."

He had hesitated, which told Deidara that his attempt to make Sasori feel better hadn't worked fully.

"Let's go back in," he offered, stepping back from Sasori. "I'm sure Pain-san and Itachi-san will know what to do."

Sasori said nothing, merely averting Deidara's gaze and nodding slowly.

––––––»

"Sasori!" Itachi stood up as he saw the two other members of Akatsuki approach the table. His eyes narrowed at Deidara as he simply questioned, "How was your compromise?"

Deidara's mouth opened as he started to answer, but Sasori beat him to it with a sharp, "Pain, you owe me so Goddamn much for all that bullshit I went through."

"Orochimaru didn't…"

"Didn't what?" Sasori snapped, cutting Itachi off. He forced himself to calm down after his retort to the Uchiha, and walked over to his seat and sat down.

"Sasori–" At the sight of the silver-eyed male turning away from him, Pain clenched a fist. "Deidara, what happened?"

"…He found Sasori-san's weak point, un," Deidara muttered in reply, stealing a quick look at Sasori's back.

"'Weak point?'" Pain repeated. "You mean…?" When Deidara nodded before going to his seat, he cursed quietly and held his forehead.

"I told you it was just a plan of his to get Sasori," Itachi seethed, glaring at the leader.

"Now what are we going to do?" Konan questioned. "They're going to start targeting Sasori."

"We'll have to keep someone with Sasori at all times…"

"That's impossible!" Hidan argued, getting an evil look from Pain. "Even _I_ know that there isn't someone who's with redhead all the time!"

"I have music, science and gym with him," Pain argued. "So he's set for most of the morning."

"…I have health with him," Hidan grumbled as he stabbed his dango stick into his rice on accident.

"I only have science with him," Itachi informed, his face gaining a tint of anger.

"I sit next to him in art. I could protect him from Tayuya if she ever tries anything, un," Deidara added in.

"He's in my English class," Konan spoke out, twirling some of her hair around her finger.

"That still leaves history and math…" The orange-haired teen turned to Kakuzu. "Don't you have anything with him, Kakuzu?"

"No."

"Kisame?"

"Sorry…"

"Zetsu?"

"Math. But I don't sit near him."

Pain sighed. "We'll just have to have someone check on him after history then."

"I don't need protection," Sasori protested, eyes narrowing.

"Stop acting tough, Sasori," Konan shot back. "If Orochimaru has found your weakness, we can't afford to let you just go around on your own. We need you against Orochimaru, and we care about you."

"…Fine. But Pain owes me."

"I'm aware."

Deidara rested his chin on his arms, vaguely remembering that Kimimaro mentioned having history with Sasori.

* * *

Konan doesn't know Sasori's weakness. Just in case that sentence was a little confusing.  
School starts in like, two weeks for me. So I might not get much time to write, from now on. D:  
Lol, Hidan and Kakuzu finally show themselves in the anime! (-Is one week late and shot-)

〜Arrina


	37. Secrets Revealed

I'm so sorry this took like a month to get out. xx; It's hard to get time to write now because of school, and I get homework every day, which includes reading and making notes and then doing a page, etc.  
I can't guarantee how often I'll update anymore, but I'll try and get the next chapter out as soon as I can.  
Anyways, this first scene is right after lunch, but everything else is art.

* * *

Previous:

_Pain sighed. "We'll just have to have someone check on him after history then."_

_"I don't need protection," Sasori protested, eyes narrowing._

_"Stop acting tough, Sasori," Konan shot back. "If Orochimaru has found your weakness, we can't afford to let you just go around on your own. We need you against Orochimaru, and we care about you."_

_"…Fine. But Pain owes me."_

_"I'm aware."_

_Deidara rested his chin on his arms, vaguely remembering that Kimimaro mentioned having history with Sasori._

* * *

"_I know something's wrong." I stared straight into his silver eyes, knowing that he wanted to avoid the subject as much as he could. "So tell me what it is."_

"_It's nothing. I've told you," He replied, averting my gaze._

"_Don't try and feed me that crap, Sasori." I narrowed my eyes as he tried to escape out of the cafeteria. But before he could, I grasped his wrist, causing him to shoot me a dirty glare._

"_Let go."_

"_You can't order me around."_

"_Ditto, God."_

"_You're not going anywhere until you tell me what the hell is bothering you."_

"_I can leave whenever I damn well please to!"_

"_You tell Itachi everything! And I'm pretty sure even Deidara knows! So tell me why I'm not allowed to!"_

_This made him stiffen, and he looked away again, managing a soft, "B-Because…"_

"_Because why?"_

"_Pain…you're the leader…you won't understand…"_

"_I'll understand, and you know it."_

"…" _Sasori's teeth ground together and his fingers curled into fists._

_He was thinking deeply, I could tell. His eyes were narrowed and seemed to be glaring at nothing. Ever since I'd known him, every time he began to think about something deeply, his eyes would just stare at nothing._

_I watched as his expression grew even more conflicted. "…Does it have to do with your parents?"_

_As if he had just been struck by lightning, he snapped his head towards me, eyes wide, mouth slightly open. And that was all I needed._

"_Sasori, that's the only thing that I've seen that ever bothers you." I released his wrist, and as expected, he didn't try to escape. "Something's going on, and it's because you're still trapped in the past."_

"…_It…"_

_He was crumbling. I could see it clearly now, that inner self that was hidden within a shell._

"…_Autophobia…"_

"_What?" I asked instantly, not believing what I was hearing. Autophobia? So Deidara had been telling the truth…? "How…?"_

"_I don't know," he admitted, "it…just happened…"_

"_And Itachi knows?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Deidara–"_

"_Deidara found out by accident."_

"…_Does anything happen when the autophobia strikes?"_

"_I don't know for sure…I always black out. But from what Itachi tells me, it's like…I start acting like I did when I was younger…"_

_There was an uncomfortable look on his face, but I couldn't just let him walk out without me knowing all I could. Not when I had gotten this far._

"_Has anything been–?"_

"_Pain." He was the one staring me in the eye this time. "It's been several years. I don't think…anything…"_

"…" _I bit my lower lip briefly. "Ah…right, sorry."_

_And then those silver eyes were staring off into the distance once again._

"_Sasori…" My voice was barely above a hushed whisper. I had never seen him like this before, never. As I approached him, he gave no recognition of hearing me until I was just a few steps away, when he turned to me with puzzled eyes._

"_Sasori, we will protect you from Orochimaru…"_

_He froze a small bit when my arms wrapped around him, but then he tenderly lifted his own arms and grasped tightly onto my back._

"_I want to go back to those days, Pain…" he mumbled. "When everything was…right."_

"_Everyone does," I replied casually, smirking when a heard a breath of amusement from him. "But if we went back, we never would've met Kisame or Konan, Deidara…"_

"_Deidara…"_

_I could feel his heart beat faster at the mention of Deidara's name, and that worried me to an extent._

"_Heh, yeah…brat sure makes things interesting around here…"_

"_He does," I agreed slowly. "And he's a very good help against Orochimaru."_

"_Unfortunately." Sasori shifted, and I knew he wasn't used to much physical contact so this must've been awkward for him._

"_He'll protect you, Sasori," I attempted to soothe him, "even if everyone else falls, he'll continue fighting for you. I can tell, just by his actions and the look in his eyes when you're in danger."_

"_Idiot. Of course he will." The amusement gradually faded, and I could practically see the smirk drip off his lips. "Pain, I…"_

_His fingers dug deeper into my shirt as he moved his mouth to my ear. And then, he whispered something I never thought I'd ever hear him say:_

"…_I'm scared…"_

«––––––

Sasori was looking over at Tayuya again, a nervous glint in his eyes.

"…Sasori-san." Deidara glanced at the shorter boy, worried. "Tayuya's not going to do anything. Besides, I'm closer to her, and if she tries anything, I'll be here to stop it."

"They'll never forget…" Sasori replied quietly, redirecting his gaze to look at the other. "And you can't protect me forever."

"I can try, un."

Silver eyes narrowed and Sasori turned away, breathing out, "…Foolish…"

Deidara merely smiled and answered with a, "Work on the trees, okay? I can't draw those if I tried."

"…_Brat_."

"…?" Deidara blinked at the sharp retort.

"You expect me to do something that you can't?"

"That's why we're working together, isn't it?"

"We agreed that I painted, you drew." Sasori tried to get his mind off of Tayuya by arguing with Deidara as they usually did.

"Yes, but trees are hard to draw!" Deidara shot back.

The redhead stared at him in disbelief. "They're _logs_ with _fuzz_ on top. How in _hell_ can that be hard?"

"Because if I want them to be _realistic_, I _can't_ make the trees logs with fuzz on top!" Deidara defended himself. "If I seriously drew a stick with fuzz on top, would you paint it?"

"No, because I wouldn't be _able_ to paint it!"

"My point!"

"Look, just draw the damn trees!"

"Why don't you?!"

"Because I don't know tree anatomy!"

"Do trees even have anatomy?!"

"I don't know! You can dissect one, so I'm guessing so!"

"Yeah, well you can dissect a _sofa_, but that doesn't mean it has anatomy, un!"

"What the hell? You don't _dissect_ a sofa!"

One of Asuma's dark eyes twitched. Those two, Sasori and Deidara…always finding something _completely_ _ridiculous_ to include in their arguments. Before, there had been bouts of 'deflated eels' and 'Hidan beaver,' or whatever – Asuma really didn't care to remember all the insane things he'd heard. And now it was 'tree anatomy' and 'dissecting sofas.' These kinds of arguments _always_ lead to…oh, yes, Asuma could see it coming just by the look on Deidara's face. Sasori smirked, and Asuma sighed, knowing that it would come in about three…two…one…

_Crash!_

"You stupid asshole, just draw the Goddamn trees!"

And just from that one statement, Asuma knew that this wasn't one of the days where they would be acting like puppies.

"Ha!" Tayuya spun around in her seat, "Look at those two shitheads! They're arguing about art _again_! Hey, you two having fun back there, arguing about your pansy art?!"

"Tayuya," Neji growled in response. "Shut _up_."

"You shut up, Hyuuga! Kimimaro! Hey! Get this loser to shut up!"

"Tayuya, _you_ shut up."

"What–?! Oh, you wanna betray me, huh?!"

"We go through this every time."

"Yeah, well…!"

Asuma stood up, finally silencing the brown-eyed girl, and made his way, once again, over to the table in the back on the right. He _really_ wasn't paid enough for this…

"No, you…draw the stupid trees…brat!"

"I can't! That's why…_you're_ going to…!"

"Hey you two, quit it!" Asuma interrupted, causing the two boys to freeze. The sight of the position the two were in made Asuma want to hold his head, or maybe rest it against something and lightly bash it into whatever he had rested it against. Sasori had Deidara in what seemed to be a chokehold – though Asuma doubted it was too serious; Sasori _did_ seem to be all…cozy and whatnot with the blue-eyed teen on other days at times – and Deidara had one hand on Sasori's head, over his left eye and tilting his head back. His other hand was oh-so-cleverly placed on Sasori's shoulder, where Asuma usually found it on anyways.

"Sensei," Deidara tilted his head at the dark-haired man. "You shouldn't be smoking in school."

"…Just get back to your seats." Asuma ignored the statement and sauntered back towards his desk.

"Deidara…"

"Un, I know." Deidara stood up and moved to the side a little, allowing the other to rise as well. "I'll draw the damn things…"

Sasori sighed, brushing a hand through his hair as he saw Deidara return to his seat. "…I'll draw the first one, if it makes you happy. You can just copy from that."

"Heh, thanks." Deidara moved his chair closer to the other's as Sasori sat down and began. Deidara enjoyed seeing Sasori draw. He was always so graceful and quick; sure, earlier on Deidara had been a bit – _just_ a bit – jealous of Sasori's skill, and therefore hated watching him do all this amazing work in such short time, but it soon changed into a fascination. Whenever Sasori was drawing, Deidara was right there next to him, watching with admiration. Of course, Deidara _always_ thought Sasori overreacted whenever he erased something. The line had been nearly perfect, but no, it had to be _exactly perfect_ for Sasori. And Deidara hated the fact of Sasori being too…cocky about his works. Yes, Deidara really enjoyed the redhead's art and respected it – the word _loved_ nowhere near his thoughts – and it was good and all, but it wasn't any better than Deidara's!

And that's how Sasori acted.

Deidara sometimes wished they could go back to the days where they would argue that the other's drawing was better than their own.

"…There," Sasori announced, finally lifting his pencil and turning to the newest student. "Finished. Copy that."

The blond took one look at the tree, and immediately returned his gaze to Sasori.

"What? Too hard?" Sasori glanced back at his drawing. When Deidara nodded, his face screwed up into an impatient glare. "Give me a break. It's not _that_ hard."

"Perhaps for _you_, but–"

"Oh, right, I forgot _you_ draw with your 'explosive art' that is so simple and stupid–"

"It's not that! It's just…" Deidara turned away, flustered. "…You're too good."

"Tch." Sasori made a face. "Don't try and flatter me, brat."

_What the hell are _you_ saying?_ Deidara frowned. _You love getting flattered, you pompous ass._

Noticing the unbelieving look Deidara had on, Sasori narrowed his eyes. "…Oi. What's with the face?"

"Nothing."

"…" Sasori paused. "…Whatever, just…try the best you can."

"Fine." Deidara glowered a little at the other boy before setting to work.

Sasori watched Deidara bite his lip in frustration of drawing the tree and sighed. "…Y'know, I could've asked Asuma to work by myself. But I chose to work with you."

_Oh, that's helpful to know,_ Deidara thought bitterly.

"So you could at least put some effort–"

"Shut _up_, un."

A smirk played on the shorter boy's lips. He rested his cheek in his palm and watched Deidara work, intrigued, as his little comment seemed to have made Deidara get the trees done.

Time passed by, and it was if it had only been a couple minutes before Asuma called out, "Alright, class is over."

Deidara continued drawing for a few minutes until he finished, and then stared at it and sighed.

Silver eyes blinked. "What's wrong?"

"It looks…bad."

"It does not."

"If you say so…"

_Stubborn brat._ The ash-rose-eyed teen cocked his head and said, "I'll paint it all myself tomorrow."

"Alright…" Deidara picked up the sheet of paper. "Just go on ahead of me. I need to fix something." Seeing a flash of fear appear on Sasori's features, Deidara hastily added on, "It'll only be a second."

Sasori paused, as if he was thinking, before replying, almost bitterly, "…Fine."

The newest student nodded before heading off towards Asuma's desk with the paper.

"…" An uneasy feeling grew in Sasori's stomach, but he pushed it aside as he tore his line of vision from Deidara and made his way to the door. He sighed as he opened the door and stepped out. As he reopened his eyes, he was greeted by the grinning face of Tayuya.

"Well, well. If it isn't Akasuna!"

He stood there, stunned, as if his legs were bolted to the ground.

Tayuya's grin grew and she approached the boy. "Hey…is it true? Is it, Akasuna? That you just miss your mommy?" When she received no answer, she let out an ominous laugh.

"Look at this; the great and feared Akasuna, reduced to _nothing_ from the mention of his mother!"

And then she advanced.

––––––»»

"…Akasuna?"

"Please." Deidara took a step forward, glad that Asuma had exited the room with the other students earlier, and there was no one to listen. "We've got him covered for everything else, but…"

"…Do you really believe this is wise?" Kimimaro asked.

"You're my friend. Friends trust each other, right?"

Kimimaro said nothing for a few moments, before answering, "I can watch over him for as long as I can. But if Orochimaru-sama orders me to attack him in history, I will."

"…!" Deidara felt his blood run cold.

"Will that be acceptable?"

_I…_ Deidara narrowed his eyes in frustration. "…I'm not going to gamble Sasori-san's safety, un…"

"Gamble?"

"If you're just going to attack him, I…"

"I told you. I won't attack him unless Orochimaru-sama orders me to."

"Is there anyone else from your group in your history class?"

"Kidomaru."

Deidara's teeth ground together. It was a double-edged sword. If he had Kimimaro protect Sasori, it would be fine and the problem would be solved. But then, if Kimimaro suddenly turned on Sasori…alternately if he didn't have Kimimaro protect Sasori…

"Can…" He inhaled, voice growing softer, "Can you protect him…without him knowing?"

"…I don't sit near him," Kimimaro watched, as Deidara's face grew more troubled. "But I could try."

"Does Kidomaru sit by him, un?"

"Closer than me."

"…Just watch him from afar. Make sure he's okay." Deidara could've sworn his voice had quavered.

"Alright," Kimimaro agreed, as some of the tension cleared from the blond's face.

"Okay then." A small smile curled Deidara's lips. "It's settled."

As he turned to leave, Kimimaro caught him by the shoulder.

"Deidara-kun," he said slowly, the tone of his voice having an odd ring to it. "…What is your relationship with Akasuna?"

"…!" Deidara looked back, eyes wide. "Wh-What?"

"Your relationship. The way you act around him, the way you look at him…are those just 'unintentional?'"

"Wha…" Deidara was stunned, and Kimimaro could feel his muscles tense. "I don't know what you mean…"

He wasn't going to get anywhere by just questioning Deidara. Kimimaro's grip tightened and he looked Deidara straight in the eye. "You love him."

Time seemed to stand still as Deidara felt like a claw came and dug into his stomach. He stared, mouth slightly open. "I…"

"_Fuck_!"

Deidara broke out of his trance at the outburst, and stood frozen for a moment as he realized that he had taken too long.

"That sounded like…" Kimimaro didn't get to finish his sentence as Deidara rushed off. He sighed slightly before slowly walking after the other, hearing the door slam against the wall.

"Goddamn…bitch…!" Hidan swore as he punched Tayuya's cheek and sent her back. Hearing the door crash open, he turned, his angry expression turning even more infuriated. "Oi, Deidara-chan! 'The hell were you doing?! It's your fucking job to protect redhead during this time, you know! Not mine!"

There were two things that were on Deidara's mind at that point, not including the fact of Hidan fighting Tayuya and yelling at him: that the music door was closed and he could actually _hear_ the music blasting from the room, and…Hidan actually _thought_ something out. That was new.

"_Oi_!"

He blinked, eyes widening again. _Sasori-san!_

Hidan made an exasperated noise.

"He's over there." He jerked his thumb over his shoulder and gave an opening to Tayuya, who wasted no time in connecting her fist to his face. "Ow! Goddammit!" He quickly kneed her in the gut before turning back to Deidara. "He wouldn't speak to me or anything before, little prick. So good luck to you."

"Why you…!" Deidara's expression turned into a dark scowl. But Hidan was once again busy holding back Tayuya, and Deidara shook his head and looked to his left, breaking out into a run as he saw the redhead.

Sasori was pressed back against the wall, ash-rose eyes wide, his arms wrapped tightly around his body as he stared at the floor.

"Sasori-san…" Deidara stood in front of Sasori, the feeling of guilt stabbing at his gut. "Hey…"

The widened eyes slowly narrowed down and Sasori's arms slacked slightly, his head rising. "…"

"Sasori-san…" Deidara felt relief wash over him as Sasori's eyes locked with his. He put his hand on Sasori's shoulder, murmuring, "I'm sorry, un…"

"…Deidara…" Sasori hooked one of his hands around Deidara's neck, pulling him in so their foreheads pressed together. "…You selfish brat…"

Kimimaro watched them from the doorway, slightly puzzled. Did Akasuna just…?

"I'm here for you now, aren't I?" Deidara answered as Sasori took his hand off his shoulder and held it, letting Deidara lace their fingers together slightly.

Tayuya stood panting as Hidan did the same. Her eyes suddenly caught sight of Kimimaro and a grin once again split her face.

Hidan, noticing, quickly looked to where she was, and his eyes widened.

"Hey! Deidara-chan, there's another one of them–!"

There was a blast of loud music and then a door slammed shut, causing Deidara to detach from Sasori.

Itachi quickly scanned the area, his eyes narrowing at Kimimaro.

"…What the hell, Uchiha?!" Hidan snapped, offense printed on his face. "I _told_ you to stay in there until Kurenai-fucking-sensei let everyone out fifty Goddamn minutes late like she always does or until I went back in!"

"You were taking too long," Itachi replied, a tinge of anger in his voice. He quickly made his way over to where Sasori was and asked softly, "Are you alright?"

Sasori nodded in response, and Itachi turned his attention to Deidara.

"Guard him."

"U-Un…"

The Uchiha turned and started to where the jade-eyed boy was.

"Don't just go after Kimimaro!" Tayuya snarled, held back only by Hidan only a few feet in front of her. "I'm here too, shithead!"

"_You're_ not threat to me," Itachi retorted before coming to a halt in from of Kimimaro.

"Was it you who hurt Sasori?"

"No."

"I should tell you that I don't take lying too well."

"You believe I'm lying?"

"I wouldn't expect someone of _her_ level to be able to hurt Sasori."

"I'm honored you find me formidable."

The red-haired girl's fists clenched. "Don't forget, Uchiha, that I was the one that put your Akasuna in the nurse's!"

"It wasn't _you_," Itachi growled, not facing Tayuya. "It was someone _else_ who _started_ it."

Deidara winced as he was reminded of the past event.

"Don't worry about it," Sasori mumbled. "He's just angry right now."

"Did you hurt Sasori?"

"I already answered that."

Itachi's eyes became a dusty red. "Will I have to beat it out of you?"

"I've already told you the truth."

"You're expecting me to believe that _she_ hurt Sasori?"

"I don't fight verbally."

"_She_ does?"

"Yes."

"…Even so you're a threat to Sasori at this point."

"I haven't done anything to Akasuna, and I don't plan to unless Orochimaru-sama tells me to."

"I'm not going to trust your word."

"I didn't expect you to."

"…" Itachi's face morphed into a scowl. His fist clenched, and he brought it up, sending it forward.

"Don't!"

"…!" The dark-haired boy stopped, and looked over to Deidara.

"I…mean…" Deidara bit his lip and stepped back into Sasori.

"Deidara, you idiot…!" Sasori hissed, tensing as he saw Itachi start to make his way over.

"Wh-What do I do, un?" Deidara asked, pressing to Sasori a bit more.

"How the hell should I know?" Sasori spat quietly, looking away. "…I'll…help if it's needed, though…"

That seemed to soothe Deidara a little, even if it wasn't much. He looked away from Sasori to Itachi's ash-red eyes.

"Why did you stop me?" Itachi's eyes narrowed. "You do realize he's with Orochimaru, right?"

"Y-Yes, but…"

"But what?"

"Itachi," Sasori spoke up, seeing that Deidara was struggling: badly. "I thought we agreed that Kimimaro would be left for last."

"_What_?" Itachi questioned, suspicion and irritation slipping into his voice.

"Oi, oi, oi. What's going on here?" Hidan walked up while Tayuya went over to Kimimaro.

Deidara flinched. "Help, huh?"

"Just shut up," Sasori muttered.

* * *

Don't hate me for the cliffhanger. Dx  
Mm, well, I asked my teacher about 'danna' and she said that 'danna' is the kind of master meaning like 'boss' (Not like teacher or because of skills; that'd be shishou, like what Sakura calls Tsunade and what Allen calls Cross in DGM). Like, the owner of a store like Wegman's would be referred to as 'danna' because he's the one in charge…uhm…sometimes husbands are called 'danna' because they're the 'boss of the house.' So, Deidara's calling Sasori boss, or sir, basically.

〜Arrina


	38. Shield

Holy crap, I actually updated! xX;; I'm so sorry: school's been taking up all my time. I took time off of this major project to finish this chapter. The next one shouldn't take as long to get out, as I have the whole thing planned out, but I won't make any promises. School and homework is unpredictable. D:  
Just a note: I haven't abandoned this story, and I don't plan to. I'm just…really busy because of all the homework.  
Uhm, this continues off of the last chapter. Dx

* * *

Previous:

_"Why did you stop me?" Itachi's eyes narrowed. "You do realize he's with Orochimaru, right?"_

_"Y-Yes, but…"_

_"But what?"_

_"Itachi," Sasori spoke up, seeing that Deidara was struggling: badly. "I thought we agreed that Kimimaro would be left for last."_

_"What?" Itachi questioned, suspicion and irritation slipping into his voice._

_"Oi, oi, oi. What's going on here?" Hidan walked up while Tayuya went over to Kimimaro._

_Deidara flinched. "Help, huh?"_

_"Just shut up," Sasori muttered._

* * *

"Sasori…" Itachi gazed past Deidara to the redhead. "Is there _another_ reason you requested that we save Kimimaro for last?"

"Are you accusing me, Itachi?" Sasori countered, eyes narrowing.

Itachi was silent, his frown deepening a little.

"What if he is, redhead?" Hidan broke in, earning himself a venomous glare from Sasori.

It was Sasori's turn to remain silent this time, the look in his eyes absolute poison as he glowered at Hidan.

"…Oi, oi," Hidan continued as he saw the look he was receiving. "Don't glare at me like that."

"…I don't have time for this…" Deidara said quietly, starting forward to get past Itachi and Hidan. "I've got to–"

"I'm afraid I won't let you."

The Uchiha's hand buried itself in Deidara's uniform, tightly gripping the collar.

Deidara turned to glare darkly at Itachi.

"Itachi!" Sasori snapped, redirecting his line of vision to the dark-eyed boy.

"I'll let you go as soon as you tell me what's going on here," Itachi said, calm voice contrasting with the grip he had on the blond's shirt.

"It's nothing." Deidara lifted his arm, wrapping his fingers around Itachi's wrist, attempting to free himself. "I just didn't believe it was fair that–"

"Again with the fairness?" Itachi countered by mimicking Deidara and coiling his free fingers around the wrist of the hand that was holding his own. "I would've thought you'd learned by now."

"…!" Deidara winced, his fingers forced to uncurl from the dark-eyed teen's wrist.

Kimimaro's eyes narrowed. He began walking towards Itachi, a fist unconsciously forming.

Tayuya watched in disbelief. "Wha–Kimimaro! Hey, where the hell do you think you're going?!"

Ignoring Tayuya, Kimimaro continued until he was behind Itachi.

"I don't think it's wise to be hurting one of your own, Uchiha," he stated, only a faint trace of anger in his words.

"Tend to matters that apply to you, Kaguya," Itachi retorted, strengthening his hold on Deidara's wrist.

Seeing Deidara's face become washed over in pain for a split second, Sasori bristled. "Let him go, Itachi!"

Hesitantly, Itachi complied. He immediately turned to Kimimaro, ash-red eyes filled with suspicion. "I suggest you leave."

A grin spread across Hidan's face. "Can I take him on if he doesn't?"

"…Go ahead."

Suddenly, the music door opened and the other students came out, all smiling and laughing with their friends.

Hidan made a '_tch_' sound as he turned to glower at the open door. "Ah, fuck, she let them out earlier!"

"No matter." The Uchiha looked directly into Kimimaro's jade eyes. "We'll finish this later."

Deidara unconsciously backed up towards Sasori more, as he knew Itachi was talking to him as well.

"Sasori."

The silver-eyed male stiffened slightly at the sound of his name.

Itachi turned, the look in his eyes just a little softer. "I'm going to tell Pain. He deserves to know."

"We could go outside."

Black eyes locked with green again.

"You're willing to?"

"I just suggested it, did I not?"

"If we get caught we'd be in trouble. You're willing to risk your perfect profile?"

"I could say the same to you."

"Kimimaro!" Tayuya stomped her foot. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"That's none of your business. Leave for your next class now."

"What?!" Tayuya's voice was burning with disbelief. "Don't you _dare_ tell me you've made friends with these fuckers!"

Jade eyes widened for just a split second, but even that second was enough for Itachi to see what had happened. He whirled around to face Sasori and Deidara.

"Is this true?"

Hidan just stared as the two looked at each other before turning away. "Are you _shitting_ me? You're friends with this bastard?!"

"Sasori…?" Itachi's voice quavered a little; _just_ a _little_.

When no answer was given, the Uchiha's frown seemed to transform into a small snarl. Returning his attention to Kimimaro, Itachi stated out icily, "We're going outside."

"I…" The brown-eyed girl's fists clenched painfully as she glowered as best she could at Kimimaro. "I'm telling Orochimaru on you, Kimimaro! That you've become friends with the enemy!" When the white-haired student gave no reply, she swore under her breath before running off to find their leader.

"And then I'll defeat you," Itachi finished darkly.

Kimimaro didn't utter a word, seeing the blue-eyed boy's face morph into an expression of shock.

"So let's go–"

"I won't let you, un."

Itachi turned yet again, his stare piercing right through Deidara's. "…What?"

"I said 'I won't let you,'" Deidara growled.

"Deidara–" Sasori detached himself from the wall and walked behind Deidara.

"Are you planning on fighting me in his place, Deidara-kun?"

"No, he's–"

"I'm not going to allow you to hurt him, Itachi," Deidara interrupted the redhead, earning himself a dirty glare.

"I can handle him on my own, Deidara-kun," the Kaguya denied Deidara's help. "Don't fight someone in your group for doing the right thing."

"No." Deidara's voice lowered. "I'm going to fight him."

Itachi hesitated for a second as he noticed Sasori freeze. "…Fine." He headed towards the exit, stating out, "I'm sure Pain will take your betrayal just fine, Deidara-kun."

A scowl washed over Deidara's face as he made move to follow.

"Deidara." Sasori hastily grasped the other's wrist, preventing him from walking forward. "Don't do this."

"…" Deidara grit his teeth together. Clenching the fingers of one of his hands, he slipped his wrist from Sasori's hold, and without any words, continued after the departing Itachi.

Sasori's eyes widened, feeling as if someone had just hit him in the stomach. Deidara…Deidara had just ignored him…?

"Deidara-chan…" Even Hidan was shocked by Deidara's actions. He turned to Sasori, managing out, "Oi, redhead, Deidara-chan just…!" But Sasori was already following Deidara, his eyes having an almost hazed over look to them.

}}––––––»»

"I'll give you another chance to back out," Itachi said simply, standing before Deidara.

"No."

"Very well."

"Ah, _damn_ that woman!" Hidan cursed as he came to a stop next to Sasori on the sidelines, shooting a glare to the doorway. As he and Kimimaro were walking towards the door, Kurenai had decided to leave her classroom, and, seeing the boys walking outside, promptly asked what they were doing and informed that "they were going to be late if they didn't hurry to class" and that "this was no time to be going outside."

Hidan had sneered and had prepared to tell the woman off, saying he could do whatever he wanted, but Kimimaro had quickly cut in, explaining that they were only going outside to get something for Hidan that he needed for his next class. Kurenai had looked a little suspicious at first, but warily answered "Alright…" before moving on.

_Damn,_ Hidan spat in frustration. _Now I owe that fucker…_ Suddenly, he blinked, a thought coming to his mind. _Wait…Kurenai's out of her room…and she left the door open…_

A grin curled his lips.

At the sight of Hidan spinning back around, Sasori opened his mouth to ask where the hell he was going, but ultimately closed it on account of keeping his sanity.

When he turned back around, it was to the sight of the two already fighting. He winced lightly, hardly noticeably, as he saw Deidara just barely dodge a blow aimed for his shoulder. Deidara stood no chance against Itachi; Itachi was nothing like Sasori in battle, and if that was how Deidara charged in he would surely lose.

"You can stop them, you know."

He turned to Kimimaro in surprise, before returning his gaze elsewhere. "…Deidara would hate me."

"Deidara-kun would never hate you."

"He's ignored me for a few days before."

"He's fighting for you now."

"Tch." Sasori glared at Kimimaro from the corners of his eyes, lip curling. "He's fighting for _you_."

Was that _jealousy_ in his voice? Kimimaro almost smirked. Akasuna sure could be impulsive when he wanted to. "He's fighting so you won't get into trouble with Pain."

"No, he's doing it so you don't have to fight Itachi."

"Stop jumping to conclusions, Akasuna."

"I'm only stating facts. _You're_ the one jumping to conclusions."

"Akasuna–"

"Stop calling me that."

"Force of habit. You don't like it?"

"Tch, no. Why would I? Because of you and your bastard of a leader, Kakuzu's taken to calling me it now. It pisses me off."

"I don't believe I'll be able to stop any time soon."

"Whatever. He's still fighting for _you_."

_He's jealous._ Kimimaro watched as the other bit his lower lip. The corners of his lips twitched upwards slightly. _He changed the subject so abruptly…it must really be bugging him._

Deidara clenched a fist, as Itachi's own crashed into his stomach. He stumbled backwards, glowering as his unclenched hand clutched his stomach. Itachi was panting softly, however, and that brought a smirk to the blond's face. Deidara might've been the one with the most physical damage at the moment, but from what he saw, Itachi lacked stamina, and he could play on that.

"If I win," he spoke out, "you forget all about this, un."

"…" Itachi's eyes narrowed at the confident look on Deidara's face. "…Fine."

_He's going down._ Deidara shot forward towards the Uchiha, ducking to dodge a kick towards his head. _There's no way he's going to win._

"Akasuna," Kimimaro argued, "I think if he had to choose whose side to fight for between you and me, he'd choose you."

A light flush heated up Sasori's face as he looked away to hide it. "Th…That'd only be because we're in the same group and Pain would kill him if he picked you…"

Kimimaro sighed. "If we were in the same group."

The blush deepened. Sasori ignored the fight as best he could, and replied with a quiet, "…Just shut up."

}}––––––»»

_Dammit, lady, get your ass out of here!_ Hidan seethed from under one of the rows of chairs in the music room. He could see Kurenai's heels, just staying stationary in the same place, and he could only guess she was taking care of her rabbit. A snarl danced on his face as he thought of the thing. _Come on already! Leave the Goddamn rabbit alone so I can go steal it and sacrifice it!_

Kurenai sneezed, and Hidan froze, holding his breath.

The heels finally moved, signaling the woman's departure. A grin twisted Hidan's lips as he saw Kurenai finally walk to the door and out, the satisfactory _slam_ reaching his ears.

He resisted the urge to laugh madly as he scrambled out from his hiding place and over to where the rabbit cage was.

"Finally…" Hidan whispered, violet eyes watching as the animal hopped around. "You are _mine_, rabbit."

Black eyes met with his own purple. Reaching out and quietly undoing the latch that kept the door locked, Hidan quickly looked behind him to make sure no one was coming. When all was clear, he stuck one of his hands into the cage, attempting to snag it.

"Ow!" He quickly drew back his arm as a sharp pain flowed throughout his hand. There was a spot of red on the tip of his middle finger. "You little…!" He tried again, the result the same.

"Okay, that's _it_!" Hidan snapped, reaching both hands into the cage and drawing the rabbit out at last. With both hands under its forepaws, the lower legs kicked helplessly, and Hidan smirked. "Got you, stupid heathen bunny."

The rabbit stared at him as he brought his face closer to its.

"You'll be going to see Jashin-sama now, rabbit!" He grinned. "So just _try_ and taunt me more, you–!"

One of the animal's feet crashed into Hidan's chin, causing him to swear loudly and drop the black lump.

"You fucking little…!" Hidan made an aggravated noise as he saw the rabbit begin to hop away under the row of chairs on the left side of the classroom. "No, get your heathen ass back here!"

All thoughts of someone walking in on him were lost as he raced after the bunny, lunging at it as it came out from its cover, and ultimately missing it and skidding on the floor.

"_Ow_! Stupid–!"

Standing up on wobbly legs, Hidan made a "Tch!" sound as he saw it head for the instruments. He placed a hand on his cheek where it had skidded, immediately tearing it off the red skin like he had just touched something hot. "Ouch, damn it!" Returning his glower to the hastily escaping rabbit, he sprinted after it, fists clenched.

"Why the hell are you so fast?!" he snarled, weaving around Kurenai's guitars. "What are you, Super-Bunny?!"

_Bang!_

Hidan halted, looking over to his left. His expression turned into one of alarm as he saw he had knocked over a drum. _Oh, shit._

Half expecting the door to fly open, he braced himself. Minutes went by, but nothing happened. Breathing a sigh of relief, the silver-haired boy once again turned his attention to the animal.

}}––––––»»

Sasori stared, frozen, not knowing how to feel at what he had just seen. Even Kimimaro's expression was dripping with a little bit of surprise.

Deidara's eyes were wide in disbelief, staring down at the grass under him. A small trickle of blood dripped down his chin and finally down into the earth as he tried to recall what had just happened. Itachi had been out of stamina, hadn't he? He was tired and panting, and his dodging speed even went down! So how was it that Deidara was the one bowing in front of Itachi?

"You seem confused."

He looked up instantly, not able to give a reply.

"Is it because you were defeated so easily?"

Wiping the blood that marred his face, Deidara shot up at once, raising a fist and thrusting it towards Itachi.

Itachi caught the fist with ease, and seeing the look of shock take over the newest student's face, he increased the strength of the grip he had on Deidara's hand.

The pressure hurt; Deidara ground his teeth together, harshly yanking his arm back to get it out from Itachi's clutches. Itachi allowed the hand to be free, and Deidara glared at him, taking a step forward.

"I won't lose to you!"

"You already have." Itachi stared back coolly. "You're all out of tricks, Deidara-kun."

"So were you!"

"Haven't you ever heard of faking? If you've been hanging out with Sasori, you should."

At this comment, Sasori flinched slightly, and Deidara bristled at the implication.

"Shut up!" he snarled, infuriated by how calm Itachi was acting. "You know nothing!"

"I know more than you."

"Bullshit!"

Itachi's eyes narrowed just a bit. "You seem bent on getting me angry."

"You mean you weren't when I supposedly 'betrayed' Akatsuki?"

"Deidara…" Sasori hesitantly walked up to the blond, noticing him seem to relax a little. "Don't try his patience."

"What…" Deidara retorted, the tone of his voice bitter. "He's worse than you, un?"

Sasori paused at this, and he glanced over at Itachi. "…No, but…"

"Then what's the problem?" Deidara turned to face the shorter boy.

He wanted to answer the way he wanted to, but…but Itachi was right there, and… "He's…really not merciful."

"Neither were you."

"…!" At this, something sparked within Sasori, letting a small feeling of anger overtake him. "Deidara–!"

"Hidan-kun!"

Everyone froze as Hidan burst from the door, holding out in front of him the black blob that was Kurenai's rabbit, grinning insanely. Soon after, Kurenai ran through the doorway and chased after him, yelling, "Hidan-kun, give me my rabbit back _now_!"

"No fucking way, lady!" Hidan snapped in response. "I've been aiming to get this heathen rabbit for some time now, and right when I get it you tell me to give it _back_? Yeah, no way!"

"Give it to me now and report to Principal Tsunade's immediately!"

"Screw that! Jashin-sama will smite this thing, and I'll be there watching as he does!"

"When Principal Tsunade hears what you've done this time, you'll–!" Kurenai came to a stop as she finally took in her surroundings. "…Wait a second…what are you all doing out here?" She looked at Itachi and Deidara, eyes widening at Itachi's swollen cheek and the bruises visible through his slightly opened uniform, the blood dripping down Deidara's chin as he coughed, the light purple and blue blotches on his arm and face. "You two…you were fighting? Is this the reason you came out here?"

No one said anything.

Kurenai tore her gaze from Kimimaro before ordering, "All of you, go to Principal Tsunade's. Right now."

}}––––––»

"…So you lied to a teacher just so you could watch two other students fight, and you never once tried to stop them?"

"No."

Tsunade's voice was cold as she icily spat out, "Detention. All of you. For the rest of this week and next."

A soft sound of disdain reached Kurenai's ears, and she looked over to see Deidara give an expression of distaste.

"Just be happy you weren't suspended, Deidara-kun," she spoke out.

"Now." Tsunade rubbed her forehead before setting her line of vision on Hidan. "Give back Kurenai's rabbit."

"What?!" Hidan bristled, tightening his hold on the bunny. "No! This thing's finally going to–!"

"_Now_!" The blonde slammed her fist down on her desk.

Hidan backed up, his eyes wide. "A-Alright, fine! Geez, take the Goddamn thing!"

Deidara twitched as Kurenai promptly retrieved her pet, hearing Sasori swallow nervously.

"Anyone else want to complain about something?" Tsunade growled. When no one answered, she rested her cheek on her hand. "All right then, you're dismissed."

At once, Kimimaro turned and started towards the door.

"Kimimaro, un!" Deidara spun around and ran after the white-haired male.

"…!" Sasori looked over his shoulder in surprise.

"Sasori." Itachi glanced at the redhead.

At the sound of Itachi's voice, Sasori seemed to calm down a bit.

"…Itachi…" he mumbled, the once surprised light in his eyes fading as he faced the Uchiha. "We need to talk about something."

"Could you two maybe talk outside?"

Both boys turned to see Kurenai, her fingers tightly wrapped around Hidan's arm.

"We've got to discuss something in here. Privately."

"We were just about to." Itachi nodded and headed out as well, Sasori following suit.

Closing the door behind him, Sasori looked right at the other. "…Itachi, you've…got to stop constantly worrying about me…"

"…What are you talking about?"

"I can handle myself," Sasori clarified, stepping forward, away from the door. "You don't need to be worrying whether someone will try anything at every moment." He hesitated as Itachi's eyes narrowed briefly. "It's not healthy."

}}––––––»»

"I'm sorry I got you into this." Deidara sighed, dreading what his mother would do when she heard the news.

"I could've stopped you and Uchiha from fighting," Kimimaro argued, green eyes catching sight of the door to the office open and Sasori and Itachi come out. He backed up slowly, continuing, "You shouldn't feel guilty."

Deidara tilted his head as he saw the other retreat slightly. "If I had just let…" He paused, realizing how awkward the sentence he was going to say was. "I mean…"

"It would've gotten out eventually, even if you hadn't stopped him."

"Yes, but…then, you wouldn't have had to have detention."

"If Uchiha and I fought, the outcome would be the same. Hidan would've gone after Kurenai's rabbit and she still would've come out and caught us. Only, you would've been the one speaking with Akasuna."

"Sasori-san? What does that…?"

"He felt jealous because he thought you were fighting so I wouldn't have to fight Uchiha instead of keeping him from getting in trouble with Pain."

Heat rose to Deidara's face. He looked away, mumbling, "It was a mix of both…"

"But more for Akasuna."

"Wha–?" Deidara returned his line of vision to the other, only to see him walking away. "Where are you going, un?"

Kimimaro didn't look back, merely responding, "You have a guest."

"'Guest…?'" Deidara blinked. Suddenly, he felt a hand come onto his shoulder and he turned.

"…Sasori-san?"

"I spoke with Itachi." Sasori glanced over his shoulder to make sure Itachi had left and Tsunade hadn't let Hidan out. "He's going to stop being so…protective from now on."

Deidara's eyes widened slightly. "Really?"

Sasori nodded. "He was getting to the point where it was starting to get unhealthy…so I made him stop."

"Unhealthy?"

"He was worrying about me and trying to prevent me from seeing you."

"But that's just…"

"Worrying about someone all the time and trying to prevent them from seeing friends is unhealthy." Sasori sighed. "Fortunately he wasn't overdoing it, so it wasn't too hard to get him to stop…"

_He sure seemed like he was overdoing it…_ Deidara thought, frowning slightly. _Is he really just going to stop?_

"He's still going to tell Pain, though."

Deidara froze. "What…is Pain-san going to do?"

"I don't know." Drawing back his arm, Sasori looked away. "He'll probably question us to make sure we didn't give anything away, and to how this all got started…the worst he'll do is throw us out of Akatsuki."

"…He won't throw you out, un."

Silver eyes came to lock with blue. "What are you saying?"

"You're close friends, aren't you?"

"What does that have to with…?" Sasori's voice faded as realization came to him. He gave Deidara an almost irritated look before replying, "Look, Pain _isn't_ unfair…" Deidara's face morphed into a skeptical expression. "…Most of the time, anyways. He won't just kick someone out for talking with Orochimaru's group."

"He slapped you for backtalking."

"…Don't remind me."

"W-Well, anyways…you're one of the best in Akatsuki…"

"Heh, I'm not much use anymore, no thanks to _Pain_…"

"But still, you're friends, so he's not just going to kick you out so you can be targeted by Orochimaru."

"Orochimaru won't target me if I'm not in Akatsuki."

"He might, un."

A flash of fear dashed across Sasori's eyes at the statement.

"I…I'll keep him away though…!" Deidara hastily added on, noticing his mistake. "Even if Pain-san tells me not to!"

"…" A light red haze settled on the shorter male's cheeks as he remembered what Pain had told him: "_He'll protect you, Sasori, even if everyone else falls, he'll continue fighting for you. I can tell, just by his actions and the look in his eyes when you're in danger._" His eyes narrowed while he looked away. "…I'll…hold your word for it."

Deidara's lips curved into a small smile as he nodded.

The door banged open, and they both turned to see a cursing Hidan storm out.

"Fucking principal…I'll sacrifice her someday too…and that rabbit…" Anger singed Hidan's words before he looked up and saw the other members of Akatsuki. "Oi, redhead, Deidara-chan. Where'd Uchiha go?"

"Itachi's heading to detention already." Sasori placed a hand on his hip, lip curling slightly.

Hearing the scorn flitting along the redhead's tone, Hidan raised an eyebrow. "Hey, hey, what's with all the hate all of a sudden? I just asked a question, redhead."

"I was in the middle of a conversation," Sasori said, "and then you burst out from Tsunade's office and interrupted it."

"Geez, sorry." Hidan rolled his eyes. "Didn't know it was _so_ important for you to talk with Deidara-chan."

"Are you an idiot?"

"Okay, yeah, whatever. Stupid Leader might get on your ass for being friends with that bastard, but seriously." Hidan folded his arms across his chest, running his tongue over his top teeth. "It's nothing to get all worried over."

"I have the right to talk with Deidara without you butting your idiotic head in," Sasori hissed, warning dripping from each word.

"You're so protective, y'know that?" Hidan shot back. "Deidara-chan can fend for himself; he's not some stupid baby!"

Ash-rose eyes narrowed.

"_You're_ the one that _he_ needs to protect, seriously." Without waiting for a response, Hidan started storming off. "Get it through your thick head, redhead! We've been over this!"

"…Tch." Sasori turned away, a dark veil clouding his irises. "Idiot. _Who_ needs protecting?"

"…I agree with him, un."

Sasori spun around to face Deidara instantly. "You can't be serious."

"You may not think so because they're not hurting you here," Deidara extended an arm, brushing his fingertips against the skin of Sasori's cheek, "but they're hurting you inside…someplace much worse…and no one can help you grow stronger inside because you never let them."

Sasori stared for a few moments before he grasped the wrist and held it away from his face. "…How stupid. I'm not in the mood for games now, brat."

"It's not a game."

"Why are you so serious all of a sudden?"

"Because I…promised both Pain-san and myself I'd protect you…"

"Pain–?" Sasori stared in shock. "When the hell did this happen?"

"…It doesn't matter." Deidara glanced away. "He asked me to and I agreed…that's all that does."

"Why didn't he ask Itachi?" Sasori asked, a tint of bitterness staining his words.

"Pain-san didn't think Itachi could protect you."

"What?!" Sasori hissed. His grip tightened on Deidara's wrist, sparks shooting in his irises. "Are you sure this is _Pain_ you're talking about?"

"That's what he said," Deidara answered, trying to wiggle his wrist free from the iron grasp and failing. "I'm…only telling you what he said to me."

"…That's a lie," Sasori snarled, releasing Deidara's wrist only to dig his fingers into the blond's uniform collar. "Pain would never doubt Itachi!"

"I never said he doubted your…relationship…" Deidara struggled to gaze back at Sasori's piercing eyes. "I just said he doubted how well Itachi could protect you…"

"…Tch…" Sasori's lip curled. He loosened his hold on the fabric of Deidara's uniform before seething softly, "…I'll speak with him later. Itachi might be forceful on what he wants, but that doesn't mean…"

"Sasori-san…"

Clenching a fist lightly, he shook his head before changing the subject.

"…I…won't breathe down your neck, either…"

"Un?"

"I've been on you just like Itachi was on me…Hidan…was right," Sasori admitted, albeit quietly. His voice quavered a bit as he added on, "You can fend for yourself. If you want to spend time with Tobi or the Idiot Brigade then fine. I won't try and stop you."

He withdrew his arm, and Deidara fidgeted a little.

"Sasori-san…Tobi and Sakura aren't 'threats. I want you to see that."

An expression of disdain made its way onto Sasori's face.

"You're afraid…you're always afraid."

"…" Sasori bit his bottom lip, not looking Deidara in the eye.

"You're hiding behind this barrier that no one can get through unless you let them…but Sasori-san…" Taking a step closer to him, Deidara saw Sasori's gaze meet his, seeing the mixed emotions flooding his silver irises. "You never let anyone pass through."

Breaking the eye contact, Sasori retorted, "You're acting like a girl, Deidara."

"Don't try and change the subject, un."

The redhead hesitated before opening his mouth to respond, but was quickly cut off by his phone vibrating.

A small flash of anger overtook Deidara as he saw Sasori answer the call. At this rate, he was _never_ going to get through to Sasori! He had been so close, right there, and then–

"…We're still in school. Pain–" Sasori's voice cut off. "…Fine. We'll be there after we're finished."

Pain just _had_ to call up.

"…What? …Yes…yeah, we got detention. This week and next. …I'll explain when we get there." He closed the phone and slipped it back into his pocket, turning back to the taller boy. "…We're going to meet Pain after we get free. At the meeting place."

"How did Pain-san know what we did so fast?"

"Itachi probably called him before he entered the room."

Deidara's eyes narrowed.

"Don't make that face." Sasori gave a warning look.

"…Sorry." Deidara's voice was just louder than a mumble as he looked to the floor.

Sasori sighed and pulled his sleeve up over his hand. Placing one hand on Deidara's left shoulder to steady him, he reached up with his left hand and gently rubbed some leftover dirt that had remained on Deidara's cheek.

Redness faintly spread across Deidara's face at the contact as he looked sheepishly at him.

Finishing up with his task, Sasori pulled back, muttering crossly, "You've got to take care of yourself better, brat."

_I would if Orochimaru and your _boyfriend_ would leave me alone…_ Deidara held his tongue. It wouldn't be too good if he said that out loud…

"Y…You've got to work on your temper, un…" He shot back instead.

"…" An odd look plagued Sasori's features for a few seconds, until it transformed into a smirk. "…Whatever." He reached down and grasped the other's wrist, tugging it forward as he started towards the detention room. "Come on, let's go. You can help me with my history again."

* * *

Another weird ending…but at least it isn't a cliff hanger? D:  
Ugh, sorry if there are rushed parts and whatnot…school makes it hard to concentrate all the time…and for the fact I didn't elaborate on the Itachi vs Deidara battle…the chapter would've gotten too long and you would've had to wait longer.  
Oh, and happy birthday Sasori. :3

〜Arrina


	39. Breaking the Barrier

Merry Christmas (Eve), everyone! I hope you all have a good one. :)  
This is a long chapter; the ending seems rushed, sorry.  
Takes place after the detention.

* * *

Deidara smiled lightly as Sasori snuggled closer, looking up at him with those wide silver eyes. He held him tighter, running his fingers through the messy red hair. Hearing the expected little _mew_ sound, Deidara pushed his nose into the red locks, pressing his lips softly against Sasori's forehead.

They had exited the room before this had all happened…Kimimaro had left straight away to go meet with Jyuugo, and Deidara had wanted to speak with him more before he departed. He had told Sasori that he was just going to talk with Kimimaro for a few minutes and had tracked the white-haired teen down. The talk escalated into a full-blown conversation, however, when Kimimaro questioned him again on his relationship with Sasori…even Jyuugo had pointed out that he had noticed some more-than-friendly glances between the two.

When Deidara finally turned back to return to the redhead, it had been more than several minutes. He found Sasori sitting against the wall, legs pulled up by his arms with his forehead pushed against his knees. Shivering. Deidara had gone to him hastily, and put a hand on his shoulder. Instantly, Sasori looked up, eyes wide, and clung to Deidara, burying his face into the junction of the taller boy's neck and shoulder. His heart was beating fast, and Deidara could hear him breathing rapidly as he held him close.

The newest student still didn't know what had caused Sasori to switch into his mode. It usually triggered when Deidara tried to leave Sasori. But it didn't matter, because Sasori was in his state and Deidara had to help him out of it, and because Itachi had left earlier than Kimimaro and Jyuugo. Hidan was still in the room being reprimanded for throwing things at the opposite wall during the detention.

They had stayed right there in front of the door for a bit, before Deidara decided it was too dangerous. He had mumbled some words of comfort in Sasori's ear before moving his left arm down under Sasori's thighs and picking him up before walking towards the nearest exit. It had put a strain on his arm, and he had to pause every once in a while to adjust so Sasori wouldn't fall, but in the end he made it outside.

And so there they were.

"Sasori…" Deidara pulled back, brushing some locks back behind the other's ear.

Sasori met Deidara's eyes in curiosity.

"I'm going to be late for something…do you think we could get going now?"

"…" Sasori nodded wordlessly, blushing faintly as Deidara caressed the left side of his face.

"Alright then." Deidara smiled, gently slipping out from under the shorter boy.

He had decided to call the other 'Sasori' when in the autophobia state, as the redhead acted like he was younger and all. It felt weird…but Sasori had commented a while back on how it was weird to him on why Deidara kept referring to him as 'Sasori-san.'

Helping the shorter student to his feet as well, he grasped Sasori's hand for reassurance before he began walking towards the meeting area. Hopefully, Sasori would snap out of his state before they got there…

"…Where are we going?"

"I…" Deidara looked at the redhead, forcing a smile. "I just have to meet a friend, un."

"Is it really okay for me to go with you?"

"Of course." He gave a slight squeeze to Sasori's hand, the smile faltering as he continued, "I'm sure you'll…like him…a lot…"

"Really?" Curiosity laced onto Sasori's face. He edged closer to Deidara, grasping the blond's hand with both of his. "What's he like?"

"Er…" Struggling to come up with an answer, Deidara looked away from the shorter boy. "He's, um…"

Sasori blinked. "Is he nice?"

"What?" Deidara almost scoffed. He laughed nervously instead and replied, "Y-Yes, he's very nice…"

"…" Sasori was silent as he thought over the other's words. After a few minutes, he looked over at Deidara again, smiled a little, and asked, "Can you get me some candy before we get there?"

Deidara tilted his head a bit in confusion before smiling a bit back, reaching into his backpack and fishing around until he found his lunch bag. Shifting through all the things he had in there, he grasped his desired item and pulled it out.

"Here, un."

Seeing the lollipop, Sasori's face lit up. He happily accepted it, releasing Deidara's hand as he unwrapped it before putting it in his mouth.

The newest student allowed Sasori to take his hand again, and he briefly wondered if he actually brought candy everyday just so Sasori could steal it.

}}––––––»

"Dammit…"

"Should we go and get some ice for it? It's never hurt like this before, un…"

"No, it's fine. We're here anyways."

"But–"

"I'm _fine_."

"Stupid jackass, no you're not!"

Sasori scowled at the comment but pressed his forehead further into his hand.

A sigh broke Deidara lips. "Look, you're obviously not ready for some stupid lecture Pain-san's going to give us, so–"

"I can handle whatever the hell Pain throws at me!" Sasori snapped, striding past the other towards the entrance to the meeting area.

"That's not what I meant!" Deidara retorted back, chasing after Sasori. "You're so stubborn!" Sasori gave no answer in response, and Deidara growled. "Sasori-san!"

"Let's just get this over with, brat."

He sighed, glowering at the shorter boy. "Are you going to call Pain-san 'God?'"

"He has a God complex. Why wouldn't I?"

"Do you believe in Jashin, un?"

"No, Jashin is just a stupid figment of Hidan's idiotic mind."

"Better not let him hear you say that…"

"I really don't care if he does or doesn't. I can take that idiot."

"That's the attitude that's going to get you beaten up one day!"

"…" Sasori opened his mouth to answer, but quickly closed it, instead glaring at the person waiting on the other side of the area.

He was leaning against the railing, gray eyes meeting coolly with Sasori's sparking silver. Arms crossed across his chest, he detached himself from the cool metal as he saw the other two approach.

"Well?" Sasori asked as he walked towards the orange-haired teen. "What do you want to ask us?"

"Many things," Pain responded as Sasori came to a stop in front of him, Deidara moving off to Sasori's right. "But first…" He eyed Deidara. "…Tell me about Sasori's 'autophobia' some more."

"What?" Deidara looked surprised.

"Pain, I already told you–"

"Not in detail, Sasori."

"Ask Itachi then."

"Itachi's not here right now, if you haven't noticed."

Sasori scowled in defeat.

"So then." Pain turned to Deidara. "Tell me."

"I…" Deidara hated the pressure on him right then. He looked at Sasori for some assistance or approval, something that could tell him if he should or not.

Sighing, Sasori muttered, "Tell him."

The sound of the waterfall nearly drowned out the redhead's words, and Deidara took a moment to register what he had said. "…It…triggers when Sasori-san experiences a lot of emotion…or so he told me. Normally for me, it happens when I try to leave him without him wanting me to…"

"And what do you do when he turns into this 'autophobia form?'"

A blush heated up Deidara's face at the question.

"Why do you need to _know_, God?" Sasori growled, obviously uncomfortable and agitated. "It's not like it's going to happen around you anyways!"

Pain glared darkly a bit at the nickname as he ground out, "Oh? And what makes Deidara so special that it happens around him?"

"That–!" Sasori faltered, flushing a little.

Suspicion rose to Pain's expression as he raised an eyebrow. _They're both…_

The two looked at each other before looking away, Sasori narrowing his eyes in defiance and Deidara biting on his lower lip.

Seeing that he wasn't going to get any answer, Pain rubbed his forehead before moving on. "…Then what does he _do_ in this 'state?'"

"He acts like a baby."

"I _act_ like I did when I was younger," Sasori corrected, shooting a dirty glare at Deidara, receiving a barely held back chuckle in return. He turned back to Pain, his expression changing from irritation to one sort of like nostalgia. "When…you know…"

"Yes." Pain nodded at once, softening the tone of his voice.

Deidara watched as Sasori turned further away from him. What? What had they meant? Sasori's parents? His eyes widened in realization.

Noticing the tense air, Pain moved on. "…Let's talk about the real reason I called you here."

Both pairs of eyes returned to looking at him.

Suddenly, Sasori flinched, his hand shooting up and clutching at his forehead.

"Sasori-san!" Deidara immediately rushed over to the shorter male as Sasori growled softly. "I _told_ you to get ice, un!"

"What's going on?" A trace of alarm found its way into Pain's voice. "What's wrong with Sasori?"

"The autophobia state…" Deidara explained, slowly helping Sasori kneel down onto the ground. "Sometimes he gets small headaches afterwards, but this time it hurt more than usual…"

"Why?"

"…We don't know."

"I have ice in my lunchbox, if–"

"Could you get it?"

"I don't…_need_ it–"

"Shut up! You're such a stubborn asswipe!"

"Goddamn brat…!"

"Look at your condition, stupid, you need _ice_."

"It's just a headache–"

"Yeah, one you're killing yourself over!"

"I don't haven anything to wrap it in, is that–?"

"Un, that's fine."

Pain's eyes widened as Deidara hastily grabbed the ice pack and pressed it to Sasori's forehead, ignoring the hiss of surprise. A half-worried half-caring look was on Deidara's face as he moved Sasori's hand to keep the ice pack on his forehead.

_He seriously cares for Sasori…_ Pain thought in shock. _The kid just met him this year, and already…_ He narrowed his eyes as he watched the scene before him. _…Is this why Itachi's been so protective of Sasori these days?_

"…Deidara."

Said boy looked up at the sound of his name.

"Answer me while taking care of him."

"…" Deidara pulled the ice pack off of Sasori's forehead. "U…Un…"

"Goddamn you…Pain…" The redhead muttered.

"You alright?" Deidara asked worriedly, wiping off the water left on the redhead's face.

"Just great."

"I understand," Pain interrupted, "that it was you who first became friends with Kaguya Kimimaro. Am I correct?"

"…Yes."

"How exactly…did it happen?"

"He saw him with Jyuugo, but Orochimaru bans relationships in his group…and he promised not to tell anyone and it grew from there…" Sasori answered, pushing Deidara's hand out of the way to rub his forehead. "Is that all, God?"

"And how did _you_ become friends with him?"

"…He helped me rescue Deidara when Itachi let him get captured."

"Is that so." Pain's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Is he truly loyal to Orochimaru?"

"Yes." Deidara answered instantly. "I…asked him earlier on if he wanted to join Akatsuki, un…"

"You _what_?" Sasori stared at Deidara in disbelief.

"Sasori let him finish."

"But he didn't want to, because he said he owed Orochimaru…"

A sigh made it past the gray-eyed boy's lips. "Deidara, don't go around asking people to join. It's not up to you."

Sasori looked away. "Stupid brat…"

Deidara glared. "Stupid asswipe."

Pain rolled his eyes. "Enough."

When he looked back at the two, however, he was surprised to see them smiling softly at each other, like they had both told this inside joke. And what was that look in their…?

He coughed.

They both snapped out of their trance at once, turning their attention back to him.

"Back on topic. Deidara, you fought Itachi."

"…Un…"

"In place of Kimimaro."

"Get on with it, God!" Sasori snapped before groaning and burying his forehead into his hands. Deidara handed him the ice pack back.

"…Why?"

"I…" Deidara tensed, refusing to meet Pain's gaze. "I didn't want Kimimaro to get hurt…"

Sasori's lip curled slightly and he held himself back from elbowing the blue-eyed teen roughly.

"Even though he's with Orochimaru?"

"He's my friend!" Deidara bristled at the comment. "You expect me to just let Itachi beat him up, un?"

"Do you not trust that he can hold his own? You do know he's one of the ones causing us the most trouble."

"Pain, Deidara's stupid like this…he doesn't want to take any…chances…"

Another sigh. Pain brought his hand up and rubbed his temple as Deidara lightly punched Sasori in the arm for the 'stupid' comment. "Did you tell him anything?"

"No…"

"He knows nothing about the weaknesses of Akatsuki?"

"No."

"Is there anyone else?"

"…Mm…"

"Who is it?"

"Jyuugo."

"Thank you, Sasori."

"My pleasure, God."

"Sasori-san isn't friends with Jyuugo, un."

"…You're friends with Kimimaro but not his boyfriend."

"So?" Sasori snorted. "Is there a rule that says I have to be? I don't know Jyuugo."

"You make it seem like you would like to."

"He's not our enemy, Pain. He's just over there because Kimimaro is."

"So you want to know him?"

"No, I'm just saying." Sasori bit his lower lip and closed his eyes briefly.

"Sasori-san!" Deidara snatched the ice pack from Sasori's hand, pushing it suddenly to his forehead. Sasori flinched at the freezing contact, trying to pull back from it but to no avail.

"What are you doing?" He scowled, shooting his hand up and grasping Deidara's wrist, pulling it away from his face.

"You've got to keep it on your forehead, asshole!" Deidara answered, trying to tug his arm free.

"It's _cold_, shit!" Sasori shot back, tightening his hold.

"I don't care–!"

"_Deidara_."

The blond halted, looking back at Pain.

"Let him be." Pain ran his hand through his hair, sighing. "He'll be fine."

"…! But–!" Deidara started to protest.

Gray eyes narrowed.

"…" He closed his mouth, dropping the ice pack to the ground.

"Stupid overprotective brat…" Sasori swept his hand across his wet forehead and bangs.

"Back on subject…_again_," Pain intervened as he leaned back against the railing, "how long have you been friends behind our backs?"

"…I met Kimimaro before I joined Akatsuki. I became friends with him before Sasori-san asked me to join."

Pain remained silent, thinking over what he should do.

Growing impatient fast, Sasori growled out, "So what's your decision, Pain?"

No answer. Pain's gaze was directed at the ground, right index finger curved over his lips, thumb underneath his chin as he thought.

Sasori rolled his eyes. Pain _always_ took forever to make a decision.

"…I'll let this slide as a warning." Pain let his arm fall back to his side, his frown twitching downwards slightly. "But only that. If I find that you have lied to me then I will kick you out."

"But what about Orochimaru, un?"

"What about him?"

"Sasori-san…he…" Deidara glanced nervously at the shorter boy.

"We'll deal with that when it happens." Voice cold and hard, Pain flicked his hand, a signal for the two to leave.

"Pain." Sasori stood, but instead of leaving, glared slightly at his leader. "I need to speak with you."

"But Saso–"

"Leave without me, Deidara."

"…" Deidara glanced at Pain, receiving a nod. He hesitated, but ultimately complied with Sasori's request.

When Deidara was out of the area, Sasori turned back to the other, hissing, "Tell me, what's with all this 'Itachi can't protect me' bullshit?"

"Sasori, you know how he is around you," Pain replied coolly, folding his arms across his chest. "I believe Deidara is the better choice."

"Do you know how _Deidara_–?!" Sasori cut himself off, freezing in shock before turning away.

Suspicion lined Pain's face at the unfinished sentence. "…Look. Sasori. Itachi isn't the right choice."

"I…" Sasori ground his teeth together as he failed to come up with an answer.

"He _will_ protect you."

"I know that!"

"Then what's the issue?"

"…!" The redhead clenched his fists.

Pain tilted his head a little. "Do you…have an issue with Deidara? I thought you two were good friends."

_Friends…_ "We are, just…"

"Just…?"

"…I'd feel more comfortable with Itachi."

"And not with Deidara?"

"…I…yes, but Itachi…I've known him longer and because of that."

"…Right." Pain nodded in understanding. "However. I'm telling you that Deidara is just as good, if not better."

There was a long pause. "…Why are you sticking up for him?"

"Why are _you_ demeaning him?"

"I'm not, I'm just used to Itachi…"

"Alright, enough." With that, Pain rubbed his forehead. "We're not getting anywhere. Just accept Deidara."

"…" At those words, Sasori's face heated up slightly. He promptly picked up the ice pack, spun around and stalked off. "Tch!"

"Sasori?" Pain was confused by the silver-eyed teen's actions.

"I'm leaving," Sasori announced, getting closer to the entrance. "I'm not ready for one of your ridiculous lectures."

The orange-haired teen exhaled deeply, watching Sasori go. _That boy…he's so unpredictable._

Pressing the ice against his forehead, Sasori drew back a little at the coldness. _Stupid Pain._

He took it off again, wiping off the water as some of it dribbled down the bridge of his nose. Eyes closed, he ghosted his hand up to his forehead and pressed it there, pushing up his bangs. Accept Deidara…_accept_ Deidara…his grip tightened. What a stupid thing to say!

Reopening his eyes to the entrance, he walked through, lowering his arm. Pain was such an idiot. What the hell was that supposed to _mean_, anyways? It was just like Pain to add in some stupid second meaning to his words. So, what was it this time? Accept Dei–

"Deidara!" His eyes widened.

"…!" The blond froze at Sasori's voice, and he tilted his head, giving Sasori a good look at both of his eyes.

"Deidara, you…" Disbelief soaked Sasori's voice, "You waited for me?"

"…Un…of course." Deidara stared, pulling away from the wall. "Why?"

"…I didn't expect it."

"Wouldn't you wait for me?"

"Tch, no."

"What?" Deidara blinked in shock as Sasori strode past him. "Wha–You wouldn't–?"

"You know I hate waiting."

"Yes, but–!"

"No buts, brat!"

"Ungrateful–!"

"Quiet."

"Stop cutting me–!"

"No."

"…You're doing this just to piss me off, aren't you?"

"Perhaps."

He was smirking. He was _so_ smirking. Deidara could tell, just from that amused ring to his voice.

"You make me want to hit you. So hard."

"Heh. Try it."

Deidara ground his teeth together, clenching a fist. He wanted something hard. Really hard. To either hit himself with or Sasori: either one would work.

Or he could just revert back to his old ways – which really weren't that old, come to think of it – and pounce on Sasori. He shrugged. It couldn't hurt.

But he'd have to get next to Sasori, seeing as he didn't want to actually hurt the redhead, and if he tackled him from behind Sasori would land face first on the dirt path.

"…I don't want to," he replied, speeding up his gait a bit. "Since, you're…" A pause. "…So misguided in art. I wouldn't want to catch your disease."

"What?"

That got him.

Sasori turned his head to glower at Deidara, eyes narrowed. "_Who's_ misguided?"

A smirk played along Deidara's lips as he twisted a strand of his hair around his index finger. "You?"

"Naïve brat!" The silver-eyed boy whirled around and stomped a foot, sending a cloud of dust into the air.

Deidara merely shrugged, his smirk growing.

"Art is eternal, you idiot," Sasori growled, earning a surprised look from the other. "Everyone knows that!"

Deidara's smirk slid off his face. "Jackass, fine art is fleeting!"

"Fine art is eter–!" Sasori suddenly broke off and held his forehead, kneeling down.

"You _idiot_…!" Deidara rushed forward as Sasori pressed the ice pack to his forehead.

"Look who's talking…shit…" Sasori retorted sharply.

"Why is this happening?" Deidara asked, lowering himself down.

"I don't _know_…" Sasori ground out, pulling the cold object away for a few moments. "Maybe because of all the stress…or I just have a cold or something…"

The taller male pressed his cheek to Sasori's wet forehead, unaware to Sasori's slowly reddening face.

"…You _do_ have a slight fever…" he told him, pulling back. "I'll help you to your house."

Sasori nodded slowly, eyes widening as Deidara suddenly started to take off his uniform jacket. "What are you–?" The jacket was draped over his shoulders and he was hoisted up, one arm across Deidara's shoulders. One side of the jacket started slipping off, but Deidara quickly put it back on Sasori's shoulder.

"Colds get better when they warm, un."

"…You're such a woman, brat…" Sasori turned away, to which Deidara merely smiled slightly at. "…Aren't _you_ cold?"

Blinking, Deidara looked down at his white t-shirt and shook his head, returning his arm to around Sasori's waist. "Not really."

Ash-rose eyes narrowed. "…Why do you do this? Itachi never…"

"…?" Deidara tilted his head. "Un?"

"Nothing."

They began walking, Deidara reminding Sasori to put the ice on his forehead every so often. But other than that, they didn't speak with each other. Deidara looked ahead while Sasori looked off to the side.

"…I'll get Orochimaru back for all he's done to you, un."

"What?" Sasori looked at the blond at the sound of his voice.

"I'll get him back." A determined light shone in Deidara's eyes as he turned to Sasori.

"…Idiot." Sasori looked away again. "You can't beat Orochimaru."

"I can try."

"Trying doesn't mean anything."

"…If it's for you, it does."

Immediately, a scarlet veil draped over Sasori's cheeks. He turned to stare at Deidara, seeing a similar light red blush on his face.

"Y…You're so sappy and stupid!" he snapped, trying to pull away. "Stop saying such idiotic things!"

"…! Sasori-san, stop, you're going to–!" Deidara cut himself off as Sasori hissed softly and returned the ice to his forehead. He sighed, shifting the arm across his shoulders. "You're so impulsive…"

"Ow–" Sasori grit his teeth together. "You're going to pull my arm off, brat!"

"My bad." Deidara released the limb a bit, letting it lay more relaxed over his shoulders.

"Idiot…" Sasori sighed, water trickling down his nose.

"Let's hope that this doesn't happen again, un." Deidara pulled Sasori closer just a tiny bit.

Sasori looked away. "Yeah."

}}––––––»

"_What_?!" Sakura gaped in disbelief at her friend. "Are you kidding me, Ino?!"

"No, I'm not, Sakura," Ino sighed, opening her eyes to look at the pink-haired girl. "He's really not as bad – or ugly – as you think."

"Excuse me?!"

Naruto bit his lip, not wanting to get in the middle of the argument by saying something.

"Now it's my turn to ask _you_: have you forgotten all the names he's called me and how many times he's hit me?"

"You really can't hold that against him, Sakura…"

"I'm not, but…!"

"Look." Ino raised her chin from the back of her hand, "He's really nice once you get to know him, as shown when he's around Deidara-san. And he's kinda cute. If you get past the fact that you hate him, you'll see."

Sakura was at a loss for words for a few moments. "S-Sasori? _Cute_? Ino, how could you–?"

"He is, Sakura. He isn't bad looking in the slightest. I can honestly say I understand why Temari likes him."

Taking a deep breath, Sakura willed herself to calm down. "…Okay. I can admit that he _is_ soft at times, and that he has the right to call me names as I call him names at times as well. But he is _not_ cute."

"Suit yourself." Ino shrugged. "Honestly, I think every guy in the Akatsuki is good-looking in their own way."

"I-Ino!" Sakura stammered in shock. "That's going way too–!"

"Hey, Idiot Brigade."

Ino turned, her lips forming a smile as she exclaimed, "Sasori-san!"

Sasori gave her an odd look before continuing, "You have any clue where Deidara is?"

"No, we don't," Sakura spat out curtly.

A scowl grew on the redhead's features. "Whatever then. I'll find him myself."

"You should've done that in the first place." Sakura glared, receiving a glare back in return.

"Sorry about that, she's just in a bad mood." Ino laughed in a fake way, lightly punching Sakura's arm. "G-Good luck finding Deidara-san, Sasori-san!"

"…" Sasori looked away, an awkward expression on his face as he backed away before turning around and walking off.

"Ino!" Sakura exclaimed, facing the blonde. "You're going to get beaten one day if you keep that up!"

Naruto nodded, speaking up. "Yeah…Ino…playing around with Sasori isn't very smart."

"Oh, he won't do anything," Ino argued. "I saw that look in his eyes; he was just embarrassed, that's all."

"More like freaked out." Naruto shrugged.

"You guys just don't know a good guy when you see one," Ino snorted, crossing her arms across her chest.

"'Good guy…'" Sakura rolled her eyes. "Right, Ino, he's _such_ a great guy: he just has this little problem of _mauling people_."

"So he has some anger management problems." Ino huffed and looked away. "You do too, you know…"

"Are you saying you prefer Sasori over me?" Sakura asked in suspicion, her eyes narrowing.

"No, of course not, Sakura." Ino sighed. "I'm just saying–"

"He's _not_ cute at all!" Sakura interrupted, frowning. "His eyes are the color of dirt, and his hair's just unkempt, nothing special! He's constantly angry, has no sympathy towards anyone other than himself, is violent, cruel, infuriating and mean–" She listed off facts one by one. "–And? He's always frowning, never smiling, he has no redeeming traits for beating people up, plus he's so ugly…Ino, what makes him 'cute?' Because I don't see–" She froze, eyes widening as she finally felt the presence next to her. Turning slowly, she trembled softly. Her green eyes stared in slight fear and shock at the sight of Deidara, his eyes narrowed dangerously, fists clenched tightly.

"D-Deidara-kun…"

_Oh, God, how much did he hear?_ Ino was staring as well across from her, and she saw him tighten a fist even more.

Deidara said nothing, and just glared at the pink-haired girl for what seemed like an eternity. Without a word still, he whirled around and stormed away from the table and out of the room.

"Sakura!" Ino exclaimed after, turning to her friend as she lowered her head down onto her arms. "What came over you?"

"I…I don't know, Ino…" Sakura whispered back, her voice barely audible.

"I thought you were okay with Sasori! You even stated one day that he wasn't so bad!"

"I know…"

"Why would you…?"

"…" Sakura swallowed, unconsciously bringing her fingers together a little. "…Maybe I was just…a little jealous…"

"Hm? What was that?" Ino blinked.

Sakura lifted her head, refusing to meet the blonde's eyes.

Naruto looked at her in worry, mumbling out a "Sakura-chan…"

"…It was nothing, Ino."

}}––––––»

"Sasori-san!"

Sasori turned, surprise taking over his features for a moment before he scowled. "Deidara, you little shit! Where were you?"

"Sorry…I was talking with Kisame." Deidara glanced away.

_Kisame…_ Sasori's lip curled briefly.

"…Sasori-san, Sakura…" Deidara stepped closer to the other. "…Sakura was saying insulting things about you, un…"

"…Tch." Sasori leaned against the wall, the wind ruffling his hair. "I wouldn't doubt it."

"…You're not ugly."

A small smile graced Sasori's lips.

Deidara flushed slightly, arriving at Sasori's side. "So…you wanted to see me?"

Sasori blinked, looking away before answering, "…Ah, I just got a bit…" He paused, biting his lip for a second. "…_Curious_ to why you weren't at the table."

"And you came looking for me?" Deidara smiled a little when Sasori nodded. The smile faded, however, when he asked, "Sasori-san, did you…do something to Sakura? I mean, she was fine with you before, and…"

"All I did was ask them where you were."

"Are you–?"

"That's _it_."

There was a slightly offended tone to Sasori's voice, and Deidara figured it'd be best if he stopped accusing.

"I called them the Idiot Brigade and that's all. The bitch got all snappy at me while the blonde was…_hitting_ on me. That Naruto kid kept silent."

"Un? Ino?" Realization suddenly hit him. "Ah…right, sorry about that…she's come to like you…I dunno why."

"Tell her to stop."

"Why? You don't have many female friends, Sasori-san, so…"

"Because women are…they just can't be trusted. I don't like them."

Sympathy washed over the newest student's face. "Sasori-san…"

"…I only really need one person…" Sasori said. "And that's…the person I feel…secure with…"

He had mumbled the last part, and Deidara could only guess what he had meant.

"That's not true." He moved over so their shoulders bumped together. "You need a lot of friends to grow up…nicely, I think the word is…"

Sasori cringed away a bit at the contact, but replied, "No, I…I just need one person…"

At this, Deidara felt his eyes narrow down, and he swallowed.

"I just need…"

_Itachi._ He turned to leave, not wanting to hear the confirming words for real. _The only one he needs is…_ A hand attached itself to his wrist, preventing him from moving any further. He looked back in surprise, seeing that Sasori was averting his gaze.

"…Don't leave."

"But Sasori–"

"Don't jump to such conclusions, brat."

"…!" Deidara could only stare. _But he couldn't mean…_

Seeing the somewhat surprised look on Deidara's face, Sasori bit his lower lip, his cheeks warming to a barely visible pink. _That…came out wrong…_ "L…Let's go back, Deidara…"

Deidara blinked out of his trance. "You just said–"

"I changed my mind."

"Un…"

"I'm sure you'll see something amusing when you get there." A bit of a smirk played on the corners of Sasori's lips.

"…" Deidara tilted his head. "Like what?"

"You'll see when you get there."

"…Did you do something wrong?" Deidara crossed his arms over his chest.

"…No…"

A blond eyebrow rose skeptically.

"What?" Sasori frowned. "What's with the look?"

"What did you do."

"Nothing."

"Well you seem so eager for me to see it, un…"

"Because you'll…like it."

"…"

"Why do you suspect me of doing anything?"

"Because. You had this smug expression on your face for a second there."

"That doesn't mean anything."

To this, Deidara sighed. "Fine. I guess you always have a smug expression…" He looked over Sasori's shoulder, and stared for a few seconds. "…Tobi?"

Sasori visibly tensed at this. The once content, complacent air around him quickly turned into one of hostility and darkness. Anger and something akin to jealousy flashed in his eyes.

"Deidara-senpai!" Tobi smiled as he ran up behind Sasori. "Ah, you're with Sasori-san again."

_I have to be_. "What are you doing out here?"

"Oh, I come out here sometimes."

"Really. I've never seen you out here before, un."

"…Maybe you've just been having too much fun with Sasori-san?"

"…" An annoyed veil shrouded Deidara's face at the comment. "Oi, are you trying to piss me off?"

A somewhat smug look returned to Sasori's expression.

"What? No! Of course not, Deidara-senpai!" Tobi ran past Sasori up to Deidara.

"…!" Sasori's eyes widened as Tobi came in between him and Deidara. The shock turned into irritation easily, however, and he glared venomously. "Why you–!"

"So what's your favorite color, Deidara-senpai?" Tobi ignored Sasori, instead continuing his verbal assault on the other.

"…Why…do you need to know, un?" Deidara backed up a little.

"Well, I'd like to know more about you. You're interesting." Tobi cocked his head and smiled.

"Did you steal that from me?" Deidara questioned, recognizing the statement from what he had told Sasori.

"No, it's just what I think."

Another sigh. "…Fine. It's…" He looked away. "…Silver…"

Sasori looked at Deidara at this, before turning away in embarrassment.

"Silver…?" Tobi repeated, looking back at Sasori. He frowned as he saw the color of Sasori's eyes, and returned his line of vision to Deidara. "…I see."

"Wha–N-No, because…" Deidara fidgeted a bit at the implication, "Because it's a…fleeting color…"

"Oh." Tobi seemed to brighten a little at that, while Sasori scoffed quietly.

"…I don't have time for this." Sasori strode around the dark-haired teen and past Deidara, eyes narrowed. "I'm going back to the table."

"…" Deidara watched as Sasori departed, and started after him, calling back, "Sorry, Tobi!"

Tobi merely stared in confusion.

"Sasori-san…" Deidara mumbled as he caught up to the ash-rose-eyed student, "I didn't mean…I mean, I like silver because it's a pretty fleeting color, but I also like–"

"Hey…"

He stopped, looking up from Sasori's now halted shoes. "Un?"

"What do you think of him?"

"Him? Tobi?" It was such an abrupt and unusual question…Deidara glanced away. "He's…annoying most of the time…I can stand him at others, though…"

"Heh. And…if I were to die…how would you feel?"

"I would feel horrible, obviously. Why?" Realization suddenly struck Deidara. "…! Sasori-san, are you thinking about your–?"

"Sometimes…I wish I were something like a puppet…you know, something that couldn't feel…" Sasori looked over his shoulder and smirked.

Blue eyes widened. Deidara stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Sasori's shoulders, pressing his nose against the side of his head. "Why…?"

"Idiot." Sasori chuckled softly and relaxed back into Deidara's hold. "Because then I wouldn't have to feel any pain, obviously…"

"You're the idiot…" Deidara gently nuzzled the red locks. "Because I'll take your pain away any day…"

Tobi watched from afar, before running off.

* * *

Sasori's going over to the Deidara side!…slowly.  
Lol, in EX3 Hidan is _creepy_. You defeat him and he starts laughing. It's weird. (He either laughs or screams "JASHIN-SAMA!") And Kakuzu is hard to control, since he attacks with his detachable hands. And Ino is still the only one of the Rookie Nine people you can't play as…oh, but you can play as Baki. Lol.

〜Arrina


	40. Breaking the Barrier Part 2

First off, I'm really sorry about the 4/5 month wait. ;; I've been so busy with school it's not even funny. (I've even still got stuff to do!)  
They've been giving us projects and tests and the likes as if we have no life other than school. I have like 3 projects to do as of right now, two from the same class. u-u;  
Anyways, I hope you know that I'm not dead and I'm still trying to write.

* * *

Previous:

_"Sometimes…I wish I were something like a puppet…you know, something that couldn't feel…" Sasori looked over his shoulder and smirked._

_Ice eyes widened. Deidara stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Sasori's shoulders, pressing his nose into the side of his head. "Why…?"_

_"Idiot," Sasori chuckled softly and relaxed back into Deidara's hold. "Because then I wouldn't have to feel any pain, obviously…"_

_"You're the idiot, un…" Deidara gently nuzzled the red locks. "Because I'll take your pain away any day…"_

_Tobi watched from afar, before running off._

* * *

"…And so yeah, seriously." Hidan made a face. "I _hate_ that thing!"

"Must you tell me of your hate for Kurenai's rabbit every single day?" Kakuzu grumbled.

"Yes, because I hate it more than shit, and–" Hidan's eyes looked upwards for a brief moment, and his face brightened. "Hey! Deidara-chan! Redhead!"

Deidara frowned at the nickname he was forced to endure every time he saw the violet-eyed boy while Sasori merely scowled.

"Oh, good. Akasuna." Kakuzu's green eyes locked with Sasori's silver as he and Deidara sat down. "Maybe you can divert his mind off of Kurenai's rabbit."

"You're relying on _me_, Kakuzu?" Sasori scoffed, glancing at Hidan. "He's yours. Not my responsibility."

"I would've thought you of all people would be fed up with his pointless talk enough to try and stop him."

Hidan took offense at Kakuzu's comment. "Oi, Kakuzu! That's a lot of bullshit you're saying about me! I thought you _loved_ me!"

"Shut up, Hidan."

"Goddamn you Kakuzu!"

A sigh broke the newest student's lips. _Here we go again…_

"Ah!"

He blinked, seeing Hidan staring at him in disgust.

"What the hell are you eating, Deidara-chan?!"

"…" Deidara looked down at the vegetable in his hand before looking back to Hidan and replying, "A carrot?"

"Ugh, sick!" Hidan stuck out his tongue, backing up in his seat a bit. "That's disgusting, Deidara-chan! Eating some pagan carrot!"

"…Pagan carrot, un?"

"Just ignore him." Sasori frowned. "He's just being the usual idiot he is."

"Why?!"

"Why what?"

"Why are you eating that disgusting piece of shit?!"

Silver eyes rolled before a smirk curled Sasori's lips. He narrowed his eyes, shooting his hand out while Deidara was distracted and stealing the lollipop that had been lying defenselessly on the table.

"Because–Sasori-san!" Deidara snapped as he saw his candy disappear into Sasori's clutches. Seeing the defiant expression on the redhead's face, he bristled. "Give it–!" Sasori popped the lollipop into his mouth and gave Deidara a smug look.

"Sasori, don't steal from Deidara-kun." Itachi glanced at Sasori.

"I'm not stealing," Sasori argued as Deidara sighed. "I'm just taking what he _lets_ me."

"It's fine, Itachi," Deidara muttered. "He can have it."

"Don't encourage, him," Itachi replied, looking at the redhead for a second. "He'll continue this until you tell him no."

"Wha–Itachi!" Sasori glared.

"I've already told him no. It didn't work."

"You have to be more forceful."

"I've tried!"

"He's going to keep mooching off of you, Deidara-kun. Just refuse. Otherwise it'll never stop. It's in his personality."

"You mean like a dog."

Sasori's face reddened in humiliation as he tried to sink down, burying his face halfway into his arms.

Deidara grinned before lowering himself down to Sasori's level. "Aw, come on, Sasori-san, I was just kidding, un!"

Sasori merely let out a soft "Tch!" and turned away.

"Sasori-san…" Deidara sighed before smirking and grabbing the lollipop stick between his thumb and forefinger.

"…!" Sasori's eyes widened as the candy was stolen right out of his mouth. He stared incredulously at Deidara as the blond held the lollipop in front of himself, grinning smugly in triumph.

"Give it back!" he snapped, making move for the sweet, "Give it back, Deidara, you little shit!"

"No way! It's rightfully mine, anyways!" Deidara laughed, holding it away from Sasori's hands.

"You're not going to eat it now!" Sasori argued, lunging forward but stopped by Deidara's hand on his collarbone. "Give…it…_back_!"

"Nope."

"You little–!"

Hidan laughed at the two before Kakuzu elbowed the side of his head.

Another smirk was painted on Deidara's lips as Sasori tried for the candy again and again, each time foiled by Deidara holding it farther and farther away. He was forced to lean to the side as Sasori grew bold and placed a hand on his thigh to gain more distance.

"Sasori–" Itachi muttered, but it was unheard as the redhead growled yet again, "Give it…!"

Deidara laughed again, moving his arm slightly so that it wouldn't hit Kisame. Suddenly, the smirk dripped off his face, as he met with Sakura's green eyes. He frowned and glared slightly at her, receiving a somewhat guilty look in return. Ignoring it, Deidara brought the lollipop back and slipped it into Sasori's mouth, grinning again.

"…" Sasori blinked as the sweet flavor once again flooded his mouth, his hand still on Deidara's thigh.

"Happy?" Deidara tilted his head.

Growling, Sasori retreated back into his seat. "Don't do that again, brat. Ever."

A laugh was his only answer.

Konan was looking around, trying to conceal a worried expression. _Where is he_?

"Aww, that's so sweet!" Hidan mocked, sneering at the two. "You're so special, Deidara-chan! Redhead forgives you for taking his candy!"

"It's not _his_," Deidara argued, resting his cheek on his hand.

Sasori let out a _tch_. "You gave it to me–"

"You _stole_ it from me."

"It doesn't matter," Itachi cut in.

The expression on Deidara's face became smug once again, and he bit back the response of, "Jealous?"

However, Sasori caught the glimpse Deidara threw at Itachi, and his eyes narrowed. But instead of pointing it out, he merely turned a blind eye to it. "…Did you tell her?"

"Tell who?" Deidara cocked his head in confusion. "Sasori-san, I–" Realization hit him, and fell silent.

"Well?" Sasori focused his gaze on the other.

"…She asked me if it was the same guy from before. I told her it wasn't, and she warned me not to get in any more fights. I'm…kinda 'grounded' and I don't know what she'll do if I come home beat up again."

"But then–"

"Yeah, I know."

"…What are you going to do?"

"I'll gladly get in trouble with her…if it meant protecting you, un."

Sasori reddened and turned away. "…Idiot."

"Maybe." A small smile made its way across Deidara's lips. The smile quickly faded, however, when an arm wrapped itself around Sasori's middle and pulled him back.

"You seem to be forgetting something," Itachi said, eyes flashing red.

"Itachi." Sasori glared.

"Sasori–"

"Now, Itachi."

Reluctantly, Itachi let go.

"Deidara–" Sasori looked to Deidara expectantly, but halted himself when he saw him talking with Kisame. All he needed to hear were the words _Kisame no danna_ and he returned his line of vision to Itachi.

_Why does he call _him d_anna?_ he thought, unconsciously grinding his teeth together. I'm _the one who teaches him. If he calls anyone Danna, it should be…_ He couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence.

"Hey."

He paused before answering, "Yeah?"

Deidara looked around the table. "Where's that…amusing thing you said would be here?"

"Pain!"

A smirk made its way onto Sasori's face, and Deidara looked up, blinking.

"Pain, what happened?" Konan asked worriedly as she ran up to him. "Who did this?"

When she got no answer, she followed Pain's piercing glare.

"Sasori!"

"He made me get…_molested_ by Orochimaru," Sasori argued before grumbling, "At least his wounds will heal…"

"That's a nice look for you!" Hidan snorted, grinning at the bruises dotting Pain's face. "Should keep it more often, fucking leader!"

"Hidan!" Konan snapped before lightly touching one of the bruises. As she squinted her eyes – while Pain rolled his – she saw a small scar on his cheek. Instantly her gaze shot to Sasori again and she mustered up a dark glower.

Sasori sighed in response and merely lifted up his hand, the back facing the girl. "Not my fault."

Konan's teeth ground together as Pain sat down. "_Obviously_ it's your fault!"

"I didn't mean to scratch him," Sasori countered, lowering his hand. "It was an accident."

"Oh, that's right, just like when you tore apart Deidara-kun's arm."

At this Sasori visibly stiffened, his features growing infuriated.

"Sasori-san…" Deidara would've put his hand on the redhead's shoulder, but Itachi was _right there_ and… "You know I don't hold that against you anymore."

"Konan, that's enough," Pain finally spoke up, waving her off. "I'm fine."

"But Pain–"

"And leave Sasori alone. I did owe him one for having him meet Orochimaru alone."

Konan shot Sasori one last glare before going back to her seat.

"Alright, now, I have some news."

"Great…" Sasori grumbled, facing away from Pain.

A small smile appeared on Deidara's lips as he shrugged, replying, "At least he's amusing to look at."

Sasori visibly brightened a little at this, exhaling before turning back.

"Akatsuki will be working in pairs from now on," Pain continued, looking over the others, "and the pairs will be determined by–" He held up a small bottle of purple nail polish. "–This."

"Whoa, no fucking way!" Hidan was the first to speak up, smashing his fists into the table. "I refuse to wear any of your girly nail polish!"

"How manly of you, Pain," Sasori smirked, resting his cheek on his upraised hand, "going out and buying _nail polish_."

Pain, ignoring Hidan, locked eyes with Sasori and replied in a derisive tone, "Yes, Sasori, just like how manly _you_ are, agreeing to wear it."

The smirk instantly turned into a scowl.

Deidara snorted. "You agreed to wear _nail polish_?"

"Shut it."

"Anyways," the leader started again, "Itachi you get this one."

"Ha!" Hidan laughed as Itachi caught his. "You get purple! What a pansy color!" A bottle of black caught his eye as it came his way, and he instantly reached out for it.

But Kakuzu was quicker.

"Goddamn you Kakuzu! I wanted that!"

"Deal with it," Kakuzu retorted, slipping the bottle in his pocket.

"Sasori."

As Sasori got his, Deidara cocked his head. "Green?"

"I guess it's Pain's attempt at being artistic." Sasori tilted his head at it.

"Oh, really?"

"Deidara!"

Said student looked up at the sound of his name and received his own. He promptly winced at seeing the color black.

Sasori took one look at it and snickered. "I guess he just favors me."

"Funny," Deidara snorted. He watched as Kisame got his – purple, like Itachi's – and Hidan last – green, like Sasori's.

_Let us choose our partners._ He thought, chewing on his bottom lip. _Or at least who we're sitting next to…I don't want to work with one of them._ His eyes landed on Hidan and Kakuzu who were bickering again.

"Alright, everyone got one?" Pain asked, rubbing one of his bruises. "Then, the pairs will be decided as following…"

Silver eyes scanned absentmindedly over the different bottles of nail polish on the table. Sasori blinked lazily as he looked a bit longer at Hidan's than all the others. Lowering his gaze to his own green bottle, he blinked again before returning to Hidan's. Green. _Green_. His eyes widened. Oh, hell no, Pain was _not_ deciding by–!

"Whoever has the same color–"

"_No_."

"…" Pain stopped and sighed. "What now, Sasori?"

"I am _not_ being partnered with _that_." Sasori pointed accusingly at Hidan. "No. Way. In. Hell."

Black. Deidara looked around. That was–He froze. Kakuzu was staring at his black bottle. A nervous grin pulled at his lips as the dark-haired male's eyes locked with his. _Dammit._

"Sasori–"

"I refuse, God. Unless you want us losing because I was too busy kicking my _partner's_ ass rather than the enemy's, I suggest you change it _now_."

"Ha ha, very funny, redhead, I could take you, piece of cake!"

"You wish."

"Sasori, the pairs have been set," Pain replied, disregarding the dark glare he got in return. "Unless something happens to make me change my mind, these are how it's going to stay."

"Tch!" Silver eyes landed on Kakuzu next. "Kakuzu, don't hold it against me if he doesn't come back in one piece."

Kakuzu's eyes narrowed. "I could say the same to you, Akasuna."

"…! You better not–!"

"If he angers me you know I can't stop myself."

"You can stop yourself for _Hidan_."

"He's…unique like that."

"…Bullshit."

"Enough." Konan ran a hand through her hair, glaring the two down. "We'll see how this works and if it doesn't we'll switch."

"Tch."

"Hey, what about you three?" Hidan snapped, motioning to Pain, Zetsu and Konan.

"Zetsu'll work alone and obviously Pain and I will be another team."

Suddenly, it hit Deidara. "But Pain-san–!" When the sharp ash eyes met with his own, he argued, "You said I was to–"

"Yes, I know. It's on hold for a bit."

Itachi glanced at Kisame, his eyes narrowing. Just what had Pain told Deidara to do?

"On hold?!" Deidara's lip curled.

"Yes, Deidara. On hold."

Reluctantly, the blond gave in, fingers drawing together.

"This will take effect starting tomorrow," Pain announced. "You have some free time to do as you like before then."

}}––––––»

"You're awful." Sasori smirked down at Deidara, who growled back,

"Well forgive me for not knowing how to paint my nails, un."

"It's just like painting a picture. But I suppose you have issues with that as well." The smirk only grew as Deidara shot him a dirty look. "Here, give it to me." He knelt down and took the brush.

"Hey–!" Deidara was cut off as Sasori grabbed his hand and started coating the remaining nails with an even coat. "I-I don't need your help!"

"You just said you don't know how," Sasori retorted. "And judging by your work so far I see it's true."

Heat rushed to Deidara's face. "I can paint just fine." Noticing the smooth green nails, he asked after a small moment of silence, "When'd you do yours?"

"Detention. Nothing else to do."

"Un…" he mumbled as Sasori took his other hand.

The two were silent after that for a few moments until Sasori finished up.

"Hey, Sasori-san…"

"Mm?"

"What's…is it bad to be paired with Kakuzu?"

"Just don't get him angry and you'll be fine." Sasori reached out and brushed the blond's bang behind his ear. "He has quite the temper."

Deidara's blush darkened. "How do I make him angry? He puts up with Hidan just fine, un."

"Don't get cocky, Deidara." Sasori frowned. "Don't be a smartass, don't be weak, and don't piss him off."

"Are you saying I can't take him?"

"…I don't know."

"What?" Deidara blinked.

"I can't read you as well as I can others…sometimes not at all." Sasori looked away. "You're different."

"But–"

"I like knowing how people are going to react, what they'll do next and such…but with you…"

"Sasori-san…whether you can read me or not, you just need to know one thing…" Blue eyes locked with silver as Deidara continued, "I'll never betray you."

"…" Sasori averted his eyes, flushing faintly. "…I'm…sorry for lying all this time."

"Lying? About what?"

"…I think you could take Kakuzu."

"Wha–Sasori-san!" Deidara stared in confusion as Sasori changed the subject completely and hastily stood back up.

"I've got to go now. I need to do something before we leave."

"But what did you mean by–?"

"Don't make me wait too long, brat."

And then he was gone, before Deidara could get an answer. He picked up his English paper that was next to him, and laid it on his lap, though his thoughts were on what Sasori had said. Lie? Sasori had been lying about something to him for a long period of time? What…?

Unbeknownst to him, Sasori had stopped a short ways after he had rounded the corner Deidara was sitting next to. Leaning against the wall, he looked blankly at the floor.

_Why did I say that to him?_ His lips twitched. Lifting a hand to cradle his forehead, Sasori closed his eyes. And instead of black he saw yellow, blue instead of red. The heat in his face grew and he slipped his hand off his face and reopened his eyes before continuing on.

"Sasori-san…" Deidara murmured the other's name once more. He tried to think of the English counterpart to the word 'sasori' that Sasori had told him before. "Su…_skor_…_scorpyon_…?"

"_Scorpion_, Deidara. _Scorpion!_"

He looked up to see Suigetsu waving and coming his way. Putting on a disdained face he replied in embarrassment, "I…I knew that, un!" Shaking his head, he then corrected himself, "What do you want?"

"What're you reading there?" Suigetsu ignored the question, plopping down to the right of Deidara.

"I'm _studying_."

"Oh, my bad."

Deidara grimaced.

Suigetsu took one look at the paper before a grin spread over his features. "Aw, studying English for Akasuna, huh?"

"No," Deidara answered instantly, glaring.

"You just told me otherwise," Suigetsu countered smugly.

Scowling, Deidara turned away. "Where's your _girlfriend_?"

"That old hag isn't my girlfriend." Suigetsu's voice dripped irritation.

"Right."

Violet eyes started to narrow, but then a mischievous thought came to the white-haired boy's mind. An impish smile curled his lips as he answered, "Well, actually…that Akasuna isn't too bad–"

"Don't you dare!"

"But he's so _fine_–"

"Did Orochimaru put you up to this?!"

"Nah, that was just me liking to piss you off."

"I hate you. So much."

"Don't be like that."

"Why did you come?"

"How much do you love him?"

_Ignoring the question again…_ Deidara's teeth ground together. "That's none of your business."

"Do you think you can pry him away from Itachi? Wouldn't that be…wrong?"

"Why do you care?"

"Just asking."

"Go away."

"Do you think he loves you back?"

"None of your _business_."

"Fine, fine. Geez, calm down."

"…"

"Wanna know what I think?"

"No."

"Well–"

"You're worse than Tobi, un!"

Suigetsu met Deidara's furious blue eyes and flinched back a bit. "Hey, no need to get snappy."

"Why are you here?" Deidara asked yet again.

"Look." Suigetsu sighed. "I'm not allowed to tell you that–"

"Tell me _now_!"

"Okay, okay! …This might make you hate me, but–"

"I already hate you."

"–I'm a distraction."

"Distraction?" Deidara echoed. "For what?"

"Well, uh, you see…"

Blue eyes widened.

"It's the last time he's going to, so–" The fist slamming into his face quickly cut him off.

"O-Oi!" he exclaimed.

"Why can't you just leave him alone?!" Deidara was standing up by now.

"Hey, I'm just doing what I'm told to–"

"You said this was the last time. Is he really just going to leave him alone after this?"

"That's what he told me."

"…You better be right."

And with that he ran off, forgetting his English papers.

Suigetsu watched him go, threading his fingers through his tousled hair.

"Man, he's so head over heels he's not even doing _somersaults_ anymore…"

}}––––––»»

"Just give it up, Akasuna." Karin's expression grew weary. "I don't like playing dirty like this."

"Never…" Sasori panted, holding his left shoulder where the girl had hit him particularly hard. "I refuse to lose…to a girl…"

"What's wrong with girls?" Karin snapped. "You have a girl in your group, y'know!"

"Konan's the exception…because Pain would kill me if I ever…"

"Well I'll kill you myself if you keep badmouthing them period!" Karin warned.

"Heh." A smirk twisted Sasori's lips as he leaned back against the wall. "I'd like to see you try."

"Fine then, you asked for it!"

Sasori held up a hand and caught her oncoming fist, but wasn't fast enough to stop the knee from connecting with his gut. He coughed up blood and clutched his stomach, eyes wide.

"You bitch!"

Karin braced herself just in time for Deidara's fist to make contact with her cheek.

"Wha–?!" she spluttered as she stumbled backwards. "H-How did you–? Wh-Where's Suigetsu?!"

"He's back there," Deidara answered coldly, supporting Sasori.

Swallowing, Karin hastily began sprinting off to where Suigetsu was.

"…Deidara…"

"I'm sorry," Deidara mumbled as he slowly lowered the two of them down until Sasori was sitting. "Really…"

"I…"

"I should've followed you…I promised I'd protect you…" He gently wiped the blood from Sasori's lower lip and chin.

"Promises aren't anything, brat…they're just…pretty lies–"

"Sasori-san, don't say that…"

"It's true…"

"No it's not!"

He was in an embrace before he knew it, and he dug his fingers into Deidara's back, burying his face into his shoulder. "She…"

Deidara stroked the other's back, his other hand holding him firmly.

"She told me that…they were coming back…"

Blue eyes narrowed in sympathy. Deidara moved his hand that was stroking the shorter boy's back to his red locks, gently caressing them to calm Sasori down.

"She promised me…! And then…they never…!"

"Sasori-san…" Deidara pressed his nose into Sasori's hair, murmuring, "She lied to you to protect you…she didn't want to tell you that…"

"I don't care! She should've…told me…"

"She probably didn't know you would act so strongly about it, and–"

"They were my Goddamn _parents_, you stupid shit!" Sasori pulled back to glare venomously into Deidara's eyes, nails digging further into Deidara's back. "Are you saying that she thought I'd be fine with finding out on my own…?!"

"I'm saying…" Deidara reached out his arm again to brush away the stray strands of hair that had made it past Sasori's ear. "It was a lose-lose situation for her…you were young, weren't you? She couldn't have told you…but if she didn't you'd find out on your own, un…"

The air was tense. Sasori glared for a few moments more before squeezing his eyes shut in loss, muttering, "I don't care…I still hate her, her and her stupid lies…"

"Sasori-san…" Deidara pulled Sasori back to him, pressing his nose to the other's neck. "I'm…not perfect…but I won't break my promise. Not this one…never again."

"Grandma did."

"I'm not your grandmother."

Ash-rose eyes narrowed.

"…I'll protect you…I promise." Deidara returned his free hand to Sasori's hair, feeling Sasori's arms wrap around him, nails lightly pushing into his sides. "Believe me…"

Sasori remained silent, eyes half-closed, head resting on Deidara's shoulder. He was warm, and he felt…safe. Safe with Deidara.

"Sasori–"

"…I…believe you…"

He had said it so quietly that Deidara had to take a moment to realize what Sasori had said. It seemed almost unreal, and Deidara breathed in Sasori's scent, murmuring, "Do you trust me?"

It took Sasori longer this time. Finally, after several moments, he opened his mouth, nails digging just a little deeper than before, and replied,

"I trust you."

And Deidara held him tighter than he ever had before.

* * *

I promise I'll try and get the next chapter up sooner! D: I've already got it started, so it shouldn't take as long as this one. Really.

〜Arrina


	41. Closer

I knooww, I promised an earlier update! I tried, though, really. ;;  
Anyways, sharing an umbrella in Japan is considered romantic, so that's why Sasori's so reluctant.

* * *

Previous:

_"…I…believe you…"_

_He had said it so quietly that Deidara had to take a moment to realize what Sasori had said. It seemed almost unreal, and Deidara breathed in Sasori's scent, murmuring, "Do you trust me?"_

_It took Sasori longer this time. Finally, after several moments, he opened his mouth, nails digging just a little deeper than before, and replied,_

_"I trust you."_

_And Deidara held him tighter than he ever had before._

* * *

It was raining. Deidara scowled as his mother practically shoved the umbrella into his hands, warning him that he would look unsightly if he walked into school wet, and maybe he could even find that "cute little redhead I saw waiting for you that one day" and share it with him, because of course, having someone waiting for you was a sign of attraction.

It was a good thing that his mother didn't know that the "cute little redhead" she was apparently pushing him towards was the one who beat him up in the beginning of the year. And that the "cute little redhead" was taken.

Deidara opened the umbrella as his mom closed the door behind him. As he walked out into the rain towards the path heading to the school, he sighed. Umbrellas weren't one of his favorite things; sure, they kept him from getting wet and all, but…holding one was the annoying part. His arm got tired after a while.

_Share an umbrella…?_ he thought as the patter of the raindrops hitting said item sounded above him. _With…Sasori-san?_ The mere thought of it made his cheeks darken to a light red. He couldn't…Itachi would be on him like glue.

_But Itachi never walks down this path._

The thought crossed his mind. That was true…and it was also true that he couldn't just leave Sasori to walk in the rain if he was umbrella-less…

Speak of the devil, there he was.

He was leaning against the trunk of a tree, already soaked, trying to shelter himself from the rain. He was looking the opposite direction, not noticing the blond approaching him.

"…It's not going to stop, you know."

And he turned at last, silver eyes meeting with blue.

Somewhere deep in Deidara's heart, he was hoping that Sasori had been waiting for him.

"I know."

"Then why…?"

Sasori didn't answer, and Deidara shuffled a little.

"Walk with me, un."

"…!" Sasori's eyes widened at the request. He hesitated before replying, "Idiot. Someone could see."

"We could just…tell them you forgot yours and that I'm just helping you out."

"Tch, yeah right."

"Well I'm not just going to let you walk in the rain. My…_conscious_ wouldn't allow it."

A small smile curved at Sasori's lips. "_Conscience_, brat."

"Wh…Whatever, they sound the same and you know I'm still bad at English…" Deidara turned away in embarrassment. Now that the feeling was back, could he really hold up his offer to share his umbrella?

"I can tell. You still have that ridiculous accent."

Deidara glowered at the comment. "You're not exactly perfect yourself, un!"

"More perfect than you." Sasori smirked, coaxing out another dirty look. "…Say '_star._'"

"…" Deidara hesitated. "…S…_Staa_…" His face reddened further as Sasori snorted in amusement. "Just get the hell under here already!"

And before Sasori could react or protest, Deidara had marched over and dragged him under shelter of the umbrella.

"Oi, Deidara!" he snapped, though making no move to escape as he was led back onto the path.

"Just calm down. It'll be fine."

"'Fine?'" Sasori repeated angrily, before spitting out a 'tch!' and turning away, face red. "Like hell…"

"How's your shoulder?"

"…It's alright."

"That's good."

Sasori shivered slightly. "Yeah…"

"…Are you cold? Do you need–?"

"No, I'm fine. Just…keep your jacket to yourself this time."

"If you say so…" Gripping the umbrella's handle just a little tighter, Deidara glanced over at the other. "…I…like your name…Sasori-san."

With confusion shrouding his face, Sasori looked over, blinking.

"Er…'sasori,' un. I think it's…artistic, and suits you pretty well. Has…anyone told you?"

"…No." Sasori looked away. "People made fun of it back when I was younger."

Deidara faltered, gazing at Sasori in sympathy. "Well…I think it's unique. I like it."

A faint flush heated up Sasori's cheeks. "Thanks…Deidara."

"Un." Deidara smiled. "…Hey…so–" He abruptly cut off and froze as he felt Sasori's hand through his hair. Blond strands floated softly down, and Deidara could only stare are Sasori lowered his arm with the hair tie in his grasp.

A group of girls, each under their own umbrellas, giggled at the two before Sasori snarled at them, to which they scurried away quickly, still laughing.

He turned back, slightly flushed more, with the band around his right wrist. "…So I know you'll never break your promise."

"Wh…What…?" Deidara glanced at the hair tie before returning his gaze to Sasori.

"You're doing this of your own will, not because Pain asked you to." Sasori broke the eye contact. "…And so…if I…if I'm going to trust you…"

"…I…understand, un…" Deidara forced a grin. "I'm just happy I've earned your trust."

Sasori scowled. "Don't say it like that, idiot!"

"Like what?"

"Like…" Sasori's voice lowered to a mumble. "Like it's so important…"

"It is."

"–!" The blush deepened. "Just…just keep walking, brat."

Deidara nodded and continued on. Silence enveloped the two of them for several minutes, and then Deidara saw _it_. That white umbrella to the right of them, hiding someone not usually walking the route. He knew Sasori saw her too, because he tensed, his hand unconsciously moving towards Deidara's.

"…What's…_she_…?!"

"I don't know." Deidara moved his hand slightly so Sasori would grab his wrist. "Just calm down, un."

And then she looked their way, noticing Deidara and offering an apologetic smile before opening her mouth to call out to him. But then she saw who he was walking with – who he was _sharing an umbrella with_ – and she quickly looked away, the hope gone from her expression, her pace quicker than before.

The grip on Deidara's wrist tightened, and once the white umbrella was far enough away, Sasori ground out, "…When I see her…all those memories come back to me…"

Deidara's eyes washed over in sympathy. "Sasori-san, that was in the past…you needn't–"

"You think I can help it?!"

Suddenly Sasori halted, letting go, and Deidara looked back at him.

"I hate her…I'll never forgive her…"

"…You don't have to."

As Deidara approached him, Sasori looked up, an almost painful haze fogging up his eyes. He reached out, wrapping his arms around Deidara's torso and pulling him closer, into a soft embrace.

"Please…I need y…I need this right now…" he whispered against Deidara's neck when he heard the other let out a quiet noise of surprise.

Without saying anything, the blond raised his own arms, embracing Sasori in return, one arm around Sasori's waist and the other across his back.

Pain and Konan watched in silence from afar.

}}––––––»

"I refuse!"

Pain sighed and rubbed his temples. "Sasori, can you be cooperative for _once_?"

"Cooperative with _that_?" Sasori snorted in disbelief, glancing at Hidan. "Not gonna happen, God."

Deidara edged slightly away from Kakuzu.

"…Anyways," Pain continued, ignoring Sasori's furious eyes. "Knowing we have at least _one_ pair that'll work fine…" He glanced at Itachi and Kisame, then Kakuzu and Deidara, "…Maybe two, but that's not the point. The point is…since you'll be working in pair, you'll need to understand your partner–" Sasori snorted. "–_And so_, today you'll just walk around and _attempt_ to get along. If Orochimaru's group appears…well, that'll be a good chance to work on your teamwork."

"…" Sasori could barely contain his disdain. "You come up with the most ridiculous ideas, you know that?" He flipped around and began striding off.

"Ah, Sasori-san!" Deidara ran after him.

"Sasori, don't go. If you go Deidara'll go and then everything will be pointless." Pain had the rising urge to hit something. Hard.

"Everything already is pointless." Sasori halted. "I am not working with Hidan.'

"Just try it."

"No."

"Sasori!"

Sasori grumbled something before grinding out a venom-filled, "…_Fine_."

"…?" Deidara cocked his head at Sasori's sudden, fight-less acceptance.

"But–"

Oh, there it was. Deidara shook the confusion off his face.

"Only if I can hit him at least three times."

Kakuzu's eyes narrowed. "Yes, and I get to hit your blond three times."

"No way."

"It's only fair, Akasuna."

"_You_ hit harder than I do," Sasori seethed.

"…You hit pretty hard, Sasori-san…" Deidara mumbled.

"Do you _want_ to get hit?"

"Sasori, you will not hit Hidan."

"I highly doubt that."

"_Sasori_."

"…Fine. I'll try to hold back as much as I can, God."

Pain rolled his eyes and turned to Kakuzu. "Is that good enough for you? I don't think you'll be getting a better answer."

"Alright." Kakuzu's eyes narrowed. "Then I'll do the same."

"…" Sasori glared bitterly.

"Then everyone's dismissed."

"Tch." Sasori glanced at Deidara before stalking over to Hidan and growling, "Let's go, idiot."

Itachi and Kisame nodded at each other and started off.

"Blondie."

Deidara turned to Kakuzu, flinching ever so slightly.

"Let's go."

"…Un…" Deidara nodded.

As the three pairs set off, Konan turned to Pain. "I'm having second thoughts, Pain…"

"Konan, this worked perfectly. Sasori and Hidan need to learn to get along, and Deidara and Kakuzu need to learn to respect each other too."

"Then what about Itachi and Deidara-kun and Kakuzu and Sasori?"

"…Itachi and Deidara is pushing it."

"…Right…"

"Do you see now?"

"…I still don't like it. If they get attacked, Sasori and Deidara, and Kakuzu and Hidan would be the best, since they know the other's weaknesses and strengths. Mixing it up like that…"

"Konan." Pain stared at her straight on. "…If they get attacked, what do you think Deidara will do? He's a smart boy, he'll think that maybe Sasori is being attacked as well, and rush to find him."

Konan sighed.

"Am I right?"

"Yes…"

}}––––––»»

Sasori tried to tune out Hidan's worthless talk about sacrifices, and Jashin, and converting and whatnot. It was only when Hidan grabbed his shoulder and spun him around that he narrowed his eyes and resisted strangling the other boy.

"Hey! You listening to me, redhead?!"

"No, quite frankly, I'm not." Sasori glared and shrugged his shoulder from Hidan's grasp. "And I suggest you don't touch me again or I'll do something very unpleasant to you."

Hidan simply grinned and asked, "You're thinking 'bout Deidara-chan, aren't you?"

"No," Sasori retorted at once.

"C'mon, I know you like him."

"He's just a friend."

"I can keep a secret."

"He's just my best friend."

"Who you _love_."

"I don't." Sasori glowered darkly. "The only one I love is Itachi."

Hidan clucked his tongue. "Well, I'm sure Deidara-chan is really hurt by that…right, Deidara-chan?"

Something within Sasori twisted into a tight knot. He turned around with wide eyes. "Dei–"

There was no one there.

He turned on Hidan instantly, eyes filled with fury. "Hidan…!"

"You actually fell for it!" Hidan was overcome by laughter, holding his stomach. "And you said you don't love him!"

"Shut up…!" Sasori clenched a fist.

"Alright, hit me!" Hidan perked up immediately. "Then I can tell Kakuzu, and he can hit Deidara-chan!"

"…" Sasori felt his nails dig into his palm, and he uncurled his fist before he broke skin. He whirled around and began stalking off, ignoring Hidan's exclamation of,

"Hey, wait, redhead! We have to stick together!"

}}––––––»»

"…I am _not_ your Akasuna, so don't expect me to act that way towards you. I won't hesitate to hit you if you anger me. I don't care if you're bleeding on the ground, if you're dragging me down, I'll leave you."

Deidara scowled. "I'm _happy_ you're not Sasori-san. There's only one–"

"–Which is a good thing."

"…" Deidara glared.

"If you anger me, I will hit you. Hard."

"Yeah, you told me."

"Would you prefer for me to hit your face or somewhere else?"

"Wha–" Deidara felt anger bubbling within him. He narrowed his eyes and snarled, "I'm gonna kick your ass–!"

"Let's see you try."

Sasori's advice arose in Deidara's thoughts, and he smirked.

"I don't need to," he responded. "I bet I could take you anytime, un."

"_Don't be cocky."_

Kakuzu's eyes narrowed.

"Besides, since Orochimaru isn't targeting you, it must mean you're no threat to him, right?"

"_Don't be a smartass."_

Anger sparked in Kakuzu's eyes. "You…"

"Don't underestimate me, un."

"_Don't piss him off."_

Kakuzu's fist barely missed Deidara's face, as the blond dodged just in time. As Deidara backed up to gain himself some distance, Kakuzu ground out,

"I'm not afraid of Akasuna. I know for a fact he's not as powerful as he's made out to be."

Blue eyes narrowed. "…What are you talking about?"

"It's just a lie made up by Pain and Itachi," Kakuzu lunged forward, catching Deidara off guard, "in hopes that it would keep Orochimaru away from him."

Deidara winced as he blocked one of Kakuzu's punches, feeling the sheer power of it. He laughed, and retorted, "Sasori-san is _plenty_ strong."

"But he's nothing compared to Itachi or Pain." Kakuzu managed to get a solid hit on Deidara's cheek, sending the blue-eyed boy stumbling backwards.

"…Maybe not physically." Deidara brought his wrist across his cheek.

"…What are you going on about?" Kakuzu's gaze was sharp.

"Nothing you could ever understand." Deidara smirked. "Sure you aren't the powerhouse in this group?"

"I'm the one that intimidates my opponents," Kakuzu stated, like it should've been obvious.

"Really?" Deidara's smirk grew. "You're not doing that good a job then."

"Then I guess Akasuna knocked out the small amount of brain cells you had."

"–!" At once, Deidara became rigid.

"Look." Kakuzu relaxed, though his eyes stayed harsh and piercing. "I know Akasuna is your weakness, and you his. What I _don't_ get," He took a step forward, "is why you don't give up on him or confront him, and why he doesn't dump Itachi and go with you or dump you and stay with Itachi."

"…" Deidara put on a wry grin. "I don't know what you're–"

"Don't play stupid." The look Kakuzu was giving Deidara made the blue-eyed boy wince a little, the grin slipping off his face instantly. "Everyone knows there's something going on between you two. It's not a secret."

"I never said–!"

"You _act_ like it." Kakuzu strode up to Deidara and shoved him against the wall, leaning in so he was staring Deidara in the eye.

"Now tell me…" he breathed, danger soaking each syllable, "why you're going after Itachi's boyfriend."

Hesitation wavered in Deidara's eyes as he was faced with Kakuzu's demeaning gaze. His lips slowly curled back into a sneer, and he replied haughtily, "Now that's none of your business, is it, un?"

Kakuzu wasted no time in pulling Deidara back and slamming him back against the wall.

"There's a side to you that no one else knows about," he growled as Deidara hissed in pain. "The 'fair' crap you spew is just a guise, isn't it?"

"Depends." Deidara shrugged. "If I was fighting Orochimaru I wouldn't care if I was fair or not."

"–Because of Akasuna?"

"…"

"Why didn't you falter when I said–?"

"'Itachi's boyfriend?'" Deidara snorted, glowering. "Like I'm gonna show any weakness to you."

The look in the dark-haired boy's eyes warned Deidara that another blow was coming, and he braced himself, thinking of a way of escape, but a voice suddenly cut in:

"Alright, alright, that's enough!"

Both Deidara and Kakuzu turned to the sound at once, Deidara's face turning exasperated.

"What do you want, un?"

"Oh, c'mon, Deidara!" Suigetsu sighed, ruffling his own hair. "Sakon and Ukon were supposed to come, since, y'know, they're supposed to parry Kakuzu and all, but then we heard that Art Pair had been scrambled with Zombie Pair so I was all 'Hey! I have a fifty-fifty chance at getting Deidara, so–!'"

"_Zombie Pair_?" Deidara cut in.

"Hm?" Suigetsu blinked. "You didn't know? Kakuzu and Hidan are known as the 'Zombie Pair' of Akatsuki."

"Why?"

Suigetsu snorted in laughter at this. "Because no matter how much you hit them down, they just keep getting right back up." He smirked, revealing more of his fang. "…Just like a pair of zombies."

Deidara didn't look impressed. He forced his way out of Kakuzu's grasp, and glared at Suigetsu. "Why do you keep following me?"

"Well I have to do my job, y'know. It's either you or Akasuna, and I'd rather follow you around than him."

"I thought you said Orochimaru was gonna leave Sasori-san alone–!"

"He _is_."

"Then why do you need to follow us around?"

"Orochimaru _does_ want you two together, y'know…"

"_What_?"

"…!" Suigetsu froze, his smirk faltering for a second. "Er, well…hey, we're ordered to go after Zombie Pair, anyways, and, uh, since you're with Kakuzu, doesn't that mean Akasuna is with Hidan…?"

"…" Deidara's eyes narrowed before widening in realization. "Tayuya…!" He ran off.

Kakuzu watched him go before returning his attention to Suigetsu. "…What do you mean, Orochimaru wants them together?"

"Uh…" Suigetsu smiled and replied, "I don't know what you mean."

"Don't play games with me."

"Honestly."

"You just said Orochimaru wants Sasori and Deidara together. Why?"

"…Should be pretty obvious…"

"If you won't tell me…" Kakuzu rolled his right sleeve back, "I'll beat it out of you."

}}––––––»»

"Don't listen to her, redhead! Geez!"

Sasori ignored him and backed up more, eyes wide.

"C'mon!"

"Oh just shut up!" Tayuya snarled. "Akasuna's not gonna listen to you! He's too much of a pansy!"

"Redhead, she just called you a pansy!"

"So what? He can't do anything! Just look at him, standing there with that dumb expression on his face, feeling sorry for himself!"

"Fuck you!" Hidan clenched a fist, looking around again to see if there were any teachers around. "I'm your target, got it?! So leave him out of it, or Deidara-chan will kick your ass!"

"Yeah, yeah, everyone knows how much blondie is head over heels for Akasuna," Tayuya snorted, rolling her eyes. "But I'm not afraid of him, or any of you Akatsuki bastards for that matter!"

"Because you're a fucking retard!"

"Look who's talking!"

The words Tayuya had uttered still reverberated within Sasori's head, taunting, jeering, deriding him for still missing his parents. He stepped backwards until he felt his back press up against the wall, giving him a small spark of reassurance. A hand went up and covered his face, and he closed his eyes and opened his mouth to breathe from there, rather than from his nose. His warm breath hit his palm repeatedly, his free arm snaking around his midriff as he attempted to calm himself down.

_Don't listen to her anymore…don't let her get to you…_

"Ha! Just look at him!" Tayuya sneered as her eyes landed on Sasori. "All curled up like that! What a coward!"

"He's like that," Hidan retorted, glaring darkly, "because you fucking hurt him emotionally! That's playing dirty!"

"Since when have you cared about that? Have blondie's fair rants finally gone to your head?"

"Hell no!" Hidan scoffed at this, disgust clouding his features. "But you're scarring him all for recognition as best? You could really fucking hurt him, and you're willing to go that far just for Goddamn status?!"

Sasori's eyes shot open at this. _Hidan…_

"Like I care!"

He closed them again, as if it would drown out the redheaded girl's voice. A pair of arms wrapped around him suddenly, and he opened his eyes again slowly as he was held firmly to someone else.

"…Deidara…" he murmured, almost instinctively, resting his chin on the other's shoulder. His arms relaxed from where they had been, moving to around the other's torso.

"Sasori-san," Deidara mumbled back, gently stroking the redhead's back. "I'm sorry, I came too late…"

"You bet you did…" Sasori muttered, receiving a chuckle in return. "…Deidara…"

"Yeah?"

"…Please…don't leave me…"

Deidara's eyes widened at this. He tried to pull back to look at Sasori's face, but Sasori's arms had a firm grip on him, stopping him from seeing it.

"Deidara, I'm…tired of being weak."

"Sasori-san, you're not–"

"I'm tired of that autophobic state, I'm tired of being like this, whenever someone mentions _them_, I…" Sasori hid his red cheeks by pressing his forehead to Deidara's shoulder. "…If this is all feeling does for me…"

"No, Sasori-san–!"

"Then I'm better off without it."

Upon hearing this, Deidara's teeth clenched, and he gripped Sasori's right shoulder, shoving him back against the wall rather harshly.

"…!" Sasori's eyes widened and he looked Deidara in the eye in surprise. "Deidara–"

Hidan looked over at Sasori's shocked voice, just in time to see Deidara's free hand clench into a fist and slam into Sasori's cheek. He stared dumbly, until Tayuya blurted out, "Holy shit!"

The exclamation broke both Hidan and Sasori out of their stupor, and Sasori turned his head back to look at Deidara as he uttered the blond's name once more.

"Don't say anything like that again, un."

Sasori only watched as Deidara walked away, towards Hidan.

"But anyways," Deidara continued more haughtily, smirking as he halted next to the silver-haired boy, "why aren't you hitting her, Hidan? Can't beat her?"

"Wha…" Hidan just blinked, looking at Sasori before back at Deidara. "Dude, Deidara-chan, you just _hit_ redhead!"

"…I don't like him talking like that." Deidara faltered for a moment, before he smirked again. "So? Is that it? She's too good for you, un?"

"Hell no!" Hidan scowled. "Just…I don't know if there's some damn teacher around, and I've already got detention with you art losers and Uchiha, and the more shit I get into here, the less I get to do for Jashin-sama! So I can't afford to get anything else from that damn principal, seriously!"

"Is that so."

"Yes it's so!"

Deidara stared at him with an unimpressed expression.

"What?!"

"…Oi." He returned his attention to Tayuya, ignoring Hidan. "I thought Orochimaru was gonna leave Sasori-san alone now, un."

Tayuya scoffed. "Yeah, duh, I thought Suigetsu blurted it out to you? Orochimaru wants us to go after Team Zombie. He's not interested in that coward anymore."

"…Then why do you continue verbally attacking him?" Deidara's eyes narrowed and his anger welled up at the word 'coward.'

"Obviously because I want to!" Tayuya spoke as if what she said should've been clear from the start. "Orochimaru didn't say anything about attacking him if we wanted to, just that it wasn't his priority anymore."

"Why do you want to? What did Sasori-san do to you?" Deidara felt his blood start to boil.

"He just pisses me off! Like you, blondie, you piss me off as well!"

"…" Deidara bit back his anger as he felt it rise up too high, breathing deeply before glowering at Tayuya with a cold expression. "…Get out."

"…Aah?"

"Go back to Orochimaru. Leave. I don't care where you go, just move from my vision, un." A forced grin pulled at Deidara's lips. "Before you get me angry."

"I'd like to see you make me!"

"…Hidan."

Hidan looked at Deidara, still trying to register that Deidara had actually _hit_ Sasori. "What?"

"Chase her off."

"What?!"

Deidara turned to him. "You heard me."

"But what about Jashin-sama?!"

"I don't care. Pain-san told me to protect Sasori-san, and that's what I'm gonna do. Besides, she's _your_ counter." Deidara smirked.

"You're not the boss of me, Deidara-chan!"

The smirk turned into a frown.

"Yeah, that's right!" Hidan grinned. "I'm going to find Kakuzu! You can deal with her yourself!"

"But–" Deidara sighed as Hidan stomped off. "_You're_ her target, idiot, not Sasori-san!"

"Heh!" Tayuya shook her head before turning around and going the other way to cut Hidan off. "See you later, coward and coward's pet!"

Deidara's eyes narrowed into a glare, directed at Tayuya's disappearing back. When she was out of sight, he blinked his glare away and turned back to Sasori. He felt a slight twinge of guilt when Sasori didn't meet his gaze, and walked slowly towards him.

"…I won't apologize, un."

He stopped in front of the silver-eyed boy, his eyes focused on Sasori's averted ones. "…Does it hurt?"

"Maybe not in the sense you're referring to."

Hesitantly, Deidara placed his hand on Sasori's slightly red cheek, meeting silver eyes as they looked back to him.

"You don't…fully trust me yet, do you."

"…I trust you. I told you that."

"Your eyes tell me different."

Sasori looked away.

"…I can't read you, what you're going to do next or what you're planning to do…it makes me feel uneasy, and maybe that's what you're referring to…"

"But I told you–"

"It doesn't matter." Sasori's eyes narrowed a little. "…It still doesn't make up for the fact that I can't predict you."

"…I'll call you danna."

At the word _danna_, Sasori looked back at Deidara, surprised.

"Then I'll have to protect you." Deidara grinned.

"But you call Kisame that…"

"We're just joking around with it," Deidara reassured. "I'll stop now, though, since it been given to you…Sasori no danna."

Faint redness came into view on Sasori's cheeks. "You won't hit me anymore now?"

"If you say something stupid like 'I don't want to feel,' then I will."

"You're not supposed to hit your danna."

Deidara shrugged. "Oh well."

"…Are you gonna do what I say?"

"If it's not stupid, then I might. Maybe."

"…"

At Sasori's silence Deidara chuckled softly. He rested his forehead against Sasori's and took his hand off Sasori's cheek. "Alright? So from now on you'll be my danna, un."

"…Mm…"

"And I'll protect you no matter what."

"…You better."

"I will." Deidara smiled.

Suddenly, he felt a chill run down his spine. He pulled away from Sasori almost reflexively, looking to his right.

Itachi.

Kisame was with him though, and Deidara felt slightly better at that, and he smirked. "Yo, Itachi."

"…You speak so relaxed," Itachi commented, "for one who's just been caught in close proximity with Sasori."

"He's my friend," Deidara replied. "I have the right to help him calm down when he's troubled, un."

When Itachi's eyes became shrouded in doubt, Sasori cut in.

"Itachi, that's…all he was doing."

"You don't need to cover for him, Sasori–"

"No, all he was doing was trying to calm me down and make me feel better." Sasori's gaze was sharp, but his voice stayed the same composed tone. "I don't want you blaming him and making assumptions just based on something you see without learning the details."

"…Danna…" Deidara stared with wide eyes at Sasori, his voice quiet.

At first, Kisame thought Deidara was talking to him. He blinked, before realizing that Deidara was referring to _Sasori_. Itachi noticed this at the same time, and his eyes became a dark red.

"Deidara."

"…Yeah?" Deidara hesitantly looked at the Uchiha.

"We need to talk."

Sasori narrowed his eyes. "Itachi–"

"No."

He stopped, looking in surprise at Deidara.

"…I'll talk with him, un."

The dark-haired boy nodded solemnly, and he turned to face the way he'd come and walked in that direction.

"Kisame." Deidara followed, while talking to the taller student. "…Watch over Sasori no danna for me." He intentionally said the name 'Sasori no danna' loud enough for Itachi to hear.

"Alright." Kisame glanced at Itachi before walking over to Sasori.

Deidara looked back at Sasori one last time before turning his attention to Itachi's back, walking away slowly.

"…" Sasori's expression became almost longing. "…Idiot…"

}}––––––»

"He wanted to become something that couldn't _feel_, Itachi!"

"And he told you?"

"Twice!"

Itachi didn't answer, and Deidara grew more furious.

"You never do what he needs! You just do what he wants, un!"

"What are you talking about?" Itachi's almost pure red eyes locked with Deidara's blue.

Deidara flinched back just slightly, responding, "You haven't tried to cure his autophobia once."

"Because he says it's no big deal–"

"Exactly!" Deidara snorted. "…Autophobia isn't some minor illness. It won't go away with time."

"If Sasori says he's fine, then I'll trust that he is."

"He's only saying he's fine because he doesn't want to be alone. The way to cure autophobia is to leave him alone for extended periods of time, un!"

"…"

"…Does his grandmother know?"

"No."

"Why not?" Deidara narrowed his eyes. "Because danna doesn't want her to?" He stiffened slightly when Itachi's eyes turned just a bit more red for a second, resisting the urge to break eye contact.

"You don't know his grandmother. You don't know what she'd do if she knew. So don't act like it."

The tone of his voice…those _eyes_…! Deidara felt something within him snap. "Don't look at me like that, with those damn eyes!"

Itachi didn't respond.

"Those eyes…that look down on me, like I'm not worthy!"

"…I don't trust you with Sasori," Itachi responded coolly.

"And why's that?!"

"Because not only have you beaten him up in the past, you've worked with Orochimaru, befriended the girl who hurt him, and befriended two members of Orochimaru's group, one of which who is my personal counter."

Deidara could only stare, before breaking out in laughter. "You're…holding things that have already been resolved against me?" Anger suddenly overcame his features. "Don't screw with me!"

The Uchiha's eyes narrowed more.

"Danna and I have already resolved the fight between us, and Kimimaro and Jyuugo were my friends before I was even aware of your 'relationship' with danna! Orochimaru only controlled me because of a weakness I had back then, and I'd rather you not mention _her_ around me, got it?!"

"…Whether or not they've been solved does not nullify the fact that you have done these actions before. I cannot trust you, because there's no proof that you won't commit such acts towards Sasori again later."

"Wha–The fact that I'm protecting him should be proof enough!"

"Last time I checked, Pain ordered you to."

"–!" Deidara clenched a fist. But he forced a smile and sneered, "I see what you're doing here. Alright, so what do I have to do for you to trust me with danna?"

"…It all depends on your actions from now on."

"So all I have to do is protect him?" Deidara grinned. "Okay, sounds great. Was planning to anyways." Upon seeing Itachi looking at him pointedly, he smirked. "What, you want me to explain in detail why I have feelings for him and promise you that I'll stay by his side and whatnot?"

"…No."

"Then what's with the look?"

"…"

Shrugging, Deidara stood up. "I'm leaving, un." He walked across the room with no explanation other than that, and began opening the door.

"I don't like your new attitude."

Itachi's statement halted Deidara for a few moments, but he said nothing in reply and merely opened the door so he could get out, and closed it behind him as he left.


	42. Conceding

I made it in time for Sasori's birthday! xD Anyways, Pain's hair is now orange and Konan's eyes are now silver (I don't know why I didn't change these earlier). This chapter's not as long as I would've like, but…  
Starts off after school, but last scene is during the weekend.

* * *

Previous:

_"What, you want me to explain in detail why I have feelings for him and promise you that I'll stay by his side and whatnot?"_

_"…No."_

_"Then what's with the look?"_

_"…"_

_Shrugging, Deidara stood up. "I'm leaving, un." He walked across the room with no explanation other than that, and began opening the door._

_"I don't like your new attitude."_

_Itachi's statement halted Deidara for a few moments, but he said nothing in reply and merely opened the door so he could get out, and closed it behind him as he left._

* * *

"…So?"

"Kisame and I worked together fine."

"…I've gained a small amount of respect for _it_. But I still refuse to work with _it_ again."

"No. Not again, un."

Pain rubbed his forehead. Not only Sasori, but _Deidara_ now too? Konan was giving him a look, and he sighed before giving in. "Fine. Sasori can work with Deidara, and Hidan with Kakuzu. Happy now?"

"Very." Sasori smirked.

"Of course you are, Sasori."

"You should've done this from the start, Pain!"

"Wha–" The orange-haired boy blinked at hearing such an informal remark from Deidara, but quickly brushed his surprise aside and looked pointedly at Sasori.

Sasori noticed immediately and scowled. "No."

"Fine," Pain muttered. "You're dismissed anyways. Go."

Deidara nodded at once and started to leave. Sasori tried to follow after him, but Itachi caught him by the wrist and gave him a look saying that he wanted to talk. And as Sasori saw Konan start to follow after Deidara, he nodded and followed after Itachi, past an arguing Hidan and Kakuzu.

"…What is it?" he asked when they were far enough away from Pain and the others.

"Do you trust him?"

"'Him?'" Sasori blinked. "You mean…Deidara?" At Itachi's silence, he nodded slowly. "…Yeah."

"Why?"

"Why…?"

"After everything he's done to you."

"…Deidara's…only helped me…"

"Both you and I know that's a lie, Sasori."

"If you're referring to when we fought, I…he was trying to protect _her_, and I egged him into the fight…and afterwards, he was concerned about me…"

Itachi remained silent, as if telling him to continue.

"…No one…ever cared for me after I told them off, or hit them or anything…" Sasori's eyes looked distant. "But Deidara…has done so much for me…"

"Sasori…"

Hearing Itachi's voice, Sasori looked over at him, turning as the Uchiha walked up to him. When he was close enough, Sasori coiled his arms around Itachi's neck, standing on tiptoes to lightly press his lips to the other's.

Without a sound, Itachi raised one hand to Sasori's red locks, lacing his fingers through them. Sasori, in return, tightened his hold on Itachi's neck, and attempted to stand just a bit higher. He savored the moment, the feeling of Itachi's warmth, Itachi's arms that held him so firmly yet gently at the same time and–

As he opened his eyes just slightly, the lockers that stood tall behind Itachi caught his eye, and he blanked, the memories of the event with Deidara cutting through his mind.

It didn't take long for Itachi to notice, and he broke the kiss at once, retracting his arms from around Sasori.

"I'm…sorry…Itachi…" Sasori backed up, lifting a hand and threading his fingers through his bangs, pushing them back from his eyes.

"…What's wrong?"

"I…love him…"

}}––––––»»

"He…He _what_?!"

Deidara sighed.

"He raced me to school once," he said again, over Konan's laughter. "He was the one who proposed it, un."

"You can't be serious! Sasori…racing?!" Konan broke into another fit of laughter.

"Un…"

"So who won?"

"…" Deidara looked away before answering in a small voice, "…He did."

"Oh?" Konan smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, he's faster," Deidara grumbled, walking away.

"Hey, wait up, Deidara!"

"Tell me what you really followed me for." Deidara shot her a mistrusting look. "I know you didn't come just to ask me about what danna does with me when he's bored." He paused. "'…With me when he's bored–'"

Konan laughed more at the look Deidara gave her.

"Not…_funny_…" Deidara turned back around so the girl couldn't see his reddened face. "Why are you making all these situations with danna and me anyways?"

"Mm…" Konan thought for a moment. "It's fun."

The blond bit back a retort for that before asking again, "Why'd you follow me?" When no answer came, he looked back at her. A surprised look took over his expression as he saw that a serious one had taken over hers.

"…Pain wants to know what's going on between you and Sasori."

"Wha…"

"From you. Not Sasori."

"…Why?"

"Sasori wouldn't give a straight answer. You should know that."

"Yeah, but–"

"What Pain and I want to know," Konan interrupted, "is why you still pursue him. Why didn't you stop when you found that he was with Itachi?"

"Why are you so sure I'll give you a straight answer, un?"

"Just answer the question."

Deidara felt a chill go down his spine, and after a moment he replied, "He lets me."

"What do you mean?"

"He lets me hold him. He lets me get close to him. He gives me looks that tell me not to go. Do I need more than that, un?"

"You do know that…Sasori isn't at all knowledgeable in romance, right?"

"…"

"He doesn't know how to deal with certain things."

"That's not my fault."

"I'm not saying it is, but how are you so sure that he has feelings for you?"

"I don't remember saying that."

"You implied it."

"…The way he looks at me."

Konan nodded. "Go on."

"…There's nothing else to say."

There was nothing but silence for several moments, before Konan broke it with a sigh. "…Honestly, I think he has feelings for you too."

"Why did you need to question me about it then, un?"

"I wanted to know your thoughts on it."

The blue-eyed boy blinked, then laughed. "I've never seen you so serious before!"

"I am when I have to be…especially if Pain has given me an order." Konan smiled.

"What are you, 'God's Angel?'" Deidara smirked.

"Mm, you might say that." Konan looked content at the nickname. "Anyways…I don't think you should've pursued him, but…Sasori…I guess you really couldn't have helped it, if he was letting you…did he do anything to you?"

"…He…kissed me, un…"

"…?" Konan blinked. "You mean that one in the cafeteria that Hidan forced?"

Deidara shook his head. "Of his own will."

}}––––––»»

"…Right here." Sasori looked back at Itachi. "I…kissed him…right here."

"…Why?"

"Well…"

Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"I…you always calm me down and make me feel better by kissing me and holding me, and…Pain had made me treat him horribly, and I wanted to tell him I still cared for him like a friend…" Sasori averted eye contact. "…I didn't know what else to do…"

"You couldn't have just told him?"

"Pain told me I couldn't, and if he found out that I did he wouldn't let him into Akatsuki…" Sasori bit his lower lip briefly. "…I told him the next day, though, but I needed him to know that I didn't hate him, because…because I didn't want to lose him, too…"

"I don't understand why you're so fond of him."

Sasori merely shrugged and didn't answer.

"…I can't keep you from him." Itachi closed his eyes as Sasori looked at him in slight surprise. "Even if I don't trust him…you seem to." He reopened his eyes. "But if he betrays you once, I'll–"

"He won't."

"…" The Uchiha nodded after a couple moments. "I'll take your word for it."

A small hint of relief washed over Sasori's face. He nodded back before turning to continue down the hallway.

"…He said you wanted to become something that couldn't feel."

And he stopped.

"Is that true?"

No answer. Itachi walked up to him, already aware of the answer. Frowning just a bit more, he gently grasped Sasori's shoulder and turned him around. "Why?"

"Because."

"That's not an answer."

Silence.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Yet Deidara would?"

"He wouldn't. It just…slipped out…"

"Twice."

"…Yes."

"…Don't lie, Sasori."

"I'm not. It slipped out…"

A look of skepticism flashed across Itachi's eyes.

The redhead bristled. "You know how I feel about lying, Itachi."

Itachi nodded.

"I may lie sometimes, but…I try not to…sometimes I don't know what else to do, and…" Sasori willed himself to calm down, lowering his voice into a low, quiet tone. "…But that's only because I'm _human_."

Human. The word was spat out like it burned Sasori's tongue to say it. Itachi released his shoulder.

"Tell me," he said, "what you're going to do in order to 'not feel.'"

"I won't let them get to me. They're…going to use my parents against me, so…" Sasori broke off there, glaring ever so lightly.

"You're going to close yourself up."

Sasori looked away.

"Deidara won't let you."

"…"

"I won't let you."

"You can't stop me."

Dark eyes flashed red. Instantly, Itachi had grasped Sasori's chin, musty scarlet eyes boring into surprised silver ones.

"I…" The shorter boy's mouth opened as he attempted to say the other's name, but ultimately closed, unable to form the right syllables.

"…Don't say that to me ever again," Itachi breathed, his warm breath hitting Sasori's lips. Sasori flinched back slightly, breaking free from Itachi's grip. He scowled faintly as he fixed the Uchiha with a hard stare.

"You're a fool, to think that doing this will help you."

"Then so be it."

"You don't have to be a fool to overcome this, Sasori."

"I don't have to be a fool to do a lot of things. Maybe it's time I should be foolish for something."

"Not for this."

"…Nn…"

"…Would Deidara still…care…for you, even after you'd sealed away all your feelings?"

"…!" The redhead's eyes widened for a second, before he looked away and bit his lower lip a little.

"Well?"

"…Deidara…" He turned back to Itachi, a ghost of a smile staining his lips. "…Deidara was in love with a mask anyways…he can't…"

"What are you saying?"

An expression of something like guilt crossed Sasori's face.

"Just a while ago you were telling me you wanted to be with him. And now you're saying that it'd be alright if he left you." Anger singed Itachi's voice.

"I…" Sasori clutched at his forehead. "I don't know…what to do…!"

"Sasori…"

"All I've been doing is running away…I hate it…"

"Then don't close yourself up. Don't run…anymore…"

Silence fell over the two for several moments, and Sasori gazed blankly at the ground, as if thinking and questioning himself. He closed his eyes and let his arms fall back down to his sides.

"…I'm sorry, Itachi…" A bitter smile curved his lips; his eyes reopened slightly to stare wistfully at the floor. "…I don't think I can stop myself…"

}}––––––»»

"He doesn't want to feel anymore."

"What…?" Konan's eyes widened.

"He wants to become something…that can't feel."

"Why? Why would he…?"

"…He doesn't want to be hurt anymore. Since Orochimaru's group is using his parents against him, he feels that…the only thing feeling does for him is give him more pain…un…"

"His parents…" Konan stiffened in realization. "Then you–!"

"Being fair won't get me anywhere…I've learned that here." Deidara averted her eyes.

"That's not true, Deidara-kun!"

"…At the very least, I can't protect him, if I'm being fair…and if I can't even do that, then…I'm better off not being able to do anything."

"That's ridiculous, you shouldn't be thinking things like that," Konan snapped.

"Fine, that was a bit exaggerated." Deidara frowned. "I just…can't stand it when Orochimaru takes advantage of him…"

"I know. I can't either."

"It's already going to be hard enough to help him…and then they…" Deidara scowled at the ground. "…But I'm still gonna try."

"…What are you planning to do?"

"I'm going to stop him."

"How?"

"He can't be emotionless if I keep angering him." Deidara smirked. "I know what buttons to press…un."

"He won't hate you?"

Deidara shook his head. "He would've hated me now, if that were to happen."

Konan said nothing for a moment. "Will doing that…really help him?"

"It will."

"What if it doesn't?"

"It will."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I won't let it fail."

"…You know that high school relationships don't usually…last, right?"

"So?"

"You don't even know if you're going to stay with him–"

"Then I'll make it work until it falls apart."

The girl sighed. "I don't…understand you…"

"Danna says the same thing."

"It's odd, since you're so _open_, and…straightforward, that people would assume that you'd be so easy to…"

"…"

"You're so devoted to him…" Konan reached out to rest a hand on his shoulder, before adding on more jokingly, "Is this how you are for every person you care for? I might fall for you now if so."

"Don't let Pain hear you say that."

"Wha–" Konan reddened. "Like he'd care!"

"He got mad before when you showed your tattoo, un."

"That's because…" Konan fumbled with her words, and withdrew her arm before saying, "Let's just go back to you and Sasori!"

"What else could you possibly want to know?"

"Well…your new attitude. I've never seen you so…snappy at Pain before."

"Maybe this is how I've always been, and what you saw of me before was the fake."

"Maybe. I won't know unless you tell me, you know."

Deidara shrugged. "I'll let you figure it out on your own."

"Thanks." Konan rolled her eyes. "So…"

"Nn?"

"Is there anything you dislike about Sasori?"

"…He's stubborn, likes doing things alone, and won't let me in."

Konan blinked.

"…He's in the darkness, and he won't let me in."

"Oh…"

"I'm not going to just leave him there." Deidara sighed, a slightly embarrassed look appearing over his features. "I'm going to pull him out, un."

"Pull him out of…the darkness…?" Konan gave him a strange look. "You say that like it's an easy thing…"

"As long as I anger him here and there he won't get consumed, will he?"

"Yes, but…"

"If I can't pull him out that easily, then I'll take his place. I'll endure the darkness, and let him be in the light."

"Wha–"

"I'd be fine with that."

"…You really think that Sasori would be happy with letting you suffer in his stead…?"

"…Then I'll pull him back down and we'll suffer together."

"…!" Konan looked at him in shock.

"And if that doesn't work either…" Deidara didn't look her in the eye. "Then I'll shatter the darkness and make it the light."

"Deidara-kun, wha…just how far are you going to go for him…?"

And without missing a beat, Deidara replied,

"Too far."

}}––––––»»

Sasori walked silently down the hallway, not looking back to the Uchiha . He brought his fingers lightly through his hair, tensing a little as he felt Itachi come a bit closer to him. Finally, he looked behind himself and said, "You don't have to be so close, Itachi."

Said boy merely shrugged before walking to Sasori's side.

"…" Sasori looked away.

"I can't walk beside you anymore, Sasori?"

"I never said that," Sasori mumbled. "I just…it feels like you're still trying to protect me."

"And what's wrong with that?"

"I want to learn to protect myself." Sasori turned back to him. "I–"

"You're going to close yourself up," Itachi reminded, making Sasori's expression darken. "What are you trying to learn if that's what you're doing in the first place to protect yourself?"

"…I don't need you trying to make me feel bad, Itachi…"

"I don't think withdrawing will help you, Sasori."

"Well I do."

Itachi sighed and breathed out, "Foolish…"

"Stop calling me that." Sasori glared.

"What you're doing is foolish, Sasori."

"No, it's not." Sasori scowled obstinately. "Pain's the foolish one. He only thinks about peace. Even when Orochimaru had screwed with Deidara's mind, he decided to do nothing…"

"Don't change the subject."

"Tch!"

"There are other ways to deal with this. You don't have to seal up your emotions."

Ash-rose eyes narrowed.

"Sasori…is there something more to this?"

"Emotions are…something of humans."

There was that bitter tone again.

"Humans that…make up the humanity that took my parents away…the humanity that I despise…" Sasori gazed sharply at the Uchiha. "Why would I want to be similar to that that I hate?"

"…Isn't Deidara part of humanity?"

Sasori's expression grew conflicted. "I…stop trying to deter me…!"

They were at the exit already, but Itachi stopped and pressed Sasori against the wall gently.

"If there's anything that will stop you from doing this," he said, "then I'll try it."

"I've already had insulting thoughts because of these emotions…" Sasori admitted, glaring at the ground. "I remember…thinking something like, 'if I can't have him, then no one can,' about Deidara…" Itachi's eyes narrowed at this but he kept silent. "I…know it's abusive…and wrong…but these feelings I got as he became a larger part of my life…I didn't know how to control them…" He paused and attempted to regain his composure before continuing. "I don't want to lose anyone I care for ever again…"

"…You can't stop loss, Sasori," Itachi said. "When school is over…there's no guarantee that Deidara will still be with you."

"I know that…" Sasori bit his bottom lip before asking in a more quiet voice, "Why did I think something like that, Itachi…?"

"…"

"Was it because of fear…? That he'd be taken away? Or was it…control…? I wanted to control him, so he _couldn't_ be taken away…?" Sasori's fingers drew into a fist. "Itachi…are humans so weak that they need complete control over someone else…in order to feel truly strong…?"

The dark-haired male said nothing, only reaching out his free hand to stroke Sasori's red locks one last time.

Sasori's face heated up a little, but he broke out of Itachi's grasp and headed towards the door.

It wasn't until he was outside that he realized it was still raining, and he walked a bit farther from the school before looking up into the cloudy gray sky.

"Sasori–" Itachi got out an umbrella and went after him, coming to a halt as he saw the redhead.

"…It was raining like this on the day that they went missing," Sasori murmured almost yearningly. "Wasn't it, Itachi…?"

"…Yes," Itachi replied quietly, as he watched the raindrops descend and hit Sasori's face, sliding down his cheeks like tears. "It was."

}}––––––»

Deidara looked up as he heard footsteps coming towards him. He frowned slightly and said, "I'm still grounded, y'know. Mom's adding on time to it for however long I'm here." He paused before mumbling almost inaudibly, "I don't even know how I convinced her to let me come here in the first place…"

"…" Sasori just sat down on the park bench, not looking at the blue-eyed boy.

"Oi…" Deidara blinked as he realized Sasori had seated himself almost _too_ close, so close that their sides were practically touching. "Oi, danna, you're–"

"I know."

"But–"

"I want to be. I can be."

"Wha–" Deidara was cut off yet again as Sasori moved his hand so he was gripping the other's navy blue shirt.

"You're mine now." Silver eyes met with blue at last.

"Ah…" Deidara stared dumbly before smirking. "I belong to no one, un."

"You do now."

"Mm, you just keep thinking that…"

Sasori glared a little and his lips curved into a deeper frown.

"How cute!" Deidara leaned a little closer. "You're pouting."

"Am not." Sasori shoved him.

"Heh, believe what you want." Deidara wrapped an arm around the other's middle. He felt Sasori tense a little as he pulled him closer, but only nuzzled him.

"Nn…" Sasori flushed just slightly, and hesitated before resting his head on Deidara's shoulder.

"…So…"

"Yeah?"

"We're…"

"Yeah."

"Hah…" Deidara smiled a little. "Happy you've finally come to your senses, un…"

"Tch…" Lips bowed into a frown again.

"You're pouting again…"

"I don't pout."

"Fine, fine."

"…"

"…"

"…Didn't you have to go?"

"I don't mind being grounded more if it means I can stay with you."

"Hm…"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Right…"

Silence.

"…I…"

"…?"

"…I like your…intransigence…"

"My what?"

"You don't listen to me like a fool…you keep pressuring your beliefs on me…I like that…"

"…You like that I put down your art and–"

"No, I like that you don't just fit your beliefs with mine to try and…suck up to me."

"Ah…"

"…It shows how set you are, like, your heart is…I mean…"

Deidara blinked. "Danna…are you…was that supposed to be romantic, un?"

"Mn…" Sasori looked up at him like it should have been obvious.

"Wha…" Deidara's lips twitched before he broke out laughing.

Sasori scowled and reddened slightly.

"That's…not romantic at all…!" Deidara snickered.

"…Shut it," Sasori muttered, glowering at the ground. "I tried…"

"I know." Deidara bit his lip to stop his laughter and brought his hand up to stroke Sasori's hair.

The redhead blushed more but stayed put.

"You're not flinching away?"

"I'm forcing myself not to." Sasori grunted. "…Feels weird…"

"Didn't you want to not be able to feel…?"

"…I don't know…"

"Aah?" Deidara looked at him oddly. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Let me try again."

"Wait a second–"

"Your openness."

"Che…"

"I like that you…don't try and hide yourself behind things. Things like makeup, or perfume…" Sasori hesitated before inching a bit closer. "…The scent I smell now is…yours…not some fabricated one, toyed with perfume or whatever. The face I see is yours, not one covered by a mask in hopes to make you more beautiful…"

"…" Deidara blinked.

"You're…you…you're not shrouding yourself…you're not hiding yourself from me…I…" Sasori's grip on Deidara's shirt tightened. His eyes narrowed. "I…"

"This one's much better, un…"

Ash-rose eyes widened slightly, as Deidara tilted Sasori's head up to lock eyes.

"This one's much more…artistic…"

A faint red color flushed his face. Sasori tried to not notice.

Deidara's breath, body, arms, hands…everything…was warm…it felt nice…

"Heh." Deidara pulled back and sat up straight, lightly stroking Sasori's hair again.

"…You're different from Itachi…"

"Mm…that's good…"

"…"

"…"

"Deidara…"

"Nn?" Deidara turned back to the redhead.

"…What…am I?"

Deidara held him closer.

"You're Sasori no danna…" he replied, pressing his forehead to the other's. "And that's all you need to be for me, un…"

Sasori smiled almost imperceptibly and lightly nuzzled the taller boy's shoulder.

The two said nothing for a while, with Deidara just stroking Sasori's hair.

"…I…"

Blue eyes looked back to the redhead.

"Waited for them…for the longest time…because she told me that they were coming back…" Sasori's eyes narrowed just slightly. "But they never did. I was waiting for someone who would never return. I don't…ever want to do that again…" A deep breath. "So…Deidara…" He looked away towards the ground, fingers drawing into a fist, gripping Deidara's shirt tighter. "…Don't you ever keep me waiting."

Deidara said nothing for a moment, before chuckling and lightly kissing his temple. "I'll see what I can do…danna."


	43. Understanding

I got this up before midterms! At least… ›‹;  
_Dokusasori_ means poison scorpion.  
Takes place during lunch (Their really longish lunch period…lol).

* * *

"…" Hidan blinked. "So you two're…"

Deidara frowned a little and moved closer to Sasori.

"Hah! Eat that, Kakuzu!" Hidan suddenly turned to Kakuzu, grinning. "Pay up!"

Kakuzu grudgingly took out 1000 yen, which Hidan wasted no time in snatching up.

"Wha…"

Sasori glared. "You _bet_ on us?"

"No, we bet on you, redhead!" Hidan corrected happily. "Kakuzu thought you'd stay with Uchiha, but I _knew_ you'd choose Deidara-chan in the end!"

"Tch." Kakuzu gazed sharply at Itachi. "You should've kept him, Uchiha."

"I hope you're fully aware that one can't keep a bird caged forever, Kakuzu."

"Aah, so you admit you were caging him, huh, Itachi?"

The Uchiha merely sighed a little before looking away.

"Just drop it," Sasori said, giving Deidara an impatient glare.

Said boy merely smirked and nuzzled him, kissing his cheek softly.

"Aww, you can do better than that, Deidara-chan!" Hidan teased. "We all know how much you wanna–!"

"I can't."

"What?"

"I promised I wouldn't today."

"What the hell is wrong with you redhead?" Hidan stared at Sasori in bewilderment. "You've kissed Deidara-chan already, so what's the deal?!"

"I _just_ got together with him," Sasori replied, an 'it should have been obvious' tone dripping from his voice. "I need some time to…adjust."

"Adjust to _what_?" Hidan snorted and looked between the two. "Seriously, if we locked you two in a bedroom you'd be going at it like fucking rabbits!"

Both Sasori and Deidara glared at him and growled simultaneously, "Not."

"Don't deny it–!"

"That's enough, Hidan."

"Tch! All I'm saying is that they don't _need_ to 'adjust,' Kakuzu!"

"Hmm…" Deidara looked at Sasori, who looked back before scowling.

"Don't you even think about it, brat–"

"But he does have a point, danna," Deidara interrupted, grasping Sasori's chin and pulling him close, their lips barely touching. "Why do we need to 'adjust,' un…?"

"Because…"

"Because why?"

"Because I said so!" Sasori glared, squirming a little at feeling people staring at him.

"That's not a reason…" Deidara brushed their lips together, smirking in amusement as he saw Sasori redden.

"It's my reason. Get used to it!" Sasori hissed, squeezing his eyes shut when Deidara kissed him. He could practically _feel_ everyone's eyes on him, and he could most definitely _hear_ everyone, especially Hidan's cackling. When Deidara pulled back, he scowled, before glaring down at the table, blushing.

"Whoa, Akasuna's with Deidara now? Wasn't he with Itachi?"

"Didn't they fight each other earlier on?"

"Dude, that doesn't matter, just look at Akasuna's face! He's head over heels for the new guy!"

Sasori's scowl deepened, and he turned to Deidara, wrapping his arms around him and burying his face in Deidara's neck, trying to hide his flushed face.

Upon seeing this, Hidan laughed more, causing Itachi to sigh and Pain to rub his forehead.

"Aww!"

"How cute! He's embarrassed!"

"Haha, _this_ is Akasuna when he's embarrassed? I never thought I'd see the day!"

"They're not mocking you, danna," Deidara murmured, gently stroking the shorter boy's hair. Sasori merely grunted at this, to which Deidara chuckled and nuzzled him.

"Now isn't that cute!" Ino smiled, cupping her chin in her hands. "They finally got together!"

"Ah…yeah…" Sakura forced a smile. "They're very…nice-looking…together."

"Look, Orochimaru-sama!" Tayuya smirked, turning to the dark-haired male. "Art Fuckers are together, just like you wanted!"

"Indeed…" Orochimaru watched the two with amusement.

"Hah, now Zombie, Art and practically God are together," Tayuya sneered. "Better watch out, Orochimaru-sama, or Tigershark will get together as well, and then you'll have to start all over again!"

Instantly, Orochimaru grabbed her blouse, expression changed into one of anger.

"Don't ever say that again," he warned, golden eyes sparking, "Tayuya-kun."

"Nng–" Tayuya scowled and slapped his hand off of her. "Fine!"

Orochimaru swiftly fixed his gaze onto Kisame, smirking bitterly.

"Deidara, please refrain from making a scene like this from now on." Pain held his forehead while Konan patted his shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah." Deidara waved a hand idly in recognition of the leader's order.

"Itachi-san!"

"…What is it, Tobi?" Itachi's frown deepened slightly as the younger Uchiha's voice reached his ears, signaling his arrival.

"I thought you didn't _want_ Deidara-senpai to touch Sasori-san like this."

"That was then," Itachi said, closing his eyes briefly.

"…Why are you here?" Deidara asked, bringing his fingers through Sasori's hair.

"I didn't get to have breakfast today." Tobi shrugged. "It doesn't hurt to see you once in a while either, though!"

Sasori's expression darkened, and he glared at Tobi, pulling Deidara closer.

"…!" Deidara blinked before smirking, tightening his hold on the shorter male just a little bit more.

"I think redhead's the jealous type," Hidan whispered to Kakuzu, grinning. "He's forgetting he doesn't like this kind of attention in public!"

"Jealousy splits people apart." Kakuzu rolled his eyes. "Soon, Blondie will be put off by it so much they'll break apart and Akasuna will go back to Itachi. And then I get my money back."

"Fucker, are you _blind_?" Hidan scoffed and gestured to Deidara. "Look at him! Deidara-chan _enjoys_ redhead's jealousy!" He froze as he realized that his outburst had attracted the table's attention to him, but he merely smiled sweetly and continued, "Right, Deidara-chan?"

"…I think it's flattering," Deidara replied, giving Sasori a smug look.

"I'm not jealous."

"Right, right, you just keep telling yourself that…"

Sasori gave him a dirty look, to which Deidara snickered at.

"–_And_ how art is eternal. You're cute when you're in denial, un."

"Idiot, true art _is_ eternal."

"True art is fleeting, danna."

"You're so misled."

"That's you."

"Aah!"

Everyone turned to Konan.

"Man, now this picture's useless!" She pouted slightly, holding the photo out.

"Wah!" Tobi exclaimed as he caught a glance of it. "It's Deidara-senpai and Sasori-san!"

"When was this taken?" Itachi asked, looking at the photo.

"When Hidan pushed Sasori at that party."

Itachi's eyes shot to Hidan instantly. Hidan smiled innocently and waved in return.

"He was drunk, Itachi," Kakuzu cut in before Itachi could say anything.

"…I'm gonna go through your lunch," Sasori said, ignoring the others and moving so he was sitting on Deidara's lap.

"Why, too lazy to bring your own, un?" Deidara snorted, but wrapped his arms around Sasori's middle and rested his chin on Sasori's shoulder.

"Maybe." Sasori paused. "You have dango?"

"Oi, don't–" Deidara started to say, but Sasori had already pulled it out. He turned to Kisame with and exasperated expression, to which Kisame only shrugged and smiled sympathetically. "Danna!"

"Don't worry, I'll let you have half." Sasori waved him off carelessly.

Deidara sighed in defeat and merely nuzzled Sasori's neck.

"Mn…" Sasori faltered just slightly, his face turning a light shade of red. "Brat…"

"…" A sly smirk pulled at Deidara's lips. He kissed Sasori's neck softly, holding him tighter.

"Nn…" The blush darkened. "…Stop…"

"Why?"

"I said so…"

"What, that again?"

"Just stop…not in front of other people…"

"Deidara-chan's really pushing redhead's limit, Kakuzu!" Hidan snickered quietly. "How much longer 'til he gets stung?"

"Not long."

"I said stop!" Sasori scowled and jabbed the stick backwards, stabbing Deidara in the cheek.

"Ow–!" Deidara flinched back and rubbed his new injury, glaring at Sasori. "Bastard!"

"Sasori-san, that's mean! How could you do that to Deidara-senpai?" Tobi made as if to intervene, but Itachi caught his wrist and gave him a warning glance.

Sasori stared for a few moments before averting his gaze back to the table and continuing to eat, muttering, "You deserved it…"

"You're an ass," Deidara said, resting his chin back on Sasori's shoulder. Suddenly, he reached up and grabbed the dango stick, forcing it to jab into Sasori's cheek.

"Wha–Ow!" Sasori turned and glared.

"You deserved it," Deidara replied, letting the food fall to the table and looking at his nails dismissively.

"You're such a brat."

"You're such an asshole."

They glowered at each other for a few moments before Deidara took the initiative and leaned forward, claiming Sasori's lips. He threaded his fingers through Sasori's hair and held him closer, Sasori turning fully so he was straddling Deidara's hips.

"Do you really have to make out in front of us?!" Hidan snapped. "…Wait a–Fuck, Kakuzu, they're worse than we are! Let me sit on your lap!"

"Hell no."

"Think this is because of all that pent up tension they had before?" Konan asked, tilting her head.

"I think Sasori needs to realize he's in _public_, and _not_ blame someone else when he comes to his senses," Pain scoffed.

"He won't blame you, Pain." Itachi ran his fingers through his hair and removed a tangle. "He'll most likely blame Deidara."

"But Itachi-san, that's not fair to Deidara-senpai!"

"…Nn…" Sasori pulled back, flushed. "You can't kiss, brat…"

"Could say the same for you, danna." Deidara smirked before kissing him again.

"What the hell, not more!" Hidan clucked his tongue. "They break apart for two seconds to only go back and suck face some more afterwards!"

"You wanted them to do this," Kakuzu reminded.

"I was kidding, asshole!" Hidan scowled and leaned forward to catch Sasori's collar, pulling him back. "Oi, redhead! Face-sucking time is over!"

Sasori frowned as he was suddenly tugged backwards, away from Deidara. He quickly understood what was going on, however, and curled his lip, thrusting his elbow behind him to ram it into the side of Hidan's head. "Leave me alone!"

"Sasori!" Pain covered his eyes with his hand as the redhead pulled Deidara closer before glaring at his leader, Hidan grumbling as he sat back down. "You do realize you're in public, don't you?"

"Of course I do," Sasori growled. "I wanna get over it."

"Honestly, you're such a child…" Pain sighed and ignored the dirty look he was getting. "Deidara."

"Fine…" Deidara untangled his arms from Sasori, shrugging as Sasori redirected his glare to him.

"Stupid brat, listening to Pain…" Sasori reluctantly sat back down in his seat. "Itachi, make _him_ leave."

"But Sasori-san–!"

"You're standing behind my chair, watching the table and not even saying a lot!" Sasori snapped, turning to glare at Tobi. "You're creeping me out!"

"I think you're just too _touchy_," Deidara mumbled, cupping his face with his hand and looking away from Sasori.

"Aah?" Sasori glared at him and grabbed a fistful of his hair. "What was that, brat?"

"Ow–ow–ow–!" Deidara hissed. "Stop pulling, dammit! Ow!"

"Sasori…" Itachi put a hand on Sasori's shoulder. "Stop it."

"Itachi…!"

"Sasori, are you _whining_ now?" Pain rubbed his forehead. "Fine, do what you want."

The silver-eyed boy smirked in satisfaction, wrapping his arms around Deidara and nuzzling his neck.

"…You're evil," Deidara muttered, rubbing the sore spot on his head.

"I know how to get what I want." Sasori shot a glare at Tobi before smirking again.

"I thought you couldn't understand how anyone could act so_ childish_," Deidara commented, playing with a lock of red hair.

"I'm not being childish."

"You acted obnoxious."

"Obnoxious doesn't mean childish."

"When you act obnoxious on _purpose_ to get something you want, then yes it does, un."

"Tch."

"Dude! Oi, damn leader!" Hidan turned to Pain. "Don't let them snog again, seriously!"

"…" Pain looked at the two.

"…Is that a warning look?" Deidara asked, the corners of his lips twitching upwards slightly. "Even though you told him he could do as he likes?"

"Don't act like that to me, Deidara." Pain narrowed his eyes.

"Heh." Deidara stood up. "Fine, we'll leave then."

"–! Deidara–" Sasori blinked as he was forced to follow Deidara out of the cafeteria.

"You really have to suck face that badly?!" Hidan called after them, making a face.

"This is your fault, you know."

"Fuck you, Kakuzu, no it isn't!"

}}––––––»»

"So what happened?" Deidara asked as he and Sasori walked through the halls to the exit.

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't want me kissing you."

"Nn…changed my mind."

"…Right." Deidara glanced at him skeptically. "You were against it, and then suddenly after Tobi came–" He abruptly stopped before smirking.

"What?"

"Nothing."

_So he's both possessive and jealous. What a combination…_ Deidara walked outside, giving Sasori a quick look before going over to the wall and leaning against it.

Sasori went over to him and kissed him again, clumsily.

"Mm…" Deidara wrapped an arm loosely around Sasori, pressing him a bit closer. "You sure like kissing me…"

"'Cause you're mine…" Sasori mumbled back.

"This again?" Deidara sighed. "Was…Itachi yours?"

"No…"

"Then why am I?"

"…Just 'cause. You are."

Deidara snorted, nosing Sasori's hair. "Not."

"Mn…" Sasori tensed a little and gripped Deidara tighter.

"…!" Deidara winced. "Ow, ow, nails…!"

"…Sorry…" Sasori let go instantly, hesitating before shyly nuzzling Deidara's cheek.

"You're still not used to this kind of stuff, danna?" Deidara rubbed the smarting spots on his shoulders.

"Depends," Sasori replied, pushing down on the uninjured parts of Deidara's shoulders so he was forced to sit down. "I'm alright with like, sitting on you and stuff, it's just…touches, and…"

"That makes no sense." Deidara reached up and pulled Sasori down to sit on his lap. "I can stroke your hair without you–"

"Fine, figure it out on your own then!" Sasori almost scowled, reddening a little as he moved his leg over Deidara's body so he wasn't straddling him, and sat facing sideways.

The blue-eyed boy smirked at this. "You had no issues straddling me in the cafeteria. What's wrong with it now, un?"

"Shut it," Sasori snapped, reddening more.

_He's not trying to suppress his emotions,_ Deidara noted contentedly, lifting a hand to trace his fingers lightly over Sasori's cheek. _I doubt he's forgotten about it, but…_

"…I never got it," he said out loud, tugging Sasori a bit closer. "Why are you called 'Akasuna?'"

"Nn…because someone just decided 'Akasuna no Sasori' sounded…menacing and whatnot, and it just spread." The feeling of being held so _intimately_ like this made Sasori shiver slightly, now trapped between Deidara's torso and bent legs.

"Huh. Well, I wouldn't want to get involved with someone called Akasuna no Sasori," Deidara said, grinning a little at Sasori's reaction to him pulling his legs up. "And it does sound better than 'Dokusasori.'"

"Idiot, you already did." Sasori glared, causing Deidara to chuckle.

"I didn't _want_ to. I was…pressured. You know that."

"You should've said no, if you didn't want to _ask me out_."

"What idiot would ever _want_ to ask _you _out?"

"The idiot whose _lap_ I'm _sitting_ in."

"Oi, I never asked you out for real. You called me up, told me to sit on this bench in the park, walked up, sat next to me, grabbed my shirt and replied 'yeah' when I asked if we were going out, un."

"So you never wanted to ask me out."

"Of course not."

Sasori scowled.

"Hah." Deidara smiled smugly. "My win, Sasori no danna."

"As if. Don't screw with me, _Deidara_."

"You're just sore that you got offended before I did."

"Che!"

"Don't deny it when it's true." Deidara brought his fingers through Sasori's hair.

"Stupid brat…"

"Asshole."

"You're _mine_."

"You wish."

"Don't deny it when it's true," Sasori countered, letting out a _mn_ when Deidara tugged a lock of his hair.

"Don't use my lines back at me."

"You did so before."

"…"

"…Hah."

"Shut up."

Green-nailed fingers rose slowly to gently brush against Deidara's long blond bang, and Sasori pushed it aside to lean a bit forward and brush their lips together.

"Did you see Pain's nails in there?" he asked, cupping Deidara's cheek. "They were red."

"Of course he'd choose a nice color for himself." Deidara snorted. "Leaves me black…gives you green which complements you, un…"

"Tch, I'd rather _not_ wear girly-nail polish."

"You don't have to."

"Pain would be down my throat, probably."

"What's the deal with you and Pain? I thought you were old friends, or something."

"…That's between Pain and me. It's none of your business."

"Fine…" Deidara wrapped his arms loosely around the other boy.

"Mm…"

"Remember when you told me not to get my hopes up?" the blond asked. "That I'd gotten your attention, and shouldn't try my luck any more?"

"When you were all fair and whatnot? Yeah." Sasori shifted slightly. "Glad I snapped you out of that annoying stage…"

"Heh, well, I got you anyways." Deidara nuzzled him. "And you kept denying your feelings for me."

"Quit thinking about the past," Sasori mumbled, face heating up a little. "Just…think about now."

Deidara chuckled. "Sure." _Like you have any right to say that._

The shorter of the two grunted and pressed their lips together, moving his hand from Deidara's cheek to his shoulder. "We should get back…lunch's probably almost over…"

"Alright…"

}}––––––»

"Ah…hey, it's redhead and Deidara-chan!" Hidan exclaimed as he saw the two reenter the cafeteria. "You two snog enough out there?"

Sasori glared slightly while Deidara made a face, and they both sat down.

"Why do you always notice someone coming in before anyone else?" Deidara asked, slightly annoyed. "Your voice isn't exactly something I look forward to all the time, un."

"Fuck you!" Hidan snapped while Sasori covered a smirk. "I sit facing the door, dumbass! Of course I'm gonna notice people walking in first!"

"Uh-huh…"

"It's true, damn you!"

"_He_ left?" Sasori asked Itachi, ignoring Deidara and Hidan for the time being.

"Soon after you two did," Itachi replied. "He didn't follow you, did he?"

"No…not that I know of." Sasori played idly with something on the table. "But…mn…"

"If he followed you, I'll speak with him."

"Thanks, Itachi."

"Sasori."

"Yeah?" Sasori looked over as Pain called his name.

"We were thinking of using jackets, rather than tattoos, what with the new uniforms and all."

"Sounds fine."

…_He's so much more bearable now,_ Pain observed with a slight twitch of his eye.

"Wait, new uniforms?" Deidara stopped his verbal fight with Hidan to look at Sasori in confusion.

"Principal Tsunade decided to use newer ones, since, well…" Kisame faded off.

"She noticed how these current ones get all ripped and dirty and all easily," Sasori finished bluntly. "Stupid, don't you read your mail?"

"No, as a matter of fact, I _don't_," Deidara shot back, glaring. "'Parents do." He realized his small mistake and nuzzled the redhead lightly. "Sorry…"

"Fool…" Sasori said, not meeting blue eyes.

"Don't you dare fucking snog again!"

"Wasn't going to!" Deidara snapped. "Anyways…" He turned his attention to Kisame. "What do these new uniforms look like, un?"

"Red blazer, white shirt, black pants…"

"The girls' look basically the same as they do now," Sasori cut in.

"…Why did you look at the girls'?"

"Because they were on the same side of the letter." He gave Deidara a dirty look.

The blond smirked. Before Sasori could retort, though, Kisame asked out,

"Would you mind switching seats with Itachi-san, Deidara?"

"Why?"

"I kind of feel like…y'know, an extra leg, with you and Sasori-san…"

"Ah…" Deidara blinked. "Okay…" Shooting a sharp glance towards Itachi, not noticed by Sasori, he stood and picked up his things.

"Talk," he muttered under his breath as he walked by Itachi. "After lunch."

Itachi closed his eyes in response and merely sat down calmly.

Silver eyes watched as Deidara sat back down.

"What?" Deidara raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing." Sasori looked away.

"Right…" Deidara sent a questioning look to Pain and Konan; Pain merely gave him a look back that said 'just ignore it' while Konan laughed quietly.

Sasori watched from the corners of his eyes. Frowning a bit, he turned and leaned over in front of Deidara, purposely letting his hair brush against Deidara's face. "Konan, give me that photo."

"Ah–Hey–"

"Which one?"

"You know which one!"

When Deidara tried to pull back, Sasori put one hand on his shoulder, holding him in place to steady himself.

"Wait a–Danna–" Deidara scowled, before catching Pain's eye.

…'_He wants you to do something'?_ he thought, reading Pain's lips. He rolled his eyes slightly and coiled an arm around Sasori, grumbling, "What do you want."

"That picture."

"No, what do you want me to do?"

"Nothing."

"…" Konan watched in confusion.

"Bullshit. Let me pull away from your _hair_ then, un."

"No."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because."

"He's not gonna _tell_ you what he wants. He's gonna make you guess," Pain said, earning himself a venomous look from Sasori.

"Tch."

"…You want me to stroke your hair? Is that what you want?" Deidara asked, indicating the fact that Sasori wouldn't let him pull away from it.

"…Nn…"

"Should've just _told_ me…" He shook his head and smirked a little, lifting a hand to do so.

"Be quiet," Sasori replied sourly, and slowly straightened to sit back in his seat.

"Heh."

"I think all Sasori wanted was _attention_," Pain cut in, to which Konan laughed at.

"Probably," she agreed, grinning mischievously. "Aww, poor Sasowi, feeling all neglected because Deidara had his attention focused on other people?"

"Shut it, woman," Sasori snapped back irritably, though his face heated up a bit and his retort only made Konan laugh more.

"At least he didn't want to suck more face!" Hidan commented, turning to Itachi. "Right, Uchiha?"

"Sasori can do what he wants as long as it's within limits," Itachi said, locking eyes with Pain for some sanity.

"Get the stick outta your ass, Uchiha! Seriously, we're supposed to be having fun, making fun of redhead!"

"Why you…" Sasori glared daggers at him, redirecting them to Deidara as he heard the blond chuckle. "_Deidara_…"

"Don't use that warning tone with me." Deidara tugged his hair lightly, to which Sasori snorted at.

"Can do what I want. Stop making fun of me."

"I'm not."

"Mh." Sasori paused for a moment before leaning against Deidara, shutting his eyes briefly in contentedness.

Another look to Pain. 'Why is he so…attention-craving now?' Deidara mouthed, moving his hand to Sasori's bangs so he wouldn't see.

The leader only shrugged and pointed to Itachi.

Reluctantly, Deidara looked over to him.

'…He's being made fun of,' Itachi answered.

'Then why didn't he do this with you when he was being made fun of back then?'

Itachi's frown deepened a little.

"Oi, oi! What's up with all this silent speaking, seriously!" Hidan stood up and placed both hands on the table, only to have Kakuzu push him back down.

"None of your business," Deidara said, as Itachi turned back to resume speaking with Kisame. He felt Sasori move a little, and looked at him as he pulled back.

"What's he talking about?" Sasori asked, giving Deidara a mistrusting look.

"No idea." Deidara grinned awkwardly.

"…Right."

}}––––––»

"Just go to class, danna!"

"Why do you have to talk with Itachi?" Sasori asked, putting a hand on his hip and not moving an inch.

"Sasori…"

At Itachi's voice – and realizing that it was practically useless to argue against the both of them – Sasori 'tch'd. "Fine."

They waited until he'd stalked out.

"…So." Deidara turned to the other. "Why does he call me his?"

"He's possessive. I thought you would've–"

"Don't give me that!" Deidara interrupted. "He told me himself that _you_ weren't 'his!'"

"Maybe he feels more strongly towards you than he did me."

"_Maybe_ he never felt 'strongly' towards you in the first place."

"…What are you trying to say?" Itachi's eyes narrowed.

"Why did he want my attention when he was being made fun of, un?"

"Perhaps he just wanted your attention. He did want it before they started to make fun of him"

"You _said_ that it was because he was being made fun of."

Itachi sighed.

"Well?"

"He obviously cares for you more."

"He _obviously_ cares for me in a different way than he does for you!"

Itachi's expression darkened.

"Wanna prove me wrong?" Deidara smirked mockingly. "Then say it. Say that you care for him like a lover would, un!"

"…"

"…And then say that he feels for you the same way."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

The Uchiha closed his eyes and said, "Because Sasori is like a brother to me."

"I knew it."

"When did you figure it out?"

"Today. When he gave me looks that weren't anything like the ones he gave you. When he told me you weren't ever his. When he wanted my attention whereas he always got mad at you for attempting it." Deidara glowered. "Why would you do something like this, un?"

"…Sasori's parents…went missing when he was very young."

"…! But he told me–"

"They died?" Itachi stared Deidara straight in the eye. "Because that's the least painful option he could think of."

"What are you…"

"He has an over analytical mind, as you've probably noticed. What do you think he'd do as he grew up, knowing nothing about their 'death,' nothing about their location, mostly nothing about them at all?"

Blue eyes widened.

"He'd think of all the possibilities of what had happened. That they could've started a new family elsewhere. That they could've hated him and left because of that. That they could still be alive. That they could've abandoned him."

"B-But that's–!"

"Do you really put it past him to think of all those things?"

"When he was in that state, he told me that I couldn't die 'again!' He told me they died, and–"

"Because he _wants_ them to be dead."

Deidara could only stare with widened eyes.

"You can't believe how he'd want the ones he cared for most to be dead?" Itachi asked. "Don't you think having them dead would be better than having them alive somewhere else…raising a different child?"

"But they wouldn't–"

"It doesn't rule out the possibility."

"That's…"

"Can you imagine how it feels, to be wishing the death upon those you care for? When all you want is for them to come back? Of course he wants them to come back…he just doesn't want them to come back if they're not going to be his parents."

"And…" Deidara took a moment to process all the information he'd just been given. "And so why…did you 'date' him, un?"

"You know he doesn't trust easily, don't you?"

"…Yeah…"

"And you know Orochimaru betrayed Akatsuki."

"Yeah."

"…He and Sasori…were on good terms, due to their fascination of eternity. He had even managed to get close to Sasori to an extent. And so when he left, just because I wouldn't go out with him…how do you think Sasori felt?"

"…Nn…"

"You've seen how he acts towards Orochimaru now. Bitter. Cold. He wouldn't admit they had been 'friends' even if you pressured him to. The last thing Sasori needed was another betrayal. And so I 'dated' him. I wouldn't let anyone untrustworthy get close to him."

"But he only thinks of you as a brother!"

"He doesn't know the difference, whether it's family affection or romantic affection. He lost respect for Chiyo a long time ago. He lost respect for Pain a long time ago. He doesn't know whether he can still love his parents."

"So you took advantage of that and made him think that his feelings for you were romantic?" Deidara's lip curled.

"Until he found someone he'd actually developed feelings for. Even if he would come to hate me later on for misleading him, as long as it would keep him safe, I would do it."

"…" Deidara narrowed his eyes down at the floor. "…You're a fool." He turned and started walking towards the exit, glancing back only once, to see Itachi heading towards the other way out.

As he walked into the hallway, his eyes widened as he saw Sasori, leaning against the wall next to the door, headphones covering his ears. Deidara walked in front of him, letting their eyes meet.

"…I wasn't eavesdropping," Sasori said as he moved his headphones down to around his neck and paused his music. "I was just…"

"…Waiting for me?" Deidara finished in confusion. "But you said you wouldn't ever wait for me…"

"I did?" Sasori looked away. "…I don't remember." He looked back. "But I told you not to ever keep me waiting. So I hate you for doing so."

Deidara chuckled a little before leaning forward and kissing him, closing his eyes and resting one hand on Sasori's cheek.

Sasori blinked, but soon closed his eyes as well, lifting his arms to wrap securely around Deidara's neck, holding him closer.


End file.
